


Start of Forever

by WastedYouth26



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, College, Drama, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Funny, Minor Character Death, Relationship(s), Romance, Self-Harm, Sex, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 109,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastedYouth26/pseuds/WastedYouth26
Summary: University AU





	1. Chapter 1

“Clarke if you don’t move your ass were going to be late…move it!” Octavia snapped pulling Clarke’s curtains open  
“Jesus fucking Christ!” Clarke snapped pulling her other pillow and placing it over her head   
“Clarke seriously you need to get up, won’t look exactly peachy if we stroll in late on our first day at college!” Raven stated pulling at Clarke’s covers  
“OH MY GOD! Okay I’m up…look!” Clarke sat up rubbing he eyes   
“How the hell did your mum get you up in the morning, if I knew you were this bad I’d have refused to share a house with you”  
“Don’t even lie, you love my presence, I’m the highlight of your day” Clarke said going into her unsuite bathroom and closing the door  
“Biggest room, own bathroom and she’s still fucking late!” Raven laughed looking at Octavia   
“Who’s idea was it to drink last night…oh wait that was yours Rayes… so your to blame!” Clarke shouted back turning on her shower and quickly brushing her teeth  
“I’m going to kill her before the weeks out and we’ve only been living together a week” Octavia looked at Raven  
“Will you chill out why you so stressed?”  
“Because I worked my arse off to get into this college, being late on our first day is a piss take” Octavia said throwing her arms up in the air  
“You’re hung over hence why you’re being an ass!” Clarke said coming out the bathroom “I’m dressed, look” Clarke moved her hand up and down to show Octavia her appearance and then looked at her watch “20 minutes to spare as well, funny that!”  
“Oh my god you two are doing my head in, let’s go!” Raven linked arms with Clarke as Octavia made her way to the front door.  
They walked into the campus laughing about something when Lincoln made his way over causing Octavia to smile.  
“Morning boyfriend” Octavia kissed him softly resulting in Clarke and Raven linking arms with each other and rolling their eyes   
“Disgusting” Raven muttered  
“Jealous” Octavia smiled  
“Absolutely not” Clarke smiled “I’ve been put of guys for a fucking life time after what Finn did”  
“He’s a douche let’s not ruin our day by speaking about him, it makes me want to lash out irrationally” Raven said kissing her best friend cheek “His loss”  
“I can’t believe you two are ditching me, what class do you have first?” Clarke asked  
“Erm Criminal Justice” Octavia smiled entwining her hand with Lincoln’s   
“Awesome me too, my cousins are in that class too so I apologise in advance” Lincoln smiled  
“Sure they can’t be that bad”  
“You haven’t met them; they can be rather intimidating and protective”  
“They haven’t met us, we can be intimidating and protective too, Clarke knows how to use a scalpel and she’s not afraid to use it” Raven smirked  
Clarke laughed shaking her head at her best friend and proceeded to laughed even more seeing the glare Octavia was delivering in Raven’s direction.  
“Clarke I’m not being funny but if your late to your mum’s lecture your dead” Raven smirked looking at her watch  
Clarke glanced at hers “Shit, I’ll catch you later”  
Clarke raced through the campus and up the stairs two at a time running straight into someone knocking herself and her books in the air.  
“Shit I am so sorry, are you okay?” Clarke got up brushing herself off and lifting her books  
“I’m fine, you okay?” Lexa asked handing Clarke one of her books and meeting her eyes for the first time.  
Both took a deep breath looking at each other.  
“Yeah sorry I don’t have time to chat, I’m running late for my Mum’s class and she’s already a bitch without me turning her up a notch, I’m really sorry I ran into you, not that it made a difference you stayed practically still…I went flying...” Clarke rambled  
Lexa smiled and the blonde rambling “I’ll perhaps see you around”  
“Yep probably most likely flying into you again at some point, anyway I really need to go” Clarke smiled causing the brunette heart to speed up slightly.   
Lexa watched as Clarke took off running in the opposite direction.  
“Wow” she said to no-one in particular as she made her way to her own class.

“Clarke your late!” Abby scolded  
“By like 1 minute, are you seriously going to cause an issue over this?” Clarke glared at her mum before making her way up to an empty seat at the back of the lecture theatre.  
“Really? Late on the first day?” Harper smirked  
“Yes well it wasn’t my fault, I completely ran into the hottest person I’ve ever laid eyes on, I look like shit due to Octavia’s partying last night and to top it off I need to listen to her for two hours, not a good start to my week”

Lincoln, Anya and Octavia sat at the back of the room; Anya kept a seat for Lexa. She noticed her cousin coming into the room and raised her head for Lexa to notice her.  
“What time do you call this?” Anya asked  
“Sorry, bit of drama in the halls” Lexa sat down “What have I missed?”  
“Lincoln’s new girlfriend” Anya said nodding towards Octavia  
“Not bad Linc” Lexa smiled “Lexa nice to meet you” Lexa held out her hand to shake Octavia’s  
“Wow you’re in a good mood this morning” Lincoln joked “You obviously got enough sleep last night”  
“I was sleeping for 10 o’clock last night I’ll have you know, went to the gym came home went to bed”  
Octavia’s phone distracted her from the conversation.  
CGriffin- OMG bumped into this beautiful creature with the most amazing eyes I’ve ever set eyes on, she was stunning, was one minute late, I swear you could see the vein popping in my mother’s neck, she’s so dramatic!! Lunch at court yard at 12 x  
Blake – define beautiful creature… Stop giving your mother reasons to be pissy, you’re the one who ends up more pissed off! Sounds like a plan I’m starving already. X  
“Everything okay?” Lincoln asked  
“Yeah just Clarke pissing off her mother and bumping into beautiful creatures whatever the fuck that means” Octavia laughed “Sorry”

Later that afternoon…  
“Hello Hello Hello” Raven smiled sitting down with her lunch  
“You’re in a good mood” Clarke smirked taking a drink of her water and eating a grape  
“What’s this shit you’re eating?” Raven looked at the fruit in disgust   
“That would be my lunch, looks a whole lot better than the shit your about to eat” Clarke stated closing her book and placing it in her bag, she lifted her phone and quickly replied to a text message, she didn’t even notice Octavia approaching.  
“Guy’s this is Lincoln’s cousins they’re just starting here too hope you don’t mind, I invited them over”  
“Well you didn’t really give us a chance to mind then did you?” Raven said sarcastically  
“This is Lexa and Anya” Octavia introduced them “This is Raven and Clarke”  
Clarke looked up from her phone choking on her grape when she noticed Lexa standing there.  
“Yep we’ve already met” Lexa smiled “Now we’ve progressed to knowing each other’s name”  
Anya sat next to Raven and Lexa, across from Clarke leaving Octavia and Lincoln at the side of Clark.  
“So this beautiful creature, what the fuck Griff?” Octavia asked causing Clarke to choke on her water  
“Shit you okay?” Octavia patted Clarke’s back   
“I’m fine you idiot, stop using my back as a drum!” Clarke snapped causing everyone to smirk “And nothing I’ll tell you later!”  
“So Clarke is a med student, and raven is studying engineering or some shit like that” Octavia explained  
“And let me guess your all wannabee cops” Raven smirked  
“So what brings you guys to DC?” Raven asked  
“Well Lexa here got her heart broken into a million little pieces and demanded a fresh start in a new state, so here we are. Plus we missed Linc”  
“So you guys are sisters?” Raven asked  
“Unfortunately” Lexa glared at Anya “Anything else you want to share about my personal life or you finished”  
“Seems it’s the year for broken hearts” Octavia smiled “Clarke walked in on her boyfriend screwing some bartender”  
“Oh my fucking god!” Clarke closed her eyes “You have a mouth bigger than a fucking alligator Octavia”  
“What I was only saying” Octavia looked at Clarke  
“Well don’t, it’s irrelevant” Clarke snapped picking up her phone   
“Come on Clarke it’s not a big deal, he’s a dick, your hot…you won’t be single for long, and didn’t you bump into a beautiful creature this morning, just hook them up” Octavia smiled  
“Okay that’s it…I’m going….goodbye!” Clarke stood up now a complete shade of red determined not to lock eyes with the brunette she did infact bump into this morning.  
“Beautiful creature?” Lexa smirked taking a drink of her water “I like it”  
Clarke rolled her eyes walking away from the table; she reached the entrance and realised she had left her phone on the table resulting in her having to go back.  
“This does not affect the dramatic exit I made!” Clarke said lifting her phone and leaving the table causing the others to laugh.  
“Yep she’s hard work” Anya smirked  
“You know it!” Raven smiled “She’s a fucking nightmare to wake up in the morning too!”  
Lexa listened to every word Raven was saying about Clarke making mental notes in her brain.  
“Beautiful creature what’s that all about?” Raven asked  
“Apparently she bumped into someone this morning that was absolutely stunning according to Clarke” Octavia explained rolling her eyes  
“Did she now” Raven smiled “Male or Female?”  
“I didn’t get that far yet” Octavia explained  
“So what team does she swing for?” Anya asked  
“Both” Raven stated “But she’s like pretty fucked up and closed off after Finn”  
“Sounds like someone else I know” Anya smirked  
Lexa glared at Anya and if looks could kill she would be dead.  
“Ignore her Lex she knows exactly how to push your buttons” Lincoln smirked  
“So spill what happened with you?” Raven asked  
“Not a lot, my ex fucked a guy behind my back after pretty much pulling me out the cupboard” Lexa explained “3 years of my life gone!”  
“Ouch” Octavia winced “So you’re gay?”  
“Yep” Lexa sighed getting up “Sorry I need to go, I have a law lecture in 5 minutes, I’ll see you both back at the house”  
“Yeah okay” Anya smiled “text me when you finish?”


	2. Start of Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I will try to update frequently, please comment so I know how i'm doing and any ideas fire them my way :D

“Hey so what was up your ass earlier?” Octavia asked coming in and throwing her bag on the table, Clarke looked up from her laptop and watched Raven walk in the door behind Octavia engrossed on her phone causing her to practically walk into the wall.  
“Ouch…fuck…that hurt” Raven snapped   
“Way to go bright spark!” Clarke smirked  
“I’m still waiting on an explanation”   
“Nothing was wrong, I just don’t like my private life being broadcasted or my private text messages for that matter!” Clarke stated “Two randomers sitting at the table might I add!”  
“Oh hardly their Lincoln’s cousins get a grip, besides you and Lexa seem to have a lot in common, seems her ex-girlfriend fucked some guy behind her back after Lexa came out the cupboard for her.  
“She’s gay?” Clarke asked  
“Why you interested?” Raven smiled resulting in Clarke glaring at her “What she’s fucking hot, have you actually taken a second to appreciate her?”  
“She seems a bit too cocky for my liking” Clarke closed her laptop getting up   
“That’s a shame because we invited them over for pizza and a movie”  
“You are kidding me?” Clarke sighed “What happened to clearing it with everyone who lives here first?”  
“Erm one you love my boyfriend and two you love horror films”  
“Yes when it’s just us three not when three other people get to watch me scream!” Clarke snapped going into her room and banging the door  
“Is she fucking PMS-ING or something?” Octavia asked lifting her bag and taking it into her room  
“Girls!” Raven sighed going into her own room

Just after 6 the doorbell rang and Octavia jumped from the sofa to answer it.  
“Hey we brought beer and wine” Lincoln smiled  
“You’re so thoughtful” Octavia smiled kissing him softly  
“Eww” Lexa scrunched her face  
“Shit sorry come in” Octavia moved out the way allowing them to come into their house  
“Hey guys give me two seconds I’m just drying my hair” Raven shouted from the top landing “Octavia go tell your best friend to get her arse in gear and to be sociable”  
“Clarke’s in a pissy mood, so I apologise in advance” Octavia smiled unaware Clarke was on route out her bedroom door with a towel in her hair.  
“Clarke is not in a pissy mood thank you very much” Clarke pushed Octavia slightly as she brushed passed her  
Lexa smiled appreciating Clarke in her superdry sweatpants and oversized DC Med Student hoodie.  
“And just so were clear, since I’m the only one who actually sleep’s downstairs, if this film scares the shit out of me, half of your bed is becoming mine” Clarke smiled at Octavia  
“What if Lincoln stays over?”  
“The sofa is comfy” Clarke smirked  
“He can have your bed”  
“Indeed he cannot, he’s a guy they are firmly banned from my bed wither they’re into me or not” Clarke stated causing them to laugh “And besides I just changed my sheets”  
Raven rolled her eyes “Relax you can sleep in my bed, or I’ll sleep in yours with you” Raven smiled at Clarke sitting beside her  
“Erm that would leave me upstairs on my own?” Octavia looked horrified  
“You just said what if Lincoln stays over” Clarke laughed  
“Erm are we supposed to be following this, because I’m confused” Anya looked at them sitting down  
Octavia sat next to Lincoln leaving the only other seat available next to Clarke.  
“Oh would you look at that now you have two girls to your rescue” Octavia joked causing Clarke to launch a pillow in her direction  
“O will you just shut up and leave her alone” Raven warned “I’m the only one who can actually take the piss out her and get away with it”  
“I’d prefer no-one did it if I’m honest”  
“Stop being so dramatic Clarke” Raven rolled her eyes and looked at Lexa and Anya “These two actually do love each other they just bicker non-stop”  
“It’s cute” Lexa smiled causing Clarke to blush slightly  
“Okay everyone happy, brilliant” Lincoln smiled pressing play  
“Bet you wish you had your beautiful creature to cuddle” Raven joked  
“OH MY GOD!” Clarke groaned   
Lexa smirked keeping her eyes on the TV  
20 minutes later the doorbell went causing Clarke to scream and everyone else to jump.  
“Jesus fucking Christ Griffin!” Raven snapped  
“Sorry!” Clarke apologised   
Lincoln got up answering the door and paying for the Pizza.  
“Remind me never to watch a horror with her again” Anya snapped holding her heart causing Lexa and Lincoln to laugh   
“I actually nearly swallowed the fucking bottle Clarke” Raven snapped glaring at Clarke  
Octavia came back with plates and opened the pizza boxes  
“What the fuck is this?” Octavia looked at the pizza  
“Relax O we got you a plain cheese” Clarke smirked  
“Fruit on a pizza what the actual fuck” Octavia rolled her eyes  
“I like pineapple” Clarke said  
“I’m with O its disgusting” Anya agreed  
“It’s not that bad” Lexa defended  
“You would say that, you’re a health freak” Lincoln laughed  
“All you do is pick it off, problem solved” Raven stated taking a slice and demonstrating  
“No because you can still taste the juice” Octavia protested   
“Ok press play” Lexa said cutting the argument before it started “Clarke try not to scream in my ear this time” Lexa smirked  
“You wish!” Clarke muttered unaware Lexa heard her perfectly clear resulting in Lexa getting a warm feeling inside her  
By the end of the film Octavia, Raven, Lincoln and Anya were drunk.  
“Okay then, well this was fun” Clarke said getting up and starting to clear up  
“Let me help you” Lexa smiled  
“No it’s okay I have it” Clarke smiled back “But thanks for offering”  
Lexa ignored what Clarke said and helped anyway  
“For the record, I don’t need to wish, I already know I’m a beautiful creature” Lexa smirked as Clarke’s face got redder by the second  
“You’re so full of yourself” Clarke leaned against the kitchen counter “you might not have been the only person I bumped into”  
“Well that’s true, but I’m hoping I was” Lexa smiled again causing Clarke’s heart to beat faster, she was pretty sure Lexa could actually hear it.  
“Lexa are you ready?” Anya shouted  
“Yep” Lexa smiled at Clarke “And I think your pretty stunning too, if that helps”   
Clarke stood flabbergasted unable to reply as Lexa walked out the kitchen.

The next day…  
“What she say to you?” Raven asked taking a drink of her orange  
“Asked if we could meet for lunch, she was swiftly told no” Clarke explained  
“What’s this?” Octavia asked sitting down   
“Abby wants to meet Clarke for lunch and Clarke told her no” Raven explained  
“Don’t you think this has gone on long enough?” Octavia asked “I know she fucked you off Clarke but she’s still you Mum”  
“O she chucked me out the house for being bisexual let’s get it clear here”  
“Yep okay point took” Octavia agreed  
“So you bumped into any beautiful creatures today?” Anya asked sitting down with Lincoln  
“Oh my god you will not let that one go will you” Clarke pulled her hand throw her hair  
“So was this a male or female?” Raven asked  
“Does it matter?”  
“If it gets you back into the world of dating damn straight it matters” Octavia agreed   
“Female” Clarke stated “But I have since learned I’m not interested in the slightest”  
“Oh really” Raven smiled   
Lexa approached them sitting down  
“Great” Clarke thought to herself as Lexa sat down  
“What we talking about?” Lexa asked  
“Just the beautiful creature Clarke bumped into yesterday is female and apparently Clarke has now realised she’s not interested” Octavia explained  
“And there you go with your mouth yet again” Clarke groaned taking another drink of her water   
“She must be pretty interesting if your still going on about her” Lexa smirked  
“I’m not!” Clarke protested “They are!”  
“So this beautiful creature, maybe you can introduce me, so far the talent in this place is shit!” Lexa smirked making eye contact with Clarke  
Raven was studying the pair of them interacting and noticing how annoyed and flustered Clarke was becoming.  
Green eyes locked to Blue was becoming rather intimidating for the group.  
“Have we missed something?” Raven asked  
“Nope” Clarke said breaking eye contact and standing up “I’ve lost my appetite”  
“You just got here” Raven stated  
“I’ll see you at home” Clarke lifted her bag and took off toward the doors  
“What is going on with her?” Octavia sighed  
“You’re the beautiful creature, don’t even lie to me I totally caught all that eye glaring shit you both had going on” Raven stated looking at Lexa  
“Oh shit” Octavia smirked “Awkward!”   
“You and your fucking mouth O” Raven laughed “No wonder she’s pissy”  
“You knew and didn’t crack a light yesterday?” Anya laughed at her sister  
“I didn’t want to make her uncomfortable” Lexa smiled “Besides she thinks I’m beautiful”  
Lincoln laughed at his cousin “It would appear the feeling is mutual”  
“Absolutely not, she’s stunning and beautiful but she’s a no go for me” Lexa smiled “Can we lose the whole beautiful creature now…I’m not a creature”  
“Yep” Octavia smiled  
“Absolutely not, I can’t wait to rub this is her face” Raven smiled  
“Wait your single…she’s single what’s the problem?” Anya asked  
“One we just met…two I’m not looking for anything…three my heart is in pieces at present”  
“Could have fooled me with your big puppy dog eyes when she’s near you” Lincoln added   
“Shut up!” Lexa snapped punching him in the arm  
“OUCH!” Lincoln snapped “Chill out commander!”  
“Excuse me?” Octavia looked confused  
“Lexa’s nickname, she can be rather commanding especially at work”


	3. Start of Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke goes to a party, Lexa saves the day. Thanks to everyone for the Kudos and reading this I appreciate it.

3 months later…  
“You would think she was a celebrity the way everyone crowds her” Clarke said picking up her beer and drinking some  
“You have seen her band play, they’re pretty awesome” Raven laughed   
“The lead singer is fit” Octavia smiled “Not as fit as Lincoln but he’s still fit”  
“Ryder, that’s Lexa’s friend they met at start of term” Anya explained “Sound’s like your jealous of my sister Griffin”  
“So they’ve only been a band for like 3 month?” Octavia asked “They’re pretty good”  
“How long has she been playing drums?”   
“Since she was 5” Anya smiled “Originally it was just a hobby to piss our parents off, but it helps her blow off steam”  
“Kind of like you with piano” Octavia smiled at Clarke  
“You play too?” Anya asked curiously  
“I did, not anymore, I’m over that shit” Clarke stated taking another drink watching some other blonde hang all over Lexa  
“So it’s apparent that your crushing on my sister” Anya smirked   
Raven and Octavia glared at with a shut up look.  
“I am not, she’s a cocky pain in my arse if I’m perfectly honest” Clarke snapped “She’s so full of herself”  
“Clarke man up and admit you think she’s hot” Anya laughed   
“Yes okay she’s hot, but she’s still a pain in the arse!” Clarke admitted “A very hot pain in the arse”  
“Tell her you like her” Anya advised   
“Absolutely not, she already pulls the beautiful creature card anytime she wants a reaction from me, besides she’s clearly not interested”  
“What makes you say that?”  
“Her tongue is down her throat” Clarke said clenching her jaw as she watched Lexa kiss another blonde.  
Anya looked over at Lexa absolutely horrified with what she was seeing. Only 3 hours ago was Lexa stating that she wanted Clarke to notice her. Well this certainly had Clarke’s attention in the wrong way.  
“I’m out of here” Clarke stood up lifting her phone and keys “See you at home”  
Clarke walked out the pub and took the short walk back to campus.  
“What the fuck was that?” Anya snapped at Lexa the minute she sat down at the table  
“What?” Lexa asked confused  
“Who’s tongue were you dancing with?” Raven asked  
“Aww Niylah, she’s a nice girl” Lexa smiled  
“Were you planning on rubbing it in my best friends face or was that just an extra?” Octavia snapped clearly pissed off  
“I beg your pardon?” Lexa looked shocked  
“Clarke practically watched the full scene” Anya stated, “You told me 3 hours ago you were into Clarke”  
“Clarke isn’t into me; I’m done wasting my time there and besides I don’t want a relationship”  
“Then quit fucking with Clarke’s head” Octavia stood up   
“I’m fucking with Clarke’s head!” Lexa stood up glaring at Octavia “That’s a fucking joke right, if anyone’s fucking with anyone’s head it’s Clarke, find out the facts before you jump down my throat, and as for you” Lexa turned glaring at Anya “thanks I thought I could count on you for support!”  
“Lexa” Lincoln said softly as Lexa stormed away from the table  
“What are we missing here?” Raven asked  
“Lexa asked Clarke to come with her tonight, Clarke said she wasn’t interested, Lexa also asked Clarke to dinner last week and Clarke turned her down” Lincoln explained “Lexa has finally gave in and realised her attraction to Clarke is undeniable.”  
“Oh” Anya sighed “I feel like a twat now”  
“Uh oh” Octavia sighed   
Rayes – what is going on with you? Talk to me griff… why you pushing her away when you know she’s into you. X  
CGriffin – because I’m not a fuck them and leave them type of girl, Lexa just wants fun and I’m not into that. x  
Rayes – Not the impression I got, why did you turn her dinner invite down?  
CGriffin – you know about that?  
Rayes- Yup, explain…  
CGriffin – As I said I don’t want to be another tick on her list. Cya at home x  
Raven put her phone back in her pocket, she spotted Lexa over at the bar, she got up walking over.  
“Sorry about O”   
“It’s fine” Lexa stated  
“Are you into Clarke?” Raven asked  
“It’s complicated”  
“Why?”  
“Because I’m not ready for a relationship” Lexa explained “But…She makes me smile and she’s fucking cute as hell especially when she’s mad…when I’m with her I can feel me being happy again”  
“Tell her this”  
“I tried, she said she’s not ready for anything yet” Lexa stated “But the minute someone else looks at me she’s away in a huff”  
“She likes you Lexa she’s just terrified of getting hurt again, Clarke’s not the type to sleep around”  
“And I am?” Lexa snapped  
“I didn’t say that” Raven stated “But you do have a fan club”  
“I can’t help that” Lexa stated   
“Look just be patient with her, she’s got a lot of shit going on in her head and her Mum doesn’t help that”  
Raven rubbed Lexa’s shoulder before going back over to the table.   
Lexa took out her phone  
You don’t get to do that, you don’t get to turn me down and then leave in a huff because someone else wants me.  
Lexa waited seconds for a reply.  
Fuck you Lexa!  
Lexa took a deep breath rolling her eyes putting her phone back in her pocket.

Next day…  
Clarke sat down next to Raven.  
“How’s your day been?” Raven asked  
“Shit, my mum is being a complete bitch; she gave me an extra assignment as my first one was missing some important information apparently” Clarke stated “She’s trying to push me so I explode”  
Lexa, Anya, Lincoln and Octavia walked over to the table, Clarke stood up the minute Lexa sat down.  
“Oh for god sake this is ridiculous” Octavia looked at them both  
“You stay I’ll go” Lexa stood up grabbing her bag and completely ignoring her lunch that was now sitting on the table  
“You two are giving me a fucking headache” Raven snapped glaring at Clarke “I’m not having this every single day because you two can’t get over your fucking sexual tension!”  
“I’m ready to actually bang your heads together; you’re both pissing me off!” Anya agreed   
Clarke shook her head storming off in the opposite direction that Lexa stormed of in.  
“What age are they! Fucking hell!” Octavia snapped “You’d think at 21 they would grow up”  
“Lexa’s 22 nearly 23” Lincoln clarified   
“That’s worse” Raven sighed “We need a plan because I’m sick of it now”

Later that night…  
Octavia and Raven hammered on Lexa, Lincoln and Anya’s door  
“Have any of you seen Clarke?” Octavia panicked   
“No why, what’s wrong?” Anya asked  
“She went to a party with Jasper, Monty and Harper but she was mega drunk and they lost sight of her” Octavia stated “I have no idea where this party is at and no-one is answering their phones”  
“LEXA!” Anya shouted  
Lincoln and Lexa appeared behind Anya.  
“What’s going on?”  
Raven repeated everything Octavia said.  
“I’ll drive” Lincoln said grabbing his keys “The party’s at Murphy’s”  
“I’ll go with Raven” Anya said closing the door behind them  
The five of them raced up Murphy’s steps.  
“I’ve searched everywhere” Jasper explained “I’m sorry for phoning I just got worried, she was mega drunk”  
“Where did you last see her?” Lexa asked  
“With Murphy”   
Lexa took out her phone ringing Clarke’s phone.  
“It’s ringing out” Lexa snapped running upstairs and opening every bedroom door on her passing “CLARKE!” she shouted  
“Lincoln where the hell is she” Octavia panicked  
“Shhh well find her” Lincoln attempted to calm his girlfriend down rubbing his hands up and down her arms.  
Raven opened a door in the corner  
“What the fuck are you doing?” Raven shouted catching Lexa and Lincoln’s attention   
Clarke was lying on the bed topless with Murphy also topless. Clarke was clearly not on the planet.  
Lexa punched Murphy clean in the jaw knocking him to the floor.  
“She better be okay or you’re dead!” Lexa snapped   
“Clarke!” Raven said trying to wake her friend   
“What did you give her?” Lincoln snapped pinning Murphy against the wall   
“Relax it was only a roofie!” Murphy stated “She’ll be fine in a few hours”  
Anya manged to catch Lexa in mid-air as she launched herself at Murphy.  
“Lexa calm down he’s not worth it, focus on Clarke!” Anya warned looking at her sister “She needs you right now!”  
“Should we take her to the ER?” Octavia asked  
“Oh yes because Abby will fucking love that one” Raven snapped  
Lexa picked up Clarke’s t-shirt, Raven pulled Clarke up letting Lexa put her t-shirt back on. Lexa gently scooped Clarke into her arms walking out the room and down the stairs.  
“Let him go, he’s not worth it” Octavia stated putting her hand on her boyfriend’s shoulder  
“She better be okay” Lincoln said releasing his grasp before punching Murphy again.  
“You’re lucky!” Raven glared leaving the room  
Lexa lay Clarke in the back of Lincoln’s range rover before getting in the passenger seat. Lincoln got in beside her.   
“Calm down” Lincoln said softly “You’re like a bear that’s just been shot at”  
“He’s lucky he’s still breathing” Lexa seethed “Just drive Lincoln I’m not in the mood”  
They reached Clarke, Raven and Octavia’s house within 15 minutes.  
Lexa got out the car opening the back door and again scooping Clarke into her arms and following Octavia who opened their front door.  
Lexa took Clarke straight into her bedroom; she pulled the cover back on the bed and gently lay Clarke down.   
Raven came into the room with a bottle of water.   
“I’ll wait outside, can you get her into something comfortable to sleep in” Lexa said softly  
“Sure” Raven smiled as Lexa left the room  
“You can come back in” Raven said after a few minutes  
Lexa lifted Clarke’s blanket placing it over the blonde as she gently stroked her head. Raven watched the brunette intently. She decided against saying anything and just left the room leaving Lexa and Clarke alone. She had no concerns whatsoever in her head about leaving Lexa with Clarke.  
Clarke opened her eyes a few hours later…Lexa was sitting on her computer chair. Clarke jumped from the bed racing to her bathroom throwing up in the toilet. Lexa got up going into the bathroom and kneeling down beside Clarke holding her hair back.  
“Get it all up” Lexa said softly  
5 minutes later Clarkes tummy was official empty, she stood up lifting her toothbrush and brushing her teeth. Lexa smiled watching the blonde.  
“What you doing here?” Clarke asked “Any why are you in my room that’s creepy you know”  
“Well there’s this beautiful blonde I happen to care a lot about who decided to make a pretty fucking reckless decision tonight, shall I go on?”  
“Nope” Clarke left the bathroom going back to lying on her bed “You can go now”  
Lexa laughed shaking her head “You’re welcome”  
Lexa left the room and continued to walk right outside the main door.  
Anya, Raven, Octavia and Lincoln all looked at each other.  
“You’re up” Anya looked at Lincoln  
“I decline, when she’s in that mood I aint going fucking near her” Lincoln protested  
The next day…  
“Has she said anything?” Anya asked  
“Nope she was up and out before us this morning, which is rare for Clarke, that girl loves her bed” Raven explained  
“She’s probably embarrassed” Octavia added  
“Or she’s just being Clarke, a self-centred pain in my fucking arse; she’s the most frustrating person I’ve ever met honest to god!” Lexa snapped   
“Is she one of these people who is used to getting her own way all the time?” Anya asked  
“You both couldn’t be any further from the truth” Raven admitted “Finn ruined her, and what her mum did didn’t help matters”  
“Why what happened? Anya asked “Obviously we know about Finn but her mum?”  
“Her mum asked her to leave the family house due to her sexuality, she was the first person Clarke was honest to about it, and obviously her mum is a surgeon and lecturer here so she gets it hard” Octavia explained  
“And to be fair she was with Finn for 4 years, she’s only really been with him relationship wise” Raven stated  
“She’s still a pain in my arse, but in a good way” Lexa admitted “It just frustrates me that she has such a hold over me and I can’t do a damn thing about it”


	4. Start of Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song featured in chapter is Sara Barellies Used to be Mine. Little insight to the inside of Clarke's head.

Clarke, Lexa, Anya., Lincoln, Raven and Octavia all sat at a bench eating their lunch. Lexa and Clarke were still clearly ignoring each other. Murphy approached the bench looking extremely nervous.  
“So about last night” Murphy said “No hard feelings, I was a douche, she’s hot and…”  
“I’m right here!” Clarke snapped “You actually drugged my drink if that’s your way of flirting you need to seriously work on that”  
Murphy put his hand on Clarke’s shoulder “I’m sorry”  
“Remove your hand from her shoulder before I break it!” Lexa stated glaring straight at Murphy  
This caused Raven and Octavia to smirk  
“I don’t think she’s joking Murphy” Raven smiled   
Murphy quickly removed his hand from Clarke’s shoulder.  
“You can leave now!” Clarke said looking a Murphy   
“And be grateful she’s not involving the police!” Octavia stated as he walked off  
“Looks like someone already took a swing at him” Clarke muttered  
“Yeah that was Lexa and Lincoln” Raven smiled “More so Lexa”  
Clarke looked at Lexa  
“I don’t need a bodyguard!”  
“Could have fooled me, you seem to make reckless decisions frequently!” Lexa said standing up “Excuse me!”  
Lexa turned leaving the group and heading inside  
“Was thank you too much Clarke?” Raven glared at her best friend  
“Why are you being horrible to her? She pretty much carried you home last night and looked after you!”  
“I don’t remember much” Clarke admitted  
“Okay let me recap, you were an idiot! Lexa saved the day, you were a douche to her” Anya snapped “How much do you need her to prove herself to you so you know she’s serious because the only person who doesn’t fucking see it is you!” Anya got up leaving the bench  
“And then there was 4” Raven said sarcastically  
“You like her…I know you do!” Octavia stated “Why are you pushing her so far away?”  
“I don’t want to get hurt again” Clarke sighed  
“That makes two of you, you’re not the only one who got hurt, and you’re not the only one who is scared” Lincoln sighed “I need to go we have a class”   
“Yeah let’s go” Octavia stood up accepting her boyfriend’s hand  
Raven sighed looking at her best friend.  
“Last night was pretty stupid!” Raven stated  
“I know but in my defence I didn’t really drink that much”  
“I know and I’m going to kill Monty and Jasper for losing sight of you” Raven explained “I genuinely thought Lexa was going to destroy Murphy, I have never seen anyone as angry as that”  
“She was there when I woke up” Clarke explained “I was horrible to her”  
“Clarke she refused to leave you till she knew you were okay, she was the one who put your clothes back on and then she left the room when she brought you home so I could change you into your pyjamas, she cares a lot about you” Raven stated   
“So did Finn apparently and that went swimmingly”  
“Finn wouldn’t have done what Lexa did last night, he’d be too fucking drunk to even notice what was going on” Raven snapped “He’s a dick and your worth so much more!”  
Clarke took out her phone  
CGriffin- I’m sorry, thank you for everything you did last night. X  
Lexa lifted her phone from her pocket she looked at the message before putting it back in her pocket. She figured Clarke could wait for her reply.  
“That was her wasn’t it?” Lincoln looked at his cousin  
“Yup”  
“Aren’t you going to reply?” Octavia asked  
“Nope” Lexa stated going back to writing  
“Now who’s being stubborn” Anya muttered  
“I’m not being stubborn, I’m sick of being her punching bag” Lexa snapped  
“IS THERE A PROBLEM UP THERE?” The teacher glared  
“Nope sorry sir” Anya smiled

 

Later that night…  
“Hey sorry to disturb you, just to let you know Clarke, Raven and O are on their way over, their water is playing up and they all want to use the shower” Anya said peeking in Lexa’s bedroom door.  
Lexa was sat at her desk head in a book.  
“Great and I thought my day couldn’t get any better” Lexa muttered “Raven can use mine; Clarke can use yours I really can’t be arsed with anymore arsey comments”  
“Actually, I’m taking Raven out to dinner after her shower so she will be using mine” Anya explained “Because were not afraid to admit we like each other”  
“Oh my god, I can feel a move coming on” Lexa muttered  
“Don’t even go there!” Anya closed the room door heading back into the lounge  
10 minutes later, Lincoln was at the door letting the three girls in.  
“So O you can use my shower, Raven you can use the upstairs one next to Anya’s room and Clarke I’m sure Lexa wouldn’t mind if you use hers” Lincoln stated  
“I could always just go to the campus and shower” Clarke stated  
“Don’t be an idiot!” Lexa stated coming out her room “Feel free to use whatever you need”  
Lexa moved towards the lounge sitting on the reclining chair and opening her book again.  
“Criminal Justice in DC…wow your keen” Raven smirked  
“We have an exam next week so I have no choice but to be keen, my attention has been elsewhere the past few days” Lexa stated keeping her face in the book  
“Yep I’ll use the shower on campus” Clarke said turning and leaving the house  
“LEXA LAUREN WOODS!” Anya snapped “You better get your ass off that chair and go after her!”  
“No thanks!” Lexa stated  
“Lexa I love you but seriously if you don’t… I will honestly make your life hell” Anya stated  
Lexa looked from Anya to the rest of them all standing with their arms folded. “FINE!”  
Lexa got up moving towards the door.  
She managed to catch up with Clarke rather quickly.  
“I was out of order there I’m sorry” Lexa apologised  
“No it’s okay I deserve it” Clarke admitted  
Lexa pulled Clarke’s arm to stop her walking.  
“Clarke what is going on here because you have my head all over the place, I’m confused as hell as to what you feel, one minute I’m beautiful, then I’m an ass, then…”   
Clarke cut Lexa off pushing her lips onto Lexa’s.  
It didn’t take Lexa long to register what was happening and automatically gave Clarke entrance as their tongue’s danced perfectly with each other. They both stopped needing air; Lexa still had her eyes closed.  
“Okay that was totally worth the 3 months of hell you’ve put me through!” Lexa admitted  
“I’m sorry” Clarke said softly  
“You’re forgiven” Lexa melted looking into Clarke’s eyes  
“I really don’t want to be hurt again” Clarke admitted  
“I have no intention of hurting you” Lexa said cupping Clarke’s cheeks in her hands “Can you please trust me on that”  
“I’m trying” Clarke admitted “You have such a hold on me and I fucking hate it”  
“I know the feeling” Lexa smiled  
“Are you and Niylah…”  
“No we kissed that was the end of that when you stormed out in a little cute huff” Lexa joked  
“I’m not very good at sharing” Clarke smiled  
“So I’ve established” Lexa sighed “Come on, it’s cold and you smell and need to shower!”  
“I do not smell! I just want to wash my hair” Clarke said pushing Lexa gently before linking her arm through Lexa’s.  
“You know if you want to hold my hand all you need to do is ask” Lexa smirked  
“And there you go ruining a moment” Clarke mumbled   
Lexa opened the front door letting Clarke in the house first.  
“So that kiss better be the end of all this shit because you two have given us one major headache!” Raven smiled  
“As if you actually watched out the window, you guys need to get a life!” Lexa said pulling Clarke towards her bedroom  
“Erm no showering together please, you’ve only just kissed no need to race ahead!” Raven shouted after them causing Lincoln and Octavia to laugh, Anya just shook her head  
Clarke walked into Lexa’s bathroom  
“Wow!” Clarke stated looking around  
“What?” Lexa laughed  
“This is bigger than our fucking lounge!” Clarke said shocked  
“It’s a bathroom” Lexa smiled   
“Okay then” Clarke said putting her bag down  
“I’ll be in the lounge reading, take you time” Lexa smiled closing the door

30 minutes later…  
Clarke walked into Lexa’s lounge with her hair up in a messy bun and her Superdry sweatpants and a Mickey Mouse hoodie.  
Lexa smiled taking in the adorable blonde.  
“How old are you again?” Lexa smirked  
“Never too old for Disney” Clarke blushed  
Octavia smiled at her best friend.  
“So Anya and Raven are going to dinner” Octavia stated “Lincoln suggested we watch that new horror movie Ouija”   
“I recall the last time I watched a horror movie with you, I’m so glad were going out” Anya stated coming down the stairs  
“I am not that bad!” Clarke protested   
“Clarke you scared the fucking shit out of us with screaming!” Lincoln stated  
“I’m pretty sure I nearly swallowed a bottle” Raven added as she walked down the stairs “Besides you have your beautiful creature to cuddle into now!”  
“Enough with that, seriously it’s beginning to fuck me off now!” Lexa stated  
Clarke smiled folding her arms and looking at Raven  
“Chill out Clarke she only rescued you that time because we take this piss out of her for it too” Octavia added causing Lincoln, Anya and Raven to laugh  
“Okay were going, goodbye, have fun, be safe” Anya smiled taking Raven’s hand  
Octavia lay beside Lincoln on the sofa, leaving the other chair at the other side of the room free.  
“Yeah I am not sitting over there on my own if were watching a horror” Clarke stated.  
Lexa smirked moving on her chair and patting it for Clarke to sit next to her.  
“Wow the commander is sharing her chair, fucking hell” Lincoln joked  
“Shut up Lincoln” Lexa snapped  
Octavia laughed “As if you actually have your own chair”  
“It reclines, it’s comfortable and it’s mine” Lexa stated “No-one else sits on it”  
“Except Clarke clearly” Octavia smirked cuddling into Lincoln  
Clarke merely rolled her eyes snuggling in closer to Lexa as the film started.  
“Oh and Clarke…try not to scream and scare the crap out my cousin because she will most likely launch you across the room” Lincoln said in a serious voice   
“Ignore him” Lexa said wrapping her arms around Clarke “you can scream in my ear any day of the week”  
“Ewww just Eww” Octavia muttered

 

The next night…  
“So Clarke is working and I figured we could let you see inside the life of Clarke Griffin” Raven smiled  
“She’s going to fucking kill us Raven, you know how she is with this!”  
“What?” Lexa said confused  
“Clarke sings tonight at Trikru, she works there as a waitress but Jaha asks her to play tonight as the singer cancelled last minute”  
“Play? Play what?” Lincoln asked  
“Clarke play’s piano”  
“Wait she’s a waitress?” Lexa asked shocked  
“I thought she lived of the bank of mum and dad” Anya admitted  
“Erm she was asked to leave the family house 2 year ago everything she has she’s worked for” Octavia stated “We thought we’d eliminate some of your assumptions and Lexa we thought you’d like the side of Clarke that we love.”  
Lexa raised her eyebrow and looked at Anya and then back to Raven and Octavia”  
“Is this one of these times where she will close off from me again?” Lexa asked  
“No we just need to be discreet and pray to god she doesn’t see us” Raven admitted  
They walked into the packed restaurant; Lincoln led them over towards the bar out of Clarke’s sight just as she sat down at the piano.  
“So Jaha asked me to play tonight, I thought I’d try this out and let you hear something I wrote, I don’t get to do this very often, this is called She Used To Be Mine!” Clarke said into the microphone   
“Oh my god she’s going to sing” Octavia said excitedly “She’s not sang in years”  
“Wow erm is she knows we brought Lexa here she will fucking kill us” Raven admitted suddenly becoming nervous  
Lexa moved so she could get a view of Clarke as she took in the blonde admitting her natural beauty. She was entranced in the blonde as the blonde started to sing.  
It's not simple to say  
Most days I don't recognize me  
That these shoes and this apron  
That place and its patrons  
Have taken more than I gave them  
It's not easy to know  
I'm not anything like I used to be  
Although it's true  
I was never attention's sweet center  
I still remember that girl

She's imperfect but she tries  
She is good but she lies  
She is hard on herself  
She is broken and won't ask for help  
She is messy but she's kind  
She is lonely most of the time  
She is all of this mixed up  
And baked in a beautiful pie  
She is gone but she used to be mine

It's not what I asked for  
Sometimes life just slips in through a back door  
And carves out a person  
And makes you believe it's all true  
And now I've got you  
And you're not what I asked for  
If I'm honest I know I would give it all back  
For a chance to start over  
And rewrite an ending or two  
For the girl that I knew

Who'll be reckless just enough  
Who'll get hurt  
But who learns how to toughen up when she's bruised  
And gets used by a man who can't love  
And then she'll get stuck  
And be scared of the life that's inside her  
Growing stronger each day  
'Til it finally reminds her  
To fight just a little  
To bring back the fire in her eyes  
That's been gone but used to be mine

Used to be mine  
She is messy but she's kind  
She is lonely most of the time  
She is all of this mixed up and baked in a beautiful pie  
She is gone but she used to be mine

The reasturant erupted causing Clarke to smile, Anya walked over to her sister putting her hand on her shoulder.

“She’s phenomenal” Anya stated   
“She’s beautiful” Lexa admitted “I will never hurt her like he did, I just need her to realise that”  
“She’s trying” Raven smiled “Come on let’s get out of here, we’ll go to the ark and get some drinks”  
The four of them quickly left the restaurant before Clarke realised they were there, the walk back to the ark was filled with useless conversations. Lexa’s head was elsewhere.

“What’s going on in your mind?” Lincoln asked

“I’m not sure if I’m honest, I want her so much but I don’t think she wants me as much as I want her” Lexa admitted

“She does, she told us yesterday. She’s terrified of being hurt Lexa” Lincoln explained

“I know that feeling, but I’d gladly be hurt if it meant I had a chance to see if we would work” Lexa admitted “She makes my heart race in a way I can’t even describe”

“You kissed last night, you cuddled majority of the night, have you even talked properly?” Lincoln asked

Octavia, Raven and Anya stopped walking waiting on Lexa and Lincoln to catch up.

“I haven’t seen her today, I text her earlier but she didn’t reply”

“Her phone is at home, she forgot it this morning” Raven explained “She had work straight after classes”

“That explains a lot” Lexa smiled “I’m just worrying over nothing, I’m paranoid she’s about to close off again”

“Well I highly doubt that she had a smile bigger than a Cheshire cat this morning” Octavia added “Relax, she’s meeting us here after work, we told her we would be here”

 

Just after 11 Clarke walked into the ark, she had apparently went home and got changed first. The group didn’t even notice her till she slid in beside Lexa.

“CLARKEY!” Raven said excited “You’re here!”

“Your drunk” Clarke laughed

“No no, tipsy…not drunk…tipsy” Raven smiled

“Where’s Octavia?”

“Right….” Raven scanned the room “THERE!” Raven shouted pointing to Lincoln and Octavia on the dance floor.

“Let me get you a drink” Raven said sliding out the booth

“Let me help you get her a drink, just incase you fall on your face” Anya muttered causing Clarke and Lexa to laugh

“So” Clarke smiled facing Lexa “I wasn’t ignoring you, I forgot my phone” 

“It’s okay” Lexa smiled “I was just worried…”

Clarke gently place a kiss on Lexa’s lips “You have no reason to be worried”

“Ok then, that’s settled” Lexa smiled

“Everyone’s drunk, your sober…what the hell?” Clarke asked raising her eyebrow and causing Lexa to melt at her facial expression

“I didn’t feel like drinking tonight, I have 9am class tomorrow” Lexa smiled

“Beer for you!” Raven smiled handing her best friend the drink

Clarke smiled “Thanks Reyes”  
“Clarke you’re here, how did I miss this, how did you get here?”

“Well I started by walking through that door over there that say’s entrance” Clarke smiled

“Is she being smart with me?” Octavia looked at Raven

“Very possibly” Raven smiled resting her head on Anya’s shoulder

“So are you two like official now?” Octavia asked

Lexa looked at Clarke

“I don’t know O, I mean she hasn’t even took me out on a date yet” Clarke smirked

“Erm I tried, you declined” Lexa protested

“You clearly did not try hard enough” Raven added

“Yeah Lexa I mean like you could have tried harder” Octavia

“Oh my god what is this?” Lexa said playing with the back of her neck

Anya, Raven, Octavia and Lincoln all looked at Lexa

“What?” Lexa laughed “You’re making me nervous!”

Niylah approached the booth causing Clarke to automatically tighten up.

“Hey can I borrow Lexa for a second?” Niylah asked

“Actually I’m sort of in the middle of something” Lexa admitted 

“Okay we’ll can you come find me later?” Niylah asked

“Actually I’ll most likely be with Clarke the rest of the night” Lexa stated looking at the other blonde

“Oh is she your latest fix?” Niylah smirked

“I’m right fucking here” Clarke snapped

“Actually she’s my present and hopefully future fix” Lexa smiled kissing Clarke’s cheek

Raven, Octavia and Anya all smirked lifting their drinks; Lincoln was preparing to grab Clarke if she attempted to pounce.

“Okay then” Niylah said turning and walking away

“On that note, can I take you out tomorrow night, we can do whatever you want” Lexa said turning to Clarke

“Smooth or what” Raven smiled 

“Ok” Clarke smiled “On that note, I’m going to head home; I’m tired and have a class at 8.30”

Raven and Octavia looked like they had their favourite toy took from them.

“Don’t look at me like that, you both stay, you have your keys” Clarke smiled

“I’m going to walk Clarke home and call it a night too” Lexa admitted standing up as Clarke slid out the booth.

They took the short walk back to Clarke, Raven and Octavia’s house. Lexa clasped their hands together entwining their fingers. She could help but smile at how perfect Clarke’s hand felt in hers.

“I’ll see you tomorrow” Lexa smiled “Go get your beauty sleep”

“Are you saying I need sleep to make me beautiful?” Clarke smirked

“Absolutely not, I don’t think anything could take away your beauty” Lexa smiled leaning in a kissing Clarke softly “Goodnight”

“Goodnight, text me when you get home please so I know your safe” Clarke smiled

“Only if you promise to text back”

Clarke smiled “I promise” Clarke turned putting her key in the door and going into the house locking the door after her


	5. Start of Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit night turning out pretty good. Song Included is The Vamps - I found a Girl

“We need to get Clarke out of here pronto” Raven panicked

“I’m sorry why?” Lexa looked confused

“Her ex’s band is playing before yours, Niylah booked them”

“Finn’s band? Are you kidding me? She’s not seen him in nearly a year, this is not good, where is she?” Octavia scanned the room

Lexa’s eyes were also now scanning the room looking for the blonde.

“HEY GUY’S HOW’S IT GOING WERE BLOOD ON A TREE, THANKS FOR HAVING US!” Finn said into the microphone

Clarke stopped in her tracks turning to the stage, all colour drained from her face as she locked eyes with her ex-boyfriend, who smiled in her direction.

“SHIT!” Raven seethed “Where the fuck is she” Raven picked up her phone ringing Clarke

“She’s there!” Lincoln said pointing to the dance floor

Clarke was standing with her arms folded watching the stage

Raven and Octavia rushed over. Lexa looked at Anya before making her way over.

Lexa put her hand on Clarke’s shoulder

“Do you want to get out of here?” Lexa asked

Clarke didn’t respond

“Clarke…Come on let’s go…don’t let him get inside your head!” Raven stated

“Clarke this one’s for you!” Finn said into the mic locking eyes with Clarke

Lexa could feel her blood boiling, Anya’s wasn’t far of boiling point, Lincoln knew fine well things were about to explode.

Clarke shook her head leaving the dance floor and walking back to the table.  Everyone followed her and sat down watching her intently.

She downed her drink, then Ravens and then Octavia’s. Octavia grabbed Lincoln’s before Clarke had a chance.

“Enough!” Octavia warned “Don’t let him get in your head that’s what he wants!”

“I’m fine…I’m okay” Clarke said

“Bullshit!” Raven glared at her best friend

Ryder walked over to the table “Lexa we need to get set up were on pretty much after them”

“Go I’m okay” Clarke stated looking straight at Lexa

“Promise me?” Lexa looked into Clarke’s eyes

“I promise”

“We won’t leave her” Anya looked at her sister “I give you my word”

“Lexa I promise we won’t leave her side” Lincoln added

Raven and Octavia nodded agreeing and trying to settle Lexa.

 

20 minutes later…

“Hey guys give it up for Blood on a Tree or whatever they were called” Ryder smirked into the mic

Bellamy rushed into the club

“I got your text what the fuck” Bellamy sat down at the table “Where is he…I’ll kill him”

“Who are you?” Anya snapped

“My brother” Octavia smiled “He’s sort of like a brother to Clarke and Rae too”

“No sort of about it…where is he?” Bellamy raged looking around

“He was on stage he’s probably backstage” Lincoln stated “You won’t be able to get back there”

“I’ll get him when he comes out then”

“Bel just leave it please, I’ve had enough for one night, I’m going to watch Lexa then well go”

“Is this the girlfriend? The person you’ve been going on about for months?” Bellamy smiled causing Anya and Lincoln to smile

“That be her” Anya smiled “Anya woods…sister of the girlfriend…this is Lincoln our cousin”

“I know Lincoln he’s dating my sister” Bellamy stated

 

30 minutes later…

“So this is our last song for the night…it’s new I hope you like it as much as we do…it’s called I found a girl!”

 

_**This girl moved into my apartment (One day)** _

_**One look at her my heart was stopping (Heartbreak)** _

_**I did whatever she was asking** _

_**She said "maybe later catch you in the elevator"** _

_**A couple days we got to hanging (Real close)** _

_**Turns out she wasn't even taken (No no)** _

_**I made a move she said "baby you're mistaken, I'm not into bacon"** _

_**She got that smile and that body is to die for** _

_**One of a kind and that's why it makes me cry** _

_**'Cause I found a girl** _

_**Who's in love with a girl** _

_**She said that she tried** _

_**But she's not into guys** _

_**Oh, why, tell me why** _

_**Did I fall for those eyes?** _

_**She said I was nice** _

_**But she's not into guys** _

_**I found a girl** _

__

_**I should've known to walk away then** _

_**I should've left it alone** _

_**But when she called me on the phone we'd be hanging again** _

_**Under the premise of friends** _

_**But now she only talks to me about some other woman** _

_**She says** _

_**She got that smile** _

_**And that body is to die for** _

_**One of a kind** _

_**And that's why it makes me cry** _

_**'Cause I found a girl** _

_**Who's in love with a girl** _

_**She said, that she tried** _

_**But she's not into guys** _

_**Oh, why, tell me why** _

_**Did I fall for those eyes?** _

_**She said I was nice** _

_**But she's not into guys** _

_**I found a girl** _

_**Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh** _

_**I found a girl** _

_**Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh** _

__

_**I can't believe I met somebody like you** _

_**And now I feel like a fool** _

_**Anatomy is so cruel** _

_**I can't believe it I just think like a man** _

_**That you just wanted me bad** _

_**But you had different plans** _

_**'Cause I found a girl** _

_**Who's in love with a girl** _

_**She said, that she tried** _

_**But she's not into guys** _

_**Oh, why, tell me why** _

_**Did I fall for those eyes?** _

_**She said I was nice** _

_**But she's not into guys** _

_**I found a girl** _

_**Found a girl** _

_**Who's in love with a girl** _

_**She said, that she tried** _

_**But she's not into guys** _

_**Oh, why, tell me why** _

_**Did I fall for those eyes?** _

_**She said I was nice** _

_**But she's not into guys** _

_**I found a girl** _

 

“Lexa wrote that song” Anya smiled at Lincoln

“How do you know?” Raven looked at her confused

“Ryder had the biggest crush on her and made a move at the start of the year and obviously Lexa was crushing on this one” Anya smiled looking at Clarke

“So Clarke’s got that smile and a body to die for apparently” Lincoln laughed

Clarke wasn’t even paying attention her head was pretty much up her ass and she was zoning out.  Octavia and Raven were watching her closely.

Finn walked over to the table, Bellamy was up like a bullet

“Wow chill I don’t want trouble I just want to talk to her” Finn said holding his hands up

Clarke couldn’t even look at him she just got up from the table walking towards the exit. Octavia and Raven followed. Finn quickly behind them.

Anya text Lexa telling her what was going on as they also followed.

“Clarke please this ridiculous I just want to talk” Finn said touching her arm causing Clarke to yank it back

“Don’t touch me!” Clarke warned “Why the fuck are you here Finn…I moved two hours away to escape your stupid face!”

“Niyah booked us said you’d like to see me”

“Oh did she!” Clarke snapped “She was talking out her ass then…because I can assure you I don’t!”

Lexa was now standing directly beside Clarke

“I suggest you take three steps back!” Lexa snapped

“I suggest you get out my face, you have no idea who I am or why I’m here!”

“I know exactly who you are and I’ll tell you what you’re not doing!” Lexa snapped “Get out her face!”

“Clarke please!” Finn tried again reaching for Clarke’s hand resulting in Lexa standing in front of her and blocking his way resulting in Finn seeing red.

“What the fuck is your problem, I just want to talk to my girlfriend man!” Finn snapped throwing his hands in the air

“EX girlfriend!” Clarke stepped forward “What the fuck could you possibly want to talk to me about…the fact that you went from my bed to fucking Ravens and then back to mine and none of us had a fucking clue about it!” Clarke snapped gesturing to Raven

Lexa’s mouth hit the ground as did Anya’s

“Clarke I’m sorry”

“I gave you fucking everything Finn…every part of me and you ripped it apart…so I don’t want to talk to you, I don’t want to even look at you…you make my want to be physically sick!” Clarke snapped “And for your information, I have moved on, I’m perfectly happy”

Clarke turned pulling Lexa towards her and kissing her softly,

Finn’s face was priceless

Clarke stormed off after that, leaving Lexa gobsmacked, Anya looked from Finn to Raven and then to Clarke who was halfway up the street. Lincoln and Bellamy stepped towards Finn

“I suggest you leave, if I catch you near her again I’ll break your neck!” Bellamy growled standing directly infront of Finn

“You heard him” Lincoln glared folding his arms

Raven and Octavia left following Clarke.

Finn glared at Lexa before turning and leaving going back into the bar. Niylah smirked watching everything from the upstairs window.

 

“This is O’s brother and Clarke’s adoptive brother” Anya introduced Lexa to him

“Nice to meet you” Bellamy said shaking Lexa’s hand “I’m glad she has someone like you around, it stops me worrying”

Lexa nodded and smiled

“Let’s go get a beer” Lincoln said putting an arm around Bellamy “You can crash at ours tonight”

“What do I do?” Lexa looks at Anya

“Let’s go see if she’s okay” Anya said “I had no idea Raven was the other girl”

 

“You have some fucking explaining today!” Octavia glared at Raven

“Look we didn’t want to make a big deal out of it”

“Big deal…I thought it was a fucking bar tender!” Octavia snapped “Little did I know my two best friends were sharing the same guy or I’d never have introduced you to Clarke!”

“In a way it made us ten times closer and possibly turned me Gay” Raven tried to lighten the mood

Octavia walked over answering the door allowing Anya and Lexa to come in.

“It’s not even funny Rae this is fucked up!” Octavia snapped “Just to keep you in the loop I had no fucking idea the other girl was Raven, I thought it was a bar tender!”

“O it wasn’t that we deliberately didn’t tell you, we both got screwed over, we were both hurting” Raven explained

“I am so confused it’s not even remotely funny” Anya said

“I’m not even interested, where is Clarke is she okay?” Lexa stated

“No she’s locked herself in her room with a bottle of Vodka so I would take a fucking jumping guess and say she’s not okay!” Octavia snapped

“And this is where she closes me out again” Lexa muttered going over to Clarke’s door and knocking it softly

“Clarke it’s me, open the door” Lexa said softly “Clarke please I just want to make sure you’re okay then I’ll leave”

**Clarke – I don’t want you seeing me like this, I’m okay…go home, well talk tomorrow x**

Lexa took her phone out her pocket… _Nope I’m not accepting that_.

** Lexa – I don’t care how you look I just want to see for myself that you’re okay, open the door princess or I’ll be forced to kick it down xx **

A minute later the door was open. The room was pitch black. Clarke let Lexa in the room and then closed the door and locked it again.

Clarke walked over lying back on her bed.

 _Okay yep I’ll just guess where I’m walking, possibly fall on my face and ruin my knight in shining armour look that I have going on._ Lexa thought to herself

Lexa put the torch on her phone so she could see where she was going. She quickly stole a glance at Clarke seeing her tearstained eyes.

“I’m going to lay down beside you and your going to let me cuddle you because that would make me feel better” Lexa lied, she knew Clarke could be doing with a cuddle but wouldn’t ask.

Lexa lay beside Clarke opening her arms and letting her crawl in.

“I’m sorry you had to see that” Clarke apologised

“You have nothing to be sorry about” Lexa soothed rubbing Clarke’s hair

“Everything just took me off guard tonight” Clarke admitted

“Understandably, I think you handled it rather well” Lexa said causing Clarke to laugh

“Raven is going to kill me” Clarke stated

“No she’s worried about you, so is Octavia and Bellamy” Lexa stated

“Bet you wish you didn’t like me now” Clarke stated

Lexa moved so she could face Clarke, She reached over putting on the light so Clarke could see her.

“That’s the most ridiculous think you have said all night…” Lexa stated “I doesn’t change how I feel in the slightest, if anything it makes me want you that bit more so I can show you that how he treated you was wrong” Lexa wiped some of the tears from Clarke’s face “And the fact he made you cry makes me want to kill him”

“Well he got you to cuddle me so I win he loses” Clarke smiled

“There it is” Lexa said softly “That smile!”

“Kiss me” Clarke whispered looking straight into Lexa’s eyes

“You sure?”

Clarke rolled her eyes pulling Lexa towards her lips and kissing her softly.

 

“You both okay in there? I don’t hear any banging so that’s a good sign right? Not unless you’ve knocked Lexa out or something” Octavia rambled

“Jesus Christ give me strength…” Clarke muttered resting her forehead against Lexa’s

“Were fine O, Lexa’s just helping me process everything” Clarke stated

“Oh I bet she is, well you can process how the fuck you lied to me and fill me in tomorrow, I’m going to bed now, please refrain from drinking anymore” Octavia replied “Raven and Anya are staying at Anya’s, I’m presuming Lexa is staying here so can I lock the door?”

“Yes!” Clarke shouted before Lexa had a chance to protest

“Were not even officially a couple and you have me staying over” Lexa smiled

“We have a perfectly comfortable sofa that I will even sleep on” Clarke said

“Absolutely you not, you sleep in here with me or I go home” Lexa challenged

“Deal” Clarke smiled kissing Lexa again

"I'd say your night turned out pretty well princess, you have a super hot girl in your bed who's crazy about you" Lexa joked

"Who's so full of herself" Clarke laughed hitting her with a pillow

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys feel free to comment with ideas...thanks to everyone who's reading this.


	6. Start of Forever

Clarke jumped to the sound of her bedroom door being hammered on.

“If this is what your faced with every morning no wonder your grumpy, fucking hell!” Lexa snapped putting the pillow over her face

Clarke got up opening the door

Octavia looked in smiling

“Wow not even official and your sharing a bed, haven’t you progressed fast!” Octavia smirked

“Can I help you with anything?” Clarke glared at Octavia

“Erm we have a class in 10 minutes time Lexa and Clarke you have your mother’s class in 15” Octavia smirked

“SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!” Clarke snapped “Octavia couldn’t you have woken us sooner fucking hell!”

“Okay you just took my head off for waking you now you’re shouting at me for not waking you sooner” Octavia said confused

“I totally forgot to set an alarm” Clarke said racing around her room “Her giving me a hard time is not at the top of my to do list today!”

“Look breath!” Lexa said getting up from the bed and grabbing Clarke’s arms“People are allowed to be late…it happens sometimes”

“You clearly haven’t met my mother, I’m not allowed to fucking breath the wrong way in her presence” Clarke snapped going into her bathroom and closing the door

Lexa squeezed the bridge of her nose closing her eyes.

“Didn’t sign up to this did you commander!” Octavia smirked

“Didn’t sign up to you at 8.15 in the morning Octavia, no wonder Clarke has next to no patience in the morning!” Lexa sighed

“Can tell your both compatible already, you both suck in the morning!” Octavia smiled

“Guys what is keeping you” Raven said coming in the door

“Oh nothing Lexa and Clarke just woke up” Octavia stated

“Busy night?” Anya smiled

Lexa pushed Octavia from Clarke’s room door and closed the door locking it behind her.

 

“Touched a nerve” Anya smirked sitting down

“I’m still mad at you, just so you know!” Octavia glared at Raven “Morning Boyfriend you look hungover”

“Uh huh” Lincoln growled sitting on the chair and taking a drink of his water

 

Lexa sat on the edge of Clarke’s bed waiting on Clarke to come out the bathroom.

5 minutes later, Clarke appeared fully dressed and looking more awake.

“I’m sorry I need to run, use whatever you need, I’ll see you at break time” Clarke said kissing Lexa softly and running out her room door and straight out the house not even acknowledging the others.

“She has Abby first thing doesn’t she?” Raven smirked

“You know it” Octavia smiled

“Oh dear”

“Her mum can’t be that fucking bad” Anya laughed

“Erm she’s a first class bitch to Clarke”

“Why she taking her class?”

“Because Clarke wants to be a trauma surgeon and her Mum is the best trauma surgeon in DC” Raven explained

“Does she have a relationship with her Dad?”

“She used to, If Abby says jump Jake says how high” Raven explained

15 minutes later Lexa appeared in the lounge dressed in one of Clarke’s hoodies.

“Finally!” Octavia sighed

“Well if you woke us with a bit more warning we’d have been ready” Lexa snapped “10 minutes before class is a pisstake Octavia”

“Would never have happed at ours” Anya smirked

“Not everyone is awake before the fucking birds tweet Anya!” Raven muttered causing everyone to laugh

“Am I the only morning person?” Anya asked

“Raven’s not usually bad” Octavia added “Must be the hangover and guilty fucking conscience”

“Oh my god will you give it a rest already” Raven snapped

“Let me think about that, thought about it, NO!” Octavia stated “You both owe me a chocolate chip ice cream!”

“I’ll buy you the full fucking shop if you shut up!” Lexa growled holding her head

“Why the hell are you so grumpy you weren’t even drinking” Anya laughed

“I’ve had 2 hours sleep” Lexa added

“Lexa you guys aren’t even official fucking hell you move fast!”

Lexa stopped walking “Okay let’s clear this up right now….Me and Clarke did not have sex last night…Clarke fell asleep and I stayed awake to make sure she was okay, I finally fell asleep when I was convinced she was fine, because as much as she puts on a big brave face she was hurting last night!”

“Amen to that!” Lincoln stated “Now can everyone just have a moments silence or something, appreciate the scenery I don’t know just shut up!”

 

“Clarke can you stay behind please I would like a word” Abby said as everyone filtered out the class

“You have got to be kidding me!” Clarke muttered to herself putting her head on the desk

Abby walked up towards the back of the class

“You were 10 minutes late to my class, you look like your hungover, is everything okay?” Abby asked

“Everything is fine thanks for asking” Clarke packed her things away “I overslept I forgot to set my alarm”

“Not a professional way to start your career” Abby scolded

“And throwing your daughter out the family home because she’s bisexual is really exceeding professional limits” Clarke retorted

“Clarke I’ve tried to apologise about that, I was shocked”

“Save it, I don’t want to hear it” Clarke stood up

Lexa stood outside the door watching them; Clarke smiled when she noticed her.

“I’m sorry can I help you?” Abby asked noticing the brunette at her classroom door

“Nope I’ve found what I’m looking for thanks” Lexa smiled

“Mum this is Lexa, my girlfriend, now I have to go, I apologise for being late it won’t happen again”

“Make sure it doesn’t” Abby stated still glaring at Lexa who didn’t even acknowledge the other women as Clarke walked over to her

“Sorry about that” Clarke smiled

“Stop apologising Clarke” Lexa smiled “So Girlfriend huh?”

“Well you slept in my bed, you’ve kissed me twice…You’ve met my crazy ex-boyfriend and my mother… I think we can safely say we’ve skipped the whole oh my god will you be my girlfriend?” Clarke said dramatically making Lexa laugh

“You’re too cute for your own good” Lexa smiled “Innocently stupidly cute”

“You look good in my hoodie” Clarke smiled

“Looks better on you” Lexa smiled entwining her fingers through Clarke’s

“I disagree, how was your morning class?”

“Octavia and Raven are still bickering” Lexa stated “So my head is ready to explode, I’m so ready for the day to be over”

“Snap” Clarke sighed

“Let me take you out to dinner tonight just the two of us” Lexa asked

“Okay” Clarke smiled “I’m so glad its Friday”

“Me too, I need to go collect my car tomorrow thought so I won’t be about during the day”

“Your car? What? You drive? Why am I just finding this out?”

“My car is back in New York I didn’t bring it when I moved, but sharing Lincoln and Anya’s cars are not worth the hassle” Lexa smiled

“So you’re going to drive back?” Clarke asked “How you getting there?”

“Train” Lexa admitted “Anya was going to drive but i told her not to worry about it”

“I’m off all weekend; I’ll drive you to get your car”

“You drive?”

“Yes Lexa I drive, the white Audi A3 in the drive is mine” Clarke smiled “It’s the only thing I’ve actually ever bought myself”

“I have a better idea, why don’t you come on the train with me and drive back with me” Lexa smiled

“If you want me too” Clarke smiled

“I do” Lexa smiled “You know I do”

Clarke leaned in kissing Lexa softly

“I’ve never been to New York” Clarke admitted

“It’s pretty awesome if I’m honest” Lexa smiled “I will apologise in advance my dad can be pretty full on and my mum can be intimidating”

“You just met my mother” Clarke smirked

“Please!” Lexa rolled her eyes “She’s like a tea cup Chihuahua next to a Great Dane compared to my Mum”

Clarke laughed pushing Lexa softly “She intimidates me”

“Don’t let her” Lexa smiled taking Clarke’s hand again

“Easier said than done” Clarke admitted “Anyway…we better go meet these idiots before they send out a search party”

“Do we have too…” Lexa sighed

“Yes” Clarke laughed pulling her towards the bench outside they claimed as theirs.

Raven nudged Octavia who looked up to see Lexa and Clarke walking towards them smiling at each other and in conversation.

“Now that’s a pretty sight” Anya smiled

“About time” Lincoln smiled

“So you slipped away to meet Clarke…smooth woods” Raven smiled

“She rescued me from my mother” Clarke smiled sitting down

“She’s brave” Octavia muttered “that woman scares the shit out me”

“Apparently Lexa’s mother makes mine look like a tea cup Chihuahua” Clarke smiled taking a drink of her water

Anya choked on her own drink and glared at Lexa

“What?” Lexa smirked

“Scaring the shit out our girlfriends before they meet our mother isn’t really what I was going for”

“Girlfriends??” Raven smirked “Big assumption don’t you think?”

Clarke laughed at Anya’s face

“Are you saying you’re not my girlfriend?” Anya looked at Raven “Because when you were screaming my name last night I’m pretty sure you were glad to have me as your girlfriend”

“BURNED! BOOM!” Octavia joked

“Ok then now that we’ve cleared that up, thank the lord I was at Clarke’s” Lexa scrunched her face

“So wait are you both official now?” Octavia asked looking at Clarke

Clarke nodded; Lexa smiled kissing Clarke’s cheek softly.

“So Clarke’s coming with me tomorrow” Lexa stated

“Does mum and dad know your bringing a girl home” Anya asked

“Nope but they’ll know when they see her” Lexa smirked

“Oh my god!” Anya rolled her eyes

“Wait what the fuck is happening?” Raven asked looking from her girlfriend to Clarke and Lexa

“I’m going back to New York to collect my car tomorrow and I’m taking Clarke”

“I still don’t see why you need your car” Lincoln rolled his eyes

“Because yours is horribly untidy and I spend more time cleaning it than actually driving it and Anya’s is conveniently always being used!”

“I like my car” Anya admitted

“So if I have mine it solves any problems” Lexa stated “Besides mines is clearly nicer and so much more cleaner”

“I’m so glad we don’t have this problem” Octavia smirked

“You can’t drive and besides the chances of any of you being allowed to drive my car is a million to none!” Clarke laughed

“Oh my god, you say that like I can’t drive” Raven rolled her eyes

“Raven you wrote your car off!”

“No the snow wrote my car off, it wasn’t my fault the brake refused to work!”

“You didn’t get it fucking serviced in 3 years” Clarke laughed

“Oh my god!” Anya looked at her girlfriend “That’s a joke right”

“I didn’t know you were supposed to” Raven admitted

“Raven makes things go BOOM! Literally” Octavia laughed

“You’re never driving my car…ever!” Anya looked at her Girlfriend

“You say that now babe” Raven smirked

Lexa and Lincoln laughed.

Bellamy sat down next to them.

“What the hell your still here?” Octavia asked her brother

“I’ve transferred here, I was planning on surprising you today but I got here a day early due to unforeseen circumstances” Bellamy smiled

“You have?” Octavia said excited

“Yup, figured you three need a body guard” Bellamy smiled “You clearly can’t be trusted on your own”

“I resent that” Octavia stated “Have you seen my boyfriend, you’d be on your arse in a heartbeat!”

“I’m not disputing that” Bellamy smiled “Besides Echo is here so it made sense, the police programme is better here”

“Wait you’re going to be in my classes?” Octavia said suddenly the excitement gone

“Erm I’m a year above you” Bellamy laughed “Chill little sis”

“Echo is his girlfriend” Clarke cleared up

“So wait who we missing from back home then since everyone is following us?” Raven asked

“No-one” Bellamy stated “So Lexa you’re in a band I heard you, your awesome?”

Lexa nodded “thanks”

“Where’s good to rehearse and record?” Bellamy asked

“We rehearse at gargleblast and record there too” Lexa explained “I’ll show you around next week if your game”

“That be awesome, I just need to talk to some of my old bandmates and see if they’re up for a reunion” Bellamy smiled looking at Clarke

“No!” Clarke shook her head

“Common, I know your still writing” Bellamy stated

“I wonder who told you that!” Clarke glared at Octavia who immediately looked elsewhere

“What you play?” Lexa asked trying to help Clarke out by taking attention from her

“Guitar and I sing” Bellamy smiled “We had a pretty awesome band together but some idiot fucked it all up!”

“Meaning?” Anya asked

“My lead singer got their heart broke and shut her talent off!” Bellamy stated “However I have it under good radar it’s on the mend”

“No!” Clarke stated getting up “I need to go, I’ll see you later!” Clarke kissed Lexa softly

Lexa smiled stealing another kiss before Clarke left

“Okay spill” Lexa said looking at him

“We nearly got a record contract but she walked after Finn fucked her about, adds to the reasons of why I want to kill him” Bellamy stated

“We’ve heard her sing” Lexa stated

“She’s incredible” Anya agreed

“You’ve heard her sing a ballad” Raven smirked “You’ve seen nothing”

“Yeah she can wrap a crowd round her finger” Bellamy explained

“Bel I wouldn’t push it, she only recently started playing again, don’t force it on her” Octavia warned

“Do you have a full line up?” Lexa asked

“Well I play guitar and sing so does Clarke, I still need to speak to Jasper and Raven”

“Count me out…if I agreed she’d fucking kill me” Raven smirked

“Wait hold up…you play and didn’t tell me?” Lexa glared at Raven

“She plays bass, that’s hardly amazing” Octavia smirked “She can’t sing a fucking note in tune trust me I live with her!”

“She can play one more instrument than you so shut up” Bellamy slapped the back of Octavia’s head causing them all to laugh

“Jasper plays drums, he’s nowhere near as good as you though” Raven smirked “However…”

“Shut up Raven!” Octavia warned

“Carry on Raven…” Lexa glared

“Clarke would give you a run for your money!” Raven smirked

“She plays drums? What does she not play?” Anya asked

“Clarke’s a musical genius by the way she’s wasting her talent at medical school”

“Being a doctor is her dream so let’s not take that from her” Octavia stated “She’s worked her arse off for it”

“She plays drums, guitar, piano and sings” Bellamy stated “Music is also how she met that jackass”

“And now she’s dating a drummer would you imagine that” Raven joked “You know I’m pretty sure From the Sky still have a YouTube page with a lot of followers, pretty easy to find if you ask me”

Lexa was two steps ahead and already on her phone on YouTube

“If she finds out you just did that you’re so dead!” Octavia stated glaring at Raven “I’m not a part of this!”

“Anya give me your headphones!” Lexa said putting her hand out

Anya went into her bag getting them and handing them to Lexa

“Wow!” Lexa said taking the headphones out her ears “She’s like a fucking rock pop princess and a very hot one at that!”

Lexa handed her phone and headphones for Anya to listen

“She’s very good” Raven agreed “But she’s no interest in pursuing music, Finn took the fun out it for her”

“She’s so closed off” Lexa said confused

“I thought you were closed off but she takes the piss” Anya laughed “She’s fucking awesome, this Finn guy seems like an ultimate prick”

“You can say that again” Raven sighed

“Okay we need to go, Bell where you even staying?” Octavia stated

“Me and Echo got an apartment 5 minutes from here” Bellamy stated getting up “I’m actually off to meet her now, catch you guys later, Lincoln I’ll drop you a message later, we can grab a beer and catch the game”

“Sounds good”

“Are you dating me or my brother?” Octavia muttered causing Lexa and Anya to smirk


	7. Start of Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads :D

Lexa and Clarke sat in their own booth on the train; both had an ear each of Clarke’s iPod.  
“You okay?” Lexa kissed the top of Clarke’s head  
“Tired” Clarke admitted “I don’t get up at 6am for anybody, I hope you know that!”  
“It was the only train I could get that would get us back on time for tonight” Lexa smiled “I’m not a fan of early mornings either”  
Clarke cuddled in closer pulling her feet up and hugging her knees.  
“You’re cute” Lexa smiled  
“Thanks” Clarke smiled  
“So…” Lexa said nervously   
“Spill it” Clarke smirked  
“You going to tell me about From the Sky?” Lexa asked   
“I’m going to fucking kill them”  
“No No…they’re just being your friends”  
“That’s my past” Clarke stated tensing up  
“It shouldn’t be, you’re incredible and I’m not just saying that because I’m with you”  
“I don’t enjoy it anymore” Clarke lied  
“Lies and deceit” Lexa smiled kissing Clarke’s head again  
“Can we talk about something else please?” Clarke sighed  
“Sure” Lexa knew pushing Clarke would result in an argument so she decided not to ruin their time together.

They arrived in New York just before lunch time, Clarke was looking everywhere, she quickly fixed her beanie hat pulling out her phone. Lexa smiled watching Clarke’s reactions.  
“This is incredible” Clarke smiled taking Lexa’s hand in hers  
“Come on let’s get food and you can decide what you want to do” Lexa smiled  
They decided on Taco Bell, they grabbed the food argued over who was paying, Clarke won due to the mare fact a crowd was gathering and Lexa was starving.  
“So I haven’t been completely honest with you” Lexa said causing Clarke to choke on her drink  
“Sorry?” Clarke managed to get out through her coughs  
Lexa smirked  
“I got Raven and Octavia to pack an overnight bag for you, were going home tomorrow not tonight” Lexa admitted “How do you feel about that?”   
“It depends” Clarke smiled  
“On what?”  
“You intentions” Clarke smirked at her girlfriend casually taking a drink of her juice throw the straw causing Lexa to smile at how cute she looked  
“My intentions are…I want to take my super innocently stupidly cute girlfriend on a proper date with no interruptions from your roommates or my sister” Lexa admitted  
“You totally just want to share a bed with me again” Clarke said cockily causing Lexa to laugh  
“My parents would never allow that to happen” Lexa smiled “They’re old fashioned”  
“Do they know you’re gay?”  
“Off course…they’ve known since I was 7” Lexa laughed   
“And they’re okay with it?”  
“They had no choice, both their daughters are pretty much gay, Mum was just glad I was a girly girl, Anya totally was not, she was climbing trees since she could walk”  
“What do you parents do?” Clarke asked interested  
“My Mum had her own law company and my dad is a detective” Lexa smiled  
“Wow erm okay” Clarke laughed “I’m going to get interrogated to hell”  
“Possibly, but I’ll save you” Lexa smiled “So your mum’s a surgeon, what’s your dad do?”  
“He’s an engineer, he’s the one that got Raven obsessed with things going boom” Clarke smiled “I love my dad very much but he’s very much wrapped round his wife’s pinky”  
“Have you always wanted to study medicine?”  
“Yep since as long as I can remember, I’m pretty good at it, I aim to supersede my mum one day just to say fuck you for putting me down all my life” Clarke stated “So about this whole parents being old fashioned”  
Lexa smiled  
“I won’t be able to sleep in a strange house on my own, I will 110 percent sneak into your room” Clarke admitted “Just being honest and I will tell your parents that”  
“Is that a fact” Lexa smiled  
Clarke nodded  
“It’s a good job were not staying at my parents then” Lexa admitted “Raven already highlighted your fear of sleeping in strange places on your own”  
“Raven knows?”  
“Off course I needed some information”  
“Such as?” Clarke asked  
“Like wither I would be pushing you too much by asking you to spend the night here with me” Lexa said nervously “Especially after the other night”  
“I would tell you if you were” Clarke admitted  
“I booked us a hotel in times square” Lexa smiled “I figured we could go for dinner, see a show then just relax before the drive back”  
“Lexa oh my god” Clarke said shocked  
“Were meeting my parents tomorrow” Lexa stated “I didn’t want to overload you today”  
Lexa stood up gathering there rubbish and putting it in the bin “Let’s go princess” Lexa smiled holding out her hand for Clarke to take, Clarke accepted it immediately and followed Lexa.

They reached the hotel after taking a short cab ride. Lexa spoke to the man at reception as Clarke stood in the middle of the hotel with her eyes wide open looking around. She was completely mesmerised. Lexa laughed watching her.

“Is this her first time in public?” The man laughed  
“First time in New York” Lexa smiled at her girlfriend  
“She’s very lucky”   
“No I’m the lucky one” Lexa smiled thanking him once he handed her the key, she walked over to Clarke taking her hand and leading her to the elevator   
“You have been to a hotel before yes?” Lexa joked  
“Yes smart ass!” Clarke playful slapped her arm  
“Ok so I got one room mainly because I know you don’t like being on your own in a strange place, however there is absolutely no expectations or anything, I just need you to know that” Lexa said seriously “This is technically our first official date”  
“Shut up Lex and open the door” Clarke laughed  
Lexa opened the door and Clarke smiled seeing two large beds in the room and massive balcony looking into the city.  
“Like I said no expectations” Lexa smiled clearly proud of herself for being so smooth “We can smile lovingly at each other from across the room and if you’re lucky I might stretch over letting you hold my hand”  
Clarke laughed…actually laughed.  
“You’re insane!” Clarke smirked taking a picture of the room and sending it to Raven  
Raven replied almost instantly.  
Rayes – Commander is fucking smooth, I promised her not to interrupt today, have an awesome time I’ll speak to you tomorrow, you can fill me in xx  
Clarke laughed putting her phone back in her pocket and taking of her beanie hat and bag sitting it on the bed. She ran her hands through her hair and laughed again. Lexa looked confused.  
“I must be fucking dreaming!” Clarke stated “I’ve never been treated like this in my life what the fuck is going on…” Clarke ranted   
Lexa lowered her eyebrows standing up and walking towards Clarke taking her hands.  
“You deserve this and so much more, you’re the reason I’m smiling again, you’re the reason I’ve got the guts to come back here” Lexa said kissing Clarke softly  
“Can I be honest without you going off on one?” Clarke stated  
Lexa nodded listening intently   
“I genuinely thought I was just another tick on your list, I thought you would pursue me then get sick of me” Clarke admitted “I don’t have this kind of lifestyle, I’m a waitress for Christ sake, yes okay my family have money but I refuse to use any of it, I work my ass for everything I have”  
“Clarke I’m not interested in your bank balance, I’m crazy about you, I had absolutely no intention of falling for anyone until this cute blonde decided to run into me and turn my world upside down” Lexa stated  
“I’m not interested in your bank balance either for the record! Money means nothing to me, and snap this incredible sexy beautiful brunette did not dodge my rushing and knocked my head into overdrive and now I’m crazy about her” Clarke smiled   
“Now that’s settled” Lexa smirked “I’m going to shower, change and then we can go exploring okay”  
“Ok” Clarke smiled sitting on the bed taking out her phone, she was going through Facebook when she decided to change her relationship status and infact put that she was in a relationship with Lexa woods, a double fuck you delivered to Finn and Niylah.

“What you smiling at?” Anya asked  
“Nothing just Clarke’s facebook status, she’s also updated her relationship status” Raven smiled  
“Lexa’s letting everything be on her terms and at her pace” Anya smiled “She wanted to change her relationship status the night they kissed”  
“The hotel they are in looks fucking incredible” Raven smiled “I’m glad someone is spoiling Clarke I don’t think that’s ever happened”  
“Lexa’s crazy about her, I’ve never seen her get attached like this, even with Costia, I’m pretty sure their relationship was merely sex and Costia bossing Lexa around.” Anya admitted “I fucking hated that bitch”  
“We have a lot of sex, would you say our relationship is just sex?” Raven asked  
“Absolutely not, I’m not the best at feelings Rayes but I care about you a lot!” Anya smiled kissing Raven softly  
“Good I’m glad because I care about you too” Raven smiled “So is your parents going to like Clarke?”  
“Lexa is the youngest, and totally the favourite, they won’t upset her and the minute they see the smile on her face they will automatically love Clarke trust me on that”  
“Clarke is one of the best people I know, I know you all thought she was cold hearted and bitch, but she really had been through some amount of shit”  
“I get that now, but at the time we didn’t understand her” Anya smiled “She makes my sister smile so I owe her”  
“Hey Lexa makes Clarke smile just as much, I’ve never seen her as giddy as this, but just so you know if she hurts her I’ll fucking destroy her”  
“Are you threatening my sister?” Anya stepped into protective mode  
“Most definitely” Raven stood her ground  
“Weirdly I’m okay with that…If she hurt’s Lexa I won’t be responsible for my actions so keep that in mind”  
“I don’t think you have anything to worry about” Raven smiled 

“Oh my god you got us tickets to Wicked oh my fucking god, I’ve wanted to see that show for years, How the hell!” Clarke said excited  
“Raven was a really great help” Lexa smiled  
“If she was here I’d fucking kiss her!” Clarke jumped up and down  
“I’d rather you kissed me” Lexa smirked  
Clarke smiled kissing Lexa softly “You’re amazing!”  
“Well yes it had been said” Lexa smiled  
“and there you go with your ego” Clarke rolled her eyes  
Lexa had excelled herself even further when Clarke realised they had their own private box with a perfect view of the stage. Lexa couldn’t help but smile thinking the gorgeous blonde at the side of her mesmerised was hers.  
After the show the slowly walked back to the hotel hand in hand, having some loose conversation.  
When they reached the room they were both exhausted from the day they’d had, Clarke went into the bathroom to get changed and brush her teeth. Lexa quickly text Anya to check in, she then checked her Facebook smiling the biggest smile of the day confirming the relationship request from Clarke and by the time she had did that Clarke was done, leaving Lexa to go get changed in the bathroom. When she returned she went to climb into the other bed not wanting to assume anything. Clarke frowned.  
“Erm I think not!” Clarke stated “You can finish the best date ever by cuddling me” Clarke lifted the cover and smiled as Lexa got up of the other bed and crawled in beside Clarke opening her arms for Clarke to crawl in.  
“Thank you for today, it was literally the best date I’ve been on” Clarke admitted   
“I’d do it all over again to see that smile” Lexa said kissing Clarke’s head  
“My lips are here” Clarke smirked moving her head to look at Lexa, Lexa laughed leaning down and gently kissing Clarke softly “Get some sleep beautiful girl”   
Clarke kissed Lexa once more before cuddling in further. Lexa reached turning off the light as they both drifted off to sleep.


	8. Start of Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys feel free to add ideas :D

Lexa opened the door to her parents’ house going inside, Clarke’s tummy was in knots and she was trying but failing to appear calm.

“Hey hey relax” Lexa said softly cupping Clarke’s face and kissing her girlfriend “They will love you I promise”

“My track record with parents isn’t great” Clarke said nervously

“It’s okay I promise”

“Mum? Dad?” Lexa shouted

“In here sweetheart” Gus shouted from the kitchen

Indra looked up from her laptop standing up when Lexa walked into the kitchen and moving to hug her daughter. Gus also pulled his daughter into a hug.

“Gosh we missed you” Gus smiled

“I want you to meet my girlfriend…this is Clar…” Lexa turned to see Clarke wasn’t there, Lexa laughed leaving the kitchen to see Clarke still frozen in the hall way, Gus and Indra followed behind Lexa and smirked.

“This is Clarke” Lexa smiled proudly “She’s a little nervous”

“Hi” Clarke smiled softly and waved

Lexa’s heart melted

“We’ll isn’t she adorable” Gus laughed going over and pulling Clarke into an awkward hug

“She’s not what I was expecting” Indra stated looking at Clarke

“Mum” Lexa warned

“We’ll she isn’t she is nothing like Costia” Indra admitted

“MUM!” Lexa growled ready to explode; she gently took Clarke’s hand in an attempt to calm herself down.

“Lexa please, you know how I felt about Costia, she was a waste of space!” Indra state “I have a different vibe from this one”

Lexa instantly relaxed and sighed with relief

“Tell me child, how old are you?” Indra asked

“21” Clarke said nervously

“What are you studying?” Indra asked

“Medicine with Trauma as my specialty” Clarke said still trying to steady her breathing and heart rate

“What are your intentions with my daughter?”

“Mum that’s enough don’t you think!” Lexa snapped “Dad will you shut her up?”

“She has a point my little warrior; we need to know she’s good enough”

“I care about her a lot, we’ve only been officially together for a few days, as you can see with me standing here in your hallway things are moving a little fast, I totally didn’t expect to meet you guys this soon into our relationship” Clarke rambled

Gus and Indra both smiled

“Now I’m sure both my girls have told you many stories about us, I can assure you were not as scary as my wife looks” Gus smiled putting his arm around Clarke and pulling her out of Lexa’s grasp and leading her into the kitchen

“Well he’s doing better than you sweetheart, he got her into the kitchen” Indra joked

Lexa rolled her eyes “Loosen up she’s terrified Mum!”

“I like her, she’s not cocky and full of herself” Indra stated “Unlike that last idiot you brought home”

Lexa closed her eyes and shook her head following Indra into the kitchen to join Clarke and her dad.

“How’s classes going sweetheart?” Indra asked

“Yeah as well as can be expected, I can’t wait to progress and get away from Anya and Lincoln, I love them both but they’re distracting in lessons”

“Well to be a lawyer you need to do the same as the cops for the first year!”

“Wait hold up, I thought you were training to be a cop” Clarke said shocked

“Nope you all assumed” Lexa smiled “Lincoln and Anya are, I’m majoring in criminal law”

“Okay then” Clarke said shocked

“Does that surprise you?” Indra asked

“A little yes, I didn’t expect it” Clarke stated

Lexa smiled “I’d be a waste as a cop”

“Wash your mouth out child” Gus muttered “Your just trying to impress your mother”

“I don’t need to impress her” Lexa smirked

“She’s right she doesn’t, she makes me proud everyday”

“You’re just jealous, hey at least Anya is following in your footsteps!” Lexa smiled

“Could you imagine Anya behind a desk” Gus laughed “she can’t sit still for two minutes”

“I can’t imagine Lexa behind a desk; I’ve not really seen her sit still since I met her”

“Because you princess have kept me well and truly on my toes” Lexa added

Clarke blushed; she knew she’d been a bit of a handful since meeting Lexa however Lexa always seemed to swoon in and save her.

“So we need to head if we want back before its dark” Lexa sighed

“Okay, I’ve checked your entire car, all is good I also filled it with gas, please drive carefully” Gus warned “And call me when you get back”

“I always do” Lexa smiled standing up and pulling Clarke up of the stool and leading her to the garage.

Clarke laughed the minute she seen Lexa’s Audi Q5 SUV “Trust you to have a better version of my pride and joy”

“I don’t it’s just a little bigger, hey we both have audi’s so we have great taste plus mines is black” Lexa laughed

“It makes mine look like something you would get out an easter egg” Clarke admitted climbing in the passenger seat as Lexa opened the garage door. Gus and Indra were standing at the front of the garage to wave them off and close the door behind them.

 

They arrived back at DC just after 10pm; they walked into Clarke’s to find the place an absolute riot.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me” Clarke looked around “Clearly the party was here last night”

Clarke took out her phone calling Raven

“CLARKE!!! Your home!” Raven said excited through the phone

“What the fuck happened in the house Rayes?”

“Yeah about that, we’ll clean it up, were at grounders are you coming down?”

“No Rae I’m tired, Lexa’s tired, however the condition of my apartment is giving me anxiety at the minute” Clarke snapped

“Just chill we’ll have it sparkly clean tomorrow” Raven said

Clarke sighed hanging up the phone clearly unamused and putting it into her pocket.

“Come on you can stay at mine, you’re not cleaning this” Lexa stated

“No it’s okay, it won’t take me long”

“Clarke no…you’re not cleaning it, you didn’t make the mess, were both tried and have classes tomorrow” Lexa stated “and I know if I leave you, you’ll ignore me and clean it anyway”

“Yeah okay let me get some clothes” Clarke said making her way through the messy house “if anyone’s been in my room I’m going to explode”

Lexa was slightly pissed that Raven and Octavia thought it was acceptable to leave the house in this mess. She was relieved to see Clarke’s bedroom had not been invaded. Clarke quickly grabbed what she needed and left the house with Lexa.

The next morning…

“That was really shitty leaving the house in that state, just saying!” Lexa sat down next to Octavia, Lincoln and Anya

“Yeah I know well sort it” Octavia agreed

“Am I correct in saying blondie stayed with us last night?”

“Clarke…yes she stayed with us because I didn’t want her tidying mess that wasn’t hers at 10 o’clock at night” Lexa explained “And I’m not being funny if ours had been in the same condition I’d have fired it all over both your bedrooms” Lexa glared and Lincoln and Anya

“I’m guessing you’re a clean freak too?” Octavia asked

“YES!” Lincoln and Anya both stated at the same time

The day went by rather fast; Octavia, Lincoln, Raven and Anya had just finished cleaning the apartment, Lexa sat in Clarke’s room with the door open supervising whilst she done some revision, Clarke was working.

“Happy?” Anya said

“Yes, now I can relax and know my girlfriend can sleep peaceful tonight” Lexa smiled lifting her book and standing up “I’m going to shoot home and get showered and organised for tomorrow”

“We still want to hear about your date, Clarke hasn’t filled us in yet, infact I don’t even think I’ve seen Clarke today” Raven sighed

“She’s had a busy day, the date was a success” Lexa smiled “Goodnight guys”

Lexa lifted her car keys and left the house

Later that night….

Clarke walked in the house just after 11pm, Octavia and Raven looked up from the sofa.

“hey your home” Octavia jumped up hugging her best friend

“Were sorry” Raven smiled hugging Clarke

Clarke laughed “I’m not annoyed you had a party, I was just tired and the mess was horrific”

“No need to panic Commander grumpy pants actually supervised us whilst we cleaned it” Raven stated “She runs a tight ship!”

Clarke laughed “No way, she actually supervised?”

“Yep she sat in your room studying whilst we all busted out our feather dusters” Octavia nodded

“So how was New York?”

“Guys it was incredible I can’t even describe it” Clarke smiled

“Did you bang?” Octavia asked

“O!” Raven said horrified at the outburst just as much as Clarke

“No we did not, it was our first official date Jez give me some credit” Clarke laughed going into her room

Raven and Octavia followed her

“You shared a bed again that's been three times you have shared a bed and nothing has happened” Octavia stated

“O will you quit it somethings we don’t need to know” Raven snapped

Deep down Raven knew Clarke had never slept with a woman and was a nervous wreck about it.

Raven winked at Clarke after Clarke has smiled at her with her eyes full of thanks.

“Okay I’m going to bed, I just wanted to see you” Octavia hugged Clarke and then made her way upstairs to bed

“Thank you so much for helping her plan that, it was honestly like a dream” Clarke admitted

“Is she super romantic?” Raven asked “Anya makes her sound like hard ass”

“She was amazing, she was so caring and thoughtful, she even got a room with two beds so I wasn’t alone”

“Oh my god you made her sleep in a separate bed?”

“Off course I didn’t you idiot” Clarke smiled

“I’m glad your finally happy Clarke” Raven smiled “okay I know when I’m outstaying my welcome text your girl” Raven smiled getting up and leaving Clarke’s room closing the door.

**Clarke <3 – I’m home, is it weird that I miss you, bed feels weird without you here…how was your night? X**

**Lex <3 – Aww your cute, I miss you too, I’m glad you got home okay, I done some revision and made sure you had a clean house to come home too, I’ll facetime you in five minutes I’m just sorting stuff for tomorrow princess xxx**

Clarke’s heart was beating ridiculously fast as she read the message; she quickly got changed and into bed just in time for Lexa’s facetime call.

“Aww you look exhausted beautiful girl” Lexa smiled looking at Clarke who was lying in bed with the covers up to her chin with a messy bun at the top of her head

“I’m pretty tired but this is worth staying awake for” Clarke smiled “You look like your just out the gym”

“I was at the gym about 20 minutes ago with Linc, was just getting notes ready for tomorrow” Lexa admitted “Okay babe I’m going to go and let you get some sleep, I’ll see you tomorrow”

“Okay” Clarke put on a sad face making Lexa laughed

“Your too cute for your own good, you know that?”

“I’m not cute, I just miss having your arms around me, Alvin doesn’t cut it” Clarke said holding up her Alvin the chipmunk teddy

Lexa smiled

“Okay I’ll go…since you don’t want to speak to me!” Clarke smirked

“Clarke that’s not what I said” Lexa smiled “You’re tired, your up early I’m being considerate”

“I know babe, I’ll speak to you tomorrow” Clarke smiled blowing Lexa a kiss

Lexa caught the kiss and placed it to her heart “No kissing Alvin!”

“No promises” Clarke joked ending the call

 

A few days later…

Clarke was watching Lexa’s band’s performance of I found a girl at the bench with Raven and Bellamy.

“Oh my god I don’t even remember this…she wrote this?”

Raven nodded

“Ryder is in love with my girlfriend?” Clarke lowered her eyebrows

“Was, past tense, he knows he’s no chance, like zero, zilch, none!” Raven laughed at Clarke suddenly becoming jealous

“You’ve got that smile and your body is to die for” Bellamy smirked

Clarke blushed “Fuck knows what she’s looking at certainly isn’t me”

Anya sat down kissing Raven on the cheek

“Just filling Clarke in about her smile and body to die for” Raven smirked

Anya laughed “Yeah my sister has it so bad for you”

“She needs her eyes tested” Clarke stated standing up “Okay yeah so I’ll see you all at Bellamy’s tonight, I’ll head over when I finish”

“Okay yep, we’ll take Lexa with us” Anya smiled

 

Everyone was sitting in the lounge beer in hands when Clarke arrived. Lexa got up to meet her girlfriend and get her a drink.

“Hi” Clarke smiled kissing her softly

“CLARKE!” Bellamy said excited sitting on the floor with his guitar, Jasper also had his “come sing with us”

“Erm no” Clarke smiled shaking her head

“Guys let her get in the fucking door” Octavia laughed

“I know right…she’s been working all night” Echo agreed

Lexa took her hand leading her over to the sofa where she was sitting; Clarke sat on her lap causing people to smile. Lexa and Clarke didn’t even notice the eyes all on them.

Bellamy and Jasper were playing along and singing to Justin Beiber’s love yourself.

“Jasper that’s out of tune dude” Clarke laughed

“Sounds fine to me”

“She’s right” Bellamy laughed “I didn’t have the heart to tell you”

“I do, it sounds terrible” Clarke stated causing everyone to laugh

“Nothing like saying it how it is Griffin!” Monty laughed

“Well you know me” Clarke smiled putting the beer on the floor

“What’s up?” Lexa asked

“I don’t want it, I’m going to grab a water” Clarke kissed Lexa softly getting off her lap and going into the kitchen

Raven and Anya were making out leaning on the fridge

“Okay…don’t mind me just like move to the left a bit so I can get in here” Clarke stated causing the girls to break apart

“You’re here” Raven smiled

“Just got here” Clarke said getting a bottle of water from the fridge

Clarke walked back into the lounge taking her seat back on Lexa’s lap; Lexa automatically wrapped her arms around her girlfriend

“Sing with me” Bellamy looked at Clarke with the best puppy dog eyes he could manage

“No” Clarke laughed “Stop asking”

“Please!” Jasper pouted “we haven't had a jam in so long”

“Yeah come on Clarke” Monty agreed “Don’t have us listening to these idiots all night”

“I second that” Raven shouted from the kitchen as she made her way in the lounge “Please one song then well shut up”

Lexa was watching the interaction’s closely

“One song!” Clarke warned “Then you all shut up and drop it, and I totally know you showed my girlfriend videos!”

“You sold us out!” Bellamy said horrified to Lexa

“Erm no!” Lexa stated

“Erm I control the youtube channel I can see who views it you idiots!” Clarke laughed getting up and sitting down on the floor taking Jasper’s guitar and quickly tuning it

“Okay what you wanting to do Bel?”

“Jason Derulo want to want me” Octavia said

“yeah you guys are great at that!” Raven agreed

“I’m not comfortable” Clarke said standing up and putting the strap round her “okay three two one and go!”

Clarke and Bellamy started strumming. Everyone’s eyes were glued to them. Lexa’s were glued to Clarke. Clarke started singing causing Lexa’s heart to jump. Everyone was smiling.

**It's too hard to sleep**

**I got the sheets on the floor, nothing on me**

**And I can't take it no more, it's a hundred degrees**

**I got one foot out the door, where are my keys?**

**'Cause I gotta leave yeah**

**In the back of the cab**

**I tipped the driver 'head of time, get me there fast**

**I got your body on my mind, I want it bad**

**Oh just the thought of you gets me so high**

**So high**

Bellamy started singing with Clarke smiling a big goofy grin at her and then smiling at Echo. Clarke looked at Lexa.

**Girl you're the one I want to want me**

**And if you want me, girl you got me**

**There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)**

**Just to get up next to you**

**Girl you're the one I want to want me**

**And if you want me, girl you got me**

**There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)**

**Just to get up next to you**

**Just to get up next to you**

**You open the door**

**Wearing nothing but a smile down to the floor**

**And you whisper in my ear, "Baby I'm yours"**

**Ooh just the thought of you gets me so high, so high**

**So high**

**Girl you're the one I want to want me**

**And if you want me, girl you got me**

**There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)**

**Just to get up next to you**

**Girl you're the one I want to want me**

**And if you want me, girl you got me**

**There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)**

**Just to get up next to you**

**Just to get up next to you**

**Just the thought of you**

**Gets me so high, so high**

**Oh just the thought of you**

**Gets me so high, so high**

**Girl you're the one I want to want me**

**And if you want me, girl you got me**

**There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)**

**Just to get up next to you**

**Girl you're the one I want to want me**

**And if you want me, girl you got me**

**There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)**

**Just to get up next to you**

**I would do anything**

**Just to get up next to you**

**Anything and everything**

**Just to get up next to you**

**Just to get up next to you**            

Everyone clapped and cheered, Clarke handed the guitar back to Jasper, leaving the room.

“Shit!” Bellamy cursed himself

“I told you not to push it!” Octavia warned

Lexa got up, Raven stopped her.

“I’ll go” Raven sighed putting her drink down

Clarke was standing on the balcony. Raven put her hand on her back. “You okay?”

“Yeah I’m good, just getting a little air” Clarke smiled

“You lying to me Griff?”

“No I’m fine I promise, I just feel like that side of me is the old me, I like the person I’m becoming now, I like what Lexa brings out”

“Your happiness?” Raven smiled

“Babe your awesome at performing, you shouldn’t hide it, just be better than before and don’t let Finn steal it” Bellamy stated joining them “I shouldn’t have pushed it, I just miss you, we used to have so much fun just chilling and writing”

“Come on let’s go back in it’s frozen out here and your girlfriend will be worried” Raven smiled pulling Clarke inside.

Lexa smiled when she noticed Clarke coming back in, Clarke took her place back on Lexa’s lap.

“You okay?” Lexa asked concerned

“I’m good, I promise” Clarke smiled kissing her softly

The rest of the night went well; they played some drinking games before calling it a night. Lexa and Clarke appeared to be the only two sober ones.

 


	9. Start Of Forever

Everyone was sitting at a booth in Grounders celebrating Raven’s 22 birthday. Everyone was a bit drunk but all enjoying themselves.

“Clarke come dance with me please!” Raven smiled taking Clarke’s hand; Clarke automatically grabbed Lexa’s.

“If I’m dancing your dancing” Clarke smiled

“I can cope with that” Lexa smiled wrapping her arms round her girlfriend’s waist

“Babe come dance” Raven pouted at Anya “Don’t leave me with these two, Octavia is already practically riding Lincoln on the dance floor”

Bellamy and Echo were at the back of the booth lips attached to each other’s.

“All you had to do was ask” Anya smiled

“Really? Wow that was easy I thought you were all going to protest”

“You’re very sexy” Clarke whispered in Lexa’s ear

“Hardly” Lexa smiled kissing Clarke’s neck “You’re the sexy one”

Lexa was wearing blue ripped skinny jeans, a black tank top and her uggs, Clarke was wearing black skinny jeans, converse and a grey tank top. Both very simply dressed but hot at the same time. Clarke had Bellamy’s batman snap back on back to front making Lexa melt at how cute she looked.

“You look super cute with that hat” Lexa smiled

“I don’t even fucking like batman” Clarke laughed “But I do rock this hat a lot better than him”

“I agree” Lexa smiled

Meanwhile Octavia had noticed Niylah staring and her patience got the better of her leading her over to the bar where she was standing arguing with Niylah.

“You’re not a patch on Clarke, you’ve no chance with Lexa so give it up” Octavia smirked at Niylah

“Clarke is her temporary fix she always comes back to me” Niylah smiled

Octavia laughed “Yeah keep fucking dreaming!”

Raven walked over noticing the confrontation

“Problem?” Raven asked putting her arm around Octavia

“Just Niylah being an idiot!”

“I’d be a damn site better for her than some bisexual wannabee” Niylah seethed

“WOW!” Raven snapped throwing her hands in the air “Apparently we do have a problem and I hope for your sake you were not referring to my best friend as that!”

“Or what?” Niylah stepped in front of Raven

Clarke broke from Lexa seeing what was going on walking over

“Hey everything okay?” Clarke asked glaring at Niylah

“Yup!” Raven seethed

“Yep let’s go” Octavia put her arm around Clarke

“What’s going on?” Lexa asked folding her arms

“Nothing, it’s cool come on let’s dance” Raven smiled pulling everyone back to the dancefloor

Raven was slow dancing with Anya filling her in on everything. Octavia was also filling in Lincoln.

Lexa and Clarke were oblivious to their surroundings as they were lost swaying in each other’s arms. Clarke was feeling a little light headed with the alcohol.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Clarke whispered

“If you want to” Lexa smiled

“I do, if I stay I’m going to throw up” Clarke admitted “Raven keeps making me drink more, I can’t handle it very well”

“That’s apparent” Lexa smiled “The trick is to leave it on a table and forget about it”

Clarke laughed taking Lexa’s hand and pulling her off the dancefloor and out the club door. Raven and Octavia smirked at Niylah with a fuck you look on their faces.

 

They reached Clarke’s and Clarke ran for the toilet. Lexa laughed going into Clarke’s room and then the en-suite kneeling down beside Clarke holding her hair back. When Clarke finished emptying her tummy she leaned back relaxing into Lexa’s arms. Clarke smiled over her Shoulder at Lexa.

“I bet you think I’m so attractive right now!” Clarke joked

“Your always attractive I think it’s very cute you’re a lightweight who can’t handle alcohol and cave in to other people just to shut them up.” Lexa smiled “Come on you need rest”

“Stay with me tonight”

“Okay” Lexa smiled pulling Clarke up

“Okay I need to brush my teeth and drink a bottle of mouthwash” Clarke smirked

Lexa laughed “I’ll wait in the room”

Lexa walked back into the room taking off her shoes and jacket.

Clarke came in 5 minutes after brushing her teeth, she pulled off her tank top and kicked off her shoes, not a care in the world, Lexa gulped with her eyes glued to Clarke’s now semi bare top half. Clarke blushed when she realised what she’d done.

“Shit sorry, I just wanted to change my top”

“Don’t apologise I’m most definitely not complaining” Lexa smirked walking towards Clarke and pulling her towards her  and letting her lips crash into Clarke’s she ran her tongue over Clarke’s bottom lip asking for entrance which was immediately granted. Before Clarke had managed to get her head together she’d pulled Lexa’s tank of as well. Lexa smiled into the kiss.

Clarke’s insides were doing summersaults, her heart was pounding she was terrified but excited at the same time.

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked feeling Clarke tense a little

“Yeah” Clarke managed to let out kissing Lexa again she was determined she wasn’t going to chicken out of anything.

“Your beautiful, sexy, hot, and you have me majorly turned on right now” Lexa whispered in Clarke’s ear “I want you so much right now, but if you’re not ready…we wait”

“I’m nervous”

“Don’t be…It’s just us” Lexa reassured

“Ok” Clarke smiled kissing Lexa again and pulling her on top of her as they reached the bed

“Can I?” Lexa asked pulling on Clarke’s belt; Clarke merely nodded as Lexa undid her belt and pulled Clarke’s jeans slowly down and then removing Clarke’s socks.

“If mines are off so are yours” Clarke stated

“I have no objection’s I am not stopping you” Lexa smirked

Clarke sat up undoing Lexa’s button as she lowered Lexa’s jeans pulling them off followed by her socks.

Clarke looked mesmerised as she looked at Lexa who was now lying on the bed with black lace underwear on.

“Just when I thought you couldn’t make my heart race any faster” Clarke said

Clarke was now straddling Lexa wearing a baby blue lace set of underwear.

“yep I can relate to that” Lexa agreed glaring at Clarke as she pulled Clarke back down towards her kissing her again, the kiss didn’t take long to become heated, Lexa flipped Clarke over so she was now on top unclasping Clarke’s bra at the same time.

“Your breathtaking Clarke, I am so glad I found you, I hope you know that”

“I do” Clarke smiled running her hand over Lexa’s jaw and looking at her with sheer desire “You terrify me to you know that”

“What, Why?” Lexa asked confused looking straight into Clarke’s blue eyes

“Because of how fast I’ve fallen for you, you managed to steal my heart with one look” Clarke explained

“I completely understand what you’re saying” Lexa smiled “I wouldn’t change it though”

“Neither would I, I’m not scared of falling apart anymore” Clarke admitted

“I’m glad about that; I don’t like seeing you sad”

Clarke looked straight into Lexa’s eyes before crashing her lips back into Lexa’s and unclasping Lexa’s bra throwing it on the floor where Lexa threw hers. She let her hands cup both Lexa’s breast causing Lexa to moan into the kiss softly before Lexa broke the kiss leading her kiss down Clarke’s neck before taking one of Clarke’s nipples in her mouth and gently sucking it and grazing her teeth over it resulting in Clarke arching her back and biting her bottom lip. Lexa continued her trail down Clarke’s tummy resulting in Clarke’s heart beginning to race again she tugged at the hem of Clarke’s panties before locking eyes with the blonde.

“Babe are you sure about this?” Lexa asked

Clarke nodded and Lexa gently removed the remainder of the underwear dropping them and easing herself between Clarke’s legs and lifting them up over her shoulder. She smiled at how wet Clarke was and got lost in the aroma of Clarke’s scent before letting her tongue slowly run up Clarke’s slit.

“Fuck!” Clarke growled gripping the sides of the bed and closing her eyes.

Lexa smiled as she began to circle Clarke’s clit with her tongue gently sucking on it causing Clarke to moan loudly encouraging Lexa even more. Lexa slowly entered one finger pushing it in and out a few times before adding another, it didn’t take Clarke long before Lexa realised she was going to cum,

“Babe look at me” Lexa whispered as she moved so she could look into Clarke’s eyes before she went over the edge. Lexa had to support her back as it lurched in the air. Clarke was struggling to regain her breathing; Lexa held her tight soothing her and planting soft kisses on her head.

Clarke’s eyes locked with Lexa’s before she crashed her lips to Lexa’s moving on top of the brunette and trailing her kisses down her neck and pretty much repeating Lexa’s actions on her.

Lexa held her breath when she felt Clarke’s remove her underwear. Clarke looked at the brunette also asking permission before letting her tongue run up Lexa’s slit.

“God you taste amazing” Clarke muttered

Lexa let her hands tangle in the blonde’s air as she moaned loudly.

“Fuck Clarke, don’t stop” Lexa said as Clarke sucked softly on Lexa’s clit

Didn’t take long for Lexa to experience the same fireworks Clarke had experienced, they both collapsed into each other’s arms. Lexa lay on her side allowing Clarke to cuddle into her back and place soft kisses on her bare shoulder as her finger gently traced Lexa’s back tattoo.

“Your tattoo is beautiful” Clarke admired the tattoo

“Thank you” Lexa smiled turning and facing the blonde “I think you’re beautiful”

Clarke pulled the cover further up over them snuggling into the brunette’s arms as they both fell asleep.

 

Lexa received a text message from Ryder just after 8am saying they had to meet Niylah about their gig that night. Lexa gently untangled her naked self from Clarke quickly getting dressed and softly placing a kiss on the blonde’s head before leaving the room and going home to her own house to shower and get changed.

Clarke woke up just after 9am she felt in the bed for Lexa and open her eyes when she realised Lexa wasn’t there. She quickly checked her phone to see if she had any messages, She quickly text Lexa and didn’t wait long for a reply.

**Lex – Had to go meet Niylah, I’ll see you later x**

Clarke’s blood automatically began to boil over filled with jealously. She was absolutely fuming she woke up in bed on her own after they’d spent the night together with no message. She immediately felt insecure. She got out of bed going for a shower and getting dressed. When Raven and Anya came in Clarke was on a cleaning rampage and changing her bedsheets.

“You okay?” Raven asked sensing something was wrong

“Fantastic!” Clarke snapped

“You hungover?” Anya laughed “Is my sister hungover?”

“She’s with Niylah” Clarke snapped

“What?” Raven asked confused “You and her left together last night I seen you”

“She text saying she was crashing here” Anya added

“Oh she did” Clarke explained “She was gone when I woke up though, I text her to see where she was”

“They’ll be discussing the gig tonight” Anya stated

“Yep, I need to go, I’ve stuff to do, I’ll meet you guys later” Clarke lifted her phone and car keys.

 

Just after 5 Lexa was sitting behind her drum kit sound checking.

Niylah was watching from the bar.

“She’s staring again” Ryder smirked

“Let her, I couldn’t give a fuck, I’ve told her till I’m blue in the face I’m not interested” Lexa lifted her phone again, she still hadn’t heard from Clarke since this morning.

20 minutes later Clarke came flying in the door, Octavia and Raven right behind her. She stormed right over to Niylah.

“What the fuck is your problem with me?”

“I don’t have one” Niylah smiled

“Then what was all the shit you said to my friends last night…What was it Raven? a bisexual wannabee, are you jealous the Lexa likes me?” Clarke folded her arms

Lexa was up of the drum kit and over next to Clarke in record time. She looked at Raven and Octavia with a what the fuck look. Anya and Lincoln raced in the door.

“You also said Lexa was just using Clarke as a temporary fix and she always comes back to you” Octavia added

“And you would be a damn site better for her” Raven snapped

Lexa laughed “you serious? Niylah we kissed twice get a fucking grip!”

“Is this why you booked Finn’s band? Did you think that would stir up some shit?” Clarke asked

“Pissed you off didn’t it” Niylah smiled

Before Clarke could think she punched Niylah in the face, Lexa and Raven quickly grabbed Clarke before she could hit her again, Niylah launched herself at Clarke causing Lincoln to intervene and restrain Niylah.

“Let me go!” Clarke snapped pulling away from Raven and Lexa’s grasp “Stay the fuck out my business and my life or I will make your life a living fucking hell!”

Clarke stormed out the bar and back towards her car before anyone could catch up with her.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?” Lexa snapped “Why is she pissed at me?”

“We were telling her about last night and she lost the head like completely lost it and drove here, we were lucky enough to get in her car before she left.” Raven explained “She’s been in a pissy mood since this morning”

“What why?” Lexa asked

“I got home and she was cleaning and changing her bed in a complete shitter of a mood” Raven explained “She wasn’t exactly thrilled you were with Niylah”

“We had to discuss tonight” Lexa said

“I’m going home to see if she’s there” Octavia sighed

“Do your gig and then meet us back at ours” Raven stated “I’ll speak to her and see what’s going on”

Clarke stormed into the house and straight into her bedroom, she turned her phone off and threw it to the other side of her room as she lay on her bed letting her tears take over. She didn’t know why she was as upset, she didn’t know if it was through sheer temper.

An hour later raven knocked on her door before opening it.

“Hey what the fuck is wrong” Raven rushed over hugging her best friend as she fell apart in her arms. Octavia rushed to the other side hugging Clarke.

“Rae we’re going to go home, phone us if you need us” Anya said feeling uncomfortable.

 

“I’m being silly” Clarke admitted

“No you not, you’re upset, something is upsetting you” Octavia soothed “Talk to us”

“We slept together last night, I woke up and she was gone, no message no nothing, then she tells me she was with her, and then you guys told me that and I just lost it” Clarke cried

“Hey shhhh it’s okay, Lexa hasn’t realised that this would upset you” Octavia sighed

“She probably regrets it, who just leaves like that, I thought I meant more than that” Clarke stated “I feel like a one night stand”

“That’s not the case and you know it” Octavia said “She’s crazy about you”

“Can you guys just give me some space please, I just want to be on my own, I’m okay I promise” Clarke asked

Raven kissed her on the head and nodded

“I’ll be at Anya’s just text and I’ll come right home”

“Yeah I’ll be in my room just come get me if you need a cuddle” Octavia rubbed her friends shoulder

 

Later that night…

Lexa walked into her house putting her symbols down and stick bag.

“Why is Clarke ignoring me, her phone is off, no answer at your door, is she here?”

“Nope, she’s at home” Raven stated “Just give her space, you’re an ass”

“Excuse me, what the fuck have I apparently done” Lexa snapped back running her hands through her hair, she was clearly frustrated and pissed off with the situation

“You and her slept together last night yes?” Raven snapped

Anya’s mouth hit the floor at Raven’s bluntness

“What’s that got to do with you?”

“She’s my best friend!” Raven snapped “What the fuck were you thinking Lexa?”

“I was thinking that I wanted to have sex with my girlfriend and I’m pretty sure she wanted to have sex with me too” Lexa growled “What the hell have a done Rae because I’m pretty fucking confused here!”

“Firstly you were both drunk” Raven stated “What the hell!”

“I was tipsy not drunk; I was pretty coherent I knew what was happening!” Lexa snapped “Wait I’m 22 year’s old and you’re standing here lecturing me on how to be responsible when having sex are you kidding me?”

“You just fucked off this morning, not a message or anything; she woke up thinking you regretted it!” Raven snapped

“Rae…” Anya tried to intervene seeing Lexa’s temper building

“And then we told her everything Niylah said last night, unaware that is where you fucked off to this morning!”

“I was there with the guys, it was to sign shit for upcoming gigs!” Lexa stated “I didn’t realise she would be this upset or I’d have left a note, I’m not a complete idiot!”

“Oh my fucking god!”

“I told her last night I didn’t regret a thing, I told her I was falling for her!”

“Lexa you were her first time with a girl, she’s only slept with Finn, she feels insecure and pretty much equivalent to a one night stand!” Raven snapped “Last night was a pretty huge fucking deal for her and she woke up this morning to you gone!”

“I didn’t know…She didn’t tell me” Lexa said softly “I didn’t even think, you would never have realised with how good she is…oh my god”

Lexa lifted her car keys turning to leave the house

“Wait…” Raven closed her eyes “You’re going to need these”

Raven handed Lexa her house keys.

“I’m in love with her Raven” Lexa said before leaving the house

Anya looked at Raven

“You didn’t tell me this why?”

“It’s between Clarke and Lexa, Octavia doesn’t even know that Lexa was Clarke’s first!”

“Why did you tell Lexa?”

“So she understands why I’m pissed and why Clarke is panicked” Raven sighed sitting back down on the sofa.

 

Lexa opened the house door closing it and locking it again. Octavia and Lincoln were asleep on the sofa. Lexa quietly made her way to Clarke’s room quietly opening the door. Clarke was lying on her bed in the fatal position hugging a pillow. Lexa kicked off her shoes going over lying beside Clarke and wrapping her arms around her.

“I wished you would have told me Clarke” Lexa whispered nuzzling into Clarke’s neck

“Do you regret it?”

“Off course I don’t, hey look at me please” Lexa said

Clarke turned looking at Lexa. Lexa wiped the tears from her eyes.

“I don’t regret a second of it, however if I’d have known it was your first time I sure as hell wouldn’t have had any alcohol in my system and I’d have been a lot more sensitive” Lexa stated “I shouldn’t have left like that this morning, I was not awake properly and I didn’t think about it the way you did and I’m sorry for that, I’m sorry I made you feel like that, I promise you I will never have you feeling like that again” Lexa apologised “I should have been here when you woke up”

“I don’t regret it either” Clarke stated “I really hate Niylah she makes me feel like…”

“Listen to me, Niylah couldn’t lace your shoes, she means absolutely nothing to me, she is jealous, I promise you that you have nothing to worry about, she is just trying to push your buttons…I think your fist got the message across”

“I was a bit pissed off”

Lexa laughed “Just a little, I’m with you, I’m happy with you, I have no intentions of that ending anytime soon or at all for that matter”

“Did Raven tell you?”

“She looked as if she was about to kill me, we had a bit of a heated discussion”

“Sorry, she’s a bit protective”

“She had every right to be, I’m sorry I didn’t make it special and memorable”

“Oh it most definitely was memorable and it was special because it was with you” Clarke looked straight into the emerald eyes she was falling in love with and she had absolutely no control over it.

 


	10. Start Of Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's took me so long to post...University is majorly kicking my ass at the minute.

“So the band thing?” Clarke approached the table where Raven, Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, Anya, Raven and Lexa were sitting. “I’m in!”  
“No way!” Bellamy jumped up excited high fiving Raven  
“On one condition!”  
“Name it” Bellamy smiled  
“You book the first gig at grounders on a night that idiot is working!” Clarke folded her arms  
“What you up too?” Lexa smiled at her girlfriend  
“Nothing, it’s pretty much a fuck you at her without my fist colliding with her face” Clarke explained “Oh and first rehearsal is today after classes, we have a lot of work to do, I hear this band called Coalition are pretty good and I’d hate for them to be better than us” Clarke smirked at Lexa causing Lexa to laugh  
“Oh my god!” Lexa shook her head “You’re playing with fire baby”  
“I’ve got that smile and body to die for remember” Clarke winked at Lexa “besides you’ve heard video’s from 3 years ago, you have no idea what I’m capable of”  
“Babe your guitarist was playing with an out of tune guitar” Lexa folded her arms  
“No that was my drummer” Clarke smiled   
“I’ve been playing drums since I was 4” Lexa laughed  
“Jasper has a secret weapon” Clarke smiled “I need to go, I have a class with the mother who hates my ass”  
“She doesn’t hate you” Raven laughed  
Clarke quickly kissed Lexa before rushing off again  
“Well this is a complete 360 turn around” Raven smiled “What the fuck?”  
“Hey I’m not complaining” Bellamy smiled “How do I hook up grounders when she hooked the manager?”  
“Go straight to Luna the manager, I’ll introduce you guys” Lexa explained “Fuck Niylah she’s beginning to get on my last nerve”  
“So Lexa you seem a little shook up, is Clarke stealing your thunder?” Anya asked  
“Erm no…Who’s Jasper’s secret weapon? Should I be worried?” Lexa looked at Bellamy  
“Have you even heard Clarke play drums?” Bellamy smirked  
Lexa shook her head taking a drink of water, “I’m guessing she’s good though, she’s a fucking ninja on piano”  
“She’s even better on guitar” Octavia laughed “How the fuck she didn’t study music is beyond me”  
“Lexa can play guitar too” Anya added  
“I know the basics, I wouldn’t say I was a strong player” Lexa corrected  
“Clarke is phenomenal, she taught me to play” Bellamy smiled “She also taught that idiot, she taught him pretty much everything he knows”

“Clarke can I have a word?” Abby said just as the class was emptying  
“It depends, are you going to give me grief?” Clarke continued putting her books in her bag  
“No, no I was just wondering if you would like to come over for dinner, Dad and I miss you”  
“Well you should have thought about that Mum…you asked me to leave the house for being honest and open with you, I can’t change who I am, I have a girlfriend, I’m very happy with her and for once in my life I’m not being pulled in every direction possible…I’m doing what I want and what makes me happy instead of what you want or Finn for that matter!”  
“And I accept that” Abby stated “How are you financially?”  
“Absolutely fine”  
“I noticed you’ve not used your card”  
“And I won’t, I don’t need your money mum, I’ve survived two years without it”  
“It’s there for you to use Clarke, I don’t want you struggling”  
“Oh I’m not, I work and I have amazing friends who are always there if I need them, I don’t need your money nor do I want it” Clarke stated  
“Please just come over for dinner”  
“I’ll think about it…I need to go I have a band practice” Clarke stated “Another thing you don’t approve off”   
“I’ve always supported your music Clarke”  
“No you supported Finn!” Clarke snapped “Drop the crap Mum”  
“I wouldn’t have paid for all the music lessons when you were younger if I didn’t support it” Abby added   
“And I appreciate all you did when I was younger…Mum I really need to go…I’ll think about dinner” Clarke sighed 

Bellamy, Jasper and Raven sat in a rehearsal room at the other end of campus when Clarke came in.  
“Don’t be late…you better all be there…and in swans you 20 minutes late!” Raven snapped “I do have other plans tonight”  
“Shut up Reyes, I was dealing with my mother!” Clarke snapped throwing her bag down “Okay we do have one slight dilemma!”  
“Which is?” Bellamy asked  
“I don’t have an electric guitar anymore, I smashed it remember” Clarke explained “I have my acoustic”  
“I only have one and Jasper only has his acoustic”  
“I know its fine I’ll go buy one at the weekend” Clarke explained “Until then we just need to make do what we have”  
“Can you afford to do that?” Raven asked concerned  
“Probably not, but hey I’ll deal with that” Clarke smiled “It’s my problem you guys don’t need to worry about it”   
Clarke sat down at the piano “Okay so I’ll let you hear my idea, and be honest, tell me what you guys think”

Later that night…  
“Hey how was rehearsal?” Anya smiled as Lincoln let Raven in  
“Oh my god I forgot how annoying she could be and how much of a perfectionist she is” Raven sighed collapsing on the sofa  
Lexa smirked looking at Raven from her chair; she closed her book and sat it on the arm of the chair.  
“But on a plus note she’s insanely talented and I’m pretty sure she will get the last laugh with Niylah”  
“What is she planning?” Lexa asked  
“You honestly don’t want to know, it’s fucking awesome though”  
“I dread to think” Lexa smiled  
“So her birthday is on Friday and…”  
“WHAT?” Lexa said absolutely horrified “She kept that fucking quiet!”  
“Oh erm yeah….surprise!”  
“Fuck it’s Wednesday today!” Lexa panicked “What the hell do I get her? Raven why didn’t you think to tell me this like last week!”  
“I didn’t realise you didn’t know” Raven laughed “Relax, she’s pretty easy to buy for you know!”  
“Please enlighten me” Lexa stated  
“She appreciates anything, Clarke isn’t money orientated, she’s rather sentimental” Raven explained   
“That’s not helping me” Lexa lifted her phone “Does she need anything?”  
“Not that I’m aware off” Raven sighed “I was just going to get her perfume, she loves that shit”  
“She’s off on Friday yes?” Anya asked “why don’t we all just go out and have good time?”  
“Well Bellamy managed to swing the grounder’s gig for Saturday, were on before your guys Lexa”  
“Can’t wait” Lexa smiled “Clarke won’t do two late nights on a row, she’s a light weight”  
“Yep what she said, besides she’s got a pretty huge exam on Monday that she’s stressing over and she needs to go buy a new guitar at the weekend which might stress her out”  
“Why?” Lexa asked  
“She literally attacked a wall with her old one” Raven admitted “She was slightly fucked off at Finn and her mum so she took it out on her guitar that she got for her 16th”   
“Oh my god!” Anya laughed “Isn’t she dramatic”  
“Why would it stress her out getting a new one?”  
“Firstly she’s fussy, secondly their expensive and thirdly she works for the ark she doesn’t own it, so money is tight”  
“I’ll get her a new one for her birthday, problem solved; you can help me pick it!” Lexa smiled  
“She’d fucking kill you and then kill me for letting you! Clarke doesn’t like people spending money on her or fussing over her for that matter”  
“Well she’ll need to get over it!” Lexa smirked “She had a fender last time yes?”  
“Yeah a red one, don’t know why it was red, she hates red” Raven laughed “I think she just didn’t want to hurt her mum and dads feelings”  
“Okay so tomorrow after school me and you go get her one” Lexa explained “Wish she’d have told me, I feel rushed now!”  
“I think she will kill me if I allow you to do this”  
“Look at it this way, you either come with me or I go on my own” Lexa smiled  
Her phone rang on cue “Speak of the devil” Lexa smiled getting up of the chair and going into her bedroom  
Raven put her hand over her eyes “I’m so dead now!”  
“Why?” Anya laughed at her girlfriend   
“Clarke hates a fuss” Raven explained  
“It’s her birthday, it’s the one day people are allowed to fuss over her” Anya smiled “I fussed over you”  
“Yeah but I like to be fussed over” Raven smirked “Especially when it’s you doing the fussing”  
“Oh yeah?” Anya straddled Raven on the sofa  
“Not on the sofa please!” Lincoln smirked putting on his jacket “Going out for food with O be back later”  
“Let’s continue this upstairs” Anya smiled getting off Raven and pulling her up 

The next day…  
“Lexa I have no idea they’re all expensive” Raven rubbed her head “The one I think she would pick is ridiculously expensive”  
“What one?” Lexa asked losing her patience “Money isn’t an issue”  
“The purple Jackson one” Raven pointed to it  
“Hey guys what you doing here?” Bellamy smiled  
“Shopping you?” Raven asked  
“I work here” he smiled   
“I want to get Clarke a new guitar for her birthday, Raven thinks she will like that one, what do you think? You play guitar a lot more than me?” Lexa said  
“I think she would kill you for spending that amount of money on her” Bellamy admitted  
“told you”  
“Look I couldn’t give a shit about the price. My girlfriend needs a new one, she doesn’t get spoiled half as much as she should, her parents sound like dickheads, therefore can you both just help a girl out here!” Lexa snapped  
“Wow did you have a rough sleep last night or something?” Raven asked “Are you Pmsing?”  
“RAVEN!” Lexa snapped “Jesus Christ how does my sister put up with you?”  
“I think the purple Jackson she would cry with excitement” Bellamy added “And then she will tell you I can’t accept this, it’s too much!”  
“I’ll deal with that when it comes to that” Lexa stated “Okay let’s go with that one”  
“That’s $1467” Bellamy said quietly “Jesus Lexa she’s going to flip her shit!”  
“Were both dead…me and you for this…for association if nothing else” Raven panicked   
“No no…I just work here, I’ll deny all knowledge!” Bellamy stated swiping Lexa’s card  
“Fuck she needs a case too” Lexa sighed  
“Well sort the case” Bellamy stated “You’ve spent enough”  
“Dating for just over two month and this is your birthday present, fucking hell Lexa” Raven sighed getting in Lexa’s car  
“Look she deserves it and so much more, she’s healed what I thought no-one could, I’d give her the fucking moon if she wanted it” Lexa sighed “I love her Raven!”  
“Have you told her you love her?” Raven asked  
“No I haven’t but I will when I’m ready too, so I’d appreciate you keeping your mouth shut”  
“I promise” Raven smiled   
20 minutes later Lexa pulled into her drive, Raven got out as did Lexa retrieving the guitar from the back seat. Raven opened the door letting her and Lexa into the house. Anya, Octavia and Lincoln looked up from the sofa.  
“What the fuck is that?” Octavia asked  
“Clarke’s birthday present from Lexa” Raven looked at Octavia  
“Oh my god she’s going to hit the roof!” Octavia laughed   
“I said that but…”  
“See the next person who says she’s going to flip…I’m going to flip!” Lexa snapped “This is my present, I wanted to get her, I’ll deal with Clarke’s backlash on my own!”  
“What is up with you?” Anya asked her sister  
“Nothing, I’m just getting irritated because I feel I’m so unprepared, if Raven didn’t let slip last night I’d have been none the wiser that her birthday was tomorrow and I’d have been the worst girlfriend ever!”  
“Hey relax, Clarke doesn’t like any fuss, her perfect day will just be low key and with you” Octavia stood up  
“Where’s her favourite restaurant?” Lexa asked  
“She loves Italian food” Raven smiled “Aren’t you both going for dinner tonight when she finishes?”  
“Yes, but now I know where to take her” Lexa headed in the direction of her room going in and closing the door  
“What is up with her?” Octavia asked  
“She’s just stressed out, she’s usually a week ahead in organisation not 2 days” Anya smirked   
“It took her nearly a frigging hour to pick the perfect fucking card…I mean I walk in and pick the first one that comes to my hand”  
Octavia laughed “Oh my god”  
“She likes to put a lot of thought into things” Anya smiled “And to be honest she’s pretty besotted with Clarke I’ve never seen her like this with anyone, Costia never even got this side of her”  
“Yeah but she was so self-centred it was unreal, Clarke isn’t” Lincoln stated “I hated that bitch and I don’t really hate anyone”  
“What exactly did she do?” Raven asked  
“She was sleeping around from day 1, she was only interested in Lexa’s bank balance, but Lexa was completely brainwashed with her…she’s very clever and manipulative” Anya explained  
“Sounds like the female version of Finn” Octavia stated “Clarke’s family have a lot of money, Clarke just refuses to acknowledge it or use it especially after everything that happened”   
“I genuinely thought she was a first class bitch when I met her, but I learned my lesson there” Any admitted sitting on Raven’s knee  
“What lesson was that?” Raven smirked  
“Not to make assumptions and to listen to my super-hot girlfriend” Any smirked   
“Sorry can you just repeat the last part…I didn’t catch it”  
“Shut up!” Anya playful punched Raven’s arm  
“Clarke is one of the nicest, honest people you will ever meet I promise” Octavia smiled  
“See as long as she doesn’t hurt my sister me and her will be absolutely fine”  
“Same goes for us, if Lexa hurt’s Clarke I will kill her myself” Raven stated  
“Yep I agree” Octavia nodded “I’m not watching Clarke go back into that hole again”  
“I honestly don’t think we have anything to worry about” Lincoln smiled  
“Besides my parents like her…that’s fucking huge for them” Anya smirked “My dad said he wanted to put her in his pocket to protect her”  
Lincoln laughed   
“Lexa tried to introduce them to her and Clarke hid in the hallway” Anya told them laughing “My dad found it adorable”  
“She gets nervous in new environments” Raven laughed  
Later that night…  
“Wow you look incredible” Lexa smiled as Clarke came to the car wearing a fitted black dress  
“Thank you, you look beautiful” Clarke smiled at Lexa who chose to wear her own black fitted dress   
“I like your hair curled, you look cute” Lexa smiled  
“Shut up!” Clarke blushed  
“Make me!”  
“Is that a challenge? We both know I like a challenge” Clarke smiled  
Lexa leaned over softly kissing Clarke.  
“So I have it under good authority it’s your birthday tomorrow and you might have forgot to mention it too me, but not to panic I am now up to speed” Lexa smirked starting the engine  
Clarke groaned “It’s just another day, I hate it”  
“What why…how can you hate your birthday? It’s the one day that’s all about you”  
“My parents asked me to leave the house on my 20th birthday…Infact I’ll rephrase that, my mum asked me too”   
Lexa clenched her hands tight against the steering wheel, her face unable to hide the anger that was swarming over her.  
“hey it’s fine, I’m over it” Clarke smiled  
“You shouldn’t have to be over that, I shouldn’t have happened” Lexa stated “I’m sorry you went through that, I promise you will have an absolutely incredible day tomorrow”  
“As long as I get to spent some of it with you, I’ll be happy, I have classes all day anyway” Clarke added “Honestly it’s just another day”  
“You fussed all over Raven”  
“She deserves it, she only has us” Clarke stated   
“You deserve to be fussed over too” Lexa added  
“Not really” Clarke sighed “okay new topic, where are we going?”  
“Eat italiano”  
“Oh my god that’s like my favourite…” Clarke stopped looking at Lexa’s smiled “But you already know that because my two best friends have ran their mouth”  
“They might have enlightened me” Lexa smiled   
“Your good babe” Clarke smiled  
“Well yes…yes I am” Lexa smiled pulling into the restaurant carpark  
They got out of the car and automatically entwined their fingers together as they walked into the restaurant, no surprise to Clarke; Lexa has already reserved a quiet table away from everyone in the conservatory.  
“It’s so busy in here yet you manage to get us a table away from everyone” Clarke smiled taking Lexa’s hand over the table  
“I have my contacts…I didn’t feel up to sharing you with anyone tonight” Lexa smiled  
“Your incredible, you do know that yes?” Clarke laughed  
“I’d counteract that and say you’re the incredible one” Lexa smiled  
The waiter came and took their drink order and their meal order.  
“Just because I’m not drinking doesn’t mean you can’t” Lexa smiled  
“I’m not feeling it to be honest; I’ve not felt it ever since that night”  
“I could have killed you that night” Lexa laughed   
“From what I heard you almost killed Murphy”  
“He was one lucky son of bitch Anya and Raven pulled me off him” Lexa admitted   
“I’m sorry I put you through that” Clarke sighed “I was a bit of a mess over how I felt about you and I didn’t really know how to deal with it”  
“That’s okay, it doesn’t matter, you told me in the end” Lexa smiled   
“I’m not a big drinker I know that’s hard to believe considering Raven and Octavia drink like a fish, I’d rather keep a clear head” Clarke explained  
“I get that, I don’t drink much either” Lexa stated “So Anya and Lincoln are crashing at yours tonight, so I was wondering how you felt about spending the night at mine just us”  
“Absolutely” Clarke smiled “I just need to stop by mine to get my bag and stuff”  
“Okay” Lexa smiled  
The waiter brought over their food and left shortly after that.  
“Try some” Clarke smiled holding her fork to Lexa’s mouth  
Lexa did as Clarke asked “It’s nice”   
“Try mine” Lexa said  
“Nope” Clarke nodded scrunching up her face  
“What why? I tried yours”  
“Babe can I be honest with you?” Clarke said  
Lexa nodded  
“I’m allergic to fish” Clarke smirked “I didn’t have the heart to tell you”  
“Oh my god!” Lexa held the bridge of her nose closing her eyes “Well that was silly”  
Lexa caught the waiter’s attention  
“Sorry, can I change this to the Cajun chicken; my girlfriend forgot to mention she was allergic to fish” Lexa explained   
“Don’t be so silly you can still eat it you idiot!” Clarke laughed  
“Nope absolutely not…I’m not taking the chance” Lexa stated  
The waiter laughed taking the bowl away.  
“Do you want me to put yours on the hot plate till the other one is ready?” The waiter asked  
“Yeah that be great thanks” Lexa smiled  
“You’re being ridiculous” Clarke laughed  
“Hardly…I have every intention of kissing you lots tonight” Lexa said seriously “I can’t believe no one thought to tell me this”  
“Babe you could have just brushed your teeth when you got home” Clarke laughed  
“What if I couldn’t wait that long to kiss you?” Lexa smirked  
“You’re cute” Clarke smiled  
“I am not cute!”  
“You are…very cute…infact too cute” Clarke smiled leaning over and kissing Lexa  
“So hypothetically what happens if you eat fish?”  
“My throat swells and I can’t breathe” Clarke said as if it wasn’t a big deal  
“And again why did no-one think to mention this to me?”  
“It’s not a big deal, I have an EpiPen in my bag at all times and Rae and O know where the spare ones are” Clarke explained “If I touch it I come up on red blotches”  
The waiter returned with their order.  
“Thank you so much, sorry to be an inconvenience”  
“No don’t be silly I’d hate to see something happen” The waiter smiled  
They spent an hour eating and learning more about each other before leaving the restaurant and heading to Clarke’s house.

Raven, Anya, Lincoln and Octavia were cuddled on the sofa watching a film when they came in.  
“Just getting some things I’m going to stay at Lexa’s” Clarke smiled going to her room  
“Nice meal?” Raven asked  
“Yep…you forgot to tell me she was allergic to fish you idiot…guess what I ordered!” Lexa snapped  
“Oh erm yeah Clarke’s allergic to fish” Raven laughed  
“We should have perhaps mentioned that” Octavia laughed “For future reference her spare pens are in the cupboard above the microwave”  
“you should take one to leave at your house” Raven smiled  
“No need…Fish will now be banned from my house” Lexa stated  
“Wow hold the fuck up…I love fish!” Anya said horrified  
“Not anymore!” Lexa stated making everyone laugh  
“Lexa you love fish too” Lincoln laughed  
“Again not anymore” Lexa stated “I could have fucking killed her, now I know why she cringed when I ordered mine”  
Raven and Octavia couldn’t hold back their laughter  
“It’s not funny!” Lexa snapped  
“What’s not funny?” Clarke asked  
“Lexa is just being dramatic…she’s banned fish from our house!” Anya stated  
“Oh my god you’re being ridiculous!” Clarke laughed taking Lexa’s hand “Ignore her eat fish if you want”  
Clarke pulled Lexa’s hand leading her out the house.  
Octavia and Raven looked at each other then laughed again.  
“Is she actually allergic?” Anya asked  
“yes…and it’s something you don’t want to see, scared the shit out of us” Raven admitted “We were at McDonalds and they gave her fish nuggets instead of chicken and before we knew it she passed out on the floor struggling to breath, if Bellamy hadn’t been there god knows what would have happened”  
“Shit!” Lincoln sighed “So she carries one of those pens all the time?”  
“Yep it’s always in her bag, she also has one in her car glove box, and we have spares in here”  
“I think I’ll take one back to our just to be on the safe side” Lincoln stated  
“To be fair we all carry on with us in our bags too” Octavia stated  
Lexa and Clarke walked into Lexa’s house.  
Lexa turned the lights on and then led Clarke over to the sofa. “Give me your bag and I’ll put it in my room, you chose what we’re watching”  
Lexa quickly put Clarke’s bag in the bedroom and then went into the kitchen making two mugs of tea.  
“Oh my god you’re the best” Clarke smiled taking the mug “I can’t believe I found someone who likes tea as much as me”  
“What we watching?” Lexa asked snuggling up beside Clarke   
“Okay don’t whine about it but I really want to see it because I haven’t yet” Clarke smirked pressing play  
“Me before you?” Lexa said confused “Okay who am I to argue”  
After the film, Lexa laughed at Clarke’s eyes.  
“Babe you look like a panda…I mean that in the nicest possible way” Lexa laughed  
“I can’t believe you didn’t cry, you’re so cold hearted it’s unbelievable” Clarke said getting up and looking in the mirror “Oh my god I look horrific” Clarke laughed  
“Why would you chose that film after we’ve just had a nice romantic meal?” Lexa laughed getting up  
“I wanted to see it, O and Raven went to see it when it was released and I was working so I didn’t get to see it” Clarke explained “Okay I’m going to wash my face wouldn’t want you being put off”  
“Never going to happen” Lexa smiled wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist  
“Babe look at me!” Clarke pointed to her face  
“You look adorable, I like pandas!” Lexa smirked  
“Shut up!” Clarke playfully hit Lexa “You’re not even funny”  
Clarke broke from Lexa’s grasp going into Lexa’s bedroom. Lexa locked the front door turning the lights and TV off before going into her room to join Clarke.  
Lexa walked into her bathroom where Clarke was brushing her teeth. Lexa smiled lifting her own toothbrush.  
Clarke made her way back into the bedroom shortly followed by Lexa. Clarke turned so her back was to Lexa.  
“Can I help you?” Lexa smirked  
“Well it’s not going to unzip itself” Clarke smiled  
“Oh right…I get it…you need my help!” Lexa smiled gently unzipping Clarke’s dress and then turning so Clarke could unzip hers.  
“Your pushing it woods, I can feel a self-inflicted sleep coma coming on” Clarke yawned stretching her arms  
“That’s fine I’ll sleep on the sofa” Lexa smiled  
“Okay you win” Clarke stated pulling her dress off and standing in her black lace underwear causing Lexa to be majorly distracted and speechless  
“Yes I do” Lexa said looking her girlfriend up and down before pulling her own dress off revealing her deep purple lace underwear  
Clarke gulped “You do know purple is my favourite colour”  
“Hence the reason I bought this” Lexa smiled “Does it reach your expectations”  
“God yes!” Clarke sighed crashing her lips into the brunettes “However it would look so much better on the floor”  
“You’re very sexy when your turned on” Lexa said into the kiss “I might actually go as far to say your majorly turning me on right now”  
Clarke bit on Lexa’s bottom lip softly causing the brunette to release a small moan  
“Yep that’s going to do it” Lexa whispered unclipping Clarke’s bra and letting her fall gently onto the bed allowing Lexa to straddle her. Clarke took the opportunity to unclip Lexa’s bra throwing it on the floor.  
The skin to skin contact drove the both of them insane however Lexa’s phone rang disturbing them both.  
“Ignore it” Clarke pleaded  
Lexa did until it rang again, she groaned picking it up and looking at the caller ID. She then proceeded to turn her phone of and place it on her bedside table.  
“Did you just turn it off?” Clarke asked  
“You’re more important, you have my undivided attention” Lexa leaned down kissing the blonde   
“What did I do to deserve you?” Clarke asked  
“I could ask the same thing, you make my heart race Clarke Griffin” Lexa smiled   
“You make my head spin Lexa Woods” Clarke said kissing Lexa again and allowing the kiss to heat up pretty fast.  
Lexa slowly kissed Clarke’s neck and then then both her breasts making her way down her tummy and stopping as she pulled the hem of Clarkes thong, she looked at Clarke asking for permission before gently pulling them down.  
Lexa smiled seeing how wet Clarke was and she couldn’t wait to taste her.  
She completely decided against teasing Clarke, she just wanted to be with her and appreciate her in everyway possible.  
She let her tongue run the full length of Clarke’s opening before circling it around her clit and gently sucking on it.  
Clarke grabbed a pillow to mute her moans.  
The minute she realised what Clarke was doing she stopped causing Clarke to remove the pillow and look at her.

“Are you serious?” Clarke looked at Lexa in sheer disbelief  
“Are you?...Were the only people in the house and your muting the pleasure I am causing you!” Lexa grabbed the pillow throwing it on the floor “Nu ah! I love all the noises you make no drowning it out or I stop”   
Clarke smirked nodding, Lexa went back to what she was doing causing Clarke to push her hand through the brunettes hair.  
“Fuck!” Clarke said as her head launched back  
Lexa could feel how close Clarke was so she entered two fingers in causing Clarke to gasp and she built up a rhythm with her hand but continuing her work with her tongue.  
“Fuck…Lex right there…keep doing that…I’m going to cum…” Clarke breathed heavily  
“Cum for me babe” Lexa said softly before sucking on Clarke’s clit just before the blonde exploded  
Clarke shut her eyes tight trying to regain her breath and steady her shaking. Lexa wiped her chin before going back up to meet the blonde.  
Clarke let her lips crash into the brunettes before flipping her over and pretty much carrying out the same routine on Lexa.  
Lexa opened her arms for the blonde to crawl into and she tried to get her own breathing steady.  
“Your pretty fucking amazing for some who’s slept with a woman twice Clarke” Lexa laughed “You do things to me that no one ever has”  
“I had a very good instructor” Clarke smirked “I can honestly say no-one had ever had this effect on me”  
“I’m so glad your mine, I hope you know that”  
“I do” Clarke smiled kissing Lexa softly  
Lexa tightened her grip round the blonde  
“Baby?”  
“Yeah?” Lexa turned facing the blonde to see the panic in her eyes  
“You’re going to be here when I wake up tomorrow?”  
“Off course I will, I promise” Lexa softly let her lips touch Clarke “I have nowhere else I would rather be”  
Lexa realised at the minute just how insecure Clarke actually was and made it her vow to eliminate that.


	11. Start Of Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who read this...Sorry about any grammatical errors I don't have a lot of time to proof read and I am dyslexic.

“Wait she isn’t awake, what the fuck can I wake her?” Raven asked sitting down a collection of happy birthday balloons and an Olaf balloon.

“No leave her, it’s her birthday, she’s clearly tired” Lexa stated sitting on her chair

“Yes but it’s like 9am she’s sleeping the day away, plus I want to see her face when she opens her presents!” Octavia sighed

“She’s hardly sleeping the day away” Anya laughed “It’s 9am!”

“If she isn’t awake by 10 I will wake her…Deal?” Lexa smirked “Lincoln promised to make her pancakes for breakfast”

“Where even is my boyfriend?” Octavia asked looking around “He better not be sleeping, he promised me he was coming home to change and shower”

“He’s away to pick up Clarke’s birthday cake” Lexa explained yawning “He’s the reason I’m awake”

Anya looked confused

“The idiot forgot his keys” Lexa explained

 

Clarke walked out of Lexa’s bedroom in an oversized hoodie and lounge pants rubbing her eyes.

 

“Oh wow you look adorable for a 22 year old” Raven smirked

Lexa smiled agreeing with the comment and opening her arms for Clarke to crawl in the chair beside her. Clarke opted to sit on Lexa’s knee instead of the empty space so she could have her feet up too.

“So much for I’ll be there in the morning Clarke” Clarke snapped at Lexa cuddling in

“I am here” Lexa smiled kissing her softly

“Not what I meant” Clarke smiled

“Sorry Lincoln woke me, he forgot his keys and I didn’t want to disturb you” Lexa explained

“Should we be following this?” Octavia asked confused

Clarke shook her head no and smiled.

“Happy birthday princess” Raven smiled handing her the collection of balloons

“Aww thank you, I’d have been happy with one you know 7 is a bit extreme” Clarke joked

“Well actually, since you sulked when no-one got you a balloon last year there is one from me, Octavia, Bellamy, Jasper, Monty, Anya,and the Olaf is from Lexa I just picked it up because I’m considerate like that” Raven explained

“I did not sulk” Clarke sighed

“That’s a complete lie!” Octavia laughed

“Oh whatever” Clarke yawned “I’m not awake enough for you two yet”

“Think how me and Lincoln feel” Anya joked

Clarke cuddled closer into Lexa

“Did you pair sleep at all last night?” Raven smirked

“Actually I’ll have you know we were both sleeping by 1oclock” Clarke stated “I’m just not awake yet so do everyone a favour and rest you voice please!”

“Erm well see the thing is, you need to go get dressed we have somewhere to be” Octavia smirked

“It better not be a party, I stated very clearly I didn’t want one and I would leave!” Clarke looked at her two best friends

“It’s not a party as such” Raven said nervously

“RAVEN!” Clarke snapped “I have exams on Monday!”

“Exactly you’re not spending your birthday studying, I won’t allow it!” Raven snapped back “Clarke you work too hard, your allowed a full weekend to de-stress!”

“And before you shout some more, Lexa agreed!” Octavia added

“Lexa did not!” Lexa protested instantly looking at Clarke “Don’t even drag me into this, all I said was Clarke works too hard!”

“Exactly you agreed” Raven stated “It’s not a party party; it’s a day relaxing with everyone who loves you!”

“Define a relaxing day, anything involving you is never relaxing Reyes!” Clarke sighed “Who is all going to be there?”

“Me, Octavia, Anya, Lincoln, Monty, Jasper, Harper, Bellamy, Echo, Lexa, You”

“Where?” Clarke looked at Raven

“Mount Weather Spa Resort! We reserved a full section so it’s just us, we have the pool to ourselves and a barbecue it’s going to be a stress free day I promise and we get to spend the night there”

“How the hell did you afford this?” Clarke asked

“Doesn’t matter, we just want you to enjoy your birthday” Anya added

“Did you know about this?” Clarke looked at her girlfriend

“I knew some parts not all of it” Lexa admitted “I think they have a valid point, it’s your birthday, come spend the day with everyone without worrying about exams”

“Please?” Octavia gave Clarke her best puppy dog eyes

Raven joined in.

“I hate you all!” Clarke sighed “But, I’ll go get dressed!”

 

Clarke got up leaving the room.

“I was worried for a second there” Lexa smirked “I thought she was going to throttle us!”

“I wasn’t…she knows were right!” Besides we’d have took her without her consent if she protested” Raven smirked

“Lincoln’s already on his way up there with all her presents and cake to organise things with Bellamy” Lexa explained “ok I suppose I need to go get organised, you guys head up, I’ll bring Clarke”

“Yeah right…do you think were stupid, we leave you guys have sex and we won’t see you till tonight…nice try commander!” Raven laughed

Anya laughed at her girlfriend and then looked at her sister “She has a point”

“Oh my god…fine wait, I don’t care” Lexa smirked “besides if I want to have sex with my girlfriend, I would just lock my door!”

“I’d kick it in” Raven shouted as Lexa went into her room closing the door

“She’s impossible!” Lexa laughed walking towards a fully dressed Clarke “Happy birthday beautiful girl of mine!”

“Thank you!” Clarke smiled kissing Lexa softly

“I promise I won’t let anyone annoy you, and you will have the best birthday ever” Lexa smiled wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist “besides I picked our room for tonight and them lot have no idea where it is”

“Oh yeah?” Clarke smiled

“Absolutely, no-one can disturb us or wake us up in the morning” Lexa stated “You’ll need all your sleep for you gig tomorrow night if your attempting to be as good as coalition”

“No attempting about it” Clarke smiled “Get dressed I’ll go out there with them”

Clarke walked back into the lounge, Raven was sitting next to Anya on the sofa watching something on her phone and Octavia was sitting on Lincoln’s gaming chair texting.

“Thank god I was feeling like the third wheel” Octavia sighed getting up

“So what’s the plan?”

“Well Lexa is insisting on driving you and her up so that you have your own freedom” Raven rolled her eyes

“I’ll drive, I’m not drinking” Clarke said putting on her maroon neff beanie on

“Absolutely not, you’re not driving on your birthday” Octavia protested “We mean it when we say you’re having a day off”

“What’s that?” Lexa asked coming back into the lounge

“Clarke wants to drive” Anya smirked at her sister

“Erm no” Lexa smirked lifting her keys “my car is bigger and besides I’ve never been in a car with you driving, I’ve heard it’s an experience”

Clarke laughed pushing her girlfriend “Shut up, I’ll have you know I have 4 year’s no claims on my car, no accidents!”

“Oh yeah I have 6 I win…my car it is” Lexa smiled

“How many do you have?” Raven asked Anya

“3” Anya admitted “I had two accident when I first passed”

Lexa laughed

“Shut up Lexa”

Lexa completely ignored her sister and her glares and continued to fill the group in.

“Anya tried to park her car in the drive and ended up in the front lawn taking out my dad’s jeep in the process” Lexa smirked “Then a week later she forgot to apply the handbrake and ran over our neighbours Harley…he was not amused”

Anya blushed opening the front door “Yes okay, I wasn’t the best of drivers when I first passed”

“Don’t even comment on my driving and writing my car off again” Raven laughed “At least my accident was on the road and due to ice!”

“Oh shut up Rayes…Being in a car with you driving is like being on death row! You don’t know wither you’re going to live or fucking die any minute!”

Everyone laughed except Raven who merely huffed over to Anya’s car.

“You suck Griffin!” Raven shouted

“You love me!” Clarke smirked blowing a kiss towards Raven before getting into Lexa’s car

“Do you get a kick out of winding her up?” Anya asked her girlfriend

“Please! It’s far too easy” Raven smirked

They reached Mount weather just before 12, both managed to park right next to Lincoln’s range rover.

“It’s absolutely cooking out here and you have a beanie on Clarke” Octavia laughed

“Beanie is coming off, I underestimated the heat” Clarke stated taking the beanie off and leaving it in the car along with her vans hoodie.

Lexa entwined her fingers with Clarke’s as they walked towards the entrance; Anya did the same with Raven.

“And here I go being the extra in a couple’s fest!” Octavia sighed rolling her eyes and walking ahead to meet the others

“She is aware of how lovey she is when Lincoln is here…Yes?” Raven looked at Clarke rolling her eyes

“She’s oblivious when he’s here” Clarke smirked “All she sees is him and his abs!”

“His abs are getting ridiculous, he’s been using those meal replacement shakes, there horrendous no idea how he drinks that shit” Anya explained

“They’re not as bad as you think, I actually like them” Lexa smiled “But not to the extent he does”

“CLARKEY!!!” Bellamy smiled bear hugging his friend and lifting her off her feet

“Ok firstly release me and secondly don’t call me that, you know I hate it!” Clarke smiled kissing him on his cheek and stealing his snapback and putting it on

“One day you will let me wear my hat the full day!” Bellamy laughed

“Look’s better on me” Clarke smiled “Besides you know I love this one”

“Yes but you bought it for me!” Bellamy smiled

“Well yes technically, but I know you would share, so really I bought it for me” Clarke joked as she turned the corner everyone busted into song singing happy birthday with Octavia walking forward holding an Olaf birthday cake.

Clarke covered her face trying to hide the embarrassment as Raven and Lexa both had their phones out taking a video.

“YOU GUYS!” Clarke smiled “Ok stop now random people are looking!”

“HIP HIP” Lincoln shouted

“HOORAY!” Everyone Shouted

Clarke blew out the candles and wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Hey hey why you crying you goof ball, you love olaf, we put a lot of thought into this!” Raven said putting her arm around her best friend

“It’s happy tears I promise!” Clarke laughed “You know me; I don’t like being centre of attention”

“Well tough shit because today is all about you Griffin!” Jasper smiled

“Okay come open presents, that’s the exciting part!” Raven said excited

Lexa squeezed her hand and smiled.

They all made their way over to the sun loungers and canopy where Clarke’s presents were all sitting with mountains of food and drinks.

“Okay so this is from me and Echo” Bellamy smiled handing her the guitar case that he actually went to the effort of wrapping.

“Oh I wonder what this could be!” Clarke smirked

“Have you any idea the stress he went through wrapping that up!” Echo laughed

“I heard you were going to buy a guitar this weekend so I thought the case would help” Bellamy smiled winking at Lexa who smiled.

“It’s awesome, thanks guys” Clarke smiled “Oh my god you even got my name put on it!”

“Well obviously!” Bellamy smirked as Clarke looked at the Metal plate attached to the case with her name.

Jasper handed her a box next with a bow stuck on the top

“Me and Monty got you this” Jasper said proudly

Clarke opened the box pulling out a Lakers hoodie and a vans zipper.

“Aww wow guys this is far too much seriously!” Clarke smiled “I love them”

“Okay me next!” Octavia smiled “Me and Lincoln didn’t know what to get you because Raven and Anya completely stole our idea!” Octavia glared at them both making everyone laugh

Clarke opened the present revealing a Michael Kors watch and a black and red fearless snapback.

“OH MY GOD!” Clarke took of Bellamy’s snapback throwing it at him and putting her new one on “I fucking love it!” Clarke said excited not noticing the watch

“Erm there’s more!” Octavia laughed “If I knew the snapback would get you this happy I’d have stopped there!” Everyone laughed

“SNAP!” Lexa smirked causing everyone to laugh again

Clarke raised her eyebrows at her girlfriend.

“Well save the best till last!” Raven smirked

“Oh my got O…Lincoln this is too expensive!” Clarke said opening the watch

“No it’s not, yours is like 3 years old and besides you’re worth it” Octavia smiled

Clarke got up hugging them both

“Okay so we got you two presents, one for you and another for you and Lexa!”

“I’m officially terrified!” Clarke said sarcastically

Raven handed her a bag

Clarke smiled seeing her favourite perfume, chocolates, and the pretty little liar’s box set.

“Okay this, you might want to open in private” Raven smirked

“Oh dear lord!” Lexa muttered looking at Anya

“Don’t look at me; I just contributed to the cost!” Anya smirked “But I would most deffo open it when it’s just you two!”

“Noted!” Clarke stated putting the box down

“Okay now Lexa’s!” Raven said excited

“Okay so…” Lexa smirked nervously “Your friends think you might kill me, but…I’m taking the chance here”

Clarke looked at Lexa confused; Octavia held her breath and Bellamy looked sick.

“So Bellamy and Echo gave you a guitar case, you should open it” Lexa smiled

Clarke looked at her girlfriend and then her friend’s before standing up and walking over to the case. She slowly leaned over opening the hardback case. Her hands were shaking. She took a deep breath when she opened the case her eyes widening.

“WOW!” Jasper said looking at the guitar

“Oh my god!” Harper smiled “Can I have your girlfriend!”

“Lexa absolutely not!” Clarke state standing up “Nope…Nu ah!”

“I’ll be super offended if you don’t accept it” Lexa smirked “You need one, and besides it’s the only thing your band will have going for them”

Clarke took Lexa’s hand pulling her away from everyone and out of earshot.

“She’s dead!” Raven stated

“Like serious? Should I go rescue her?” Anya looked at Raven

“Fuck!” Bellamy looked genuinely concerned

 

Clarke stopped facing Lexa

“Babe it’s too expensive, I can’t accept it” Clarke protested “You already took me out last night”

“Yes you can” Lexa took both of Clarke’s hands “You deserve the world; you have made me more happy in the past two months than anyone ever has, you need it for playing…I can easily afford it and I wanted to get you something meaningful”

Clarke pulled Lexa into her arms “I love you so much, and just so were both clear I don’t need expensive presents, dinners or whatever, I just need you”

“You have me” Lexa smiled “all off me”

Clarke leaned in kissing Lexa softly

Octavia and Raven were both peaking round the corner and both sighed with relief when they see the couple. They smiled at each other before heading back to the group.

“Panic over they’re fine” Raven smiled “I need a drink”

“I genuinely thought me and you were dead!” Bellamy smirked at raven lifting a beer for him and echo

“I was so prepared to blame you and Lexa” Raven admitted

Lexa and Clarke walked back over to the group

“Ok Lexa’s still alive what the fuck?” Octavia smirked

“Told you I’d be fine, I can wiggle my way out of anything” Lexa smirked “I was totally prepared to rope my Mum and Dad in if needed”

Anya laughed “Yeah Clarke’s terrified of our Mum”

“I am not, she’s just slightly intimidating” Clarke admitted “Your dad on the other hand, I love him!”

“He loves you more than he loves us!” Lexa admitted “It’s always how Clarke is? Is she looking after herself? If she needs anything with her car…blah blah blah!”

“Relax they haven’t met me yet” Raven smirked “You know how lovable I can be”

“Till you blow something of theirs up, the love wears off!” Octavia joked making everyone laugh

“So you like the guitar?”

“Are you kidding me, I absolutely love it!” Clarke smiled walking over and carefully lifting it out the case

“I did get you a strap it’s in our room with the rest of your presents” Lexa said

“Rest???” Clarke said horrified “That’s a joke right?”

“Relax it’s only little things and my mum and dad got you a gift” Lexa smirked

“So do we get a preview of songs for tomorrow?”

“Absolutely not!” Raven said before Clarke could answer “But it’s going to blow people’s minds and piss people off, I’m so excited!”

“Raven!” Clarke laughed

“Niylah is going to hit the fucking roof…put it that way!” Raven smirked

“Clarke…” Lexa looked at her

“What…I have no idea what she’s talking about, ignore her!” Clarke state putting the guitar back in the case and closing it

“Erm you know Finn is playing tomorrow night too right?” Bellamy said

Octavia and Raven glared at him

“What she should know!”

“On her fucking birthday…Jackass?” Raven snapped

“I couldn’t care less if I’m perfectly honest” Clarke said taking Lexa’s hand and pulling her over to a double sun lounger

Raven set up the music putting it on so it could blast through their Bluetooth speaker.

Octavia handed Clarke and Lexa a beer

“Relax you’re staying overnight you don’t need to get wasted” Octavia smiled

Clarke took off her tank top as did Lexa so they just had their bikini’s on.Everyone else stripped off and got comfortable.Jasper and Monty both cannonballed into the pool followed by Bellamy.

“Happy birthday baby” Lexa smiled putting her arm under Clarke to pull her closer

“Thank you” Clarke smiled cuddling into Lexa

They spent the full day lounging by the pool and enjoying each other’s company before going to their rooms.

 

“So you have a few more presents to open” Lexa smiled

“Baby you’ve already bought me far too much” Clarke sighed “In all seriousness”

“Babe you deserve to be spoiled” Lexa smiled sitting on the bed beside Clarke

“Mum and Dad got you this” Lexa smiled handing her the bag

Clarke opened it and laughed when she seen the purple laptop case, notepad, personalised pen, and a to do list pad and a Yankee candle with a variety of bubble baths.

“My mother is very practical and figured a med student would benefit from this” Lexa smiled “And they had like 2 days’ notice…thank god for express delivery”

“I love it” Clarke smiled

“You’ve to facetime my dad when you’ve opened everything” Lexa smiled

“This is from me” Lexa smiled handing Clarke another bag

A black metal studded guitar strap was pulled out first.

“Bellamy said you like that type” Lexa smiled

“I do” Clarke smiled

Next she pulled out a purple Neff beanie and a Lakers snapback similar to the one Bellamy had.

Clarke laughed “I do like hats”

“Yeah maybe you’ll stop stealing mine and Bellamy’s now” Lexa smiled

Clarke pulled out a Coalition tank top causing her smiled to widen.

“Oh my god, really…your bands shirt?”

Lexa smiled “Absolutely, the drummer is amazing”

“Well yes…yes she is!” Clarke smiled kissing Lexa “Thank you so much for everything”

“You’re more than welcome!” Lexa smiled “I hope you’ve had a good day”

“The best” Clarke smiled

“Only present you’ve got to open is Raven and Anya’s part 2, I’m completely okay with leaving that here and telling them we forgot about it” Lexa smirked

Clarke laughed “Raven would only go buy whatever it is again!”

Lexa handed the bag to Clarke

“You open it” Clarke smirked “They said it was for both, I’ve opened enough already”

“No no I insist” Lexa pushed the bag back towards Clarke

“I decline” Clarke said pushing it back to Lexa “I already have a clue to what it is!”

“Enlighten me” Lexa narrowed her eyes

“It’s most definitely sex related”

“Really?” Lexa raised her eyes “Okay that’s erm…weird”

“Okay I’ll open the bag, you look!” Clarke stated

“Deal” Lexa sighed

Clarke opened the bag and the pushed it back to Lexa

Lexa looked in the bag and her eyes widened. “OH MY GOD! That is most definitely not going in me!”

“They got us a strap on didn’t they; I’m going to fucking kill them!” Clarke snapped looking in the bag

“Tingle lube?” Clarke said confused “I don’t need fucking lube to make me tingle!”

Lexa laughed “They must have been fucking drunk!”

“Chocolate body paint… a blindfold and handcuffs… Are they taking the piss?” Clarke lifted her phone facetiming Raven.

“What the fuck Rayes?”

Raven smirked when she seen Clarke’s face, she knew straight away they had opened the present.

“Wow Griffin your cheeks are a shade of pink right now” Raven smirked Anya came into the picture

“Oh my god, is my sister’s cheeks as red as yours?” Anya laughed

“You’re both fucking dead!” Clarke stated

Lexa sat next to Clarke

“Do you honestly think we need this shit?” Lexa said confidently “I don’t need this shit to please her”

Clarke smirked

“Erm don’t knock it till you’ve tried it!” Anya smiled

“Yeah we even chose a purple dildo for it, how much more considerate could we have been, purples Clarke’s favourite colour!” Raven explained

Clarke rolled her eyes “You’re both idiots! We’re going now…goodbye!”

“HAVE FUN!” Anya shouted before Clarke hung up

 

The next morning…

“Babe seriously its 11am you need to get up, you have so much to do today” Lexa smiled drying her hair with a towel

“Uh huh” Clarke yawned cuddling back into the pillow

Lexa smiled lifting her phone and quickly snapchatting picture with the caption Nightmare to wake up!

“Baby…!”

“What…maybe if you didn’t keep me awake half the night I’d be awake” Clarke snapped

“You were not exactly complaining Clarke” Lexa laughed

“I’m complaining now….shut up and leave me sleep!”

“What if I go get you breakfast? Will you get up then?” Lexa attempted

“That would depend on what you return with” Clarke muttered

“Okay then” Lexa laughed quickly pulling on Clarke’s hoodie and making her way to the exit of her hotel room.

She walked into the canteen everyone was sitting in.

“She won’t get up, I’ve been trying for 30 minutes now” Lexa explained

Raven and Octavia smirked “Welcome to our world” Octavia mumbled

“Princess is not the definition of a morning person” Raven smiled taking a drink of her coffee

“Or an afternoon one for that matter, you’ve been with her 2 months how do you not know this” Octavia laughed

“firstly I don’t talk to her in the morning, I walk her to class and keep my mouth shut…it’s safer that way…Secondly at the weekend she’s usually first up” Lexa smirked “I like to sleep too you know…I just have a better bedside manner than her”

“Well we have a sound check at 3 so she better get a move on” Bellamy stated

* * *

 

Later that night….

“I am so excited about this!” Octavia jumped up and down "Thank fuck Finn cancelled makes tonight a whole lot better"

“Why you’ve seen them perform loads!” Lincoln laughed

“4 years ago…and besides Raven has filled me in about this!” Octavia smirked looking over at Niylah

Lexa, Ryder, Quint, Jono and Lorenzo were standing backstage watching as everyone got set up and ready to go.

“You sure about this princess?” Bellamy smirked “this could backfire?”

“Absolutely, serves the bitch right!” Clarke smirked walking up to the microphone “Hey guys were from the sky, this is our first time playing here so be nice, this is a cover we like playing called want you to want me by Jason Derulo.

“Fuck Lexa she’s good, so is he!” Ryder stated

“Well duh, I did tell you this!” Lexa smiled watching her girlfriend

“She’s fucking fit!” Lorenzo smiled

Lexa glared at him

“In a she’s my friends girlfriend kind of way” He smiled weakly “who’s the bass player?”

“My sister’s girlfriend and she’s a damnsight scarier than me when you cross her” Lexa smiled

“Noted”

The crowd cheered.

“I’m going to go out front and watch them, I can’t see very well from the side, I’ll be back before they finish” Lexa explained moving away from her band mates and heading towards Anya, Octavia, Lincoln and some of her other friends.

Clarke lifted her guitar putting it on and Lexa’s mouth opened as did Anya’s.

“What…What did I miss?” Octavia stated

“Lexa isn’t that….” Lincoln squinted his eyes

“That’s your tattoo on the neck of her guitar, that wasn’t on that yesterday!” Anya said

“Oh my god!” Lincoln smiled “That’s pretty fucking cute!”

“She was drawing that on it today; I had no idea what it was!”

“Lexa has that on her back” Anya explained

Lexa smiled locking eyes with Clarke who winked at her.

4 songs later…

“So Coalition is up next” Clarke stated causing the room to erupt “Yeah chill out we have one song left”

Lexa smirked

“So yep this is a song we recently wrote, it’s one close to my own heart hope you like it!” Clarke smirked

_**Don't know what to tell you, don't know what to say.** _

_**I knew that it was wrong but I did it anyway.** _

_**I should have blown her off cause it didn't seem right.** _

_**But she sent me a text last Saturday night.** _

__

_**She said oooooooh I cant get enough,** _

_**And oooooh I think am in love** _

_**An oooooooooh you might be the one** _

_**And ohhhhhh ohhhhhh** _

__

_**I'm sorry I stole your girlfriend,** _

_**I'm sorry I stole your girlfriend,** _

_**I know you're pissed off,** _

_**But it's not my fault if she,** _

_**She only wants to be with me.** _

_**Sorry I stole your girlfriend,** _

_**I'm so sorry I stole your girlfriend.** _

__

_**I know what you thinking,** _

_**Maybe there's a chance,** _

_**That she'll be coming back** _

_**But you don't understand.** _

_**There's nothing you can do, it's too late don't you see** _

_**That she was into you but now I guess she's into me.** _

__

_**She said oooooooh I cant get enough,** _

_**And oooooh I think am in love** _

_**An oooooooooh you might be the one** _

_**And ohhhhhh ohhhhhh** _

__

_**I'm sorry I stole your girlfriend, oh.** _

_**I'm sorry I stole your girlfriend, oh.** _

_**I know you're pissed off,** _

_**But it's not my fault if she,** _

_**She only wants to be with me.** _

__

_**Now she's telling all her friends,** _

_**That it's never gonna end.** _

_**And I'm thinking to myself,** _

_**Sure hope there's nobody else.** _

__

_**Sorry I stole your girlfriend, oh.** _

_**I'm sorry I stole your girlfriend, oh.** _

_**I know you're pissed off,** _

_**But it's not my fault if she,** _

_**She only wants to be with me.** _

__

_**Sorry I stole your girlfriend, oh.** _

_**I'm sorry I stole your girlfriend, oh.** _

_**I know you're pissed off,** _

_**But it's not my fault if she,** _

_**Only wants to be with, only wants to be with me** _

 

The crown all cheered as Clarke and the rest of them walked of the stage.

“You think you’re so fucking funny!” Niylah snapped walking directly into Clarke’s face

“Take two steps back before I lay out on the floor!” Raven snapped walking in front of Clarke and facing Niylah

“I have no idea what your problem is” Clarke smiled folding her arms

“Your such a bitch, you think you’ve won but I can assure you, you haven’t mark my words” Niylah snapped

Clarke pushed in front of Raven looking straight at Niylah

“Big threats…would you care to take them outside?” Clarke snapped “Your threats might scare everyone else Niylah but they mean fuck all to me, you’re a jealous psychotic bitch because Lexa chose me, get over yourself”

Meanwhile Lincoln wrapped his arms round Octavia who was just about to make her way over there. Anya was mirroring the same actions with Lexa.

“If you go over there you’ll make things worse” Lincoln said holding Octavia back

“You too, just go get set up, Raven and Clarke can handle themselves” Anya whispered to Lexa

Lexa looked at Anya then Octavia before heading towards the stage; she couldn’t concentrate though and kept her eyes locked on Raven, Clarke and Niylah. She sighed when she noticed Bellamy pull Clarke away from her and Raven followed.

Clarke walked over to the stage, Lexa left what she was doing going to the side of the stage to meet Clarke.

“Just wanted to say good luck and give you this” Clarke said softly kissing Lexa

“Is this for my benefit or Niylah’s?” Lexa smiled

“Please…she has nothing on me” Clarke smiled

“What she say to you?” Lexa asked concerned

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter, you’re going to be awesome, and you look sexy in those shorts” Clarke smiled

Lexa had a thing for playing drums in a tank top and basketball shorts.

“You looked adorable with your snap back on, and I love the fact you put my tattoo on your guitar” Lexa smiled

“Well the person who got me it deserves to know how much she means to me” Clarke smiled taking of her snap back and putting it on Lexa’s head. “Just to everyone knows your mine”

“Marking your territory?” Lexa smirked

“Absolutely” Clarke smiled kissing Lexa again

“Okay seriously, you’re both disgustingly cute but we have a show to play!” Ryder smirked

“Go” Clarke winked at Lexa before turning and making her way back over to all their friends.

 


	12. Start of Forever

4 month later…  
“Clarke it’s a Christmas tree for fuck sake it doesn’t need to be perfect!” Raven snapped  
“Raven it does, I cannot believe you think it’s acceptable to just leave it like this” Clarke folded her arms looking at her best friend.  
Octavia looked at them both debating on wither or not to intervene, she decided against it changing the channel on the TV.  
“Erm can I point out you’ve had us decorating that fucking branch for 4 hours now” Raven throw her hands up in the air “4 fucking hours Clarke”  
“It looks like you just got the box a fucked it all on it without a second thought” Clarke snapped taking every bauble off the tree and placing it on the floor “And the lights did you even untangle them?”  
“Does that even matter, they worked I checked!” Raven stated proudly  
“For an electrical engineer you sure have no clue!”   
Octavia stood up watching the two of them pressing the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes.  
“When is your girlfriend home, your clearly sexually fucking frustrated?” Raven snapped again this time storming up the stairs and slamming her room door  
“Of all the luck in the fucking world my two best friends have to be on the same cycle!” Octavia muttered  
“I’m absolutely fine, the tree was embarrassing, and she just can’t see that because she has no sense of pride”  
“Tis the season to be jolly” Octavia reminded   
Octavia was just about to speak again when the door being knocked distracted them.  
“Shall I get that Clarke? Wouldn’t want you to strain a finger nail or anything” Octavia stepped over the mountains of tinsel and Christmas baubles.  
Lexa and Anya stood at the door, Octavia brightened when she seen them.  
“Well aren’t I glad to see you two, your girlfriends are driving me practically insane and just a heads up there both pms-ing to the max and shouldn’t be allowed in the same country together never mind the same room.”  
Lexa looked at Anya confused   
“Hey your home” Clarke smiled hugging Lexa and kissing her softly “I missed you”  
“I’ve only been gone 3 days” Lexa laughed   
“3 days too many!” Clarke smiled   
“What is causing the problem of Octavia’s stress levels?” Anya asked looking around the lounge for her girlfriend  
“Your girlfriend!” Clarke said simply  
“No No it’s not just raven your temperamental too” Octavia corrected  
“No I asked her to help decorate the Christmas tree”  
“And then you fell asleep and when you woke up you said it looked horrific” Octavia corrected “So naturally raven took offense to that comment since it took us nearly 4 fucking hours to do it”  
“It took you 4 hours to decorate a tree?” Anya laughed  
“It’s a big tree, can’t you see that?” Octavia glared pointing to the tree  
Lexa and Anya listened amused at the smaller brunette being very animated in the telling of the story as they closed the door behind them.  
“I fell asleep because you two kept me awake all night!” Clarke snapped “Secondly lifting the box of decorations and throwing it towards the tree is not decorating it!”   
“We did not do that!” Octavia shook her head  
“I swear to god if she’s still going on about that bloody tree I’m going to kill her!” Raven stated coming back down the stairs  
“If you done it properly I would not be going on about it!”   
“Ok that’s it!” Raven walked towards the tree kicking it down and jumping on it snapping the tree in half. “Were going treeless this year!”  
“Oh you didn’t just do that!” Clarke said absolutely horrified  
Octavia, Lexa and Anya both stood with their mouths open.  
“And if you keep fucking running your mouth we’ll be going Clarkeless too!” Raven snapped  
“Let’s just all calm down here” Lexa smirked “You cannot be seriously arguing over a Christmas tree”  
Lincoln knocked on the door coming in, he looked slightly alarmed seeing the girls all standing in the lounge.  
“Have I missed something, I was expecting a total different scene right now”  
“Trust me, so was I” Anya muttered  
“What happened to the tree?” Lincoln asked looking at the shambles of a tree lying on the floor with Raven standing next to it with her arms folded and eyebrows dangerously low.  
“Ok then, you need ice-cream… go get your shoes and your jacket on” Lexa looked at Clarke   
“Let’s go watch a film” Anya said walking over to Raven and holding out her hand  
Raven looked tearful and was clearly regretting snapping the Christmas tree. Anya took her hand leading her upstairs towards Raven’s bedroom.  
Clarke walked out the room towards her own bedroom.  
“Well just clean up, don’t mind us…I’ve not seen my boyfriend in 3 fucking days either!” Octavia snapped  
“What is going on?” Lincoln laughed  
“Two very hormonal girls” Lexa stated “I’m contemplating going back to New York, do you think she would notice?”  
“You’d be taking me with you!” Octavia muttered “Honest to god, the two of them are horrendous”  
“How bad was the tree seriously?” Lexa asked  
Octavia took out her phone showing Lincoln and Lexa. Their faces said it all.  
“Bearing in mind Raven and I are not creative in the slightest” Octavia smirked  
“Babe, erm it looks very bad, you can’t even see the lights for the tinsel and did you even unwrap the lights?”  
“They were all tangled and Raven lost patience with them?” Octavia smiled   
“You have 4 green baubles together then about 7 red and 4 purple, you’re supposed to separate them and mix and match them” Lexa smirked  
Clarke came out her room ready to go.

2 hours later…  
Lexa and Clarke came in the door laughing. Raven, Anya, Lincoln and Octavia were all on the sofa watching a film with a box of chocolates in between them.  
Anya smiled at her sister who smiled back indicating everything was fine.  
“Clarke I’m sorry I broke the tree” Raven apologised  
“I’m sorry for not being available to help you both decorate it, I promise that will never happen again” Clarke smirked “that’s for sure”  
“Is that seriously your apology Clarke?” Octavia laughed  
“Well what do you want me to apologise for, the tree was horrific I will not apologise for being honest” Clarke stated  
“Oh here we fucking go again” Raven stated causing everyone to laugh, even Clarke couldn’t help the smirk appearing on her face.  
“You’re impossible Griffin!” Raven stated “We’ll go get another tree tomorrow and you can work your magic”  
“On that note what are you guys doing for Christmas?” Lexa asked  
“Erm no idea why?”  
“Because we’re sort of going back to New York in 2 days” Lexa muttered  
Clarke turned looking at her clearly unimpressed, Anya was looking everywhere apart from Raven and Octavia looked as if you’d just took her favourite Christmas present from her.  
“That’s a joke right?” Octavia glared at her boyfriend  
“Well see the thing is… Auntie Indra and Uncle Gus didn’t really give me an option” Lincoln explained  
“If we don’t go home for Christmas our parents will kill us” Lexa explained “However, mum and dad said we can bring you three with us”  
“We can spend Christmas in New York?” Octavia said excited “I’m in!”  
“I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea” Raven smirked  
“I just want to be with you, so I’ll go where you are” Clarke said looking at Lexa  
“Thank god for that” Anya laughed “I thought we were about to have some tantrums again”  
“Wait I haven’t met your parents yet and we’ve been dating longer than them pair” Raven indicated to Anya pointing to Lexa and Clarke  
“And they pretty much love Clarke so your fucked Rayes!” Octavia joked  
“I hope to fuck your mother scares the shit out her” Clarke joked pulling Lexa and sitting on the other sofa   
“That happens naturally” Anya laughed   
“I’m not nearly as intelligent as that idiot” Raven looked at Anya and then to Clarke  
“I’m intelligent but an idiot, do you hear yourself?” Clarke smirked  
“You’re a trainee surgeon for fuck sakes! I blow shit up; they’re obviously going to like you more” Raven sighed “Argh I can’t go!”  
“Raven shut up” Clarke laughed  
“No seriously you all go; I’ll just hang around here!” Raven got up going upstairs  
Anya looked confused, Clarke looked at Octavia  
“I’ll go” Clarke got up of the sofa and followed Raven up the stairs; she knocked on Raven’s door before going into the room. Raven was lying on her bed hugging her bear that Anya got her on their 6 month anniversary.   
“Okay spill it what’s wrong?” Clarke lay beside her best friend  
“They’re going to hate me; I won’t be good enough for their daughter”  
“Hardly…Rae come on your pretty fucking amazing” Clarke explained  
“Clarke you’re going to be a surgeon, your mum is the best surgeon in DC for fuck sake!” Raven emphasised  
“You’re going to be an engineer, you need to be a genius to be good at that shit” Clarke sighed “And you did that all on your own!”  
“I promised myself when I turned 16 I wouldn’t go back down to where I was”  
“You haven’t told Anya about your past have you?”  
“Nope” Raven sighed  
“Babe you need too, it’s a huge part of you”  
Lexa and Anya knocked on Raven’s door.  
“Just making sure you’re both not killing each other” Anya smiled  
“Nope” Raven wiped her eyes aggressively sniffing in the process  
“So Raven need’s to tell you something, and I’m giving her a helping hand so she doesn’t chicken out of it” Clarke explained  
“How about we swap the bear for the real thing?” Anya said walking towards the bed and taking the bear and sitting it on the floor before crawling beside Raven and pulling her into her arms.  
“Oh my god who knew you could be so cute” Lexa joked  
“I was just about to say that” Clarke said shocked “I’m so used to you being a hard ass”  
“I know when my girlfriend needs this version of me” Anya sighed moving some hair from Raven’s face “What’s going on with you baby?”  
“I can’t…I don’t even know where to start” Raven sighed  
Clarke took Raven’s hand “You can do this, and besides it’s completely irrelevant, it doesn’t define you”  
“It does”  
“Only if you let it” Clarke stated  
“Okay I’m super confused here” Lexa sighed sitting on the edge of the bed beside Clarke  
“Raven thinks your parents will hate her”  
“What makes you think that?” Anya asked looking at her girlfriend and wiping some stray tears  
“Clarke is beautiful, she’s very ambitious, she’s going to be a mother fucking surgeon, she’s got the ability to make anyone love her…I blow shit up end of list” Raven explained  
“Baby I happen to think your way more beautiful than Clarke…no offence Clarke”  
“None taking” Clarke smiled  
“You’re studying to be a mechanical engineer, that’s fucking impressive” Lexa added “And your occupation has nothing to do with things”  
“My parents will love you because I love you, they won’t care what your studying, all there interested in is the fact you make me happy” Anya explained  
“They love Clarke”   
“Yes because they’ve gotten to know her” Anya smiled “They will love you too when they get to know you”  
“I don’t have super awesome parents like Clarke to compare with”  
“My parents are far from awesome, they have good jobs well done to them” Clarke stated  
“I don’t know the first thing about your parents, it’s something we’ve never discussed but it’s completely irrelevant” Anya explained  
“I don’t know anything about them either” Raven sighed “I was passed about that many foster homes as a child I had no sense of consistency, I only managed to get steady in life when Octavia’s mum and dad took me in at 13” Raven took a deep breath “I don’t have awesome childhood memories or family stories to talk about because I had no family growing up, the scars on my back I told you I got from falling out a tree are scars from my foster dad’s belt buckle”  
Lexa closed her eyes and winced at the information, Anya just held Raven tighter listening to every bit of information Raven was giving her.  
“Rayes your awesome, my parents will love you because your you, Just don’t hide in the hallway like Clarke did and you’ll be fine” Lexa smiled trying to lighten the mood “I’m going to take my girlfriend now and give you some privacy, but you’re coming to New York with us for Christmas because we love you and want you too, it’s not up for discussion”  
Anya kissed Raven’s head as Clarke and Lexa left the bedroom closing the door behind them.


	13. Start of Forever

“Jesus Christ this is your house?” Raven asked in awe

“No this is my parents’ house” Anya smiled at her girlfriend

“Clarke have you seen this?” Raven asked

“Yes Raven it’s a house” Clarke laughed

“Yeah I forgot your childhood house is about this size too” Raven stated

“Erm this makes my house look like a postage stamp” Octavia laughed “Oh my god they really go all out at Christmas time, look at all these decorations”

“It’s like Santa’s grotto” Raven smirked “Electricity bill must be sky high”

Gus appeared at the front door with a grin on his face.

“Are we all just going to stand out in the cold?” Gus asked

“I know right…It’s freezing!” Lexa smiled hugging her dad

“Baby I seen you two days ago, where’s your beautiful girl…Clarke…how is thing?” Gus said wrapping his arms around the blonde

“Wow I know when I’ve been replaced” Lexa smirked going inside the house “MUM?”

“In here baby” Indra responded as she finished the last preparations of lunch “How was the drive?”

“Was easy for me, Clarke drove for a change” Lexa smiled “She hasn’t really been using her car so she wanted to give it a good spin”

“Hey you” Indra smiled going over and hugging Clarke “Your looking well, last time I seen you on a screen you were stressing over exams, how did you get on?”

“Still waiting on results they get posted on Christmas Eve” Clarke smiled returning the hug “Can I help with anything?”

Lexa smiled watching Clarke interact with her parents, her love for the blonde grew every single day.

“Hi Aunt Indra…This is my girlfriend Octavia”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, your training to be a cop too yes?”

“Yes Maam” Octavia smiled

“Please, call me Indra Maam makes me sound posh”

Lexa smirked

“This looks awesome, I’m excited I love your cooking” Lincoln smiled

“Where’s your sister?” Indra asked Lexa

“Possibly protecting her girl from Uncle Gus” Lincoln laughed

“Oh that’s right, Anya is bringing her girlfriend too, I best go meet her” Indra smiled leaving the kitchen

“Oh my god, I need to see this, Raven is going to pass out” Clarke smiled going towards the hall followed by Lexa, Octavia and Lincoln as they all peeked round the corner.

Raven looked like she was about to throw up when Indra appeared. Anya smiled at her girlfriend.

“So Anya does your girlfriend talk?” Gus asked

“Oh trust me, she usually doesn’t shut up” Anya smiled

Raven elbowed her in the ribs, causing Anya to laugh.

“Hi I’m Raven” Raven smiled shaking Indra and Gus’s hand “It’s good to finally meet you”

“We do hugs in this family” Gus smiled pulling Raven towards him

“Oh I don’t…really…Oh okay then” Raven said returning the hug

“So you’ve been with my daughter 8 months and this is me just meeting you?” Indra folded her arms

“Yeah that was clearly her fault” Raven smiled pointing to Anya making Gus laugh

“Yep I like her”

“I met Clarke after a week” Indra stated

“Not through her choice, I recall receiving a phonecall from her” Raven replied

“Yeah Lexa isn’t one for waiting around babe you know this” Gus smiled

Raven stood twirling her hands and leaning on the sides of her feet.

“So you blow things up?” Gus asked

“No not massively, I’m training to be an electrical engineer, sometimes things you know…go boom” Raven smiled

“You don’t seem like Anya’s usual type” indra stated

“MUM!” Anya snapped

“What she doesn’t, she seems educated!” Indra admitted

That was it; Lexa couldn’t hold in her laugh, they all turned their attention to see Lexa. Clarke. Lincoln and Octavia watching the scene.

“Oh ha ha guys” Raven stated “What’s this…see how long it takes me to fall flat on my ass?”

“I feel you handled it very well actually, you done better than Clarke did, you actually spoke to us without hiding from us” Gus smirked

“HA!” Raven smirked at Clarke

“Relax sweetie we approve we’ve heard lots about you, you pass the woods family grilling test” Indra smiled putting her arm around Raven.

“Awesome” Raven smirked “I can breathe now”

Raven let the air she was holding release and followed everyone into the kitchen.

They all enjoyed lunch before retreating into the lounge to watch a Christmas film. Clarke didn’t even see the start of the film before she was asleep resting her heading on Lexa’s legs.

“She’s such a light weight” Raven smirked

“Getting her up at 6am was a nightmare” Lexa admitted “I genuinely thought we were about to have out first serious fight over it”

Everyone laughed.

“I opened the curtain and she was like something out the walking dead…I’ve never closed a curtain as fast in all my life” Lexa explained again making everyone laugh

“How do you cope, you’re not a morning person either”

“I know but I was excited to be coming home for Christmas” Lexa smiled stroking some of Clarke’s hair and looking down at her girlfriend.

Indra and Gus smiled at their youngest daughter. After Lexa and Costia’s breakup they spent month’s worried sick about the brunette, now they could sleep easily knowing she had Clarke.

“So does everyone get their results on Christmas eve?” Indra asked

They all nodded

“Are we all feeling confident?”

“Clarke isn’t, she’s convinced she’s failed her Mum’s module” Raven explained “And if she does it’s literally because Abby is pissed that Clarke won’t speak to her”

Clarke was woken up by her phone ringing, causing everyone to shut up as she quickly pulled it out her pocket to look at the caller ID.

“Bel? Everything okay?” Clarke asked

“Were you sleeping?”

“yeah sort of…what’s up?”

“Luna just called she is wondering I we would like to play at her New York venue on Christmas Eve, Lexa’s band is playing and they was us to play too, what you think?”

“Erm does Lexa know about this?” Clarke said looking at her girlfriend

“Know about what?” Lexa asked confused

“Bel two seconds” Clarke took the phone away from her ear and put her hand over the speaker “Luna wants us to play at a venue of her here in New York on Christmas Eve apparently you guys are playing there”

“Ryder hasn’t said” Lexa stated

“I don’t have my bass Clarke”

“Bel we done have our stuff here” Clarke explained

“Yes I know I can pick that up and I’ll drive down with everyone on Christmas Eve”

“Hell pick our stuff up…Yes or No?” Clarke looked at Raven and Lexa

“It’s up to you” Raven smiled

“I’ll need to do it, if Ryder already agreed” Lexa stated

“Yeah okay let’s do it Bel, phone me on Saturday morning and I’ll tell you what to bring, you have your key for ours yes?”

“Yep, speak soon…Bye”

“Yeah Bye” Clarke hung up the phone

“So well get to see you play, this excites me” Gus smiled “I’ve not even seen Lexa perform in a few years”

Clarke’s phone went again signialling a text message.

**BBLAKE: Forgot to mention…we have joined with coalition to sing a Christmas song with them…please don’t flip out.**

“Oh for god sake!” Clarke snapped showing Lexa the text message

“That’s got to be a joke”

“What?” Raven said getting up and walking over to see the message

“Absolutely not!” Raven stated “I refuse to partake in this”

“You have no choice!” Clarke snapped

“You can’t cover Christmas songs they sound terrible!” Raven huffed “Unless!”

“No! I was 16 when I wrote that” Clarke stated “It’s not even up for discussion” Clarke sat up yawning running her hand through her hair

“What’s everyone’s favourite Christmas song?” Anya asked “It can’t be that difficult to pick one”

“I like that fairy-tale of new York” Lincoln smiled

“Aww no I hate that, it’s so over played at Christmas” Octavia stated

“I like that chuck berry one…what’s it called?” Indra said looking at Gus

“Run run Rudolph?” Gus smiled “Yeah I like that one”

“STEP INTO CHRISTMAS!!!” Anya said excited

“How about no!” Clarke smirked “I like Run Run Rudolph, but Jasper wouldn’t be able to learn that in time it’s too fast paced”

“You do know you can rehearse in the studio?” Anya smirked

“You have a studio?” Raven asked

“Erm yeah!” Gus smiled “Clarke feel free to borrow one of my guitars, not as nice as your new one but they’re decent”

“Really? You play guitar?” Clarke said shocked “Lexa forgot to mention it”

“I use to be quite the rocker myself you know” Gus smiled proudly “Then this one here tamed me”

“Oh hush, I brought you back to reality”

“Let’s go I’ll show you the studio” Lexa got up taking Clarke’s hand

“You’re going to love it” Anya smiled “It’s pretty awesome if I say so myself”

Clarke, Raven, Lincoln and Octavia, Anya followed Lexa out towards the basement.

“WOW!” Clarke manged to get out her eyes wide, “This is yours?”

“Well my Dad built it over time, but yeah this is me and his safe zone in a way, we come here to release some steam” Lexa smiled

“That kit is insane” Clarke smiled looking at the lime green pearl kit

“That’s my baby, I’ve spent 4 years building that up to what it is” Lexa smiled proudly “You know I don’t think I’ve heard you play before”

“Oh my god!” Raven laughed

“Let’s have a drum off” Lexa smirked

“And we’ll judge!” Anya said excited “I’ll ask Mum and Dad to come watch”

“Absolutely not!” Clarke smiled

“Oh so you give it all the chat, with the my band is better than you but you wont drum with me?” Lexa joked

“Lexa I wouldn’t want to embarrass you!” Clarke smirked

“WOOOOOW BOOM!” Octavia laughed “Come on Clarke live a little, show her you got game!”

“So what do you say beautiful?” Lexa smiled

“Bring it” Clarke smirked

“How about Mum and Dad pick the song, make it interesting”

“Deal” Lexa smiled

“You get to listen to it once before you take your shot” Anya explained “Okay let me go get them”

Anya jumped up leaving the studio returning with Gus and Indra.

They both sat next to everyone on the massive corner sofa intrigued to what was going on. Anya explained and both seamed excited to be involved.

“Okay let’s set up the monitors and in ears so you can hear what you’re playing” Gus smiled helping Lexa set everything up “My baby’s going to show off”

“You clearly haven’t heard Clarke” Raven muttered “she created show off!”

“Okay so what song?” Clarke asked

“Well if you’re going to do Run Run Rudolph let’s go with that” Indra smiled

“Oh my god! I hate Christmas songs!” Clarke huffed

“Nothing like getting into the spirit of Christmas sweetie” Indra smiled

“Your first, it’s your kit” Clarke smiled angelically at Lexa

Gus played the music through the system and Lexa started playing. Clarke watched her intently watching her every move. Lexa gave Clarke a smirk half way through and threw in a drumstick flip for good measure causing Raven and Octavia to cheer. Lincoln, Anya, Indra and Gus just smirked knowing how capable Lexa was on a drum kit.

“Okay then, do you think you can top that Clarkey?” Anya smiled high fiving her sister

Clarke took her converse off.

Octavia laughed “Oh my god you still play with your socks on”

“Have you heard her play?” Anya asked Lexa

“Nope, everyone goes on about it though” Lexa smiled sitting beside Indra

“Ok bare in mind I haven’t played a kit in like 3 years, Lexa plays all the time” Clarke stated

“You ready?” Gus smiled

“I was born ready” Clarke smiled

Clarke sat behind the kit and put the in ears in and lifted the sticks twirling them before Gus pressed play letting the music play out.

“Erm Lex, she’s just as good as you” Anya said horrified

Raven and Octavia casually started dancing on the sofa clearly proud of their friend.

Gus was nodding and tapping his feet in approval.

“Oh listen she’s doing a tappy thing on the symbols, you didn’t do that” Anya smiled

“She’s showing off” Lexa smirked

Clarke winked at Lexa and then just like Lexa did a drumstick flip executing it perfectly.

“Shit Lexa, she’s good!” Lincoln laughed

“Thank you…Thank you I’m here for the remainder of the week” Clarke smirked “Wow my arms hurt now!”

“Yep okay, I underestimated you” Lexa smiled getting up and kissing her girlfriend

“Yeah we can’t judge that, your both frigging amazing” Gus smiled

“Clarke you keep amazing me” Indra smiled “She’s a keeper honey”

“I don’t intend on letting her go” Lexa smiled

“On that note, were going out, I promised Octavia a tour of the city on our own” Lincoln smiled

“Stay safe, phone on at all time Lincoln” Indra stated

“Yes I know” Lincoln sighed leaving he studio

“Were going shopping if you want to come” Anya said looking at Lexa and Clarke

“No were good, were tired and just going to relax and watch some movies” Lexa explained knowing fine well Clarke was tired

“Actually were going shopping too so you have the house to yourself” Indra smiled “You might want to take all your stuff up to your room Lexa”

“Yep I’m on it” Lexa smiled

“Lincoln already done it with dad” Anya smiled

“Oh my god, I love them two” Lexa turned everything off in the studio before taking Clarke’s hand and heading back into the main lounge.

 

The next day…

“I can’t believe she just abandoned me, who even does that” Clarke huffed sitting down in the lounge

“Clarke she had some Christmas shopping to finish clearly for you, so give the girl a break” Raven smirked

“And she doesn’t get to spend time with my Mum very often” Anya added “Relax she’ll be back soon, are you actually all organised?”

“Erm yes I was organised a week ago, I don’t like it when it’s too busy” Clarke smirked

“Yeah we were pretty much sorted last week” Raven smiled “Octavia was only to get one more thing for her brother and she’s sorted too”

“That’s why she and Lincoln went shopping again” Anya added

“I didn’t even hear Lexa getting up” Clarke yawned

“Because you would sleep through a bomb going off” Raven rolled her eyes

“I need to go practice this Christmas song before the gig” Clarke admitted

“It sounds rather hard by the way” Raven sighed “I don’t know if I’ll be able to learn it in time”

“You will, either that or Quint can play it on his own”

“Erm nope, I wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of saying their better” Raven smirked

“Oh my god” Anya laughed

Clarke picked up her phone hearing it indicate she had a text message. She smiled.

“Clearly my sister” Anya rolled her eyes

**Lexa: Morning Baby… I didn’t want to wake you, I’ll be home soon and then I want to take you out tonight for some dinner and to enjoy Christmas in New York :D xx**

Clarke quickly replied then got up. “Okay going to shower and get dressed”

Anya and Raven smirked, both were well aware of Lexa’s plans to take Clarke out just them for the evening.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Start of Forever

Clarke and Lexa walked through the Rockefeller centre hand in hand Clarke stopped at the tree and looked at it in awe.  
“It’s just like how you see it in home alone” Clarke smiled pulling out her phone and taking a selfie of her and Lexa next to the tree “It’s pretty”  
“Not half as pretty as my girl” Lexa smiled  
“Your cute, thank you” Clarke smiled  
“Come on let’s go get hot chocolate your nose would give Rudolph a run for his money” Lexa jokes wrapping her arm around Clarke “And you still haven’t told me what you want to eat”  
“Can we just get a pizza or something, I don’t wanna do the whole restaurant thing, I just really want to spend time with you”  
“We can do whatever you want” Lexa smiled wrapping her arm around Clarke’s waist and pulling her towards her  
“Can we go see a film?” Clarke asked  
“Course we can, what you want to go see?”  
“I kind of want to see Sing or Moana” Clarke blushed “Please don’t make fun of me”  
“Awww you are adorable, I actually wanted to see Moana so let’s go see that” Lexa smiled kissing Clarke softly “Be nice to watch a movie without Raven talking all through it”  
“Be nice to watch a film that doesn’t scare the crap out of me” Clarke smirked “You guys and your horrors”  
They reached the cinema and Clarke managed to pay for the tickets before Lexa realised what was happening.  
“Don’t even look at me like that, you’ve paid for practically everything since we left DC” Clarke stated  
“So…” Lexa looked at Clarke “you’re my girlfriend I like to spoil you”  
“And your mine, and I like to spoil you so your argument is irrelevant” Clarke smiled clearly proud of herself knowing Lexa had nowhere to go with the debate.  
“Fine! But I’m totally getting the drinks and popcorn” Lexa smirked  
“Okay then if it will make you feel better” Clarke said entwining their hands together “Totally got us VIP seats, and hopefully we don’t have idiots surrounding us talking and giggling”  
Lexa laughed “Relax Clarke it’s 8pm, this is the showing where all the adults pretend they’re curious of the movie and are checking it out to see if it’s suitable for their kids”   
Clarke laughed “And I’ll be sure to let Octavia and Raven know if it’s suitable for them”

Just after 11pm Lexa and Clarke walked into the house, everyone was clearly waiting on them making an appearance.   
“Good night?” Gus asked kissing both the girls on the cheek and then proceeding to hand his wife a glass of wine  
“Yeah was really nice thanks” Clarke smiled  
“What you do?” Raven asked  
“We went to the Rockefeller Centre so Clarke could see the lights and the tree, got hot chocolate then went to the cinema” Lexa smiled  
“What you go see?” Octavia yawned  
“Moana” Clarke smiled “It’s so good”   
“It was okay, let’s not get too excited about it” Lexa laughed  
“Apparently it’s supposed to be better than frozen” Raven stated  
“Erm no” Clarke shook her head “Impossible”  
“Oh I love how passionate you get about frozen” Octavia joked making everyone laugh  
“Yes okay shut up” Clarke smiled “Anyway, I’m going to head to bed, I’m tired”  
“I’ll be up soon” Lexa smiled kissing Clarke  
“Night guys” Clarke smiled waving at them all  
“God that girl has some serious cuteness” Gus laughed  
“She does doesn’t she” Lexa smiled sitting on the sofa  
“So did you tell her?” Anya asked  
Lexa nodded her head no  
“Oh my god, you had such a perfect opportunity” Raven smirked “How hard is it, Clarke I love you!”  
“I know you tell us often enough that you do” Anya smirked  
“Okay let’s not tease her; she’ll do it when she’s ready” Indra smiled  
“Clarke hasn’t told me, what if she doesn’t feel the same?” Lexa pulled her lips to the side in a confused face  
“That’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever said” Octavia smirked rolling her eyes “No offence…but Raven and I live with her, and have to listen to her all the time go on about how wonderful you are”  
“You’ll know when the time is right Lexa; I mean you’ve been together for what? 7 month?” Lincoln stated “and you’ve loved her for like practically all off it”  
Everyone laughed  
“Oh my god, you guys are not very supportive” Lexa snapped standing up” I’m going to bed, we’re all up early, rehearsals and whatever else everyone is doing”  
“Night sweetheart” Indra smiled  
“She’s totally the favourite” Anya muttered  
“That’s not true Anya we love you both equally” Gus smiled at his daughter  
“Dad don’t even lie to protect her feelings” Lexa joked “We all know I’m the favourite”  
“Lexa!” Indra warned  
Anya then proceeded to stick her tongue out at her sister. Lexa laughed before turning and walking up the stairs. Clarke was already tucked in bed watching the Grinch.  
“You’re such a child” Lexa smiled quickly going into her bathroom to get washed and brush her teeth.  
“I love Christmas, always have, used to watch this with my dad” Clarke explained  
Lexa quickly got into shorts and tank before crawling in beside Clarke.  
“Thank you for an awesome night” Clarke kissed Lexa softly “It was perfect, your perfect”  
“Well yes it has been said” Lexa smirked  
“So full of it” Clarke laughed  
“You excited about tomorrow?” Lexa asked  
“Yeah actually, now I actually know what we’re playing and doing” Clarke stated “Atmosphere should be awesome”

The next evening…  
“You organised?” Bellamy asked  
“I’m nervous, this place is huge, and it’s so busy out there” Clarke stated  
“Yep what she said, I think I’m going to be sick” Raven muttered “you and your ideas Bel”  
“Look it will be fine, I promise, Clarke you will kick ass like you always do, Raven you have this down too, stop worrying”  
“Easy for you to say” Clarke sighed  
“Well you better get over your nerves fast, because were up…like now!” Jasper explained “Come on let’s go”  
Clarke put on her Laker’s snapback that Lexa got her and lifted her in ears placing them in her ears.  
“Hey guys were from the sky, thanks for having us, this is want you to want me!” Clarke said into the mic  
Half way through the set the crowd had completely warmed to Clarke, and a few guys on the front row were receiving death glares from Lexa who was watching from backstage.  
“They’re proper undressing your girl!” Ryder casually whispered in Lexa’s ear  
“I can see that!” Lexa snapped through gritted teeth  
“Relax she’s hot, you know this, hence why you’re with her” Quint smirked  
“I’m not just with her cause she’s hot you idiot” Lexa snapped   
Clarke walked over to the side of the stage swapping her electric for her acoustic guitar and putting the strap round her.  
“So this is our second last song, this is new and it’s call I’ll have you!” Bellamy smiled

I'm safe and sound when you're around me  
And I thank God that you found me  
I know we'll make it cuz you won't break it  
Wont regret the steps we're takin

You lift me higher than the fire  
Give me all my heart desires  
You're the reason I'm believin  
That our love is enough

I won't be scared even if my world is fallin' apart  
Cuz I know you'll be here with me  
Like you've been from the start  
All that I've been through brought me closer to you  
No I won't be scared even if my world is fallin' apart  
Cuz I'll have you.

People doubt us no clue about us  
We both know they're just jealous  
They can hate it but they won't break it  
They only mad that their love is fakin

We're lifted higher than the fire  
We have all our heart desires  
We're so much better when we're together  
Because our love is enough

I won't be scared even if my world is fallin' apart  
Cuz I know you'll be here with me  
Like you've been from the start  
All that I've been through brought me closer to you  
No I won't be scared even if my world is fallin' apart  
Cuz I'll have you.

When I'm feeling so low and the world gets so cold  
Your love keeps me warm  
With you I just know I have found my home

I won't be scared even if my world is fallin' apart  
Cuz I know you'll be here with me  
Like you've been from the start  
All that I've been through brought me closer to you  
No I won't be scared even if my world is fallin' apart  
Cuz I'll have you.

“She is such a softie” Octavia smirked  
“I thought it was a lovely song” Indra smiled  
“Okay so we thought we’d finish on a high and cover a song everyone knows, so we want to see you dancing and singing along and getting yourself warmed up for Coalition!” Clarke smiled causing the crowd to erupt the minute she mentioned Coalition “This is called Uptown funk!”  
Again the crowd all erupted and fully participated in singing along and dancing.  
“They are so fucking good with the crowd!” Ryder smiled   
“She was so nervous and she’s just killed it!” Lexa smiled as Clarke walked of the stage straight into Lexa’s arms. “You were so good baby!”  
“Thank you, go kill it, I’m going to quickly change my top I’m all sweaty” Clarke smiled placing her snapback on Lexa’s head “Just so those idiots on the front row know I’m yours” Clarke stole another kiss “Go get set up and I’ll see you on stage at the end where I plan to show Ryder how to actually perform” Clarke stuck her tongue out at Ryder  
“Keep dreaming Blondie” Ryder laughed  
“Ryder just remember you sing about me all the time” Clarke smiled and then started to sing “She’s got that smile and that body is to die for, one of a kind and that why it makes you cry”  
Lexa laughed at her girlfriend as they both walked off on different directions.  
Clarke quickly rushed into her dressing room, Raven quickly behind her as they both quickly freshened up before going back to the back stage area to watch Coalition. Clarke smiled at her girlfriend as their play on started.  
“Good luck beautiful” Clarke smiled   
Indra, Gus, Octavia and Lincoln all stood watching everyone dance and sing along.  
“Tell you they’ve all done amazing tonight” Gus smiled proudly   
“Okay guys this is going to be the last song tonight, and we think we could do with some help, so we’d like to welcome back up onto the stage from the sky!” Ryder smiled  
The crowd clapped and cheered.  
Clarke put her electric guitar round her neck and stood up at the microphone set up next to Ryder.  
“IS THE BLONDE SINGLE?” One of the guys at the front shouted  
“No she isn’t!” Lexa shouted before Ryder or anyone else had a chance to speak  
“Ohh the boss at the back on the kit has spoken, and were not talking about from the sky’s drummer” Ryder laughed  
“Lexa’s protective side just sprang into action; she never was good at sharing!” Anya joked  
Clarke looked and smiled at Lexa indicating she was ready to start to take the tension away.  
Clarke took the second verse allowing Ryder to have the first and they both sang the chorus. Clarke walked over with her guitar standing beside Raven and Quint as the three of them goofed off before she returned back to her microphone.  
Later that night everyone was dancing and having a good time, one of the guys from earlier approached Clarke.  
“Can I dance with you?”  
“Erm I’m happy dancing with my girlfriend thanks” Clarke smiled wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck and kissing Lexa softly giving Lexa her full attention.  
“Told you she only has eyes for you commander” Ryder smiled “Just came to say bye, were heading home, Quint’s wanting home to his misses”  
“Yeah same here, Echo will be waiting up for me” Bellamy smiled “And Japer is demanding I drive responsibly”  
Lexa and Clarke hugged them all saying their goodbyes as did everyone else.  
“Were actually going to head home” Anya yawned “Mum and Dad are leaving now”  
“Okay we’ll come too, Lincoln and O left about half an hour ago they were exhausted” Lexa smiled   
“I have all our gear in the van” Bellamy said “I’ll see you when you get home”  
“Well walk you out” Clarke smiled taking Lexa’s hand

Later that night…  
Indra handed them all a present wrapped with a bow.  
“What’s this?” Lincoln asked  
“Clearly out Christmas pyjamas, I was wondering why you asked for Raven and O’s sizes” Anya smirked  
“Wouldn’t be Christmas Eve if you didn’t have new pyjamas to sleep in”  
“I don’t really…” Lincoln began but received a glare from Indra and swiftly stopped and opened the present “Oh okay I do love marvel” Lincoln smiled looking at the lounge pants and t-shirt “Yep I’ll make an exception”  
“Thanks Mum” Lexa smiled getting up and hugging Indra  
Anya, Clarke, Raven, Octavia and Lincoln did the same as they all took off to get changed before they all settled in the lounge to watch the polar express.  
“You look cute” Anya smiled kissing Raven smiled  
“I always look cute, don’t even deny it” Raven smirked  
“You do, I love you”  
“Love you more” Raven stole another kiss  
Clarke smiled at O watching the interaction; Raven was never one to be all lovey dovey but with Anya that was completely out the window, all her guards were gone letting Clarke and Octavia know she felt safe and relaxed. Clarke snuggled closer into Lexa, as Lexa made sure the blanket was completely covering Clarke and her. Lincoln and Octavia were snuggled on the floor close to the fire and Indra and Gus were on the other sofa.  
“You tired?” Lexa asked Clarke  
“A little yeah” Clarke yawned  
“Let’s go to bed” Lexa said getting up and holding her hand out for Clarke “Okay were bailing, were both tired, see you in the morning”  
“Yeah I think were the same” Anya agreed  
“I want to see the end of it” Octavia huffed  
“There’s nothing stopping you” Lincoln laughed  
Clarke and Lexa walked up the 3 flights of stairs to Lexa’s bedroom.  
Clarke collapsed on the bed, Lexa leaned against the door frame smiling at her girlfriend before going over and lying in the bed with her pulling the comforter over them both. She gently stroked Clarke’s face.  
“Do you know something?” Lexa said softly  
“What?” Clarke smiled stealing a quick kiss  
“I’m glad you came here for Christmas” Lexa smiled  
“I’m glad too, I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else” Clarke agreed  
“I love you Clarke, more than I ever thought possible, I need you to know that” Lexa sighed “I’ve been trying to tell you this for a few days now and I keep talking myself out of it…”  
Clarke smiled quite possibly the biggest smile Lexa had ever seen her do.  
“I love you too baby, I’ve wanted to tell you for so long I was just terrified you didn’t feel the same” Clarke admitted  
Lexa wiped the tear that fell from Clarke’s eye before cupping her face and kissing her.  
“How could I not love you, your incredible, you put my heart back together without even trying, when I thought no-one ever could, and to be perfectly honest what I felt for Costia is not a patch to what I feel for you and I can’t deny that”  
“I know what you’re saying” Clarke smiled cuddling in closer to Lexa  
Didn’t take them both long to fall asleep contently tangled in each other.

The next morning….  
8.30am Raven was in the middle of Lexa’s bed.  
“Thank the lord your both still clothed” Anya said “I tried to stop her, but you know what she’s like when she gets an idea in her head”  
“What the actual fuck are you playing at?” Clarke snapped sitting up rubbing her eyes “Were not children Raven!”  
“It’s Christmas, we have present that require opening, I’m excited…get up!” Raven stated “Gus and Indra won’t let me near them until everyone is up”  
“So why were we first on your list?” Lexa asked equally annoyed at being woken up  
“Well O gets up easily, you two don’t” Raven explained  
“She has a point” Anya smiled  
“We’ll be down in 5 minutes, let us at least wake up a little” Lexa said looking at Clarke who was practically back asleep in a sitting up position.   
Raven lifted a pillow with the intention of hitting Clarke with it.  
“Don’t even think about it!” Lexa warned  
Raven contemplated her options and then put the pillow back down causing Anya to laugh.  
“5 minutes!” Raven stated leaving the room pulling Anya with her  
Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke pulling her into her and nuzzling into her neck.  
Clarke yawned “Okay let’s do this” rubbing her eyes before getting up and going into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Lexa did the same and they both grabbed each other’s hoodies before leaving the room and heading down to the lounge.  
Clarke’s phone began ringing; she looked at the caller ID seeing her mum’s name.  
“Excuse me, sorry” Clarke said leaving the room  
“Abby?” Raven asked causing Lexa to nod  
“Let’s sort the gifts out then were ready to open when Clarke come back in” Indra suggested “Lincoln your gifts from your parents are under the tree and they’re excited to see you in the New Year”  
Lincoln smiled and nodded  
5 minutes later Clarke came back into the lounge.  
“Everything okay?” Raven asked looking at her best friend  
Clarke nodded  
“Promise?” O added  
“I promise, she just wanted to say happy Christmas and asked when she could see me” Clarke explained “She was very pleasant”  
“Okay let’s dig in” Gus smiled opening his first present   
“Uni books…really Mum?” Anya laughed  
“Hey I got all 6 of you books; you all need to study hard…Clarke I didn’t have a clue what books to get you, so I got you a voucher for the university book shop”  
“Thank you” Clarke smiled “I do actually need some new books, so I appreciate the thought in this”  
“Yeah I love getting books mum you know this…saves me a fortune” Lexa smirked  
“Thank you” Raven and O said at the same time  
After opening a few more presents from Indra and Gus, Clarke was blown away by their generosity.  
“This is too much, you shouldn’t have” Clarke said  
“I agree” Octavia nodded  
“Yep me too” Raven added “I’ve never had this many presents before”

“So this is from me” Anya smiled handing Raven a box  
Raven got so excited that everyone went into a fit of laughter  
Raven opened the box to see a personalised toolbox with gadgets and tools that were causing Raven to get extremely excited over.  
“Please never ever buy me anything like this!” Clarke whispered to Clarke “like ever”  
“Yeah what Clarke said” Octavia agreed looking on confused at what was getting Raven excited.  
“Thank you so much babe I love it” Raven hugged Anya  
Raven handed Anya her present revealing a new hoodie Anya wanted and an apple watch.  
Octavia opened her present from Lincoln and was beyond excited with the Ipad Pro.  
Lincoln opened his virtual glasses and his favourite whiskey along with some other little stalking fillers.   
Clarke handed Lexa her present revelling a black Michael Kors watch and some new clothes and a game for her x-box.  
“You’ve went overboard!” Lexa said kissing Clarke  
“You spoil me everyday” Clarke smiled  
Lexa handed Clarke her gift  
“A Pandora bracelet” Clarke smiled “I’ve always wanted one of these”  
“So this these two charms, are Belle’s from beauty and the beast, this one is self-explanatory and this one is because it symbolises you” Lexa explained  
“Let me see them” Raven said   
Raven looked at the two Disney ones and then a love hear saying I love you and a guitar charm with I love music on it.  
“I love you…oh my god, you couldn’t even tell her, you just get her a charm saying it” Raven looked at Lexa  
“Raven shut up” Clarke laughed  
“Do you think that little of me” Lexa smirked  
“Oh…oh…erm okay yep I’m sorry” Raven said knowing she got it wrong   
“It’s beautiful Clarke” Octavia smiled   
“It is” Indra smiled   
“I absolutely love it thank you babe” Clarke leaned in kissing Lexa softly  
“Ok eww, enough!” Raven rolled her eyes  
“There is more you know” Lexa smiled handing Clarke another bag with some WWE merchandise and bits and pieces.  
“You spend far too much on me baby” Clarke cuddled into Lexa  
“I just want you to have whatever you want” Lexa explained  
“I do, I have you, that’s all I need” Clarke admitted   
“You two are too soppy, it’s vomit worthy” Octavia laughed  
“Thank god I wasn’t the only one thinking it” Raven rolled her eyes  
“Jealousy sucks guys” Clarke said standing up, “I’m going for a shower, okay bye!”  
Clarke quickly put all her gifts into the bags and carried them upstairs so she could get showered and changed.  
The rest of the day was spent relaxing and playing board games and interacting with each other.


	15. Start of Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who continue to read this...if you have any idea feel free to share :D Oh and Happy New Year hope 2017 is awesome for you.

“99% baby that’s fucking amazing” Lexa smiled kissing Clarke

“Yeah that 1% will still give my mother reason to have a pop at me though” Clarke explained

“Hey ignore her, I’m super proud of you” Lexa smiled

“You got 97% I’m proud of you” Clarke hugged Lexa

“How’d you do?” Raven came bursting in the door with Anya, Lincoln and Octavia right behind her

“Oh my god, do you ever knock?” Lexa snapped “This is my bedroom you know?”

“I know but this is a very stressful moment for us all” Raven explained

“How did you do?” Clarke asked

“We have no idea, she won’t open the fucking thing” Anya stated “But we all had to open ours”

“Do you need me to open yours Raven” Clarke asked

Raven nodded

Clarke took Raven’s iPad and opened her results

“Well done babe, 97%” Clarke hugged her friend

Raven let out a sigh of relief “I totally thought I failed it”

“Well done babe” Anya hugged her girlfriend “you need to give yourself more credit”

“How’d you do?” Lexa asked her sister

“96%” Anya smiled

“Same” Lincoln added

“I got 96.5%” Octavia smirked

“This one here got 99%” Lexa pointed to Clarke

“No-way!” Raven smiled “That’s frigging awesome; we always said you were a genius”

“Let’s go tell the parents and get set to head home” Anya said pulling Lexa from her room

They got home just after midnight, Lexa swapped with Clarke halfway home noticing her girlfriend was getting tired. Lincoln was happy to drive the full way.

“We can unpack the car tomorrow” Clarke suggested “I just need to sleep”

“Agreed” Lexa yawned pulling in to Clarke’s drive, Lincoln pulled in behind them.

“Were all staying here tonight, too tired” Raven said opening the front door

There wasn’t much conversation as they all head off to the bedrooms going pretty much straight to bed.

Clarke woke up just after 4am sweating, she got up opening the window and made her way back over to the bed, they sheet was practically soaked, that when she realised what was going on, she turned her bedside lamp on and put her hand on Lexa’s forehead.

“Baby you’re burning up” Clarke stated

“Mmmm go to sleep Clarke” Lexa sighed

“No baby you’re really hot, the bed is soaked”

“Baby I love you and I would love to have sex but I’m honestly too tired” Lexa stated

Clarke shook her head and rolled her eyes going into the bathroom getting her first aid bag and taking out her thermometer putting it in Lexa’s ear.

Clarke left the bedroom going into the kitchen getting an icepack and towel and returning to the bedroom placing it on Lexa’s head.

“Babe…” Lexa whispered

“Baby shhh just let me look after you, your temperature if through the roof” Clarke sighed pulling the covers from Lexa and taking the hoodie of her head leaving her in a tank top and shorts. “Take these”

Lexa took the two tablets Clarke handed her and lay back down falling back asleep.

Clarke quickly left her room phoning Abby.

“Mum I know it’s…its super early…”

“It’s okay Clarke I’m at the hospital anyway” Abby reassured “Is everything okay”

“It’s my girlfriend, she’s got a temperature of 100.4, I’ve given her aspirin and put an icepack on her head”

“Okay, take the ice pack of her head after 5 minutes, open the window and take your duvet of the bed and put a light blanket on the bed, check her temperature again at about 9am and if it’s still high I’ll come over, if it gets any worse phone me back okay”

“Okay yeah, thanks” Clarke sighed ending the call

She walked back into the bedroom taking of her big duvet from the bed and placing her light comforter on the bed, she took the ice pack of Lexa’s head and softly kissed the top of her head as she stroked it before getting back into the bed beside Lexa.

 

 

The next morning…

Clarke woke Raven and Anya up for some moral support as Lexa was adamant she was fine and attempting to get out of bed.

“Lexa will you shut up and just listen to what Clarke is trying to say to you she’s the one in medical school she clearly knows what she’s talking about” Anya snapped

“I’m fine you’re all being dramatic” Lexa snapped

“I’ve been awake since 4am, your temperature has remained the same, you’re coughing, you have a headache, you’re not fine!” Clarke stated “The decision is out your hands”

“Abby’s on her way, you can’t shout at Clarke because I called her!” Raven smirked coming back into the room

10 minutes later

“Erm Clarke your mother is here” Octavia knocked on the door confused “Oh wow you’re all awake”

“Yep, Lexa’s sick…refusing to admit it, so I called Abby” Raven said going outside to meet Abby showing her into Clarke’s bedroom

“Thanks for coming Mum”

Abby smiled at Clarke before going over to Lexa carrying out her examination.

“This is completely unnecessary” Lexa huffed

“You may think that, but my daughter believes otherwise and since she’s in medical school im more inclined to believe her”

“Now I see where you get your Smartassness from” Lexa stated

“Smartassness…is that even a word?” Raven asked

“Shut up Raven I already want to punch you!”

“Lift your top”

“Excuse me” Lexa said absolutely horrified

“I need to listen to your chest”

“Can’t Clarke do that?”

“Clarke’s not qualified yet, I am…we can do this the easy way or the hard way” Abby folded her arms

Lexa looked at Clarke who smirked and mirrored her mother’s actions with folding her arms

Lexa did as she was asked but was not best pleased about it.

“Okay antibiotics and plenty of fluids please, don’t leave this bed today at all and keep the window open Clarke to let the air circulate, do you want me to collect the prescription and drop it off?”

“No it’s okay I’ll go” Anya stated “I’m her sister, Raven’s girlfriend, nice to meet you”

Abby shook Anya’s hand and nodded handing her the script after she signed it.

“I’ll walk you out” Clarke said following her mum out to her car “Thank you for coming over”

“Your welcome” Abby smiled opening her boot and handing Clarke a bag “This is your Christmas presents from me and dad and there’s a gift in there for Lexa too”

“Thank you” Clarke smiled

“We miss you Clarke” Abby attempted to hug Clarke and was relieved when she accepted the hug

“Just give me some time Mum you both really hurt me” Clarke kissed her mum on the cheek

“I know, but you need to let us try and fix that” Abby explained “And Clarke, 99% I’m impressed and very proud you did better than I did, well done!”

Clarke smiled going back into the house.

“Okay were going to go collect this, do you need anything else when were out?” Raven asked Clarke

“Nope all good” Clarke said “Well probably just chill in bed and watch Netflix, it’s the only way she’s going to stay in it”

Clarke walked into her bedroom with the bags of gifts that her mum had given her.

“Christmas from my parents” Clarke said putting the bags down “Even got you some”

“Wow” Lexa smirked “Come cuddle me, I feel shitty”

“Oh so now your admitting it” Clarke smirked crawling in beside Lexa

“Shut up” Lexa smiled wrapping her arms around her girlfriend “I love you, and I’m sorry I was grumpy”

“That’s okay, I love your grumpiness, it’s cute” Clarke said kissing Lexa’s head “Get some more sleep, I’ll stay here and catch up on my TV you made me miss over the break”

 

“So do you honestly think she will stay in bed?” Raven smirked taking Anya’s hand in her own

“Absolutely not, she can’t stay in one place for too long” Anya laughed “however it’s Clarke’s bed, and Clarke seems to have my sister wrapped around her finger”

“I’m pretty sure Lexa has a mind of her own and I’d say it’s Lexa who has Clarke wrapped round her fingers in more way than one” Raven smirked

“Okay eww, that’s my sister”

“Clarke may as well be mine, but I love seeing her happy again, I love who she has become with Lexa in her life, I love how Lexa protects her and literally idolises her” Raven smiled

“Do you know I’ve never ever seen Lexa like this with anyone, like Costia was more of a fascination? If that even makes sense”

Anya let go of Raven’s hand as they walked into the pharmacy, she walked up to the counter handing over the script and explaining she was picking it up for her sister. Raven picked up some throat sweets and Gatorade putting it on the counter.

Anya took out her wallet paying for the items and then waited for the medicine.

“So what do you say, since Lexa is sick and probably staying at mine, we go out for dinner and then have some alone time of our own” Raven asked taking her girlfriends arm as they left the shop and headed in the direction of the car

“If that’s what my girl wants then that’s who am I to refuse, but…after tonight we need to get our act together and get organised for going back to classes on Monday, I mean we need to get houses tidied, washing done, shopping,”

“Yes yes I get it” Raven sighed “the boring stuff needs done too”

Anya laughed at her girlfriend’s pouty face. “You’re too cute Rayes”

They took the drive back to the house; they got out the car just as Octavia and Lincoln were coming out the house.

“Hey put all you stuff in the lounge, just going to take our stuff back to the house and tidy up a bit” Lincoln explained

“Yeah well come help once we give this to Lexa” Anya explained

“I suppose I better actually put some washing on” Raven huffed

“Yeah mines is in the machine just now, it’s not got long left” Octavia explained “Also you need to fix the boiler again, it’s being temperamental”

“AGAIN! I’m getting pissed at this, we technically paying rent for house that’s falling apart” Raven snapped

“Yep I think You, Clarke and I need to sit and have a chat and weigh up the options for next term, we seem to be paying more for repairs than anything else” Octavia stated getting into Lincoln’s truck

“Yep” Raven sighed taking Anya’s hand and walking into the house

They walked straight to Clarke’s room gently knocking on the door.

“Hey” Raven smiled

Clarke was lying watching wwe raw, Lexa was cuddled in out for the count.

“It’s frozen in here” Anya chittered

“Your sister is on fire so we just need to deal with it” Clarke explained “And technically I can’t feel the cold because she’s latched onto me”

Raven smiled taking out her phone and taking a picture

“Erm hello, I look like shit here!” Clarke huffed

“You both actually look like shit, but adorable so it’s okay” Raven added “We got Gatorade, throat sweets, chocolate, haribo, and chips”

“And this stuff your mum gave her” Anya handed Clarke the prescription

“Thanks guys”

“So were just going to tidy up a bit, then were going to head out” Raven smiled “If you need anything just txt me”

“And if she gets any worse, just phone my mum, she won’t argue with her” Anya smirked

An hour later…

“Hey you” Clarke smiled down

“Hi” Lexa managed to get out

“How you feeling?”

“Terrible”

“You look better”

“You suck at lying but thanks for trying” Lexa smiled

“We have the house to ourselves, they’re all at yours and going out or something, so I was thinking, I could run you a bath, argue with you to eat something, and I can change the bed whilst you’re in the bath and put fresh sheets on it” Clarke smiled

“Sounds like a lot of effort and a lot of energy in which I don’t appear to have” Lexa sighed

“I’ll help you baby, but first you need to take these and eat something” Clarke explained handing Lexa the pills and the Gatorade “I’m going to go make you a sandwich”

Lexa didn’t even argue she just left Clarke to it.

20 minutes later…

“Well half a sandwich is better than none I suppose” Clarke smirked

“I did try, but I can’t really stomach it” Lexa said “And the Gatorade they got sucks, I hate that flavour”

“I know baby, but I didn’t want to upset them they thought they did well” Clarke smirked “I’ll get you some water, then well get you in the bath”

“I’d be okay with a shower”

“Baby I don’t feel you’d be able to stand in the shower if I’m honest”

“Yeah okay, I get the point” Lexa sighed

Clarke got busy collecting the water for Lexa and running the bath with Lexa’s favourite bubble bath, she helped Lexa get undressed and into the bath, placed a quick kiss on her head and then went to change the sheets and put a washing on. She returned to the bathroom 15 minutes later with warm towels and helped her girlfriend out the bath and into the bedroom where she had placed fresh clothes on the bed for Lexa to change into.

“I need to check your temperature babe” Clarke said putting the thermometer in her ear and then looking at the gage. “It’s coming down so that’s good” Clarke smiled kissing Lexa on the head as she helped her get into the fresh shorts and tank

“I feel like an invalid” Lexa huffed “All control has been revoked”

Clarke laughed “Your sick…get over it”

“Yes and you will most likely be sick next” Lexa huffed “Thanks to me!”

“Oh shut up…one I never get sick, and two I’m supposed to look after you, I don’t trust Lincoln and Anya too do it”

“Please…them two can’t look after themselves” Lexa laughed getting back into bed

“What you wanting to watch?” Clarke asked

“Well you totally watched Raw without me so I think I’ll just need to watch the walking dead”

“Really? I hate that show!” Clarke huffed

“I’m sick Clarke, you promised you would keep me company” Lexa smirked “Besides I watch your crap all the time, what was you had me watching last week…wife swap?”

“Hey that’s a very educational programme you know”

Lexa laughed and cuddled back in beside Clarke lifting the remote and putting on her choice of programme. Clarke lifted her phone to update everyone on Lexa’s progress.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Start of Forever

“Clarke I have been looking everywhere for you, you’re a nightmare to find” Luna said  “Someone at the club wants to see you and Bellamy can you get here in the next hour?”

“Yeah sure” Clarke said confused “see you then”

Clarke put her phone back in her pocket “Bell we need to go to the club someone wants to speak to us”

Clarke stood up kissed Lexa softly and then left the table with Bellamy.

“Wonder what that’s about” Raven sighed taking a drink of her coke

Clarke and Bellamy walked into the club

“Thanks’ for coming, I’m Cage Wallace, I heard you guys perform in New York and well I’m just going to get straight to it, I want to sign you guys”

Clarke looked at Bellamy and then back to Cage

“oh erm okay…” Clarke said confused “What about Coalition, they are so much better as a band than us”

“They’re great I’m not disputing that, but you both work as a team and perform together so well, your stage presence is phenomenal and your songwriting ability blows coalition out the water” Cage explained

“Were in school, I can’t drop out my degree” Clarke stated

“I’ll work around your schooling” Cage smiled “All you have to do is sign”

“Wow erm okay, I don’t know what to say” Bellamy smiled “We obviously need to talk to Raven and Jasper”

“Can we have like 5 minutes to discuss this please” Clarke looked at Cage and then pulled Bellamy over to a booth

“Bel I don’t think it’s a good idea, I think Coalition deserve it, they’re the ones who’s helped us get all out shots”

“Clarke that’s bullshit and you know it, we’ve worked our ass off to get people to like us, I mean common…your thinking with your heart and not your head here”

“No I’m just saying that I think they should be offered the contract, they have worked so hard this year to get recognised and we’ve only been on the scene 6 month” Clarke sighed

“This is a massive opportunity for us, a paid job over summer doing something we love, recognition”

“We already have recognition Bel” Clarke stated

“Tell me what you want to do?” Bellamy asked “I’ll support it”

“I think he should give it to Coalition, if he likes us that much he might sign both” Clarke explained

“Okay” Bellamy sighed “But I think you’re making a huge mistake here”

“That’s a risk I’m prepared to take” Clarke said getting up and walking back over to cage “So we want you to give the contract to Coalition”

“Excuse me?”

“They deserve it, they work so much harder than us and the crowd love them” Clarke explained

“Clarke I can only sign one of you at this time”

“That’s fine, our time will come again if you think were good, I do have another condition though”

Bellamy rolled his eyes and shook his head

“Coalition don’t find out you offered us it first, this is there time let them have it without feeling second best” Clarke smiled

“You’re doing this for her right?” Cage smiled

“Huh” Clarke looked at him confused

“The drummer, she’s your girl right?”

“What makes you say that?”

“I see the way you look at each other, it’s cute” Cage smiled

“I’m not doing it because Lex is my girlfriend, I’m doing it because they deserve it” Clarke stated “Those guys have worked so hard to get to where they are, playing in the shitty places and driving all night to get to places, they also took us under their wing to make sure we were appreciated and treated well”

“You’re a good person Clarke” Cage smiled shaking her hand “I will come back for you when I have the money for another artist”

“I’ll keep that in mind” Clarke smiled shaking his hand

Bellamy shook his hand before they left the club.

“I can’t believe we just turned down a contract for your girlfriend” Bellamy laughed “You’re insane”

“You say nothing to anyone, promise me Bel?” Clarke turned looking at the older boy “We will get another shot”

“Okay if you say so, but you owe me big fucking time!” Bellamy put his arm around Clarke

 

Clarke walked into the house just after 4pm

“So we have come up with a solution to the shitty house problem” Raven smiled

“Yeah we think you three should move in with us” Anya smiled “We have 4 spare rooms, which means you can still have your own rooms and share the office, it’s 3 floors, plenty of space and you won’t spend everything you earn on repairs”

“We spent more time in each other’s house anyway” Lincoln added

“And if we break up?” Octavia asked

“Never going to happen” Lexa smiled pulling Clarke onto her knee

“You don’t know that” Raven smiled

“I know how I feel and I’m most definitely not letting this one go” Lexa said

Clarke smiled kissing Lexa softly

“Yeah I can relate to that” Anya smiled

“Okay yeah I’m in” Octavia smiled “I hate this house it sucks”

“We still have a month on the lease” Clarke added

“We can buy ourselves out rather than spend more money on repairs, I have spare cash” Raven smiled

“I hate packing” Clarke sighed “It’s like my most hated thing ever”

“I will help you” Lexa smiled

“What if we like all fight” Raven asked

“It’s a massive house, trust me we will all have our own space” Anya smiled “It will just be nice to have you all close by, were sort of like family now…well I know me Lex and Lincoln are, but you three are a huge part of our life’s now”

“Anya shut up…your rambling” Lexa smiled

“And to be honest our bedrooms are all soundproofed, you can’t hear a thing, you can hear a pin drop in here” Lincoln added “Listening to your Cousin’s have sex is not my favourite”

“I can relate to that” Lexa glared at Lincoln and Octavia “bearing in mind I was sick for nearly a week”

“Yeah were sorry about that” Octavia blushed

Clarke smirked

Lexa’s phone rang, she looked at the caller ID.

“Hey Ryder what’s up?” Lexa answered “Yeah…sure can you give me like half an hour…okay see you then”

Lexa put her phone back in her pocket and looked at Clarke “I need to go down to the club for an hour, do you want to come?”

“No I’m just going to get some studying done babe and get showered, come back here when your done though?”

“Course” Lexa smiled getting up and lifting her car keys

“I’ll phone that landlord and sort the lease” Raven stood up

“Use our card Ray” Clarke said referring to the joint account they three girls set up when they moved in together

“Yeah absolutely you’re not paying for it on your own” Octavia agreed “I’m going to go start packing; I can’t wait to get out of here”

“I’ll sort out a U-Haul” Lincoln stated

“I feel useless now, your all helping sort this and I’m disappearing” Lexa stated “I should stay and help they can wait”

“No don’t be silly, go…it’s a few phonecalls babe, you’ll be back soon” Clarke smiled kissing Lexa and walking her over to the door. “Please drive carefully its Icey”

“I always do” Lexa smiled “See you soon”

 

Lexa walked into the club, Ryder, Quint and Tristian were already sitting in the booth with Cage.

“Have I missed something?” Lexa asked squeezing in beside Ryder

“We’ve just been offered a record deal” Ryder explained

“Were all in, just need you” Quint smiled

“Wow erm okay, can I see the contract?” Lexa asked

“Off course, take your time read it over and get back to me by tomorrow” Cage said getting up

Lexa nodded

Cage left the club

“What’s to think…this is what we’ve been wanting; we can do school and perform all summer, a European Tour, Lexa come on!” Ryder said excited

“I have a girlfriend to think about, I need to talk it over with her and I sure as hell aren’t signing a thing till I’ve read this and my mum has read it, I’m not stupid, once we sign this were his property” Lexa explained “Relax Ryder, I’m not saying know, I’m just not jumping in straight away either”

“She does have a point Ryd” Tristian agreed “She is the brains of the group, besides her mum is a big shot lawyer so shell know what to look out for”

“Okay just don’t take forever to decide” Ryder smiled “We did it guys, all this hard work paid off!”

Lexa smiled at him and how excited he clearly was.

“Okay let me go scan this and send it to my mum, I’ll call you later” Lexa got up

Lexa walked into her own house, she knew everyone was still at Clarke, Raven and Octavia’s but she was wanting to scan the contract and send to Indra and also process what just happened before speaking to Clarke.

She picked up her phone opening the home screen and pressing her mum’s number.

“Hey mum, listen I’m going to send you something do you have time to read it?”

“Off course I do, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong we’ve just been offered and record deal and I won’t sign anything till I know it’s legit, and I still need to speak to Clarke”

“Sweetie that’s awesome, I’m proud of you”

“Hey I’m just the drummer; it’s the boys that did all the work” Lexa explained “Okay I’m scanning it in now and I’ll send it in the next 10 minutes.”

“Your write all the songs, stop degrading yourself, you did the work too” Indra stated “Your dad will be so proud”

“Just don’t say anything till I speak to Clarke” Lexa smiled “Oh and they agreed to move in here, so that solves a huge load of problems for them”

“I’m glad, I like to know your all safe and under one roof,” Indra smiled “Okay I’ll call you when I’ve finished reading it”

“Thanks mum, love you”

“Love you too baby” Indra smiled

Lexa hung up the phone placing it on her desk. She finished scanning the document; sending it to Indra before lifting it out the scanner and leaving the house heading back to Clarke’s.

Lexa walked into the house, Lincoln, Octavia, Raven and Anya were lying on the sofa watching a movie.

“Where’s Clarke?”

“Just out the shower, she’s just drying her hair” Raven explained

“Okay” Lexa smiled heading in the direction of Clarke’s bedroom.

Clarke looked up from her head bed turning of her hairdryer. “Wow your back quicker than I thought”

Lexa closed the bedroom door

“So something weird happened” Lexa sat next to Clarke on the bed and taking her hand “We just got offered a record deal”

“Baby that’s awesome” Clarke smiled “You took it right?”

“Well not yet, I wanted mum to read the contract and talk to you about it” Lexa explained “means a 3 month European tour from May”

“You deserve this, and I love you, and I’m proud of you, you should do it” Clarke smiled “What the boys think?”

“They signed on the spot” Lexa laughed “Ryder is beyond excited”

Clarke laughed “I can imagine…I’m proud of you Lex”

“I didn’t do anything” Lexa smiled “But thanks your approval means a lot to me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and to all my readers, your all awesome :D


	17. Start of Forever

“Anya I’m warning you” Raven glared at her girlfriend who was standing with a nerf gun aimed at her

“You totally started it” Anya smirked “Don’t dish it out, if you can’t take it back!”

“You were ripping the ass out the bathroom; you knew I needed to pee!” Raven huffed

“Babe there is 5 bathrooms in this house!” Anya laughed

“Yes but I like ours, why couldn’t you use another bathroom?”

“It’s in my room!” Anya stated

“Our…Were a partnership now, you asked me to move in! the room you allocated me is just for my crap, that does not include me!” Raven explained folding her arms

“No we asked you all to move in!” Anya smirked

“You don’t see Lincoln, or Lexa kicking Clarke out their rooms because they need the frigging bathroom do you?” Raven huffed

“You’re blowing this way out of proportion!” Anya stated “You fired the first shot!”

“I needed to pee, it got you to move didn’t it?” Raven stated looking around the lounge for her options to move

“It’s 7am what the fuck is the problem?” Octavia glared at them both

“She’s trying to shoot me with that fucking gun thing you and Lincoln bought her!” Raven snapped “I only wanted to Pee and get ready for class!”

“You’ve manged to wake me, so that clearly emphasises how loud you both are!” Octavia snapped

Clarke walked into the lounge next and she was clearly unimpressed, Lexa was right behind her.

“Don’t start on me, it’s her fault!” Raven looked at Clarke and then nodded in Anya’s direction

“I’m contemplating getting my own apartment right about now!” Clarke warned “Can I just point out I have a class at 9 and I have classes all day today then I’m working tonight, I’m currently awake 1 hour before my fucking alarm!”

“And I’m off today!” Lexa snapped “Sharing a house means being considerate!”

“Truce?” Anya smiled at Raven

“Oh yeah Truce…Now everyone is awake…why not!” Octavia ranted walking upstairs back to Lincoln’s room and banging the door closed as she went into the room

“Great now you’ve pissed Octavia off, brilliant!” Raven sighed moving from her spot allowing Anya to shoot her causing Raven to scream

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?” Raven Snapped throwing her hands in the air “What the fuck happened to the truce?”

“It start’s from now” Anya smiled walking back upstairs

Clarke rolled her eyes and huffed making her way back to Lexa’s room.

“Absolute piss take!” Clarke huffed going into the bathroom turning the shower on

Lexa crawled back into bed going back to sleep

20 minutes later…

Clarke was showered and ready for class; she kissed Lexa softly on the head before lifting her phone from the bedside table and leaving the room closing Lexa’s door behind her and going to her own bedroom to gather her bag and car keys. Raven was waiting in the kitchen for her when Clarke walked into the kitchen getting herself a bottle of water.

“Please don’t be pissy with me, it was Anya’s fault!” Raven sighed

“Your girlfriend, your equal to blame” Clarke stated “Let’s go before I make you walk”

“It’s cold outside, you wouldn’t do that to me” Raven smirked lifting an apple

“Don’t tempt me” Clarke smiled at her best friend

“So you and Lexa also sharing a room?” Raven asked following Clarke out to her car

“Nope, we just fell into her bed last night; we were watching some shitty thing about Lawyers” Clarke smirked

“I’m totally just using my room as storage, I prefer to sleep next to Anya, I like my cuddles” Raven smiled

“You wake me up like you did this morning; you will both need each other for protection that was ridiculous…What caused it?” Clarke asked

“Well” Raven stated becoming animated with her hands “I really needed to pee, and Anya was like brushing her teeth and shit but she locked the bathroom door…who even does that when it’s their girlfriend in the room” Raven looked at Clarke “So I’m dancing praying to god I don’t dribble and she’s in the bathroom blasting out oh happy days!”

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh

“So as you can imagine I was getting slightly pissed off by this point, so I got the Nerf gun and when she came out the bathroom I shot her on the leg and she took it too far and started chasing me about the house with the fucking thing, and that thing hurts when you get shot”

“You shot her” Clarke laughed

“She deserved it!” Raven huffed “I mean seriously!”

“Why didn’t you just use the bathroom in my room?” Clarke asked

“Well at the time I was naked so I couldn’t be arsed getting pyjamas on just to go pee”

“Fair enough” Clarke laughed “I did offer you the room with the en-suite”

“I’m sharing with Anya so it was a waste and Octavia is never going to leave Lincoln’s room either now, you’re the only one who actually uses your bedroom” Raven laughed

“I’ll have you know I’ve slept in Lexa’s room since we moved in, I just prefer my stuff organised and I don’t want to invade her space, you know what she’s like” Clarke smiled pulling into the car park “Everything is in such an order”

“You’re the same so shut up” Raven smirked closing the car door and putting her bag over her shoulder “You both are so suited its vomit worthy”

“yeah yeah, sing a new song would ya” Clarke locked her car and then linked arms with Raven as they walked through the university grounds “Urgh I have my mother in my ear for 2 hours now, I actually can’t wait to start my internship in the hospital just to get out of these stupid lectures”

“I hear you, I can’t wait to graduate” Raven yawned “See you at lunch?”

“Yep I’ll get you at the studio, I said I’d meet Bel there too” Clarke hugged Raven quickly before rushing off to her mums class

Later that night…

Clarke walked out the restaurant and towards her car, she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Jesus Dad you scared the crap out of me!” Clarke snapped holding her heart

“Sorry Kiddo, I did sent you a message saying I was going to stop by, you left me no choice but to just show up” Jake smiled

“And why might that be?” Clarke folded her arms

“You haven’t responded to any of my messages, Mum has asked you over and you’ve yet to appear”

“I’m still processing my decision” Clarke admitted “You and Mum really hurt me and to be honest I’m a bit sceptical about the full thing”

“Baby I know we hurt you, you have every right to be pissed at me, Christ I’d be pissed at me, I figured me keeping my mouth shut was the best move to keep the piece”

“Dad she was horrible to me and you just sat there, okay yes she has apologised but to be honest the damage has been done” Clarke sighed “I’m not being rude but I’ve had a really long day, I’m tired and sort of just want to go home to my girlfriend”

Clarke decided to add the girlfriend part in for good measure to judge Jake’s reaction.

“Your mum speak highly of her, I’d like to meet her” Jake smiled

“You will eventually, I do intend on coming over, I’m just working and have classes, it’s finding the time” Clarke sighed

“Are you okay for money?” Jake asked “You haven’t used a single penny from you account in two years Clarke”

“I have my own account, within my own money, which I worked for…I don’t need you and mum’s money I’m fine” Clarke stated “You let her put me out the house dad, you can’t expect to look after me after that, seriously?”

“Clarke I did not let her, I told her she was over reacting but you know what she can be like”

“Dad seriously you’re an adult you make your own choices, you always taught me to stand up for what I believe in and be proud of who I am…the minute I did that you turned you back on me”

Jake lowered his head “I’m ashamed of my actions, let me rectify them”

“I will, but you have to let me do it on my terms” Clarke sighed

“Can I hug you?” Jake asked looking at his daughter

Clarke rolled her eyes as she walked into her Dad’s arms.

“I love you very much baby”

“I love you too, I also love Mum regardless of what’s happened your both my parents” Clarke stated “Okay I’m going home”

Clarke got into her car looked at Jake in the rear view mirror as he walked back to his own car, she made sure he got into his car before pulling out the space and taking the drive home.

“Your home!” Raven smiled “How was work?”

“Yeah was okay, totally just got blindsided by my dad as I was leaving though, got the who apology spill like my mums”

“Maybe the genuinely are sorry Clarke and realise they were dicks” Octavia yawned

“Yeah I’m just very cautious though if that makes sense?” Clarke bit her bottom lip “Anyway I’m going to get showered and changed”

“Anya left you food it’s in the kitchen; the three of them are at the gym, tried to convince me and O to join them, hilarity of that” Raven rolled her eyes

Clarke laughed “Octavia perhaps, you…absolutely not”

“I’m happy going on the treadmill and weights them three do this crazy kick boxing shit, and I’m not being funny but they would floor me” Octavia smirked “I get plenty of exercise”

Clarke laughed walking into her room and going straight into the bathroom to shower, 20 minutes later she was in pyjamas and lying in bed reading her kindle. Lexa softly knocked on the door before opening it.

“Hey you” Lexa smiled coming into the room and closing the door behind her “I got slightly worried when you didn’t text me back”

“Shit…sorry baby my phone is on silent, how was the gym?” Clarke yawned sitting her kindle down

“Was okay, how was work? Raven said you Dad cornered you…Are you Okay?” Lexa sat next to Clarke on the bed leaning in and softly kissing her and caressing her cheek.

“Yeah I’m fine, told him I was tired and well talk another day, he wants to meet you apparently mum speaks highly of you”

Lexa looked shocked

“Yep that was my reaction too” Clarke smiled

“You sleeping in here tonight?” Lexa asked

“Well I am rather comfortable and warm, why don’t you go get changed and come cuddle me, we can sleep in here tonight for a change”

“That’s an offer too good to refuse, let me go get organised and I’ll be back” Lexa smiled stealing another kiss

Lexa left the room heading back to her own room

“Is she actually okay?” Raven asked looking over from the sofa

“Yeah she seems okay” Lexa smiled “If she isn’t I’ll make sure she is”

“I’m sure you will commander” Raven smirked

Lexa rolled her eyes opening her bedroom and going in to get organised.

“You don’t think she’s okay do you?” Anya asked

Raven played with her girlfriends hand in hers

“Clarke can be hard to read, she’s very good and blocking out things so she doesn’t need to deal with them” Raven stated “Makes me nervous at times”

“She has a tendency to bottle things till she explodes and when she explodes god help anyone who gets in her way” Octavia answered

“However she now has Lexa, and she’s good and getting through Clarke’s walls” Raven smiled at Anya

“They’re both good for each other, I’ve never seen Lexa this happy and carefree before” Lincoln yawned “Okay I’m away to bed I’m up at 6”

“I’m coming” Octavia got up following her boyfriend upstairs

“Lexa going on tour is worrying me, I’m worried about how Clarke will deal” Raven admitted

“Well keep her distracted it’s 12 weeks” Anya said softly “Lexa will find it difficult too, she’s never really done anything on her own before, yeah okay the guys will be there…but she’s always had me or Linc by her side”

“I’m so happy for them, they deserve this and I’m happy they signed but I just have such an uneasy feeling if that makes sense” Raven looked up at her girlfriend “Sorry ignore me I’m being paranoid”

“No your being a caring best friend, your hard ass image is non-existent around me beautiful”

“Your one to talk” Raven smirked “You’re a big pile of cotton candy around me”

“Shut up” Anya quickly straddled Raven as Lexa was coming out her bedroom

“Seriously…Not on the Sofa we need to sit there!” Lexa smiled going to Clarke’s room

By the time she’d got back to the room Clarke was asleep. Lexa smiled putting her phone on charge, turning of the lights and crawling in beside her girlfriend and cuddling into her back wrapping a protective arm around Clarke’s waist before drifting off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks for reading and your comments I feel a storm rising :D


	18. Start of Forever

3 month later…

“So when do you leave?” Anya sat on Lexa’s bed watching her pack

“Tomorrow morning need to be at the airport for 6am” Lexa sighed

“I guessing Clarke is taking you?”

“Actually Dad and Mum are on their way here, they’re staying at a hotel so they can see me off tomorrow so I think we’re going with them but yes Clarke is coming” Lexa stated taking a deep breath “12 weeks is a long time Anya, I can’t imagine not seeing her for 12 weeks, not kissing her, not holding her, I’m just glad things are going smoothly with her parents now”

“Yeah it’s good, she seems to be spending an equal amount of time with them” Anya smiled “And I’m not being funny but From the Sky are fucking rocketing they’re fan base is nearly as big as yours”

“Don’t repeat this but…She is so much better than Ryder on stage, she can hold the crowd, Ryder finds that so difficult”

“Lexa no offence but if they didn’t have you they would be shit, the lyrics are yours, the music is yours and you sit in the background hitting a drum letting everyone get the credit, it’s stupid”

Lexa laughed “I hardly sit in the background hitting the drums, I like it this way, this is their dream they’re actually so excited about it”

“Is it yours though?” Anya asked “How long have you dreamed about being a lawyer and sharing an office with Mum?”

“Yes but I have 2 years left a university” Lexa explained “I’m just glad I’m getting to do both”

“Can’t believe we won’t be back at the university after the summer…don’t get me wrong I’m so excited about going to the academy and actually completing the rest of the training, But I’m now the third wheel with O and Linc”

“Clarke is only in the university 2 days a week next semester, rest of the time she’s at the hospital” Lexa explained

“I’m sure you and Raven will have great fun” Anya smiled “Okay I better go I promised I’d go with her to pick a car”

“She’s actually buying a car, wow” Lexa smirked

“She’s not half a bad a driver as Clarke made her out to be” Anya smirked “She’s just a bit fast”

Lexa laughed “yup I won’t be getting in her car…so dinner tonight with the parents we’ve all been summoned”

“Yeah 7pm right?” Anya stood up leaving Lexa’s room

 

“Clarke we need to speak to you” Abby sighed sitting on the sofa

“About?” Clarke looked up from her laptop

“So something had cropped up over the past few months and we thought it could be rectified but it turns out it can’t” Jake stated

“Oh here we go again” Clarke said her tummy dropping and heart beginning to race

“Dad is sick” Abby blurted

“Don’t sugar coat it or anything love” Jake looked at his wife

“I’ve went over this 100 times in my head Jake and there is no way to sugar coat it!” Abby sighed

“Not what I was expecting to come out your mouth” Clarke said softly “define sick”

“I don’t know how to tell you this kid” Jake looked at his daughter who now place her laptop on the coffee table in the middle of the lounge

“I’m not a kid; I’m 22 and a medical student so let’s just give me the truth and the facts!” Clarke steadied her voice trying to control her emotions

“I have Cancer Clarke and the treatment is no longer working” Jake stated

Clarke stared at her Dad blankly for what seemed like an eternity and then looked at her mum.

Abby had tears in her eyes and Jake was struggling to hold his own emotions back.

“Is this why I’ve had the apologies and the time spent mending our relationships?” Clarke asked

“No absolutely not!” Abby stated “What I did was shameful and it just took me a long time to admit it”

“Clarke these last 3 months have been incredible, I’ve enjoyed getting to know my daughter again and learning what’s important to her and Lexa is incredible and her parents I mean I’m happy they look out for you, Indra has been so helpful in helping us with some legal matters” Jake rambled

“Wait who all knows here?”

“Just Indra, Gus and now yourself” Jake stated “I needed a lawyer and Indra is very highly sought out”

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to say here” Clarke stood up packing up her things “I need to go, I’ll call you later”

“Clarke please don’t leave let’s talk about this” Abby tried to grip her daughter’s arm but Clarke was quick and out the door before she had a chance, she jumped in her car driving straight back to the house, she sat in the drive for 10 minutes processing before taking a deep breath and heading into the house.

“Hey your back earlier than I thought” Lexa smiled

“Yeah mum had to go to work, are you all packed” Clarke smiled wrapping her arms around her girlfriend

“Nearly” Lexa kissed Clarke softly

“Awesome, I’m just going to put this in my room and then I’m all yours we can do whatever you want” Clarke smiled walking toward her room

Clarke walked into her room sitting her bag down and leaning against the door; she gripped the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes taking another deep breath.

“Pull it together Clarke don’t ruin this for her” Clarke whispered to herself before leaving her room going back into the lounge

Later that night…

Everyone was laughing and joking at the table, Indra was watching Clarke very closely after receiving a call from Jake explaining they had told Clarke. Indra couldn’t gage Clarke’s feelings at all other than the fact she was very good and hiding and putting on a fake persona.

“So 12 weeks on the road Lexa however will you cope with 3 guys” Gus smiled

“As long as their tidy and don’t mess the bus I’ll be fine, only thing I’m worried about is missing this one to much” Lexa smiled kissing Clarke softly on the cheek

“Your too cute” Clarke smiled “But it’s 12 weeks, you’re going to smash it and just be awesome and then come home to me”

“Okay then I suppose we better call it a night so you two can have some time together and Lexa you need a decent night’s sleep” Gus smiled “We’ll collect you at 5.30am”

“Like that’s going to happen” Anya muttered taking a drink causing Raven and Octavia to smirk

Indra glared at her daughter “Inappropriate”

“Yes Mum” Anya stated “So yeah 5.30am I’ll be ready”

“You coming?” Lexa asked

“Obviously, what kind of sister would I be if I didn’t come to the airport with you” Anya smiled “You’re not just my sister Lexa you’re my best friend”

“Wow I’m hurt” Raven joked making everyone laugh

Everyone started piling out the restaurant, Indra put a hand on Clarke’s shoulder and squeezed in supportively, Clarke turned locking eyes with Indra and realising Indra knew she knew.

Clarke gave her a small smile before accepting a hug from her and then Gus and then making her way to Lexa’s car.

“She knows doesn’t she?” Gus asked his wife getting in his range rover

“Yes, she does” Indra stated

“Does Lexa?” Gus asked

“What do you think? Do you honestly think Lexa would be flying across the country if she knew Gustus?”

“I didn’t think about it like that” Gus admitted “She’s some girl”

“She baring everything so no-one else has too” Indra sighed “I’m concerned”

“We can’t tell Lexa”

“No we can’t, it’s not our place, it’s Clarke’s decision on who she informs”

 

“Kiss me” Clarke whispered pulling Lexa towards her

Lexa smiled leaning in softly and kissing her girlfriend who was leaning against the island in the kitchen.

“God I love how you make my heart race” Clarke smiled leaning her head against Lexa’s

“You do the exact same to me” Lexa smiled taking Clarke’s hand and placing it on her heart

“Your frozen” Clarke stated

“Obviously I thought jeans and a tank were acceptable but I should have listened to you and put on a hoodie” Lexa said in a monotone voice the full sentence rolling her eyes

“What was that baby? Was that a Clarke you were right?”

“Yes babe it was” Lexa smiled

“You look very cute, I absolutely love it when you wear your hair down” Clarke smiled wrapping her arms around Lexa’s waist

Lexa let her lips crash into Clarke’s, they pulled away for much needed air as Lexa took Clarke’s hand leading her to her bedroom.

The door was closed and locked behind them as they continued to kiss each other; Lexa moved Clarke slowly onto the bed hovering over her as she kissed her softly and then made her way down Clarke’s neck.

“Baby…I want you to make love to me” Clarke stated highlighting the fact she wanted to feel extremely close and connected to her girlfriend tonight.

That was all Lexa needed to know as she started to take off every inch of clothing Clarke was wearing. Clarke removed Lexa’s and they both crawled under the covers. Lexa resided back on top of Clarke kissing her. Clarke tilted her head slightly giving Lexa access to her neck which Lexa gladly accepted she moved the trail of kisses further down making Clarke squirm. She let her hands tickle all up Clarke’s legs as she kissed her lower tummy. She decided against teasing Clarke tonight and just spent time admiring every inch of exposed skin. Clarke bit her bottom lip as she clenched both her hands tightly into the covers closing her eyes and arching her back. Lexa smiled knowing the effect she was having on the blonde.

Meanwhile in the lounge…

“HEADPHONES ON!” Octavia stated making Lincoln and Anya laugh

“Eww!” Raven scrunched her face “How the hell is she getting all the action!”

“I can rectify that!” Anya smiled taking her girlfriends hand pulling her off the sofa and upstairs towards their bedroom.

“Don’t you even think about it, I’m totally pmsing” Octavia looked at her boyfriend before turning on her IPOD.

Lincoln smirked lifting his Xbox headset and controller “Time to zone out”

“Baby tell me what you want me to do” Lexa said softly licking up Clarke’s entrance and gently sucking as she thrusted a second finger into Clarke

“Faster” Clarke managed to get out

Didn’t take long for Clarke’s legs to shake uncontrollably and her orgasm to come out in full force.

Lexa took her into her arms holding her tight as she calmed her breathing down.

Clarke moved so she was now on top of Lexa

“I love you so much, you know that right?”

“Yeah I do, I love you too” Lexa smiled gently cupping Clarke’s face when she seen tears form “Hey hey listen to me, it’s 12 weeks, I’ll call you every day and well skype and facetime”

“I know I’m just going to miss you like crazy, but I’m so proud of you and excited for you” Clarke smiled wiping her tears before leaning down and kissing Lexa softly

 

“No seriously you both need to stop crying” Anya stated “Your upsetting me and I don’t do upset!”

“Shut up” Lexa snapped “Go away for a second”

Lexa took Clarke’s hand pulling her away from everyone so it was just them.

“I love you so much, and I’ll call you as soon as we land” Lexa said resting her forehead against Clarke’s “I’m going to miss you so much babe but I’m coming home to you just keep remembering that”

“I know, I love you too, please be safe and look after yourself, eat normal food and don’t live on redbull” Clarke stated “Promise me?”

“I promise” Lexa smiled

Clarke reluctantly let go of Lexa’s hand so she could hug her parents and sister.

“Look after her for me” Lexa whispered into Anya’s ear

“Promise” Anya smiled kissing Lexa’s cheek “Love you”

“Love you too”

“Hey Ryder!” Anya shouted

“Yeah?”

“Anything happens to my sister you’re a dead man!” Anya warned glaring at him “Her girlfriend is training to be a trauma surgeon she can break you then repair you to break you again…and I’m nearly a cop….that’s a powerful combination there!”

Lexa laughed rolling her eyes

“Shut up you idiot!” Lexa playfully pushed her sister before hugging Clarke tightly for the last time and kissing her softly.

Clarke folded her arms hugging herself as she watched Lexa walk through the gates with the boys.

Anya put her arm around her

“We can do this…It’s twelve weeks, I’m sure my idiot of a girlfriend will keep us both occupied, you know she blew up the microwave last night yes?”

Clarke laughed and was thankful Anya was trying to distract her

Gus and Indra smiled at them both before walking towards their car, Anya and Clarke followed behind them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Start of Forever

“So I’m presuming you’ve all read your contracts and you’re aware of what’s expected?” Nia looked at them

“You’re supporting a band called The Summer Set, you have a media interview on Thursday to get you guys out there, and I’m presuming Cage explained that you all need to appear available”

“Define what you mean by that?” Lexa asked

“Single, you’re all single” Nia stated

“Erm no, I’m not and I have no intention of being single thanks” Lexa stated

“For this to work you need to appear to be single and available, fans will interact with you on a personal level”

“Yes and it’s all over my social media that I am infact not single” Lexa stated “I’ve been with my girlfriend for a year, my girlfriend who I am very much in love with”

“Look for this to work and for us to market you properly you need to follow the rules for this tour, it’s 12 weeks and then you can go back to whatever it is you do, however when you’re on our time and were paying you...the rules are followed!”

“Wait hold on a second here!” Lexa snapped folding her arms “Are you telling me I need to break up with my girlfriend to be on this tour?”

“No that is not what I’m saying; I’m saying it needs to be on the down-low, I’m presuming your social media is private?”

“Lexa please just hear her out” Ryder looked at her with pleading eyes knowing fine well Lexa was about to flip her lid

“Your sexuality, your relationship everything needs to be low key until we get you out there, dammit did cage not explain all this?”

“No he most certainly did not or I wouldn’t be fucking standing here right now!” Lexa snapped

“I don’t have time for this! Get me cage on the phone!” Nia snapped walking away from them

“Ignore her! She’s a power freak…I’m Brian lead singer of the summer set, this is Steven, John, Josh and Jess”

They all introduced themselves and went over the schedules.

“Cage what the fuck is this, you didn’t go over the contract properly with them?” Nia growled into the receiver

“I gave them it, they signed it, they’re ours for 12 weeks or they pay back every penny invested in them, what is the problem?”

“First you don’t get the act I want and now you send me these kids with a diva in the mist of it?”

“I’m presuming you mean Lexa? I would be very careful with her, her mum is a top attorney in New York and her dad is very high up in the police she knows her stuff, and Nia she’s the backbone of that band, you lose her you have no support band so I would tread very carefully” Cage stated “Emori will get through to them, she’s the best tour manager in the company”

“I hope your right cage!” Nia stated “Your job is relying on it!”

A few days later…

“Did Lexa delete her twitter and Insta?” Raven asked

“Yup” Clarke stated “don’t start me on it, she’s made new ones though just practically erased my full existence from them only thing I’m actually still on is her Facebook because that’s 100 percent private”

“I’m not following” Anya said looking at Clarke

“Ask your sister” Clarke stated “I need to go I have a gig to get organised for”

“Clarke wait, what is going on I’m confused” Raven stated “Your too early, We will leave soon”

“Me too” Clarke snapped “Look I’m not getting into it she’s been gone 3 days and already things are beginning to irritate me”

Clarke left the house getting in her car; Anya lifted her phone calling Lexa

“Voicemail” Anya snapped “Lexa it’s me call me when you get this, try not to delete my number before you call me…not amused!”

10 minutes later Lexa was face timing Anya.

“Sorry was on the phone to Dad”

“What the fuck is going on?” Raven asked standing beside Anya “Why the new social media shit?”

“We apparently need to appear available and not disclose our personal life, it’s in the contracts”

“Wait what?” Anya sighed “Didn’t you or Mum notice this?”

“No we did not, it was worried cleverly” Lexa stated “Clarke is fucking going off on one about it, I just lost it at the manager of the record company”

“Do you blame her?” Raven laughed “You’ve been gone what 3 days and already things are changing”

“What do you propose I do Raven? It’s not just me in this; it’s the 3 boys too”

Raven laughed “Unbelievable”

Raven lifted her keys leaving the house and banging the door behind her.

“Fucking hell Lexa!” Anya snapped

 

Clarke walked into her childhood home; Jake was sitting on the sofa watching the football. Clarke sat beside him resting her head on his shoulder. It been 4 days since Clarke had shown her face.

“Sorry for walking out when you told me I just wanted to process this” Clarke explained

“That’s okay kiddo” Jake smiled putting his arm around Clarke “You okay?”

“Not really, my head is swimming with all this crap” Clarke stated “I miss Lexa”

“Have you told her what’s going on?”

“No I haven’t told anyone yet, what the hell do I say oh by the way…” Clarke stated

“You need to tell them Clarke because it’s not going to get easier and I need to know you have support around you” Jake sighed

“Dad I really can’t talk about this right now” Clarke stated taking a deep breath “I just got you back”

“Oh sweetie I am so sorry for everything” Jake wrapped his arms around his daughter, Clarke sunk into them holding her dad for dear life.

Raven walked into Grounders, Bellamy and Jasper were on the stage setting up.

“Where’s Clarke?” Raven asked “She was on her way here an hour ago”

“We haven’t seen or heard from her” Bellamy admitted

Raven took out her phone texting Clarke, the message sent just as Clarke walked in the door.

“Hey you okay?” Raven asked concerned pulling Clarke over to the bar so she could talk to her

“Yeah I was at my mum and dads” Clarke stated

“Your girlfriend is an idiot!” Raven snapped

Clarke laughed “She’s just doing what she always does and putting everyone else’s feelings first”

“What about how you’re feeling Clarke?”

“It’s just social media, it’s not like she’s breaking up with me, I overreacted, she followed me on all her new accounts I just can’t post anything personal on her twitter” Clarke explained “It’s cool I’m fine with it”

“These 12 weeks can’t go in fast enough” Raven stated

“You’re telling me!!!…come on let’s get set up, my mum and dad is coming to watch tonight”

“Really?” Raven said shocked “Wow this is huge steps forward”

Clarkes phone buzzed in her pocket she took it out putting her thumb over the touch button to unlock the screen.

**Lex <3 - Good luck for tonight you will be amazing as always, I love you baby always and forever x**

**Clarke – Love you too sorry for over reacting earlier I just miss you xx**

**Lex <3 - I miss you more than you could know, I’m not happy about this in the slightest either, you didn’t overreact babe x **

**Clarke – Go to sleep I know it’s like after midnight where you are, you need sleep xx**

**Lex <3 – I love you Clarke x**

**Clarke – Love you too Lex xx**

Later that night Jake and Abby were standing against the bar watching Clarke on stage, both were amazed at how far she’d progressed and developed.

“I can’t believe she’s in medical school and not music school” Jake stated

“Before you say anything I actually did not pressure her one bit to go to medical school that was her own decision, she said music is her hobby not her career”

“I know love, but she’s incredible” Jake smiled “You know Lexa got her that guitar right?”

“No I didn’t I was wondering where the one we got her was” Abby looked at her husband

“In a million pieces after it met the wall” Jake smirked “she took great pride in telling me”

“We paid a fortune for that” Abby laughed

“Not near as much Lexa has paid for the one she’s holding” Jake smirked “And that was Raven who let that slip”

“As much as this pains me to admit, I’d rather she was with Lexa than some scumbag who treats her the way Finn did, at least I know Lexa treats her right” Abby smiled

“Them too have heart eyes every time they look at each other, Lexa is end game for Clarke, I knew that first time I met the girl” Jake smiled “That makes me a happy man knowing my baby girl is going to be absolutely fine”

After the show Clarke walked over hugging her parents.

“Thank you for coming”

“Wouldn’t have missed it, it was amazing” Jake smiled brightly at his daughter “Such a rockstar”

Clarke laughed “Wouldn’t go that far, come meet Anya’s and Lincoln properly Dad you haven’t really met them before”

Clarke took her Dad’s hand leading him over to her friends, Abby followed behind them.

“So this is my Dad for those who haven’t met him, Dad this is Lincoln and Anya, Lexa’s sister and cousin”

“Lovely to meet you…Jake Griffin” Jake shook Lincoln and Anya’s hand

“We’ve heard a lot about you, you managed to create a good impression on my sister after creating a negative one originally” Anya smirked

“Everyone deserves a second chance right?” Jake smiled

“Right” Raven smiled kissing Jake’s cheek and hugging Abby “How’s things Jake, thank you for coming to the show”

“Raven, I was wondering when you would make an appearance” Jake smirked “Still causing trouble?”

“Me would I ever” Raven smirked “I see you’ve met my girlfriend”

“Yep you and Clarke seemed to bag the good ones and O did well too it would appear” Jake smiled

“Lack of parental supervision went in our favour” Raven laughed

Clarke smirked knowing fine well Raven was trying to push buttons to see if her parents reacted.

“Do you know Raven I tell Jake this a lot, you amaze me, after everything you went through you hold your head high and strive to accomplish your dreams, you’re an inspiration” Abby smiled warmly

“Wow okay yep, I forgive you both for being asses that warmed me” Raven smiled lifting her beer and raising it at them both

“Okay then…I better go pack up my stuff” Clarke smiled

“Hurry I’m starving” Raven smiled “You promised McDonalds”

“Yes okay give me 10 minutes” Clarke rolled her eyes

 


	20. Start of Forever

“Have you seen their music video it’s fucking awesome, I didn’t know they could sound so good by the way” Raven said excited

“I haven’t seen it yet” Clarke admitted

“Great! I recorded it on TiVo… sit” Raven said

Octavia and Lincoln looked at each other and then sat down next to Clarke

“We’ve watched it 3 times now” Anya smirked “Raven likes it”

“Ryder must have fucking loved all that female attention” Octavia laughed “Look at him”

“Wow my girl looks fit!” Clarke smiled

“I second that!”

“Excuse me” Anya looked at her girlfriend

“What she does!” Raven smiled “Not as fit as you but she does look amazing!”

“Oh my god” Clarke laughed “Smooth Reyes!”

Clarke lifted her phone facetiming Lexa.

“Aww baby did I wake you” Clarke smiled seeing Lexa look half asleep clearly in her bunk

“Nope” Lexa yawned

“Wow you suck at lying” Clarke Laughed

“Dude your music video is fucking awesome, I love it and the new song is great” Raven said grabbing Clarke’s phone

“Thanks Raven, I’m glad I lived up to your expectations…do you mind giving my girlfriend her phone back I haven’t heard her voice or seen her pretty face in two days due to schedule conflicts…thank you….much appreciated” Lexa stated

Clarke laughed

“Time is it where you are anyway?” Raven asked

“2am” Lexa yawned “Now my girlfriend please…thank you”

“You don’t want to talk to me?” Raven asked

“Raven I spoke to you and Anya earlier, I haven’t spoken to Clarke!”

“Okay you have a point” Raven smiled “Bye commander”

Raven handed Clarke her phone, Clarke got up leaving the lounge and going into her bedroom.

“Baby you look exhausted” Clarke sighed

“I am, we had a signing and shit today it was brutal” Lexa explained “You look pretty, you just home?”

“Yeah I had a class at 4pm and then I went to the gym for an hour” Clarke explained “I got home and Raven was like so excited about your video…She said you were fit!” Clarke watched her girlfriend to see her reaction

“Well I am fit!” Lexa smiled

“And so big headed” Clarke laughed “I miss you and I’m glad things are going well”

“I miss you too pretty girl more than you know” Lexa frowned “I saw your gig at grounders last week, someone filmed it and put it on their Facebook, you killed it beautiful”

“Mum and Dad were there so I had a point to make” Clarke smirked “Raven proper tested them too but they didn’t react to anything, so I genuinely think they are sorry about everything”

“That’s good yeah?” Lexa smiled

“Yep okay baby I’m going to go and let you sleep!” Clarke blew a kiss and Lexa pretended to catch it placing it to her heart making Clarke smile. “Gosh I love you so much you’re so cute when you’re sleepy”

“I love you too princess text me before you go to sleep so I can wake up to something from you”

“Promise, okay go back to sleep” Clarke smiled ending the call knowing fine well Lexa wouldn’t

Clarke walked back into the lounge; Raven could tell that she’d been crying.

“Babe seriously why you crying, look she’s been gone nearly 2 weeks which means only 10 left” Raven moved to hug her friend, Octavia jumped joining in on the hug

“I’m good I just miss her” Clarke said

“The band their supporting is pretty good” Lincoln said taking his headphones off “Their drummer is a chick as well and apparently she swings for girls”

“As long as she doesn’t swing for mine” Clarke laughed

Anya laughed “Clarke you can’t be serious, Lexa literally only has eyes for you”

“Yeah Anya has a point” Octavia smirked “As Raven would say vomit worthy heart eyes!”

“Exactly” Raven led Clarke over to the sofa

“Arghh I’m so emotional this week” Clarke laughed “Sorry guys!”

“Hey we totally understand were all female, except Lincoln of course but he might as well be” Octavia smiled

“Okay well I’m going to my mum and dad’s for a bit, I promised Dad we would watch a movie together, don’t wait up for me”

“Text me later so I know you’re okay yeah?” Raven asked

“Course” Clarke smiled lifting her car keys “I might crash there tonight but I’ll let you know”

Clarke left the house and got in her car leaving the drive.

“Call it best friend intuition but something is wrong with her” Raven looked at Octavia

“I thought that too, but I thought it was just Lexa being away” Octavia looked at Raven

“It’s more than that, I don’t know what it is but I know something isn’t right” Raven sat back down on the sofa sighing

“She hasn’t said anything to Lexa because she would have asked me” Anya told them

“No she’s probably done a classic Clarke and told no-one, and the annoying thing is we just need to wait till she comes to us, if she does” Raven stated

“No offence Rae but you know how she operates better than me and you have so much more patience than I do” Octavia sighed

 

“So tell me about her” Jess smiled sitting at the opposite side of Lexa and opening her red bull

“She’s amazing, like absolutely everything to me, she’s so supportive and understanding” Lexa explained

The two drummers were sitting in a cafeteria having lunch; the boys were all beginning to irritate them.

“She sounds awesome, look Nia and the whole remain private thing, that’s a pile of shit, I’m openly gay always have been, I don’t see the point in hiding it or lying to fans, the relationship thing can be tricky I’m not going to lie…media fucking dig it, like they will make your life a living hell, my ex believed absolutely every piece of crap they published, luckily my current girlfriend ignores it, being on the road is hard like and mentally draining but if you both communicate it will be fine” Jess smiled “Ignore all the idiots and their opinions”

“Nia doesn’t intimidate me in the slightest, it would take nothing out me to walk of the tour but it would crush the three boys and I can’t do that to them but after this tour I will never take a piece of paper at face value again, that’s for sure. I’m a trainee lawyer and I missed that shit, my mum is a lawyer and missed it”

“Record labels are not stupid” Jess smirked “The tricks they have up their sleeve would frighten you”

“How old are you if you don’t mind me asking?”

“27 and your 23 right?”

“Yeah” Lexa nodded

“I started touring when I was 18; I absolutely love it this is what I want to do with my life, is this what you see yourself doing?”

“Truthfully, no” Lexa admitted “I love playing don’t get me wrong, but I don’t like being away from my family and I’ve realised I don’t adapt to being away from Clarke”

“There you guys are, fucking Nia is in on a warpath looking for you” Ryder stated

“Well were aren’t exactly hiding” Jess responded standing up “She can kiss my ass if she’s about to give us shit I’ve not even been awake an hour”

Lexa laughed “Something tells me you and I will get along just great”

“She’s feisty” Ryder whispered to Lexa

 

Jake was currently hugging the toilet emptying his tummy. Clarke was leaning outside the bathroom door listening and contemplating calling her mother who was on an early shift at the hospital.

Jake came out the bathroom clutching at the wall, Clarke quickly moved to support him.

“Let’s get you back to bed Dad” Clarke sighed

“I’m okay kid”

“Off course you are” Clarke rolled her eyes “You have two options, I put you to bed or I call Mum…I’m fine with either because both results will end with you in bed”

Jake smiled weakly at his daughter “I’m sorry you have to see me like this”

“You have nothing to be sorry about” Clarke explained helping her dad get into his bed and pulling the cover up to him and then handing him the TV remote

“You know I have no idea how she finally caved letting you put that on the wall in here” Clarke smiled “A 60 Inch TV in a bedroom is ridiculous”

“You sound just like her” Jake laughed “She didn’t have a choice I put it up when she was at work with Uncle Marcus’s help”

Clarke smiled

“I put up with her ungodly amount of shoes and handbags” Jake stated “I can’t even fit a tie in the wardrobe of ours due to her outfits”

Clarke lay beside her dad cuddling into him.

Jake smiled lifting his arm to let Clarke cuddle in closer.

Later that night Clarke walked into the house and sat down beside Octavia. She let her head rest on Octavia’s shoulder.

“You okay?” Octavia asked

“Yeah, what you watching?”

“Just catching up with the wrestling”

“Oh my god it was so good I’m so looking forward to the rumble” Clarke stated “Where is everyone?”

“Lincoln is at the gym with Anya and Raven has an evening lecture” Octavia smiled “I couldn’t face the gym today, my legs are still sore from yesterday”

“You did work hard yesterday” Clarke agreed

“Everyone is going to Grounder’s tonight to watch Coalition’s interview and live performance” Octavia explained

“Awesome” Clarke yawned “I think I might grab a nap beforehand, I’ve had a long morning”

“Okay” Octavia smiled

Clarke pulled the blanket over that was hanging over the sofa and made herself comfortable using Octavia as a pillow. Octavia just laughed at her best friend as she let her head rest on her legs.

 

Later that afternoon…

Bellamy, Echo, Lincoln, Octavia, Raven, Anya, Jasper, Monty, Harper and Zoe all sat in the VIP section of Grounders. The place was packed and looking forward to seeing the interview and performance. Having their own on TV was causing a buzz.

“Hey guys and welcome to all access, sitting with me we have American band COALITION and today were going to give you the scoop on their life behind the scenes. So guys let’s start with introductions…you from Washington DC and you all met at University?”

“Yeah, we all met in 1st year and it’s been all go since” Ryder explained

“So who’s the oldest in the band and the youngest?”

“I’m the oldest” Tristian replied “And Lexa is the youngest she’s only 23 were all 25”

“So first tour, new album, new music video…tell us everything”

“It’s all happened so fast to be honest, we signed then boom were on tour and everything is being released it’s crazy” Ryder smiled

“Lexa only girl, how is that working for you?”

“Yeah it’s okay, the guys are great so yeah” Lexa smiled

“So your music video hit the air on Monday, were you excited, what’s people been saying about it?”

“Aww man we were stoked like it literally aired and my mum was straight on the phone telling me how proud she was an how handsome I looked, it was awesome” Ryder smiled

“Yeah it was great to see how out hard work actually paid off I mean we took 18 hours to film that video it was exhausting and draining…at one point I thought Lexa was going to kill us…but we solved that, redbull gave her wings and she was happy again” Quint admitted

“Yeah commander gets grumpy when she’s tired” Ryder laughed

“Commander is your nickname I presume Lexa… does anyone else have nicknames?”

“I get called Q” Quint admitted

“I get asshole usually” Ryder smirked

“I answer to whatever really” Tristian added

“So I hear fresh from those up above that all 4 of you are single and ready to mingle is that an accurate statement?”

“Well yeah were just sort of enjoying touring and living our dream at the minute, relationships put a dampener on that” Quint stated

“So unfortunately we need to wrap this up you can catch Coalition live tonight with the summer set and we will be broadcasting that live in the next hour…keep it here…don’t go anywhere!”

“AND CUT!” The director shouted

“What the actual fuck Quint!” Lexa snapped “Relationships put a dampener on that are you fucking kidding me right now!”

Lexa glared at him walking away

“Dude you shouldn’t have said that, a simple yes would have been fine” Ryder sighed “you idiot! Clarke will most likely have seen that!”

“I didn’t think” Quint apologised

 

Raven and Octavia looked at Clarke who looked like she’d just been punched in the face.

“She wouldn’t have agreed to that Clarke, that’s been off guard” Anya said straight away

“Yeah it’s bullshit” Lincoln agreed

“She just said on live TV she’s single did you and Lexa break up?” Jasper asked

“Not that I’m aware off but hey, I’m here she’s there” Clarke stated getting out the booth and making her way out the club

“Clarke wait” Raven said following her

“Jokes on me again” Clarke laughed

She took out her phone that was vibrating in her pocket, seeing Lexa’s face on the screen she made the decision to decline the call she really didn’t feel like talking right now.

 

Anya looked at the incoming facetime and accepted the call making her way out the bar

“Anya please tell me you’re with Clarke” Lexa said looking at her sister

“Well I was until she was humiliated in front of everyone in a packed grounders, she left pretty swiftly after that, what the actual fuck Lexa?”

“Look I know that looked bad but I swear I had no idea we would be asked that”

“Did you not think to you know say your weren’t single?” Anya asked

“I’m not allowed”

“Bullshit Lexa, I never actually thought I’d ever hear you deny what you have with Clarke” Anya snapped “If you could have seen her face, she looked like she’d just had the air took away from her”

Anya walked outside to see Clarke in Raven’s arms in tears.

Anya reversed the screen showing Lexa what she could see; she then reversed the screen back to herself and turned the camera off putting the phone back to her ear.

“Let me speak to her” Lexa said

“Clarke, Lexa wants to speak to you” Anya said softly

“Lexa can piss off!” Raven snapped

“I can’t” Clarke shook her head putting her hand up “I’m just going to go home”

“I’ll walk you home” Raven said taking Clarke’s hand

“She doesn’t want to talk just now; you’ll need to accept that” Anya sighed “I’ll talk to her later when she’s calmed down a bit”

“Just tell her I love her please and I’ll sort this” Lexa said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the kudos and reading! I appreciate it :D


	21. Start of Forever

“Hey you okay?” Raven asked walking into the office, Clarke was sitting with her laptop going through the bands social media stuff.

“Yeah just posting some crap and updating our gig list” Clarke sighed

“So have you talked to her?”

“Nope”

“Don’t you think you should?” Raven asked sitting on Anya’s computer chair

“Not much to say to her right now to be honest” Clarke said quietly

“Have you had any sleep Clarke?” Raven asked knowing fine well the answer was no

“No I couldn’t my head is mashed” Clarke explained “And to top it off I now need to do a family fun day with Mum and Dad, they want to go to the lake house for the weekend, and to be perfectly honest I can see it far enough!”

“Lexa asked Anya to tell you she loves you and she will sort this”

“Sort what? Denying our relationship, saying she was single, just keeping her mouth shut in general” Clarke snapped “It’s fine jokes on me”

 

“Lexa can we talk?” Quint asked

“Nope” Lexa got up

“Lexa please I didn’t think!”

“Yep that’s your problem half the fucking time you don’t think! you just jump right in there not giving a fuck who it affects!” Lexa snapped “Did you even think how that would make Clarke feel?”

“Hey Hey calm down” Jess said touching Lexa’s arm “Come on let’s go get some practice in”

“I don’t need to practice, where’s Nia and Emori?” Lexa asked

“I haven’t seen them this morning” Jess stated “Have any of you?”

“Nope” Brian said

Josh, Steven and John shook their head no

Lexa walked out the catering building and towards her tour bus, she slammed the door as she entered it walking through to her bunk and lying on it closing the curtain. She wasn’t in the mood for anyone; she took her phone out her pocket and made a decision.

**@LexaWoods: Don’t believe everything you hear in the media! #Not Single #HappyinLove #Idiotonboard**

20 minutes later her phone rang, she rolled her eyes answering it.

“Cage what a surprise!” Lexa stated

“Lexa you need to delete that tweet”

“No!…No I don’t Cage, how the hell can you expect me to do that to Clarke, she doesn’t deserve it and I didn’t deserve to be put in that position”

“Lexa Nia could drop you!”

“I couldn’t give a shit, looks like you better speak to her because I honestly don’t care what she does, I’m not denying who I am or who I’m with” Lexa snapped “Deal with it cage!”

Lexa hung up the phone

She noticed her tweet had been liked and browsed through some comments.

**@JessBowen Stay true to yourself! #Hereforyou**

**@BabyBlake Idiot sums it well. Txt me back!**

**@Coalition The hot one of the group is taken :P #girl <3girl**

Lexa smiled scrolling through her contacts and hitting on Ryder’s name.

“You do know that tweet will get you in trouble?”

“Hey if you can rebel so can we, we should have stuck up for you Lexa, I’m sorry we caused this not you”

“It’s fine, she’ll talk to me when she calms down” Lexa sighed “Where are you?”

“In the arena, you should come down we need to sound check soon” Ryder stated “I promise I’ll keep that idiot away from you”

“Good or else I might be forced to use his guitar as baseball bat and his head as the ball!” Lexa stated “I’ll be down In 10 minutes”

**Lex- I love you and I’m sorry the interview made you doubt that. I shouldn’t have went along with it, your all that matters to me princess x**

Clarke looked at the text message, sighed and the put her phone back down.

“She feels shitty you know, I’ve just spoke to her” Octavia explained “She was caught off guard”

“Yep so everyone keeps saying, but still didn’t stop me looking like a fucking tool!” Clarke sighed “I need to go my parents are waiting I’ll see you Monday”

Octavia hugged Clarke as she watched her walk out the house getting into her Mum’s Lexus.

Lexa walked into the venue and froze on the spot

“Someone just fucking shoot me!” Lexa snapped turning to leave

“Lexa this is Costia she’s doing the live photoshoot for the bands” Nia stated “And we also need to have a chat about those tweets, clearly you ignored every word I said.”

“Me and Costia are well acquainted…did she forget to mention she’s my ex?” Lexa glared at Costia

“I was just getting to it actually, it’s great to see you again Woods, you look great” Costia smiled

Ryder, Quint and Tristian all took a deep breath neither of them had a clue who the photographer was. Jess looked over with the summer set and just shook her head putting her drumsticks down.

“Drama here is too much!” Brian whispered “and it’s only week 2”

“Costia applied well before you guys were signed, I’m sorry” Nia said

“Off course she did” Lexa rolled her eyes “Just stay away from me and we’ll be fine, and Nia the tweets are staying, if that’s a problem tell me and I’ll go pack, I’m more than happy to pay the money back you advanced”

Nia looked furious she had nothing to angle with Lexa, and she quickly realised Lexa wouldn’t be pushed around or bullied.

“Just everyone calm down” Emori sighed “This is getting ridiculous…Coalition take an hour to get your head in the game please”

Lexa turned leaving the arena

“So that’s Costia” Ryder sighed “Your not have a good week are you”

“You could say that, Clarke will fucking love this one…when she actually speaks to me” Lexa snapped

“Does she need to know?” Tristian asked

“I mean she’s here to take photos that’s it” Quint added

“Your opinion is irrelevant you’ve got me in enough shit” Lexa glared at her friend

“Come on Lexa you can’t stay angry at me forever, I’m an idiot we all know this” Quint smirked

Lexa’s phone started ringing distracting them she looked at the caller ID and felt sick

“Excuse me” Lexa said walking away from them

“Baby I know you’re pissed at me and you have every right to be I’m sorry” Lexa apologised “Give me two seconds I’ll call you back I want to facetime so I can see your face”

Clarke answered the facetime call, she melted seeing Lexa’s face, she could see the anxiety in her face.

“I seen your twitter” Clarke said

“I’m done hiding it, I love you and if that gets us kicked off the tour then it’s their loss” Lexa explained “Where are you?”

“My parent’s lake house for the weekend” Clarke explained “Lex I need to tell you something”

“Me too” Lexa sighed “And you’re not going to like it”

“What?” Clarke looked at Lexa’s face

“The tour photographer was just introduced to me, it’s Costia” Lexa sighed “I had no idea about it”

“Brilliant” Clarke said sarcastically “Is someone actually testing us, testing me for that matter?”

“It would appear that way” Lexa sighed “I’m sorry baby, I know this isn’t easy and me being here doesn’t help matters…”

“Look I get it, it’s fine 10 weeks and well laugh about this” Clarke stated

“Clarke I can sense you’re not happy”

“Lexa what the hell do you want me to say? You denied our relationship on live TV and now you’re telling me your ex you were madly in love with who practically ripped your heart apart is spending 10 weeks in your company… if the roles was reversed how would you be feeling?” Clarke snapped “I’m trying here”

Lexa could see Clarke was getting upset and that was upsetting her.

“Costia is just taking pictures that’s all, I won’t be near her and I won’t speak to her, baby please don’t get upset, I hate seeing you upset when I’m not there! I love you”

“I love you too, look I better go, I’ll txt you later” Clarke sighed ending the call

Clarke ran her hands through her hair closing her eyes and composing herself before getting up and going back to join her parents. This weekend was about her dad and she would do her damnedest to make sure he had a great weekend.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys, university is killing me at the minute and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging so I'll post this and get another chapter up tomorrow or Wednesday. xx Thanks for all the kudos and comments I really appreciate them and enjoy reading your opinions Just a heads up I'm dyslexic so sometimes I don't get a chance to get my stuff proofed.


	22. Start of Forever

7 weeks later…

Things with Jake were deteriorating fast, Clarke was still keeping all her friends in the dark about what was going on, she was spending most of her time at her parents’ house, Raven and Octavia assumed it was just due to her missing Lexa. Lexa had adapted to being on tour and Costia being around, she managed to avoid her most of the time, and made it a point to talk to Clarke at least once a day.

“So three weeks left” Ryder smiled putting his arm around Lexa

“Thank god, this has been the longest 7 weeks of my life, not being funny but if Clarke put me through half the shit I’ve put her through I don’t know how I’d react.” Lexa admitted

“She has been pretty understanding through this, especially with your ex constantly around and trying to talk to you” Ryder sighed

“Yeah I left that part out, she knows she’s here but I haven’t mentioned she keeps trying to talk to me I don’t want to give her any reason’s to worry” Lexa looked out the bus window

“You know we all appreciate that you stuck it out and did this for us, because let’s face it you would have went home the first week”

“Yep, I never thought I’d turn into a label puppet” Lexa snapped

“Well you did rebel slightly” Ryder smirked “You cleared up that you were infact not single and had a super-hot girlfriend”

“Excuse me?” Lexa glared at Ryder

“What? She is, so are you, which means I have two super-hot friends to drool over” Ryder joked

“Okay it’s official…you are a creep!” Lexa rolled her eyes

 

“Clarke what is going on?” Abby rushed in the house “I got your message”

Clarke directed her eyes to the lounge that Jake had completely smashed up.

Abby looked horrified for a split second and then rushed into the room putting her arms around her husband.

“Shhh it’s okay!” Abby tried to console him

“How the fuck is it okay Abby…I am going to die, there’s nothing I can do to change that! I don’t get to see my daughter graduate, I don’t get to walk her down the aisle, I don’t get to meet my grandchildren, I just got her back in my life after your fucked up tantrum! I’m 46 years of age!” Jake seethed “I’ve always took care of myself, I don’t smoke, I barely drink, and I eat a balanced diet…”

Clarke stood at the door unsure what she should be doing or saying, she just looked at the man she looked up to all her life, the man she adored, the man who took all her fears away when she was little. He sat on the floor against the wall broken and completely full of rage.

Clarke wiped her eyes turning on her heel and quickly leaving the house. She got in her car banging the steering wheel with her hands unable to control the sobbing.

 

Abby managed to get Jake calm and back into bed, she only realised then that Clarke had left, she picked up her phone trying to call her but it went straight to voicemail. She decided that enough was enough and took the decision Clarke had made out her hands.

“Hello…Raven this is Abby Clarke’s mum, is Clarke with you? No…okay, could you and Octavia possibly pop over so I can discuss something with you? Yes that perfectly okay, I’ll see you then. Oh and Raven if you see Clarke before I do, do not tell her your coming here”

 

Raven put her phone back in her pocket.

“Who was that?” Anya asked

“Clarke’s mum, O she wants us to go over there” Raven looked at Octavia and then stood up

“Us? What? We’ve not done anything that I know off…is Clarke okay?” Octavia said becoming alarmed

“I presume so, she asked if Clarke was with us” Raven said confused “I don’t like this O I have a very uneasy feeling going on”

“You’ve been saying that for week’s babe and nothing has come out of it, your overthinking things” Anya tried to reassure “Do you need a ride?”

“Erm yeah that would be good, you don’t need to hang around though we’ll walk home it’s not that far” Raven stated

15 minutes later they walked up the path to Clarke’s mum and dad’s house.

Raven looked at Octavia before knocking on the door.

Abby answered the door quickly and showed the girls into the now cleaned up lounge.

“Hi girls, I know your probably both thinking what in the blue moon is going on” Abby sighed sitting down “Wait sorry, please excuse me…can I get you anything to drink? My manners seem to have left me, my head is a bit over the place today”

“No I’m okay thanks” Octavia smiled

“Yeah I’m good, is everything okay?” Raven asked

“Well not really If I’m perfectly honest with you…I just want to say we encouraged Clarke to tell you what was going on months ago, but you know what Clarke is like once she’s made up her mind” Abby stated

“I’m confused” Raven stated “Is Clarke okay? Abby what is going on?”

“There’s no easy way to say this, all I can say is Clarke really need’s support right now wither she chooses to admit it or not…Jake…well Jake has cancer and it’s not going to get any better” Abby said trying to control her emotions “He had a bit of an angry moment today, and Clarke unfortunately had to deal with it until I got her, but she’s disappeared and her phone is off”

“I am so sorry Abby” Raven said taking her hand “I don’t even know what to say to you”

Octavia sat trying to process what was being said.

“I just feel someone needs to be there for Clarke” Abby stated

“Does Lexa know?” Octavia asked

“I’m led to believe Clarke has told no-one, Lexa’s parents know, they’ve dealt with some legal arrangements for Jake and Gustus has been an ear for him to vent to.”

“Wow erm okay, so when did Clarke find out?” Raven asked

“Just before Lexa went on tour, I asked her to tell Lexa but she refused and any time I approached her telling you she got angry, but after today I just feel she needs support, it’s not getting easier, if anything it’s getting worse and nothing can prolong it anymore.”

“How long are we talking here?” Raven asked

Octavia hit her and glared at her.

“What? We need to know! These are question’s I don’t want to have to ask Clarke!” Raven snapped “I knew something was wrong with her, she’s been in the clouds for weeks!”

“He was given 3 month, but…that was 4 months ago” Abby sighed “I’ve just been taking each day as it comes”

“Can we do anything?” Octavia asked

“You can make sure Clarke is okay for me, she needs you guys, and try and convince her to tell Lexa” Abby explained

 

20 minutes later…

Raven closed Abby’s door behind her as she walked out the house, Octavia looked at her.

“Please tell me you have a plan, I have no idea how to approach this!” Octavia sighed

“Erm to be honest for once…Neither do I, let’s just find her first” Raven suggested

Octavia held her phone to ear.

“Hey babe its O listen give me a call when you get this” Octavia hung up the phone “Her phone is still clearly off”

“Try Bellamy, just play it cool and ask if he’s seen her” Raven suggested as they began the walk in the direction of their house

Octavia did as she was asked with no luck; Bellamy stated he hadn’t heard from her since yesterday.

“Let’s just see if she’s back home and keep your eyes peeled for a white Audi a3” Raven linked her arm with Octavia’s

“Do we tell Lexa?” Octavia asked

“Absolutely not, she’s going to be fucking pissed that we know, let’s not get on her list of who she’s pissed at thanks!” Raven sighed “She’s already shutting us out”

“How did you know something was wrong, I thought she was just missing Lexa” Octavia asked “I feel like a shitty best friend”

“Don’t, it’s took me a long time to work it out, Clarke tells a lot with her actions, she’s lost her spark in the studio, she’s been in the clouds and not really herself” Raven explained “She’s not been joking around with me like she usually does and she’s not being her usual sarcastic self”

“I’ve been so wrapped up with getting ready for the academy and Lincoln, I just I feel shitty Rae”

“Don’t!We know now so it’s time to step up” Raven explained

They walked into the house, Anya looked up from the TV.

“Everything okay?” Anya asked

Octavia looked at Raven for guidance on what to say.

“Not really…I’m just going to go get a warmer jumper on and well go back out” Raven sighed

“Wow what’s going on” Anya asked standing up and walking over to her girlfriend

“It’s not our place to say, and you will tell Lexa and right now that’s not an option” Raven stated

“If Clarke has done something to hurt my sister you better tell me Raven!” Anya snapped

“Oh shut the fuck up, you would assume that, if anything it’s your sister that’s been doing the hurting…Fucking hell An! What do you take Clarke for?” Raven snapped

Anya felt guilty for jumping to assumptions but her protective sister mode kicked straight in without her realising.

“Look something is clearly bothering the two of you, let me help” Anya asked placing her hand on Raven’s shoulder “Hey look at me” Anya lifted Raven’s chin so that she was looking at her “I’m sorry I jumped to my own conclusions, I promise you I won’t tell Lexa if you don’t want me to, unless it’s detrimental to Lexa”

“Raven just tell her, she lives here she needs to know” Octavia sighed

“Promise me…give me your word, you will not say a thing to Lexa, it’s not our place!” Raven said looking straight into Anya’s eyes

Anya nodded “I promise”

“Clarke’s dad is dying, and at this precise time and moment Clarke has went awol so we need to find her” Raven explained

“Wait…What?” Anya said shocked

“Yup that was my reaction too” Raven sighed walking past Anya and going upstairs to get changed

Octavia filled Anya in on everything; Raven came back down the stairs.

“Babe, Lexa will come home” Anya stated “I know my sister and there’s no way she wouldn’t”

“It’s Clarke’s decision she’s going to be so pissed off that we know now she’s managed to keep it to herself for weeks” Raven stated “No-one gets told without Clarke’s say so except Lincoln because he lives here and he can keep an eye on her too”

“You do know Lexa will hit the fucking roof that no-one told her?” Anya stated

“Well she can hit the roof at your parents, because they knew before Clarke did!”

“I beg your pardon?” Anya asked

“Yep your Mum is Jake’s lawyer and your Dad has been his support apparently” Octavia added

“And they knew before Lexa went on tour?” Anya said horrified “Lexa’s going to explode at the fact they let her go on tour”

“Did Clarke get told before or after she went?”

“Literally just before” Raven stated

“Why didn’t she tell anyone?” Anya asked

“Clarke thinks she can deal with everything alone” Raven sighed “Look can we just go find her?”

“Yes come on” Anya lifted her car keys as they left the house again, Octavia sent Lincoln a text asking him to call her when he finished work.

 

Lexa walked of stage towards the dressing room; she quickly got changed before making her way back to their bus.

“Lexa!” Costia shouted walking over “Great show you were awesome!”

“It’s the same show we’ve done for 7 weeks Cos!” Lexa rolled her eyes

Costia pulled Lexa’s arm to get her to face her

“Look please just let me say this” Costia sighed “I was an idiot, I hurt you and make you look like an idiot, I’m sorry, it was a moment of weakness Lexa, I didn’t realise what I had!”

“And it took me to get with someone else 3 years down the line for you to realise that?” Lexa folded her arms

“I just…” Costia reached to her hand towards Lexa’s cheek “Look I’m sorry!”

Lexa looked at her

“Me too” Lexa stated

Costia moved fast closing the distance. Lexa quickly pushed her away.

“What the actual fuck are you playing at?” Lexa snapped

“You said you were sorry too?” Costia explained

“Yes that you were a fucking idiot and didn’t realise what you had!” Lexa snapped “I have a girlfriend…one I’m pretty much in love with!”

“So I just mean nothing to you?” Costia asked

“Yes exactly…you mean nothing!” Lexa snapped going into the bus and slamming the door closed

Lexa paced up and down the bus debating what to do and what to tell Clarke, she eventually lay on her bunk closing her eyes and rubbing her head praying the next 3 weeks went in quickly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I did this justice!


	23. Start of Forever

“Raven hi its Abby…she’s safe!”

“Thank god, I was seriously about to contact the police where the hell is she?” Raven sighed sitting down on the sofa “Lincoln and Octavia are still out looking, I literally came home to pee”

“She’s in New York with Gus and Indra” Abby sighed “Gus just called me she’s spending a few days there to clear her head”

“Okay thank you for letting me know” Raven said “If you need anything just call us please”

“Thank you Raven I appreciate that”

Raven put her phone back in her pocket

“She’s at your mum and dads”

“That explains why she’s been unreachable for 7 hours!” Anya sat down “I’m going to ring my mum and dad just to let them know we know”

“Okay, ask them if they want me to come there” Raven ran her hands through her hair

“My dad is good in situations like this if that makes you feel better” Anya tried to reassure her girlfriend

“Yes but I’m her best friend, I should be there to help her” Raven explained “I better phone Octavia”

20 minutes later…

“Babe what do you want to do?” Anya asked

“What do you mean?” Raven looked up from her iPad

“Well my dad has reassured me she is perfectly fine she just needs away from it all but you’re not convinced so I’m asking you do you want to go to New York?” Anya asked folding her arms

“I’m contemplating it” Raven admitted “I just need to know she’s okay, if she doesn’t want me there that’s fine”

“Okay then let’s get packed and well go” Anya smiled softly

“Really you want to come?”

“Well I’m hardly going to let both our girlfriends highjack my parents” Anya joked

“Oh shut up your just jealous they love us both” Raven smiled

Octavia and Lincoln walked in the door just as Raven stood up from the sofa.

“Hey so were going to New York!” Raven stated

“Do you want me to come?” Octavia asked

“I can’t go, I understand Clarke needs us but I literally can’t get the time off work” Lincoln explained

“Relax Linc we don’t all need to go, I don’t want to bombard her” Raven sighed

“Well if you’re going, I’m going. She’s my best friend too” Octavia stated

“Need to pack then, were leaving in the next hour” Raven explained

“How long we going for?” Octavia asked

“As long as it takes, she might not even want us there” Raven stated “But we need to at least try so she knows were here”

The drive to New York was long and trying, they got stuck in roadworks, Anya’s patience was wearing thin. Both Raven and Octavia offered to drive but Anya refused to allow a new driver drive her car and more importantly Raven drive her car after all the stories she had been told.They pulled into the wood’s household just after midnight.

“Girls! You look exhausted are you okay?” Indra hugged them all giving Anya an extra-long hug

“Where is she?” Raven asked

“Sleeping” Gustus explained “She’s absolutely drained”

“She spoken to Lexa yet?” Anya asked

“Lexa called, she put the whole bravado on being the supportive girlfriend that she is to make sure Lexa is none the wiser to what’s going on” Gustus explained

Anya rolled her eyes “I don’t like this, it’s going to blow up and now I’m roped in too now”

“It’s not our place to tell Lexa” Raven snapped “Get that into your head, we’ve been through this!”

“Honey Raven is right, how do you think we feel? Dad and I don’t like keeping this from your sister but we need to respect Clarke’s wishes, Clarke’s parents don’t want her keeping this from Lexa either…”

“I get it! It’s Clarke’s decision! Doesn’t mean I like it though” Anya stated “Look I’m tired, I need to sleep so I’m snappy, I’m sorry!”

“Okay look get some sleep and…”

“Is Clarke in Lexa’s room?” Raven asked

“Yes”

“Awesome, I’m just going to go check on her” Raven said walking away and making her way upstairs

Octavia apologised and then followed Raven.

“Lexa is going to completely hit the roof! You are both are aware of this yes?” Anya looked at her parents

“Let us worry about Lexa” Indra sighed “She’s home in 3 weeks then she will be told, Clarke thinks she’s protecting Lexa and allowing her to have this career opportunity”

“Lexa doesn’t want to be a musician she wants to be a lawyer, she’s doing this for the boys, she sure as hell wouldn’t be there is she knew how much her girlfriend was hurting, it’s a joke!” Anya stated “I’m going to bed”

Raven and Octavia walked into Lexa’s room and over to the bed lying beside Clarke. Clarke jumped.

“Babe relax it’s only us” Raven soothed stroking Clarke’s head “You’re an idiot for not telling us!”

“I’m going to kill my mum!” Clarke opened her eyes in a panic “She hasn’t told Lexa has she?”

“No no…she just wanted O and I to be here for you” Raven reassured

“And Anya and Lincoln know because we went looking for you, your mum was worried about you, you turned your phone off”

“Yeah sorry I just needed to breathe” Clarke stated “I’m sorry guys I just didn’t want you both worrying and fussing, I’m fine…well I’m not, but I’m dealing with it”

“Babe you should have us here for you, were a team, we tackle everything together!” Raven stated

“Yeah, sometimes you need a cuddle and support Clarke, you can’t be the leader all the time you know” Octavia sighed

“I love you guys” Clarke sighed

Raven wiped the tears from Clarke’s eyes

“We love you too, let me just get changed and I’ll sleep here with you” Octavia smiled

“Me too” Raven smiled

“Where is Linc and Anya?”

“Anya is downstairs and Linc has work” Raven explained

“Raven you can’t just abandon your girlfriend I’m fine”

“So is she, you need us were here, let us just get changed” Raven smiled “Wait…these sheets have been changed since Christmas right?”

“Shut up you idiot” Octavia laughed

“What? They were clearly busy over Christmas in here”

“Do you honestly think Clarke didn’t change the sheets, come on she’s borderline OCD!”

“I’m right here guys” Clarke sighed “Raven off course we changed the sheets, we had far too much sex in here not to”

“Disgusting!” Octavia scrunched her face

“Ok eww!” Raven rolled her eyes

“Oh because you’re two never have sex! Get a grip!” Clarke yawned

 

2 weeks later…

“What the actual fuck is this!” Raven snapped throwing a magazine at Anya

Anya jumped not expecting the outburst; she glared at her girlfriend and picked up the magazine.

“What happens on tour…stays on tour…or does it? Drummer of Coalition kissing ex-girlfriend before entering tour bus together…” Anya began reading

“You can tell her when she gets home I’m going to fucking kill her!” Octavia raged

“Make that two of us, who the fuck does she think…”

“Excuse me?” Anya snapped

“Oh you’re well and truly excused!” Raven snapped “Clarke has seen this by the way, and now she’s away to look after her dying dad whilst her mum is working!”

“Let’s just all calm down” Lincoln stated “I’m sure…”

“Don’t even try and defend her Lincoln! it would not be in your best interests” Octavia snapped leaving the room and going upstairs

Anya glared at Raven, Raven glared back not backing down.

“Why are you pissed at me?” Anya asked “I’m not Lexa’s keeper”

“I’m pissed at the fucking situation…Clarke doesn’t need anymore fucking grief right now!”

“Right okay, I’ll speak to Lexa, but don’t snap at me over it, that’s not fair”

“Oh whatever Anya!” Raven snapped storming upstairs

 

“Hey it’s me…you better call me back with a pretty good fucking explanation Lexa!” Anya snapped hanging up her phone

30 minutes later Anya’s phone rang

“What the fuck is going on…I have a very angry message from your girlfriend and I can’t understand a word of what she is saying, then I get one from you…”

“Did you kiss Costia?” Anya asked

“What?”

“It’s not a trick question Lexa…did you fucking kiss Costia?” Anya snapped

“She kissed me…what is going on?” Lexa asked

“It’s in MTV all access that you kissed her and then led her to the tour bus, and your girlfriend… you know the one here has seen it!”

“Fuck sake!” Lexa snapped “let me phone Clarke I’ll call you back”

“Lexa…” Anya began but then realised the line was dead; she threw her hands in the air throwing her phone on the sofa.

 

Clarke looked at the caller ID and then answered the phone.

“I was wondering when you would call” Clarke stated

“Baby listen to me that story is fabricated, that’s not what happened at all”

“Did you kiss her?” Clarke asked calmly “Lexa if you did just tell me”

“She kissed me, I pushed her away I swear” Lexa stated

“When?”

“2 weeks ago” Lexa said quietly

“And you’re telling me now…infact you didn’t a magazine did!” Clarke snapped

“Look I’m sorry I was going to tell you when I saw you, I just didn’t want to tell you over a phone or a screen Clarke”

“Lexa I can’t do this anymore, I’m done” Clarke cried

“Wait what? Baby please don’t do this”

“I’m not, you did, I can’t deal with this right now” Clarke stated “I’ve been patient, supportive and to read that in a magazine Lex was a kick in the teeth, you should have told me”

“Clarke I love you, and you’re absolutely right I should have told you…”

“Lex I can’t do this, I need to go” Clarke said hanging up the phone

Lexa looked at her phone horrified

“Are you okay?” Ryder asked

“I think Clarke just broke up with me” Lexa said looking at Ryder

“What?”

Lexa ran her hand through her hair turning the other way to wipe the tears that were appearing.

“Come here” Ryder said pulling her into his arms “Do you want to go home?”

“My heart says yes…My head says it’s one week”

“Maybe just let her calm down this week and speak to her face to face when we get home” Ryder suggested “What actually happened?”

“MTV” Lexa said looking at the article that Anya had sent her through on her phone

“Wait you kissed Costia?” Ryder stated

“No she kissed me, I pushed her away…who the hell is this Titus idiot?”

“I don’t know but let’s go find out” Ryder said “Emori will know who to approach”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading...again opinions are welcome :D


	24. Start of Forever

Clarke, Raven, Octavia, Anya and Lincoln were sitting on the sofa watching the royal rumble. It had been a week since Clarke had broken up with Lexa; No-one dared to mention it due to the short fuse Clarke was already on, Clarke had pretty much been a mess the full week and Raven and Octavia spent majority of their time keeping an eye on their friend.Clarke hadn’t heard a single word from Lexa all week neither had any of them.

Lexa was sitting on the plane counting the minutes till she was back home, it been a super long week and she was trying to remain as stoic as she could for everyone else’s benefit, she was going over in her head what she was going to say to Clarke. Cage sat next to Lexa.

“So you absolutely nailed this tour and when I get back I’ll be setting up the America tour…”

Lexa laughed cutting him off from speak.

“Are you serious? Cage I’m done, this was my first and last tour, I’m out.” Lexa stated “I fulfilled the contact conditions for the boy’s but I’m fucking done, you guys ripped the absolute shit out of us, you hired my ex-girlfriend which has majorly fucking ruined my relationship might I add…Cage don’t start me because I’m this close to actually punching you in the face right now, so do yourself a favour…save your oxygen and get out my face!”

Cage went to speak then stopped getting up and going up to the back of the plane where the others were situated.

 

Clarke’s phone rang; Clarke looked at the caller ID.

“Mum is everything okay?” Clarke asked

“Clarke it’s dad, he’s been brought into the hospital…”

Clarke hung up the phone and jumped of the sofa, running to her room.

“Keys…where the fuck did I put them” Clarke ranted to herself

“Clarke what’s going on?” Raven asked steadying her friend and placing her hands on both her arms making eye contact

“He’s in the hospital, I need my keys” Clarke broke away slipping on her trainers and pulling on Lexa’s DC University hoodie

“You’re not driving in this state, I’ll drive” Octavia stated “Let’s go”

Clarke and Raven followed Octavia to the door, Anya and Lincoln looked at each other not too sure on what they were supposed to do.

Clarke opened the front door just as Lexa was about to open it.

“Clarke…” Lexa began

Clarke looked like a dear caught in the head lights.

“Clarke let’s go” Raven grabbing her hand pulling her towards Octavia’s car

“Clarke please…”

“Save it Lexa!” Octavia snapped

Lexa watched as they pulled away

“Oh your home!” Anya snapped “Thanks for replying all week!”

“Anya can you just save the shit till later, my head is banging!” Lexa sighed

Lincoln lifted Lexa’s suitcase and took it towards her room and then returned as Lexa sat down.

“Welcome home” Lincoln said

“Yeah” Lexa sighed “Ok right I know you’re pissed” Lexa looked at Anya

“No Lexa I’m by passed pissed, I’m fucking furious, how the hell could you do that to Clarke!”

“I know, I know I’m going to sort it” Lexa explained “Hopefully she’s calmed down”

“Calmed down…are you fucking crazy…you didn’t even try to fight to save your relationship” Anya snapped

“I wanted to give her time she was pretty pissed” Lexa tried to defend herself

“You fucking hurt her Lexa she was allowed to be pissed, you didn’t fucking tell her, you had two weeks to say “look Clarke my psychotic ex-girlfriend kissed me but I pushed her off because I love you!” But oh no you said nothing!”

“Lexa look you need to know something” Lincoln began

“Lincoln don’t you dare!” Anya glared at her cousin

“What…Anya she needs to know, Clarke doesn’t need all this shit on top of what she’s dealing with!”

“I’m not following here” Lexa looked at Lincoln and then her cousin “Will someone fucking tell me?”

“Clarke’s dad is sick” Lincoln stated

“No he’s not sick Lincoln he’s fucking dying, he’s not getting any better, so Clarke is stressed to the max and this idiot did not fucking help matters in the slightest!” Anya snapped lifting her car keys and leaving the house

“Look things have not been great for the past few weeks” Lincoln began

“Hold up…tell me what’s wrong with Jake” Lexa said

“He’s got cancer, Clarke sort of kept it a secret from everyone, then Abby told Raven and O three weeks ago when Clarke sort of ran away to your mum and dads and well yeah it’s been a spiral since”

“She went to my mum and dads?” Lexa asked

“Well see the thing is…”

“LINCOLN QUIT WITH THE RIDDLES!” Lexa snapped

“They’ve known since the beginning, they knew before Clarke, Aunt Indra is his lawyer”

Lexa ran her hand through her hair

“When did Clarke find out?” Lexa asked

“Erm…” Lincoln’s nerves were shot and Lexa was possible scaring the shit out him at this precise second

“Linc?”

“Just before you went on tour”

“So everyone knew except me?” Lexa asked

“No we only found out 3 weeks ago when Abby called Raven…Clarke sort of went Awol…she drove to New York…”

“I need to go see Jake” Lexa sighed going over to the class bowl on the sideboard and lifting her car keys

“Ok firstly Clarke is parked behind you so you can get out and secondly Jake has just been took into the hospital, that’s where they were going when you got home”

“Then why the fuck we standing here we need to go to the hospital” Lexa stated

“Lexa I don’t think that’s a good idea right now, emotions are flying high”

“Lincoln I need to be with her, she needs me” Lexa stated

“In all due respect Lexa and I mean this in the nicest possible way, but she needed you from day one and you’ve been pretty selfish to be honest, Clarke has been nothing but supportive from day one and you go ahead and do what you did” Lincoln sighed “look your my cousin I love you and I’m trying to be helpful here”

“Lincoln I did not kiss her, I pushed her away, she kissed me” Lexa snapped

“Lexa you didn’t tell her!” Lincoln held his arms out frustrated “She had to read it second hand in a fucking magazine whilst they were doing a food shop…I mean fucking hell Lexa!”

“RIGHT OKAY I’VE FUCKED UP!” Lexa snapped rubbing the back of her neck as the tears appeared in her eyes

Lincoln felt extremely awkward

“Look I didn’t mean to make you cry…Lexa I’m sorry…come here” Lincoln pulled his cousin into his arms and enveloped her into a strong hug

“I love her…she’s my everything!” Lexa sobbed “I don’t know how to fix this Lincoln, I thought if I gave her some space to calm down, I had no idea she had all this shit going on too, someone should have told me, I should have been here for her”

“Lexa it was Clarke’s decision not to tell you” Lincoln sighed “Your Mum and Dad had to respect that too so don’t go blowing up at them”

“Jake told them, not Clarke and your Mum could brake confidentiality and your dad has been a friend to Jake to help sort of deal with it”

“How long does he have?”

“He was given 3 month 5 month ago” Lincoln explained

“Fuck!” Lexa snapped “Nope… I should have been told Lincoln; if something happened I wasn’t here I’d have never forgiven myself!”

“Lexa I’d have flew out and got you!”

“Clarke wasn’t in the frame of mind to make that decision, I should have been told”

“Lexa we didn’t even find out till three weeks ago!” Lincoln sighed “And that’s only because Abby told us!”

“Lincoln I need to go to the hospital, I need to be there for her!”

“Okay but I personally don’t think it’s a good idea”

“Look I’ll take any shit I get in the chin, I deserve it, she needs to know I’m going to be there!”

“Okay, let’s go then” Lincoln sighed

 

Clarke stood in the room listening to everything being said, Jake was now awake and on oxygen, Abby was discussing what the doctor said to him.

The doctor walked into the room closing the door.

Lexa walked into the hospital with Lincoln by her side, Raven and Octavia were on their feet like rockets.

“you need to leave!” Raven snapped

“Raven…”

“No Lexa! You lost the right to be here when you fucked her over!” Raven seethed

“You shouldn’t have told her!” Octavia glared at her boyfriend

“O she needs to know!”

“No! No she doesn’t, she doesn’t get to prance in last minute and pretend she fucking cares!” Octavia snapped

“Of course I fucking care, I love her, I can’t be blamed for not being here, I had no idea what was going on!” Lexa snapped

“You kissed someone else!” Raven snapped, she was on the verge of exploding

“No I didn’t!” Lexa snapped

Anya snapped standing up and standing in front of her sister and looking at both Octavia and Raven

“This is not the time or the place, fucking shut up all of you!” Anya snapped“Were ALL here for Clarke!”


	25. Start of Forever

Anya stood outside the hospital on the phone to Indra. She hung up the phone took a deep breath and made her way back into the hospital and sat next to Lexa who was standing straight against the wall arms folded and no sign of emotion on her face. Raven and Octavia were watching her every move.

“You okay?”Lincoln asked Octavia

“What sort of question is that?” Octavia snapped “Off course I’m not okay, my best friend is in pieces, you told the idiot that humiliated her twice might I add…who seems to think it’s okay just to swan back in and pick up the pieces?”

Lexa clenched her teeth and opted not to say nothing, if they needed to attack her to feel better so be it.

“Ok that’s it…if you want to fucking attack my sister then attack me too, she’s fucked up, she knows that, you both need to simmer down and back the fuck up because your both giving me a headache!” Anya snapped glaring at Raven and Octavia “Octavia call my sister an idiot one more time and see where it lands you!”

Raven went to speak but decided against it. Octavia just rolled her eyes and put her headphones in and took out her phone. Lincoln glared at Anya and then looked away.

2 hours later

Indra and Gustus walked into the waiting room.

Indra walked straight over to Lexa pulling her into her arms.

“Dad…Mum…what the hell?”

“Well we were just about to board the flight when you called, you don’t honestly think we would let you all handle this alone?” Gustus sighed “Any news?”

“Nope not yet” Anya stated

“My little warrior okay?” Gus asked locking eyes with Lexa

Lexa nodded

Abby was following an extremely upset and pissed off Clarke. Everyone stopped and looked at the commotion; Octavia took her headphones out and stood up with Raven.

“Don’t mum, I don’t want to hear it, it’s…” Clarke held up her hand

Raven and Octavia walked forward but Clarke held her arms out to guard herself rushing past them.

“Clarke!” Abby shouted

“Hey let her go she probably just needs to process” Indra said putting her arm around Abby

“Lexa I’m glad to see you home” Abby said softly “I’m sorry you had to find out this way”

Lexa again nodded unsure of what she was supposed to say.

“What’s got her upset?” Raven asked

“Jake signed a Do Not Resuscitate and Clarke did not appreciate it at all” Abby explained “It’s his choice what do I do?”

“Hey come on, let’s get you some coffee” Indra said “Gus go keep Jake company”

“I need to go after Clarke” Abby explained

“We’ll go” Raven stated

Lexa pushed of the wall and walked towards the exit of the hospital before anyone could argue with her. Clarke was outside standing against the wall struggling to breathe. Lexa quickly made her way towards her.

“Clarke…hey listen to me, listen to my voice, deep breaths, ignore everything going on round about you, just concentrate on me, listen to my breathing…That’s it… you’re doing great” Lexa cupped Clarke’s face in her hands.

Anya, Raven, Octavia and Lincoln stood back watching them.

“Amazing for someone who doesn’t fucking care isn’t it!” Anya snapped

Clarke’s breath began to regulate she looked straight into Lexa’s eyes before allowing her to pull her into her arms. Clarke eventually let go sobbing into Lexa’s shoulder.

“He’s going to die and there’s nothing I can do” Clarke cried

“Shhh” Lexa rubbed soothing circles on Clarke’s back

Clarke held onto Lexa for dear life, then her head registered what was going on and she pulled out of Lexa’s grasp.

“You don’t get to do this, I’m pissed at you” Clarke wiped her eyes

“And you have every right to be…but you also need me right now Clarke and I need to be here for you” Lexa said softly

“I don’t need you Lexa, I don’t need anyone.” Clarke turned walking way and going back into the hospital ignoring Raven, Octavia, Anya and Lincoln. Raven and Octavia turned to follow her.

“Go with them, I’ve got her” Anya sighed

Lexa just stood with her arms hugging herself closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

“Stay strong commander, you need to take the punches, her emotions are all over the place” Anya sighed

“I know, I just feel like a first class dick Anya…I’m supposed to know her and I didn’t suspect a fucking thing other than the shit I was tossing her way because I’m clearly an idiot!” Lexa snapped

Anya pulled her sister into her arms “You just need to be here for her and let her do it in her terms”

Gustus walked out the hospital and over towards them.

“So Clarke’s with Jake…I sense a lot of tension…what’s going on?” Gustus asked looking at both his girls

“Dad I know you know” Lexa sighed

“No I know what others have said Lexa; I don’t know the truth yet as you’ve been declining my calls all week!” Gustus stated

“There was me thinking it was just me!” Anya rolled her eyes

“Did you cheat on Clarke?” Gustus asked

“Off course I didn’t!” Lexa snapped “Costia kissed me, I pushed her away told her I was in love with Clarke and that was it…Yes I should have told Clarke but I wanted to do it face to face, I had absolutely no idea a photographer was there!”

“Why the hell did you deny what you had with her at the beginning that was idiotic Lexa!” Gustus snapped “You have such a great thing with that girl, who clearly adores you by the way…you need to fix this, however in saying that right now you need to just be there for her and let her focus on this right now!”

“I’ve made shitty decisions I get that…” Lexa couldn’t finish the sentence without getting emotional

“Poor decisions!” Gustus corrected

“Lexa you haven’t just hurt Clarke…look what you’ve did to yourself” Anya stated wrapping her arms around her sister

“I was trying to do the right thing for everyone and trying to keep people happy…and the one person I let down is the one person I love more than anything and I’ve messed it all up!” Lexa stated “I get this was her decision, and I understand why you did not tell me, but I should have been here for her, she shouldn’t have walked this on her own, this was too big a decision for her to have control over. I would not have went on tour and if you told me when I was there I’d have been on the first flight home”

“We know that” Anya smiled “So does Clarke, that’s why she didn’t tell you”

2 days later…

Lexa walked into the hospital and towards Jake’s room. She gently knocked on the door before going in.

“Hey I got your message, is everything okay?” Lexa asked

“Yeah I thought this would be an excellent opportunity to grab you whilst Abby and Clarke are getting some sleep.” Jake smiled weakly “I know I look like death”

“Yeah that’s not funny Jake” Lexa frowned sitting down

“A dying man is allowed to joke” Jake smiled “Now listen to me, I know things are really shitty right now with me being an inconvenience and you being a rockstar”

“You’re not an inconvenience” Lexa stated “Don’t ever say that”

“Now I know what’s went on between you and Clarke, and I know you were somewhat manipulated by the label, I know how these things work, what I don’t understand is this Costia person, should I be worried about my daughter’s wellbeing Lexa?”

“No absolutely not, Costia couldn’t lace Clarke’s shoelaces, Jake I promise you I love your daughter more than anything in this world, I didn’t tell her about Costia kissing me because I wanted to do it face to face and not over a phone.”

“Ok I believe you…Now…”

“You should have told me, you could have called me, I could have been here for Clarke.” Lexa wiped her eyes

“I know sweetie but to be honest I wasn’t really dealing with it myself, your parents have been incredible” Jake smiled

“Yeah they’re okay” Lexa laughed

“Now…I don’t have much longer left Lexa, and I need to know my little girl is going to be okay, Abby can promise me and so can your parents and her friends…but I’m pretty sure you’re the one for Clarke and you’re going to marry her someday so I need you to give me your word that you will protect her and look after her” Jake took a deep breath trying to control himself “As you may know she’s a stubborn cookie and when she’s pissed she’s pissed”

Lexa smiled as did Jake

“She loves you and I know you love her”

“More than you even know” Lexa smiled

“Promise me you’ll look after her Lexa”

“I promise” Lexa got up sitting on the edge of Jake’s bed and taking his hand “I’ll protect her with all I have”

“That’s all I ask, now give me a hug” Jake smiled “Stop being so hard on yourself, she will calm down”

Gustus walked into the room

“Now Jake I don’t know how I feel about you groping my 24 year old has no-one told you she’s in love with your daughter” Gus joked

Lexa laughed wiping her tears “Jez Jake between you and your daughter I’m a wreck, I don’t do crying!”

“She’s right, my little warrior is all hardcore and badass, hates people seeing her vulnerable…what is it you use to say Lexa…Love is weakness?”

“And then she met us Griffins” Jake smiled

“Okay I’m going now” Lexa got up she quickly hugged Gustus and kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room.

 

 


	26. Start of Forever

Lexa walked into the house with her gym bag, Raven looked up and then went back to what she was doing on her laptop.

“Have you seen Anya?” Lexa asked

No response

“Ok then, ignorance is your new best friend apparently” Lexa sighed

“Wait what? Did you just call me ignorant?” Raven stood up

“I asked you a question you ignored me” Lexa stated folding her arms

“I don’t want to speak to you, I personally want to punch you in the face for what you’ve put Clarke through” Raven snapped “You don’t deserve her Lexa, and do you know what fucks me off the most…I genuinely thought you were different, I thought you would protect her heart with everything but instead you played with it and tested your limits with it!”

“How the fuck do you work this out Raven, you haven’t even given me the time to explain you just done what you do best and assumed!” Lexa snapped

They both didn’t notice how close they’d gotten to each other.

“You have been the worst girlfriend to her in the planet for months!”

“You have some cheek to discuss my relationship honestly, have you even opened your eyes to the way you’ve been treating my sister…she’s got fuck all to do with all this and you’ve been a complete bitch to her…”

Before Raven realised her fist had met Lexa’s face, Instant reaction for Lexa resulted in her punch Raven straight back and before they knew it Raven had dived at Lexa and they were rolling around the floor, Lincoln and Octavia rushed down the stairs in an attempt to pull them apart.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK YOU TWO!” Octavia snapped “fucking hell!”

“Lexa go cool off!” Lincoln warned

Lexa glared at Lincoln nodded and then walked towards her bedroom.

“Explain right now!” Octavia glared at her best friend pulling her towards the kitchen and getting ice out the freezer and placing it on Raven’s jaw and then lifting Raven’s hand so she could hold the ice in place.

“What happened?” Lincoln asked

“She’s a bitch!” Raven seethed

Anya and Clarke walked into the house, panic swept across Octavia and Lincoln’s face.

“Okay let me just get changed and showered and then we can go” Clarke said

“Yeah okay, Dad also wants you to bring your car so he can check your oil and shit, I told him Lincoln did it but he refuses to believe me!”

“Gosh I love your dad” Clarke smiled walking past the kitchen and then making her way back “Hey guys what’s u…What the hell happened to your face?” Clarke asked going over to remove the ice from Raven’s jaw

“Wisdom teeth” Raven lied

“Sure…” Clarke rolled her eyes and the put the ice back

“What the fuck happened to your face?” Anya asked moving over to her girlfriend and doing the exact thing Clarke just did

“Wisdom teeth apparently” Clarke said folding her arms

“Lexa…” Before Lincoln could finish Anya and Clarke were heading in the direction of Lexa’s room to raid the riot act, Clarke didn’t even knock before going in, Lexa was lying on her bed iPod in and holding a towel to her burst lip.

“Come right in guys!” Lexa said sarcastically

“I don’t even need to ask what happened to your face!” Anya snapped

Clarke walked over sat on the edge of the bed and took the towel from Lexa’s face.

“Anya give us a second” Clarke said not taking her eyes away from Lexa

Anya agreed leaving the room

Clarke rubbed her thumb along Lexa’s lip

“You need to put ice on this” Clarke stated

“It’s fine”

“Oh are you a doctor now, are you the one who has done 3 years in medical school…oh wait no that’s me!” Clarke said sarcastically making Lexa smile

“I’m going to ask you once and you’re going to be honest with me, I know you’ve struggled with that lately” Clarke says adding the extra bit for good measure

“I don’t like the way she’s treating my sister, my sister isn’t the reason for all this” Lexa lied

Clarke rolled her eyes “And another lie Lex!” Clarke got up leaving the room; Lexa put her headphones back in her ears as a tear rolled down her cheek.

“Did she tell you what happened? Because this one is refusing to say anything” Anya snapped

“Apparently Lexa doesn’t like the way Raven has been treating you recently” Clarke looked at Anya, “I need to get changed and get to the hospital, Can you take her an Ice pack.”

“I will” Lincoln sighed going into the freezer and then leaving the kitchen.

“I love you babe but seriously, Clarke does not need this shit on top of everything else!” Octavia sighed leaving the kitchen

Raven stood still physically seething. Anya walked over wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. “Go to bed, put Netflix on and ignore the world and calm down”

Raven kissed Anya softly and then left the kitchen going upstairs.

“Okay what happened and don’t give me the same bullshit you gave Clarke” Lincoln asked lying beside his cousin

“Same shit different day” Lexa stated “She attacked me about Clarke and then I called her out on how she’s been treating Anya and she punched me, I punched her back and then she dived for me and you and Octavia appeared”

“So she threw the first punch? Why did you lie to Clarke?”

“I didn’t I just didn’t expand on it, I don’t like the way she’s treating Anya”

“Yes but you wouldn’t get involved in their relationship Lexa, even I know that and Anya doesn’t need protection”

“Clarke doesn’t need to be angry at both of us, it’s better she’s just angry at me” Lexa sighed “Linc I’m sort of tired”

“Ok I’ll leave you too it, you know I’m upstairs if you need me, Anya is going with Clarke to the hospital”

 

Clarke lay on Jake’s bed beside him, Abby sat on the chair opposite. Jake was trying to discuss the situation with Clarke.

“Clarke we don’t have a lot of time here and I need to know my baby girl is going to be okay” Jake tried

“Dad will you shut up, I feel like you’re putting yourself on a stopwatch.”

“Clarke my body is closing down” Jake stated

Clarke could feel the water fill her eyes and she was trying desperately to hold it together. Abby was also holding herself together with great difficulty.

“I love you so much and I just want you to be happy” Jake said softly

Clarke tightened her grip on Jake “I love you too Dad”

“I also need to know you’ll look after your mum, and keep her out of trouble, you know that mouth of hers likes to run away from her at times” Jake smiled causing Clarke to laugh

“I resent that” Abby smiled

“You would” Clarke said

“Clarke you also need to let Lexa back in, she loves you and I know you don’t want to hear this right now but it needs to be said, I know she hurt you and I know you’re hurting a whole load right now but you need to let her be there for you” Jake sighed

Clarke decided to ignore that statement and not answer her dad.

 

“So classes start back tomorrow how do you feel about it? Can you and Raven be trusted on the same campus when Linc, Octavia and I aren’t there to referee?”

“Shut up off course we can, that shouldn’t have happened and it won’t happen again” Raven stated

“Do you always sneak into people’s conversations? I thought you were out” Anya said

“I was I’m just home, had to go sort some shit for tomorrow and I took Clarke and Abby some decent food” Raven explained sitting down next to Anya

“Okay so I don’t really understand why you covered for me” Raven looked at Lexa

“Excuse me?” Anya asked

“You don’t honestly think she threw the first punch do you? And jeopardise Clarke and you being even more pissed at her?” Raven rolled her “Come on!”

“Clarke doesn’t need to be angry at us both, so it’s better if she’s just pissed at me”

“You need to give Clarke more credit, she’s not an idiot!” Raven smirked “I just pretty much got a lecture from her and threatened within an inch of my life about what would happen if I ever hit you again, even if I’m defending her honour!”

“I’m confused”

“She knows I threw the first punch and she’s not impressed at me…she loves you and no-matter how much that pisses me off right now I get it!” Raven stated “And your right, I have been a bitch to Anya and that’s something me and you will talk about” Raven turned to Anya

“You hit my sister first?” Anya looked at her girlfriend and Raven didn’t know wither she should start apologising now or wait till they were alone; she didn’t want to look weak in front of Lexa.

“Yes and I shouldn’t have…for that I’m sorry”

“Clarke made you apologise didn’t she?” Anya smirked

“Not exactly” Raven said quietly

“I’m sorry I hit you too, it was an instant reaction” Lexa stated “Look Reyes you’re protecting your best friend I get that but I can promise you I didn’t want to hurt her, she’s my world and I hate myself for making her second guess that…Costia was a set up I pushed her away and gave her hell for attempting to kiss me, I should have told Clarke straight away but I didn’t want to do it over the phone!”

“Ok” Raven accepted

“And if you think for one second I’d have went on tour or stayed on tour if I knew this was going on you clearly don’t know me very well!” Lexa stated

“No I know that, that’s not what pissed me off, I mean twice I watched her humiliated and hurt over you, first when you denied your relationship on TV…I mean we were surrounded by people who all knew she was with you, if you could have seen her face…Second the Costia thing, I mean we were in the middle of Walmart when she clocked it in a magazine!”

Lexa’s tummy dropped “I never meant for this, I’m an idiot, my tour days are over, I told cage that was my first and last!”

“Lexa you didn’t want to go in the first fucking place!” Anya smirked

“Yes well…the boys needed me and I didn’t want to let them down…Clarke was so excited for us and pushed me to do it because that’s the type of person she is, and I ended up letting her down and hurting her and that…I hate myself for that!”

Lexa got up from the sofa “Anyway…I need to go get ready I promised I’d meet Lincoln at the Gym”

Raven looked at Anya taking both her hands.

“So I’ve kind of been a bitch” Raven looked at Anya biting her lip “You haven’t done anything, you’ve been amazing through this, I just don’t really handle stress very well, Clarke is my best friend she’s been through everything with me and to see her hurting sets me into a rage because I know Clarke wouldn’t intentionally hurt anyone”

“Babe you don’t have to apologise, just promise me one thing” Anya smirked

“Anything”

“Never hit my sister again, no offence beautiful but she could destroy you, you got lucky with that hit” Anya smirked

“Yeah Yeah”

“No seriously babe, I know I act tougher and shit but she could destroy me too” Anya explained “And I don’t really want to referee between my girl and my sister”

“Okay point taken, I love you pretty girl” Raven softly kissed Anya


	27. Start of Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of self harm...Just a heads up.

Clarke lay on her bed with her phone in her hand debating on her next move. The time showing 1am.

**Clarke: You awake?**

Clarke hit send and waited.

**Lexa: Yup, are you okay?**

Clarke sighed closing her eyes.

**Clarke: How’s your lip?**

**Lexa: Hurts but I’ll get over it…Are you okay Clarke?**

**Clarke: No**

Lexa made the decision not to respond; instead she got up out her bed and quietly left her room making her way down the hall to Clarke’s room. She gently knocked before opening the door.

“Hey, I can go if you want, it just felt silly texting when I’m literally up the corridor” Lexa said softly

Clarke nodded and put her phone down on her bedside table.

Lexa walked over to Clarke’s bed sitting down, she gently removed the tears from Clarke’s face with her thumbs.

Clarke sat up pulling Lexa into her arms, Lexa automatically wrapped her arms around the blonde holding her tight, letting her sob as she gently ran her hand through the blondes hair in an attempt to comfort her.

“I’m sorry”

“You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about Clarke” Lexa soothed

Clarke pulled back looking into Lexa’s eyes, searching for confirmation of something.

She gently ran her thumb across Lexa’s lip assessing the damage that Raven had caused before gently letting her own lips touch Lexa’s softly.

Clarke didn’t take long to deepen the kiss and heat it up, Lexa pulled back reluctantly.

“Clarke you’re vulnerable, I don’t want you to regret this” Lexa sighed

“You don’t want to kiss me?” Clarke asked

“God no, that not it, yes I want to kiss you, I always want to kiss you, I just don’t want to take advantage of your vulnerability” Lexa explained cupping Clarke’s face in her hands

“Lex I need to be close to you” Clarke admitted

“I know that feeling” Lexa looked at the blonde “I’m not going anywhere, I promise”

“Lex I need to feel that…I need to feel you touch me…I need to touch you” Clarke said pulling Lexa’s lips towards her again

 

The next morning…

Lexa woke up in Clarke’s room but with no blonde in sight. She sighed running her hands through her hair and getting up out the bed and leaving the room going back into her own room to shower and get changed. She got changed into her gym clothes and went to put on her superdry hoodie but couldn’t find it. She quickly went back to Clarke’s room changing the bed and then taking the bedding she had took off down towards the laundry cupboard, she put it in the machine turned it on and then went into the lounge.

Walking into the lounge Octavia and Anya looked up at her.

“Have any of you seen my superdry hoodie? I’m sure I hung it up last night” Lexa explained

“Your grey and green one?” Anya asked

“Yes”

“Clarke has it on” Octavia stated

“Oh erm ok” Lexa sighed “I’m going to the gym, I have my phone if I’m needed”

“Okay, I need to move my car, I’ve blocked you in” Anya got up of the sofa and went over getting her car keys out the bowl and following Lexa outside.

“You okay?” Anya asked her sister

“I’m not sure you, how did Clarke seem this morning?” Lexa asked

“No idea she left with Raven before I was awake” Anya stated “Why? Did you two fight again? Lexa…you have that look about you, a guilty look”

“Promise me you won’t say anything to anyone”

“I promise” Anya looked at her sister folding her arms

“We sort of slept together last night, she was upset, I was trying to comfort her”

“Lexa!” Anya snapped “That kind of comfort won’t help her head right now”

“I know! I tried to stop it, but she was adamant it was happening, and now I feel guilty as hell” Lexa stated “I love her Anya and I just wanted to be there for her”

Anya pulled her sister into a hug “You need to tread carefully Lexa”

“I know”

“Go blow some steam at the gym, Lincoln is working today, maybe spar a bit” Anya sighed

A little after 10pm Clarke and Raven walked into the house.

Clarke’s eyes were puffy and red so it was clear she’d been crying. Raven shook her head warning Octavia, Lexa and Anya not to say anything.

Clarke walked straight in the direction of her bedroom. She froze when she seen her bed sheets had been changed.

She closed her eyes shaking her head as she walked towards her dresser pulling out pyjamas and going in the direction of the upstairs bathroom.

The four girls watched her make her way up the stairs as raven had propped the lounge door open so she could hear Clarke if needed.

“What is going on?” Anya asked

“They were discussing his will and Clarke didn’t deal with it well at all, she got rather pissed off and Abby took the brunt to it, it got to the point Abby left in tears, Jake was upset and Clarke crumbled so I brought her home.” Raven explained

An hour passed and Clarke still had not come back downstairs.

“I’m going to check on her” Raven said getting up and making her way upstairs

“Clarke?” Raven tried

No response

“Clarke it’s me…are you okay?” Raven tried again

Lexa looked at Anya and Raven before making her way upstairs to join Raven.

“I can hear her crying” Raven whispered to Lexa “I don’t hear the shower!”

“Clarke?” Lexa tried “Come on just talk to us please”

“Clarke if you don’t talk to me I’m coming in!” Raven stated

Octavia and Anya stood at the bottom of the stairs watching them.

“That’s it Clarke I’m coming in!” Raven said making an attempt to open the door but Clarke had locked it.

“Clarke this isn’t funny babe!” Raven stated “You freaking me out!”

Lexa took a deep breath knowing this was either going one way or the other.

Lexa held the handle of the door down and let her side hit the door with force as the door opened.

Clarke was sitting in the corner of the bathroom blade in her hand letting it slice her right thigh.

“Jesus…Clarke” Lexa panicked lifting a towel from the rail and gently placing it over her right thigh.

“Give me the blade please” Lexa said softly taking it out of Clarke’s hand and handing it to Raven

Octavia was at the top of the stairs the minute she heard the word blade

“Do we need to phone an ambulance?” Octavia asked seeing the blood on the towel and Lexa’s hands

Raven ran the basin and lifted a sponge gently soaking it and handing it to Lexa.

Lexa took the towel away and gently cleaned Clarke’s thigh.

Clarke didn’t say a word, couldn’t look at any of them, she just sat there in her underwear tears streaming down her face.

“Octavia if you go into the kitchen cupboard there’s sterile dressings and antiseptic cream can you bring them up please” Lexa said

“Sure” Octavia left going back downstairs

10 minutes later…Lexa had cleaned Clarke’s thigh. She stood up washed her hands dried them and then leaned back down scooping Clarke into her arms and leaving the bathroom slowly making her way down the stairs. Raven and Octavia followed her whilst Anya moved out the way at the bottom of the stairs.

“Lexa that’s your room” Octavia said

Lexa ignored her walking into her room and lying Clarke on the bed. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out one of her gym t-shirts and then made her way back over to Clarke and gently placing it on the blonde and then pulling the blanket up over her. She gently kissed the blonde’s head.

“I’ll be right back” Lexa said softly as she dimmed the light and ushered the three other girls out her bedroom, she left the door wide open

“Abby and Jake do not find out about this…it’s added stress and they’re stressed enough, the cuts aren’t deep, but we need to now be a bit more vigilant” Lexa stated quietly

Raven and Octavia nodded

Raven was shook up and for once speechless. Octavia wasn’t much better.

“How the fuck are you calm right now?” Octavia asked

“Because me freaking out isn’t going to make her feel better is it?” Lexa said “She’s safe, she’s in my room, and I won’t leave her”

Raven and Octavia nodded

 Anya placed her hand on her sister’s shoulder squeezing it. “You okay?”

Lexa nodded turning and making her way back to her bedroom.

Lexa quickly made her way into her own bathroom getting changed and the getting into bed beside Clarke.

“Come here” Lexa said opening her arms to let Clarke in.

“I’m sorry” Clarke muttered

“Don’t worry about it, please just don’t do that again, you hurting yourself mean’s you’d be as well driving a knife through my heart.” Lexa stated

“I don’t want him to die Lex, it’s too sore, I don’t know how to deal with this” Clarke admitted “It’s destroying me”

“Baby I know this is really hard and there’s nothing anyone can do but you need to let us help you deal with this” Lexa stated holding Clarke closer

“You changed my bed didn’t you?” Clarke asked

“Yeah I didn’t want you faced with it when you got home” Lexa admitted

“I needed my bed to smell like you and now you’ve changed it” Clarke admitted

Lexa couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her face

“Is that why you took my hoodie this morning, I’m pretty sure I only hung that up last night”

“I needed another one, your DC one doesn’t smell of you anymore, and your smell comforts me” Clarke admitted

 

Meanwhile in Anya and Raven’s room, Raven was laying in Anya’s arms her head absolutely miles away.

“Talk to me baby” Anya said eventually breaking the silence

“I actually have nothing to say” Raven admitted “I’m shocked; I never…never in my wildest dreams expected that tonight!”

“None of us did babe, she’s struggling and she doesn’t know how to ask for help or accept it” Anya sighed “I do know Lexa won’t let her out her sight now”

“I’ve been such a bitch to Lexa and okay she had a little bit of it coming but not to the extent I was, she loves Clarke any idiot can see that”

“She does!” Anya assured “Clarke is the one for Lexa I have no doubt about it”

“Lexa’s it for Clarke, even Abby said so, She’ll forgive her” Raven sighed yawning

“Get some sleep baby, you’ve been on the go since 6am” Anya kissed Raven’s head

“Octavia is going with Clarke tomorrow, were doing one at a time so she isn’t crowded” Raven explained “I was thinking we could go shopping and tidy around the house, I just want to spend time with you”

“Sounds like a plan” Anya yawned pulling Raven in closer and closing her eyes.


	28. Start of Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song featured is Simple Plan - Save You

Clarke woke up just after 8am, Lexa felt her shift so loosened her grip slightly.

“You okay?” Lexa asked softly

“Yeah, I’m sorry about last night” Clarke sighed “It was a moment of weakness”

“A moment of weakness is eating a chocolate button when you’re on a diet Clarke, hurting yourself is silly” Lexa stated

“Please tell me my mum doesn’t know” Clarke let her hand rub her forehead

“Off course she doesn’t, she doesn’t need to be worried about you anymore than she is” Lexa explained “Come on let’s get organised and I’ll take you to the hospital”

“I need to shower”

“Use mine all your stuff is still in there” Lexa explained

“I need to go get clothes” Clarke said

“I’ll go get you clothes” Lexa got up

“Can you bring your superdry hoodie, and if you wear your DC Uni one that would be great, I need that one to smell of you again” Clarke explained getting up and going into Lexa’s bathroom

Lexa smirked leaving the room and going into Clarke’s room and quickly getting Clarke’s clothes together, she picked up her own hoodie that Clarke had left on her bed and then walked over to Clarke’s wardrobe pulling out her own DC university hoodie before making her way back into her own bedroom and placing the clothes on her bed before leaving again going into the kitchen to make breakfast for them both.

“Hey I didn’t want to wake you both” Octavia explained “She ready?”

“I’ve not slept, she’s in the shower, I’m going to take her today if that’s okay with you” Lexa explained

“Sure, I’ll come too though, I’ll drive that way if Abby and Jake need anything I can go do that” Octavia stated “I promised Jake I would come say Hi”

“Yeah we’ll both be good to go in about 30 minutes” Lexa smiled “Do you want some toast?”

“No I’m good” Octavia smiled “Lincoln made me drink some of that protein shit, I’ve felt sick since”

Lexa smiled “yeah they suck”

“Lexa?”

“yup?”

“Are you and Clarke okay?”

“I hope so O…I’m letting her call all the shots” Lexa explained “But I can guarantee you this…I love her, and I promise I will never let her down again”

“I believe you, can I hug you?” Octavia asked

Lexa smiled pulling the smaller brunette into her arms.

“I’m sorry Raven punched you, she’s a loose cannon at times, and I’m sorry we didn’t hear you out”

“You were protecting Clarke and that’s okay” Lexa said as she went back to finishing of breakfast and lifting the plate and two mugs. “We’ll be out soon”

“Okay, I’ll just go get organised” Octavia smiled

 

“Dad what you doing here?” Lexa asked as they walked into Jake’s room

“This one has a show tonight and I promised this one I would record it for him” Gustus smiled looking from Clarke to Jake as he spoke.

“Yeah I’m not doing the show” Clarke stated

“Clarke you promised you would, besides Coalition isn’t there to steal your spotlight” Jake smiled

“They couldn’t when they were there” Clarke smirked

“And I’m just not going to open my mouth…For once in my life I’ll let Clarke have that” Lexa smiled

“Come on you need to get back out there, you promised Jaha you would play and his club night, it’s his big opening, and now he’s paying you to play instead of waiting…that’s a step up” Jake smiled

“Dad no…I’m hanging out here with you”

“And Gus is going to facetime me so I can watch the full thing, besides I know you’ve been working on some new material, Gustus let your secret spill”

“Traitor” Clarke glared at Gustus

“I’ve not played in weeks!” Clarke stated “And besides I don’t really feel up to it”

“So I’ve travelled all this way for nothing” Gustus pouted

“Oh my god, now I see where she gets it” Clarke laughed nudging her head in Lexa’s direction

Octavia laughed making her presence known for the first time.

“O I didn’t notice you, how are you doing sweetheart, how’s the academy?” Jake asked

“Yeah it’s fast paced but I’m enjoying it, how you doing Mr G?”

“As well as I can be” Jake smiled

“Clarke your Dad is right you need to play tonight, a lot of people are counting on you to play and we all know how excited you were to do it!”

“We haven’t rehearsed” Clarke stated

“Then go to the studio now and rehearse, it’s simple really, you don’t even need to rehearse you guys are tight” Gustus added

“I’m spending time with my dad” Clarke argued

“No I’m spending time with him, and then your mother has plans with him…though in your condition I must protest Jakey boy” Gustus smirked

“EWWW!” Clarke snapped

“DAD!” Lexa added

“Gross!” Octavia scrunched her face

“What you think because I’m dying I can’t please my wife?” Jake joked

“Okay moving on…conversation over!” Abby said coming in the room

“I’ve never been as glad to see you Mum, I mean honestly, you’d think them pair forget their daughters and friend was in the room!” Clarke exaggerated making everyone laugh

“Don’t you have a show to be rehearsing for Clarke?” Abby smiled

“Oh my god, will you all just let it go, fine, I’ll do it!” Clarke sighed kissing Jake on the head “I’ll be back later”

“Love you!” Jake smiled kissing Clarke’s head

“Love you too…Bye” Clarke smiled

Clarke quickly hugged her mum and Gustus before leaving the room.

Lexa kissed Jake on the cheek as did Octavia and then they both hugged Abby.

“Bye sweetheart” Gus smiled hugging Lexa

“Bye Gus” Octavia smiled waving

 

“Clarke we don’t have to do this” Raven sighed sitting in their rehearsal room

“Yeah we totally get it, I mean we would have got it if you told us a whole lot sooner!” Jasper started

“Shut up Jasper!” Raven warned

“I don’t understand why you didn’t tell us either to be fair!”

“I didn’t tell anyone, my mom told Rae and O and I have no idea who told Lexa”

“She doesn’t deserve to know” Bellamy snapped

“Don’t start Bell, I’ve been through this and trust me I came out the worst!” Raven stated

“Ok ground rules…First rule…were not talking about Lexa…Second rule we kick ass tonight my dad will be watching!” Clarke stated

“So set list…” Jasper sighed sitting behind the kit

“My dad wants us to do I want you to want me, so that needs to be in the middle somewhere, were playing for 45 minutes

 

Later that night…

“Clarke we really need to go what’s the problem?” Raven sighed walking into Clarke’s room

“I can’t find something to fucking wear that’s the problem!” Clarke snapped kicking her chest of drawers.

Lexa appeared at the door behind Raven looking concerned

“Okay firstly what’s that set of drawers ever done to you, and secondly you have more clothes than anyone I know!” Raven folded her arms “You’re totally overthinking this!”

“Hardly!” Clarke snapped

“Why don’t you wear what you usually wear?” Raven asked

“Because my denim shorts and tights don’t work out for me tonight” Clarke explained calmly sitting on the edge of her bed putting her head in her hands

“You always wear your denim shorts or skinny jeans; I really don’t see the problem!” Raven snapped

“It’s pulling on the dressing on my leg, and the in turn is pulling on the cuts which fucking hurt because I’m an idiot!” Clarke snapped

“You’re not an idiot!” Lexa sighed pushing past Raven and into the bedroom

“The dressing shows through the tights and the skinny jeans pull on the dressing” Clarke explained “And Lakers shorts really don’t cut it for a live show”

“I wear my basketball shorts all the time” Lexa smirked

“You hide behind a drum kit; I’m in the forefront for everyone to gawk at!” Clarke snapped

“Well tonight you wear your jeans with the holes in the knee, your converse and a tank top” Raven smiled “Sorted!”

“I never wear jeans unless their skinny jeans on stage”

“Tonight will be a first, besides you’re going to look hot regardless” Raven smirked

“She’s right” Lexa smiled

Clarke’s phone made a noise causing the girls to look at her phone.

**DAD: Good Luck tonight babygirl, you’re going to kill it, love you xx**

Clarke smiled and quickly replied before ushering Raven and Lexa back out her room and closing the door.

Raven looked at Lexa

“She’s going to be fine right?” Raven asked

“Yep and if she’s not were all there” Lexa smiled

 

“Hurry up princess were going on in 5 mins” Bellamy said walking into their dressing room

“I’m ready I’m just clearing my head” Clarke admitted “I haven’t played a concert in like 2 month, I’m nervous…besides theirs two new songs in the set I’m nervous how they go down”

Bellamy laughed “Nothing to worry about beautiful!”

“Where’s Rae?” Clarke asked standing up and lifting her guitar

“Tuning up” Bellamy said ushering Clarke out the room

 

“Are you guy’s ready for this?” Jaha asked stepping up to the mic “Opening The Ark and the first official band to play on this very stage give a huge warm welcome to From The Sky!” Jaha said causing the crown to erupt

Lexa, Anya, Octavia, Lincoln and Gustus were standing at the front against the barrier. Lexa’s band mates also made an effort to come and support the band and took a shit load of abuse from Octavia and Anya about being selfish in which they all took and accepted.

The bands play on started and the lights lowered as Bellamy, Jasper and Raven walked onto the stage

“Look at screens” Lincoln pointed to the 10 second countdown that was on them

“Raven did all this” Anya beamed proudly

The minute Clarke appeared on the stage the crowd went absolutely bonkers.

“Fucking hell could you imagine them in an arena” Ryder sighed

“Let’s see very fucking person in this room jump!” Bellamy said into the mic as the song started

“Is it sad to say that this is the only time I see Raven physically move and exercise when it’s not sex related” Anya said into Lexa’s ear causing her to laugh

35 minutes later…

“Guy’s thank you for being such a great crowd you’ve been absolutely incredible we have a few songs left and were going to finish with a new song which is close to my heart, thank you for coming out tonight and stay safe!” Clarke said smiling at the crowd and giving them a thumbs up

It came to the last song and Raven and Bellamy looked slightly nervous, Clarke walked up to the microphone taking a deep breath.

**Take a breath, I pull myself together**

**Just another step till I reach the door**

**You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you**

**I wish that I could tell you something**

**To take it all away**

Bellamy and Raven stepped up to their own mics and joined in with Clarke

**Sometimes I wish I could save you**

**And there're so many things that I want you to know**

**I won't give up till it's over**

**If it takes you forever I want you to know**

Clarke began the next verse on her own and Lexa could see the tears in her eyes.

**When I hear your voice**

**Its drowning in a whisper**

**It's just skin and bones**

**There's nothing left to take**

**And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better**

**If only I could find the answer**

**To help me understand**

**Sometimes I wish I could save you**

**And there're so many things that I want you to know**

**I wont give up till it's over**

**If it takes you forever I want you to know**

**That if you fall, stumble down**

**I'll pick you up off the ground**

**If you lose faith in you**

**I'll give you strength to pull through**

**Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall**

**Oh you know I'll be there for you**

**(Ahahaha)**

**If only I could find the answer**

**To take it all away**

**Sometimes i wish i could save you**

**And there're so many things that I want you to know**

**I wont give up till it's over**

**If it takes you forever I want you to know**

**(Oh)**

**I wish I could save you**

**I want you to know**

**(Ohohh)**

**I wish I could save you (oh)**

Clarke blow a kiss to the audience with both hands before making her way back stage and crumbling the minute she left the stage lowering herself down and putting her face in her hands. Raven caught her before she reached the ground holding her tight. Bellamy closed his eyes walking past giving them space as did Jasper.

“Your dad will be so proud of you, do you hear me!” Raven said “Come on, let’s get showered and changed”

 

“They need to be touring!”  Ryder said to Lexa “She’s incredible and their chemistry as a band is amazing”

“He’s right” Cage smiled “It’s too bad they didn’t take the chance when I gave them it”

“Cage what the fuck do you want, I’m not in the mood for your shit!” Lexa snapped

Clarke, Bellamy, Raven and Jasper approached them at the back of the venue trying to make a speedy exit as Clarke wanted to go back and see Jake.

Gustus was standing at the bar waiting for them.

“Clarke excellent performance, that last song was something else, I’m really sorry to hear about your dad” Cage said

“Bet you are!” Clarke snapped

“Now Clarke no need to be feisty, I know you and your girl have had a tiff but that’s not down to me!” Cage smiled

“Cage back the fuck off!” Bellamy warned

“Bet you think you got the last laugh!” Clarke stated folding her arms

“No need to be jealous of Coalition’s tour…”

“She’s no reason to be Jealous that was my first and last tour, you might have played me like a puppet but I can assure you that will never happen again” Lexa snapped

“All this could have been avoided if you just signed with us Clarke” Cage smiled

“So what? Because you didn’t get me you fucked with my relationship and her head?” Clarke snapped “I don’t have time for this shit right now!”

“You’re a dickhead, a complete dickhead!” Ryder snapped

“Let me enlighten you all, I asked Clarke and From the Sky to sign, she passed up the chance to allow you guys to have the shot and for what? Nothing at all!” Cage shook his head leaving them when he noticed the glare he was receiving from Gustus.

“What the fuck is he talking about Clarke?” Raven asked

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter it’s done now!” Bellamy snapped looking straight at Lexa and shaking his head and leaving

Clarke looked at Lexa and then left the venue putting her stuff in Bellamy’s van and then getting in Octavia’s car to go to the hospital.

“They didn’t want us, they wanted them and Clarke passed up the opportunity for us!” Lexa said “Off course she did!”

Lexa looked at her dad, realisation hitting her and not sitting well at all.

“I had no idea about this and by the sounds of it neither did anyone else” Gustus said to his daughter.

“Never a dull fucking moment, I swear to god!” Anya sighed looking at Lincoln and Octavia

Octavia walked over to the car getting in noticing Clarke in the passenger seat scrolling throw her phone.

“You okay?”

“Spectacular” Clarke replied sarcastically earning an eyeroll from the brunette

Lincoln got in the backseat and Octavia moved out the space before anyone else could approach them.

“So erm what the fuck was that?” Octavia asked

“Nothing! That was cage being a dick!” Clarke snapped

“So let me get this straight he asked you guys to sign first?”

“Yep and only Bellamy knew, he wasn’t particularly happy with my decision but he supported it, Coalition deserved it, they’d worked their asses off” Clarke explained

“So it had nothing to do with the fact Lexa is in Coalition?” Lincoln asked

“She’s worked her ass off for this, she deserved the recognition and the chance to shine” Clarke stated “And as much as I got hurt, they fucking blew up that tour and gained a shit load of fans and an amazing album!”

“You do know Lexa’s not going to be impressed you lied to her”

“Lied to her! Don’t even go there Lincoln!” Clarke snapped “Let’s just drop it!”

“Clarke…” Lincoln tried again

“Look if sacrificing my happiness for hers makes me wrong, I’ll be wrong every fucking time, but at this precise time and moment all this…is the least of my worries!”

Clarke got out the car door banging it closed and walking towards the entrance to the hospital.

“Hey my little superstar you killed it tonight” Jake smiled as Clarke came into the room and climbed on the bed beside him. “That last song is going to be a hit you know that right?”

“Shut up dad” Clarke smiled “You say that about all my songs”

“Every word went straight to my heart, and although it doesn’t seem like it, you did save me Clarke, you’re the one thing I always wanted, and you make me proud continuously, I’ve let you down and you still go out your way to be the person you are and that…”

“Dad shut up!” Clarke said feeling her eyes water up “You don’t let me down”

“I did and you know I did”

“It’s fine, I’m over it, it was years ago”

“You shouldn’t need to be over it, I’m not, I’ll never forgive myself for how I treated you and your Mum feels the same, you need to know that”

“I do” Clarke sighed wiping her eyes “I love you, and right now I just need my Dad to hold me”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	29. Start of Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No update for a few days after this guys...Sorry I have to work all weekend :-(

“You okay?” Lexa looked up from the sofa when Clarke walked in just after 2am

“Yeah” Clarke smiled weakly

“I’ll leave you too it I just wanted to make sure you got home okay”

“You didn’t have to wait up” Clarke stated putting her keys in the bowl “I was going to stay at my parents’ house but I couldn’t face the house”

“Understandable, well I’m going to bed I have classes in the morning unless you need me” Lexa explained

“No, I’m good, Raven’s off tomorrow and my mum is picking me up at 8 to go to the hospital” Clarke sighed

“Can I give you a hug?” Lexa asked looking at the floor and then towards Clarke

Clarke nodded accepting the hug Lexa was giving her; she held Lexa tighter nuzzling into the brunette’s neck.

“I love you so much Clarke I need you to know that” Lexa said softly

“I know, and I love you too, I just don’t trust you with my heart right now and I’m not saying that to be horrible”

Lexa swallowed hard and blinked before releasing the blonde.

“Goodnight Lex” Clarke said kissing the brunette’s cheek before heading towards her bedroom

She closed the door and quickly got changed, pulling on one of Lexa’s t-shirts and her basketball shorts before making her way quietly to the bathroom along the hall to brush her teeth.

Lexa crawled into her own bed hugging the pillow Clarke had slept on the night before letting the tears fall from her eyes. So many emotions were filling her head Guilt being at the top of the list.

 

Just after 4am, Lincoln and Octavia made their way sleepily down the stairs being woke up to the banging at the front door. Anya was right behind them and Lexa reached the door before any of them, all four of them clearly unamused.

“Who the hell are you?” Lexa asked

“Marcus! Is Clarke here?, we need to get her to the hospital now, Abby sent me to get her” Marcus panicked “We don’t have a lot of time”

“Shit” Octavia panicked racing back upstairs to get changed, Anya was right behind heron route to waking up Raven and Lexa made her way to Clarke’s room now fully awake. She gently shook Clarke.

“Clarke you need to get up we need to get you to the hospital, your uncle Marcus is here”

Clarke’s eyes sprung open and she jumped out of bed like lightning and pulled on her converse racing to the door.

“Go we’ll meet you there” Lexa stated to Marcus

5 minutes later everyone piled into Lincolns range rover and made the drive to the hospital in ten minutes flat instead of twenty it would usually take.

Anya phoned her mum in dad during the car journey.

Lexa was out the car before Lincoln had managed to park.

Raven and Octavia looked at each other before getting out of the car and making their way into the entrance.

Clarke stood at the side of her Dad’s bed holding his hand tears streaming down her face, Abby stood at the other side of him holding his other hand. Marcus stood against the wall at the door. Lexa, Raven, Octavia, Anya, Lincoln all sat outside the room, the blinds were closed so they had no clue what was going on. Lexa stood up pacing up and down.

 

“Dad don’t do this to me, I’m not ready, don’t do this to me, not now!” Clarke said softly

Marcus tried to wipe his eyes before anyone noticed they were filling up.

The machine started beeping frantically signalling he’d flatlined.

“HELP HIM!” Clarke shouted

“Clarke sweetheart we can’t!” Abby tried

“No! Dad come on, don’t do this to me!” Clarke cried

Lexa stopped her heart suck to the floor. Raven couldn’t even look up from the floor and Lincoln entwined his fingers with Octavia as she looked straight ahead. Anya stood up not knowing what to do.

Clarke opened the door tears streaming down her face. Abby was right behind her.

“Clarke you need to let him go, no-one will do anything it was his wishes!”

“You just stood there and watched him die, how could you do that, you’re supposed to love him and you just fucking stood there!” Clarke cried pushing Abby away from her, Abby tried to hug her again and Clarke pushed her again causing Lexa to step forward

“Hey Clarke come on” Lexa said pulling the blonde away from her the older Griffin

Clarke broke down at this point in the brunette’s arms as her legs refused to hold her up any longer as she sunk slowly to the floor. Lexa just followed her holding her tight till they were both on the floor, Lexa holding her and shielding her from everything.

Jackson looked at Abby who nodded for him to go in and pronounce the death. Marcus made a fast exit out the room and straight towards the exit.

“We’ve got her” Anya said softly to Abby

Abby nodded looking at her daughter one more time before going back into her husband’s room closing the door.

After 20 minutes of crying non-stop Clarke managed to pull herself together, letting go of Lexa she stood up and made her way back into her Dad’s room closing the door.

She didn’t acknowledge Abby who was sitting on the chair just staring at her husband. She got on the bed and pulled her Dad’s arm so she could lie on his chest.

4 hours later…

Jackson knocked softly on the door with two porters.

“It’s time Abby” Jackson nodded

Gustus, Indra, Anya, Lexa, Octavia, Raven and Lincoln all still remained outside. Marcus and Abby were in the room and Clarke was still lying on her Dad’s chest.

“Sweetheart, they need to take Dad down to the morgue now” Abby said softly approaching Clarke

Abby put her hand softly on Clarke but she brushed it off.

“Clarke you need to let him go honey” Abby tried again

“No!” Clarke snapped

Raven got up of the chair and slowly made her way into the room.

“Clarke hey…I know your hurting and I know this is really shitty but you need to let him go so they can take him, they will look after him” Raven tried placing her hand softly on Clarke’s arm but again Clarke brushed her off nearly winding Raven in the process as Clarke’s arm knocked her tummy. Abby covered her mouth closing her eyes.

Marcus moved forward to catch Raven but she signalled with her hand she was okay.

Lexa stood at the door debating wither she should try.

“Give us a minute” Lexa said to Jackson and the porters as she went in the room closing the door leaving her in the room with Abby, Raven, Marcus, Clarke and Jake.

Lexa walked to the other side of the bed so that she could kneel down and be eye level with Clarke.

Lexa had never seen anyone look this broken and she wasn’t particularly sure on how to handle it but she knew Clarke needed her.

“I can’t let him go Lex” Clarke said softly

“I know this is really hard babe, and I know it hurts but you need to let him go, they will look after him” Lexa said softly

“No!” Clarke shook her head “He’s my dad!”

Lexa got up and walked round “Give her five minutes with him”

Lexa opened the door allowing Raven and Marcus to step out, Abby also took the chance to step out as did Lexa closing the door.

“She’s not going to let them take him” Raven stated

“No I know that” Lexa sighed “I’m going to lift her off him after 5 minutes”

“Lexa she nearly took me out” Raven looked at the brunette as if she was psychotic

“Someone has to do it” Lexa stated

“I’ll do it” Gustus offered

“No I’ll do it; the only person putting hands on her in that manner will be me, I’d rather she lash out at me than anyone else” Lexa stated

Indra took Lexa’s hand offering support.

20 minutes later…

“Abby I’m sorry but we really need to take him now”

“Okay” Abby nodded looking at Lexa

They both made their way into the room

“Clarke please don’t do this” Abby pleaded

“You’re not taking him” Clarke stated calmly

“Clarke if you don’t let him go voluntarily, were going to need to use force and none of us want that” Abby stated

Lexa kneeled down again looking at Clarke

“Baby please don’t make me have to do this” Lexa begged

“It’s okay I’ve got you dad, they can’t take you” Clarke whispered in his ear

Lexa closed her eyes biting her lip and taking a deep breath as she stood up, Jackson and the porters made their way in the room and Jackson went to touch Clarke.

“Don’t!” Lexa warned glaring at him

“Clarke please!” Abby tried again

Lexa walked forward pulling Clarke off Jake as softly as possible but also using all her strength, Raven watched her struggling and made the decision to help, like Lexa she didn’t want strangers with their hands on Clarke.

“NO! DAD! I’m here…don’t touch him!” Clarke screamed and she kicked and tried to pull her way out of Lexa and Raven’s grasp

Abby nodded for the porters to move the bed out the room as Raven and Lexa held Clarke back with all their power, all three of them tears streaming down their faces.

Lexa had wrapped both her arms around Clarke from behind and managed to pull her towards the corner of the room, and raven stood in front of Clarke hiding the vison of Jake being took out the room.

“Raven he’s my dad…He’s mine!”

“I know babe, I know” Raven said wiping the tears from Clarke’s face “No one is disputing that”

Abby rushed out the room and through the corridor, Indra fast on track to catch her.

Octavia still remained sitting outside struggling inside and feeling useless, her heart was breaking for her best friend and she had no idea how to help her. Lincoln sat with his arms around Octavia and Anya stood looking at the wall beside her own Dad frozen.

 


	30. Start of Forever

Everyone was sitting in the lounge claiming to watch TV, no-one was particularly interested in what was showing, Clarke walked in the house and straight towards her room slamming the door shut. Raven looked at Lexa and then Octavia, just as Lexa was getting up they heard a bang. All 5 of them were up and running in the direction of Clarke’s bedroom, Raven reaching first opening the door without even knocking and ducking as something made its way across the air. Lexa pushed into the room making her way over to Clarke dodging glass in the process and grabbing her before she could hurt herself.

“Clarke look at me” Lexa said cupping Clarke’s face and forcing Clarke to look at her “I have no idea how much pain you’re going through right now, but were all here for you”

“You need to let us help you babe” Raven said slowly making her way across the room aware she had no shoes on.

“I’m trying to hold it together and I can’t” Clarke managed to get out between sobs “I’m so fucking angry at him and I’m angry at my mum and I’m just angry”

“I know baby and that will keep happening, but just don’t shut us out” Lexa said wiping away Clarke’s tears with her sleeve

Raven stood letting Lexa do the talking as she placed her hand on Clarke’s back.

“I need to shower and clean this up” Clarke sniffed

“Don’t worry about it just now, go use the shower in my room and I’ll get rid of all this glass” Lexa suggested

“I made the mess I’ll clean it”

“Yeah we voted…you lost…let’s go, five against one” Raven said ushering Clarke out the room

Octavia followed Lincoln and Raven went to Lexa’s room with Clarke to make sure she was okay.

“Clarke promise me you’re not going to do anything silly” Raven asked

Lincoln left going towards the kitchen to collect a dustpan and brush and the vacuum cleaner.

Clarke looked at her best friend narrowing her eyes “I promise, that was a one-time idiotic thing”

“Okay just shout if you need anything I’ll be right outside” Raven said leaving Lexa’s room and sitting outside it just incase she was needed.

Octavia and Lincoln walked past; Octavia sat at the other side of the pall with her own legs opposite Ravens.

“I’m worried, I’m never worried” Octavia stated

“Me too” Raven admitted

“I’m going to go help clean up her room” Octavia got up “You okay here?”

“Yeah” Raven nodded

Lexa and Lincoln were picking up the large pieces of glass as Octavia plugged in the hoover. Anya was picking up the bigger objects, she reached the TV.

“Erm theirs no saving this” Anya stated

“Get rid of it, I’ll get her a new one” Lexa sighed

“I’ll help you” Octavia said helping Anya lift the 50 inch flat screen hat was now smashed beyond repair

“Well there is a positive” Lincoln said “Her guitar is at Bellamy’s”

“It’s just a guitar” Lexa stated

“That you paid an insane amount of money for” Lincoln laughed

“Clarke has no price limit” Lexa sighed

Anya and Octavia came into the room, Octavia turned on the vacuum cleaning up the last remnants of glass. Lexa picked up a picture frame of her and Clarke shattered sighing taking the photo out and throwing the frame in the bucket. She sat the photo on top of Clarke’s drawers.

“You okay?” Anya asked

“Yeah, I’m fine” Lexa stated “You got the rest of this; I’m just going to check on her”

“Raven’s perched outside your room door so you don’t need to worry” Octavia explained

Lexa smiled at Octavia before leaving the room

“She’s still worrying” Octavia rolled her eyes

“She’s never experienced or dealt with anything like this” Anya sighed “None of us have”

“Yeah I don’t even remember losing my parents”

“Wait what?” Lincoln asked

“Yeah my mum died when I was 3, Bell and I were in the system till Bell turned 18 and got us the fuck out of there, I was 13 then” Octavia smiled “Clarke’s parents were great with Raven I until that shit happened”

“Oh” Anya sighed “You and Raven didn’t have a good start then”

“Hey I had a great life, Bellamy spoiled me and looked after me, and the foster family’s we lived with were okay, Bellamy just made sure no-one could adopt us, he took me as his responsibility…Raven on the other hand had a major shit time growing up as you know” Octavia explained

“She doesn’t talk about it much” Anya stated

“Nope and she won’t” Octavia smiled “But you make her happy and she smiles non-stop now you’re in her life and I’m grateful for that”

“You three bettered our life” Lincoln smiled “I grateful for meeting you”

“Agreed” Anya nodded

“All done” Octavia smiled “You’d never know Clarke was in here”

“Except the missing 50 inch…”

“You had to ruin it Linc” Octavia smiled at her boyfriend

The next day…

“How’d it go?” Anya asked her sister

“Erm okay I think, she was pretty understanding and I have an extension on the assignment that was due this week” Lexa sighed “How did the academy take O being off?”

“She’s to do some extra training two nights this week” Anya sighed “Raven failed an assessment for not showing up, her lecturers were not as understanding as ours”

“Shit” Lexa sighed “Where’s Clarke?”

“With her family, Raven’s with her so is Octavia” Anya stated “Mum and Dad want to take us for dinner so can you go get organised and we’ll go, I’ll drive”

“Yeah okay” Lexa left the lounge going into her room quickly getting changed and going back into the lounge.

“Funeral is on Friday, Raven just text” Anya sighed “Were all off on Friday except Raven”

“Her lecturers can’t discriminate for this, it’s bereavement!” Lexa snapped

“They said it’s not immediate family, Octavia pulled Raven from the room before she lost her cool at them” Anya sighed “Abby will sort it when this dies down, she’s Raven’s guardian”

“That doesn’t come into account anymore Raven’s over 18 Anya” Lexa stated

“You’re not helping me feel better” Anya snapped

“Mum will help” Lexa stated “She’ll know a loophole or something”

“I didn’t even fucking think of that!” Anya said lifting her keys

 

Friday came before anyone was prepared, Lexa stood beside Anya both in fitted suits, Raven and Octavia were standing outside the church handing out and order of service. Indra and Gustus got out their car walking over to their daughters. Lincoln had been asked alongside Bellamy to carry Jake’s coffin by Clarke along with Marcus, Gustus and two of Jake’s brothers. Clarke had been advised to travel in the family car with her Mum and Marcus even though she protested. Lexa has managed to convince her to do it for her mum.

“You okay?” Gustus asked

“Nope” Lexa admitted “I’m terrified about how she’s going to react today if I’m perfectly honest”

“Well were all here sweetheart” Indra reassured hugging her daughter “And for what it’s worth I think you’ve shown real maturity this week and I’m proud of you”

“As am I” Gustus added “You both have been strong and amazing”

“It’s not about us, it’s about Clarke and how we support her” Anya stated “Come on let’s go in”

Clarke stood up at the podium, she took a breath and then looked up, tears glistening in her eyes.

“I haven’t really prepared any fancy quotes or cheesy poetry to read to you because my dad would have hated that” Clarke said taking a deep breath “I was told writing this is a way for me to say goodbye, well I disagree I already did that at the hospital with my mum”

The tears started streaming down Clarke’s face

Indra leaned over taking Abby’s hand in hers, Octavia held on to Raven’s hand for dear life both of them struggling watching their best friend fall apart. Bellamy put a hand on his sister’s shoulder.

“I was told the last few months’ with my dad was lucky, I don’t feel lucky in the slightest” Clarke stated biting her lip trying to pull back her emotions “I’m Sorry”

Lexa was fighting with herself to remain seated, all she wanted to do was go up and hold Clarke’s hand and let her know she was here. Anya could see the battle her sister was having and took her hand, holding Raven’s with her other free hand. Lincoln sat not too sure what to do with himself or who to comfort, everyone around him appeared broken.

Clarke wiped her tears

“My Dad was always a family man, he had two priorities in his life my mum and I, Past few years haven’t been easy and I never said this too him but I should have, I forgive you dad and I love you with all my heart, I feel like I’ve lost a huge part of me, I know they say today should be a celebration of his life, well that just feels wrong to me, Celebrating is the last thing I feel like doing” Clarke took another deep breath finding it really hard to hold her emotions in. “I’ve spent a long time being angry with him when really I should have…”

Raven stood up squeezing out the booth and walked up to Clarke wrapping her arm around her waist. “You got this!”

“I remember when I was 10 years old, I really really wanted this disco karaoke machine, I completely by past my mum because I knew she would say no, I was also well aware my dad couldn’t say no to me” Clarke smiled “My dad learned to love my singing, because let’s face it, it wasn’t great to begin with, my rendition of build me up buttercup was a treat let me assure you”

Everyone laughed even Clarke managed a little laugh

“So the only way I can say goodbye to my dad was to write him a song, I promised him I would do this but unfortunately I don’t think I’d be able to get through it on my own so Bel, Raven and Jasper have agreed to help me out with this and the guys from Coalition so yeah thank you everyone for coming and this will be the song for my Dad leaving the church”

Lexa, Ryder, Quint and Tristian joined Bellamy, Raven, and Jasper next to Clarke.

Bellamy and Ryder both took lead on the vocals.

**_Always you will be part of me And I will forever feel your strength When I need it most You're gone now, gone but not forgotten I can't say this to your face But I know you hear_ **

Clarke walked forward placing her hand on her Dad’s Coffin as she began to sing the Chorus with Bellamy and Ryder.

**_I'll see you again You never really left I feel you walk beside me I know I'll see you again_ **

**_When I'm lost, I'm missing you like crazy And I tell myself I'm so blessed To have had you in my life, my life_ **

****

**_I'll see you again You never really left I feel you walk beside me I know I'll see you again_ **

****

**_When I had the time to tell you I never thought I'd live to see the day When the words I should have said Would come to haunt me In my darkest hour I tell myself_ **

**_I'll see you again_ **

****

**_I'll see you again You never really left I feel you walk beside me I know I'll see you again_ **

 

The people carrying the coffin stepped forward lifting the coffin and this was when Clarke finally crumbled. She dropped the mic out her hand. Octavia and Abby both put an arm around Clarke as they followed behind the coffin as it left the church. Ryder continued the singing and everyone kept playing to give Jake the exit he deserved,

 

**_I'll see you again You never really left I feel you walk beside me I know I'll see you again_ **

**_I will see you again_ **

**_I'll see you again I miss you like crazy You're gone but not forgotten I'll never forget you_ **

**_Someday I'll see you again I feel you walk beside me Never leave you, yeah Gone but not forgotten I feel you by my side No this is not goodbye_ **

****

Everyone stood at the graveside looking at the coffin resting over the hole. Clarke couldn’t even register the words the minister was saying, everything was blur. Raven stood at one side of her and Lexa stood at the other both holding her hands. Clarke couldn’t even remember entwining her fingers with Lexa’s. She could hear her mum crying but her feet refused to move to comfort her, instead she watched Indra place and hand on her shoulder and her dad’s best friend Marcus wrap his arm around her. She watched everyone step forward throwing their rose into the grave and dirt.

 

“Clarke?” The minister said softly

 

Clarke looked at him, he smiled weakly Clarke took shaky steps forward throwing her own rose in again the tears were streaming down her face she turned and quickly walked away from the graveside picking up her pace.

 

“I’ll go” Lexa said softly noticing the concerned look on Abby’s face

 

“Hey hey wait up” Lexa said softly pulling Clarke’s arm

 

“I can’t be here Lex, I can’t breathe, I just need to get out of here” Clarke cried

 

“Okay let me take you where you want to go, I don’t really think you should be on your own right now Clarke”

 

“That’s cheap coming from you! You left me on my own for 10 fucking weeks Lexa!” Clarke snapped “It’s fine I’ll walk”

 

Lexa closed her eyes, she knew Clarke was hurt and lashing out but it didn’t stop it hurting any less.

 

Clarke kept walking, Lexa followed behind her giving her some space but not letting her out her sight.

 

They walked for at least an hour till they reached their house. Clarke opened the door going in the house and straight to her bedroom closing the door behind her. Lexa went into the lounge sitting on the sofa texting the others to update them. 20 minutes later Raven, Anya, Octavia and Lincoln walked in the house.

 

“Anything?” Raven asked

 

“Nope, she’s not came out her room and I don’t think she wants me near her” Lexa stated

 

Raven looked at Octavia and then walked down the corridor towards Clarke’s bedroom.

 

“Clarke it’s me can I come in?” Raven asked softly “Infact it’s not really a question, I’m coming in because I’m worried about you”

 

Raven slowly opened the door; Clarke was lying on her bed hugging her pillow.

Raven walked over lying beside her on the bed and pulling her into her arms. “Let it all out, I’m here”

 

“I’m so angry at him Rae, 6 month…6 fucking month I got, he promised me he would fight and he didn’t, I didn’t even get a chance to tell him I forgive him”

 

“Babe you got 6 month with him that was a blessing, I’m so glad you managed to get that, all he wanted was to see you happy and to have you back in his life”

 

“Why bring me back into his life to die…who even does that” Clarke cried

 

“Clarke he didn’t have that choice honey” Raven sighed “But do you know what, he was so fucking proud of you, he told everyone that”

 

“It’s sore Raven and I can’t stop it from hurting, I can’t take all of this, I don’t know how strong people think I actually am because I’m breaking so bad right now”

 

“I won’t let you break, and there’s 3 others in the lounge right now that love you and want to help you through this”

 

An hour later Raven walked back into the lounge looking absolutely deflated and drained.

 

“She’s asleep” Raven sighed

“You okay?” Octavia asked

“Not really, she’s hurting so bad and I don’t know how to help her” Raven stated folding her arms

Anya stood up walking over to her girlfriend and pulling her into her arms.

“I need to say this now, because if I don’t then I won’t and it needs to be said” Raven said breaking out of Anya’s grasp and looking at Lexa.

 

“She needs you more than ever right now Lexa and so help me god if you fucking hurt her like you have again you won’t live to tell the tale, you might be stronger than me and whole lot smarter but she’s my best friend and I’d kill for her” Raven stated “She loves you, so please don’t give up on her”

 

Lexa didn’t know how to respond to that.

 

“I won’t, I’ll never give up on her” Lexa stated “I know you don’t believe me when I say this but I love her more than anything, I was an idiot a complete utter idiot and I will spend every day proving that too her even if that’s just as her friend.”

 

“You two can’t be friends” Octavia stated “Raven’s right she’s too in love with you and that’s not going to change, she just doesn’t trust you and only you can fix that”

 

“Now isn’t the time for that though, main focus is being there for her, she’s grieving and needs us all around her to hold her up” Lincoln stated

 

“No offence but the only person she’s wanted near her for months hasn’t been” Raven stated again glaring at Lexa

 

“Well she’s here now, and she’s not going anywhere…Right?” Lincoln stated looking at his cousin

 

“I’d have been here from the start if I knew what was going on” Lexa stated

 

“Clarke didn’t want you to know and we had to respect that” Anya looked at her sister “It wasn’t our place to tell you”

 

“Look everyone is tired, emotions are everywhere, let’s just all take a breath” Lincoln suggested

 

“I need to go get my car it’s at the cemetery”

 

“I’ll take you” Anya suggested

 

“No it’s okay, I’ll walk I need the air, I have my phone if Clarke need’s me” Lexa said standing up and leaving the lounge and the house.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song ft is Westlife - I'll see you again


	31. Start of Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys thank you so much for all my comments and i'm glad to hear your enjoying this. This is only some fun to give me something to do when i'm bored to tears at university haha.

2 weeks later…

“Hey you okay?” Anya asked coming in the house with Lincoln and Octavia

“Uh huh” Lexa looked up from her laptop, she was perched on her chair with her glasses on in deep concentration

“What you doing?”

“Stupid case study homework, catching up on stuff I missed” Lexa explained “How was the academy?”

“Sore…Pain…Lots of it” Octavia collapsed on the sofa

Anya rolled her eyes and Lincoln merely smiled at his girlfriend

“Too much exercise, O had to actual put effort into it today” Anya smirked

“That’s awesome…great” Lexa said still glued to her laptop

“Rude!” Anya stated

“Anya will you just give me a second, if I don’t get all this submitted tomorrow I fail this module which means I need to resit…next year!” Lexa stated

“Wait what?” Anya sat on the sofa looking at Lexa

“I thought you caught up?”

“Me too but I missed a few classes last week and this week” Lexa sighed “Look it’s fine I’ll go to the library”

Lexa got up quickly putting her laptop into her bag and lifting her car keys.

“Hey” Raven said coming in the door as Lexa was leaving “What’s up with her?”

“She’s behind on course work for the first time in her life” Anya sighed walking over and kissing Raven “How was your day?”

“Yeah okay, I changed my major” Raven admitted “I was tired of my lecturers being dicks”

“I’m sorry what?” Anya said shocked “What the hell is going on in here today?”

“I just changed it to sound engineering, I could sail through that and be there for Clarke at the same time” Raven stated “Makes sense, I mean Lexa has pretty much took the fall all this week with Clarke getting drunk and then obviously causing the scene at Abby’s”

“Wait I’m confused” Octavia looked at Raven

“Yeah erm Clarke has been absolutely wrecked every night this week and surprisingly Niylah has informed Lexa every time, Lexa’s went and got her and brought her home.”

“Why didn’t I know about this?” Octavia folded her arms

“We didn’t want to jeopardise your programme at the academy, me and Lexa handled it, it’s fine”

“Fine! Are you fucking kidding me Raven, you’ve changed your major in which you worked your ass off to get into, Lexa is falling behind and Clarke’s leave of absence runs out next week” Octavia snapped “Where the hell is Clarke right now?”

“She went out for dinner with Abby and Marcus.” Raven stated “Look Clarke needs me, so my major can wait; besides sound engineering is cool and I’m good at it, besides I have a band so it works in my favour”

Anya squeezed the bridge of her nose closing her eyes “I need a drink”

“I’m going to go shower and play my x-box for a bit” Lincoln said feeling the tension

“Raven this is madness, you can’t just decide 2 years into you major to change it” Octavia stated

“O this is my choice please support it, Engineering was pissing me off, the lecturer is a dick, and Clarke needs the support and even if she didn’t I would probably have done this, I wasn’t happy doing engineering”

“Okay fine” Octavia threw her hands in the air “You win, now about Clarke being drunk…why the fuck did you not tell me?”

“Because you wouldn’t have gone to the academy all week, and I’m not prepared to jeopardise your education!” Raven stated

“But you’ll jeopardise Lexa’s?”

“Erm no, I caught Lexa returning with Clarke on Monday then caught her leaving at silly o’clock on Tuesday and managed to get it out of her” Raven stated “Lexa’s just pretty much been there to take all Clarke’s anger and man has she took a shit load of abuse this past week”

“That’s not fair to her Raven!” Octavia snapped

“Yes I’m well aware and I’ll speak to Clarke when I get the chance but she’s doing great at avoiding me sober and refuses to answer my texts!” Raven stated “Which is why we’ve totally hid her car keys, I don’t trust her driving right now!”

Octavia put her hand over her head “This is fucking madness; I’m going to speak to her when she gets home”

Just after ten o’clock Lexa appeared with Clarke. Raven and Anya jumped up from the sofa seeing them and helped get Clarke in the door.

“Erm Lexa your covered in vomit!” Anya stated

“State the fucking obvious why don’t you!”

“Man…Clarke your lucky she loves you!” Raven stated scrunching her nose

“Oh it’s not hers! It’s the fucking douchebag she was about to head home with, forgot his fucking name!” Lexa snapped

“Now listen here Lex! Now that were just friends you don’t need to get all jealous!” Clarke slurred

“Friends right! That’s the fifth time you’ve told me that this week, so why don’t you get your other friends to take care of you when you’re fucking drunk!” Lexa snapped

“Go shower, we’ve got this!” Anya said ushering her sister out the room

“Clarke your being nasty now!” Raven stated

“No…no I’m not…I think I’m going to be sick!”

“Let’s get you to the bathroom” Raven said leading Clarke towards the bathroom

10 minutes later, Lexa appeared freshly showered

“She okay?” Lexa asked

“Yup, she’s brought up half her insides” Anya stated standing against the door frame whilst Raven held her hair back and rubbed her back

“Toothbrush…I need my toothbrush!” Clarke said

Raven stood up helping Clarke up and then handed her the toothbrush.

“Go to bed I’ve got her” Lexa sighed

“No it’s okay, I’m good” Raven smiled “I’ll take one for the team tonight; you’ve had it all week!”

“I’m not a child; I don’t need babysitters you know!” Clarke stated

“Well act like an adult then!” Anya stated “I understand your hurting Clarke I really do, but you really need to pull yourself together because the way your acting is not you and it doesn’t suit you!”

“Anya don’t!” Lexa warned

“Someone needs to say it!” Anya sighed leaving the bathroom and going up to her bedroom

Raven and Lexa managed to get Clarke into her bed; Raven placed a basin at the side of her, a bottle of water and aspirin whilst Lexa got her changed into something more comfortable.

“Go to bed, I’ll sleep in here with her tonight” Raven sighed

“You sure?”

“Yes you have a class at 8am, I seen your schedule on the fridge” Raven stated

“I’ll leave my door open, shout if you need me” Lexa said

“Got it” Raven smiled as Lexa left the room.

Clarke was asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

The next day just after 4pm Lexa walked into the house

“You okay?” Raven asked

“Yeah I’m good, how is she?”

“Yeah she’s okay, she apologised this morning, she’s went into the university to speak to her lecturers with her mum”

“Oh okay” Lexa sighed “I’m going to head to New York for a few days, I need to get away for a few days, can you handle things here?”

“Yeah off course, Anya is here too” Raven said

“I’m an hour plane ride away, if I’m needed, I just need to clear my head and breathe a bit” Lexa explained

“You know she doesn’t mean half the shit she’s said, she’s just struggling”

“No I know” Lexa sighed “My flight’s at 8 so I’m going to go pack and get organised”

“What’s this?” Anya asked

“I’m going to Mum and Dad’s for a few days” Lexa stated “Just making sure things are okay here”

“Yeah absolutely, we’ll manage”

“Mum’s going to help with some of my course work and help me get back on track, could you take me to the airport?”

“Yeah” Anya said going to the fridge and getting a bottle of water out “You okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine…I just need to breathe for a bit” Lexa smiled leaving the kitchen

Anya sighed putting her arm around Raven’s waist.

Clarke walked into the house completely sober just after 5.

“Hey how’d it go?” Raven asked

“Yeah I’ve got a lot of catching up to do, I was going to defer for a year but my mum nearly had a fit at the idea” Clarke explained running her hands through her hair “Look I’m sorry about the past few weeks I’ve been out of line”

“Hey it’s okay, we just want you to be okay” Raven said

“I better go see if Lexa is ready” Anya got up of the Sofa and going towards Lexa’s room.

Lexa came out her room carrying her duffel bag and her backpack, Clarke automatically panicked seeing her walk out the door and towards Anya’s car.

“Relax it’s only for a few days” Raven whispered

“Where she going?” Clarke asked looking out the window

“New York to see her mum and dad, she’s pretty behind at University and Indra is going to help her get back on track” Raven explained

Clarke left the room going outside to the car

“Lex” Clarke said softly

“I’ll give you both a minute” Anya said going back in the house

Clarke’s eyes filled up.

“Hey I’ll be back on Monday night, I just need some space Clarke” Lexa said pulling the blonde into her arms

“This is my fault, I’m sorry”

“No. No it’s not, I just need to catch up with University and then I’ll be home” Lexa stated “I love you, please look after yourself and don’t stress Raven and my sister out too much yeah?”

Clarke held onto Lexa tighter

Anya came back out the house “We need to go or you’ll miss your flight”

“I’ll see you Monday, I have my phone if you need me” Lexa said kissing Clarke’s cheek

Clarke walked back into the house the minute Anya’s car was out of view.

“So this friends bullshit needs to stop, you’re hurting you both!” Raven stated “And that shit you pulled last night…What the fuck Griffin!”

“Huh?” Clarke asked confused

“You were about to head home with a guy, and the fact you don’t remember it, is fucking concerning!” Raven stated folding her arms “Okay she fucked up when on tour but that girl fucking loves you and adores you, stop punishing her because you’re hurting, and on the note you’re the one that told her to go on tour, she didn’t want to go, yes I’m pissed at her denying you and then the Costia thing but the tour….that’s on you!”

Clarke nodded leaving Raven standing in the lounge as she went to her bedroom.

“Yes Raven your absolutely right” Raven said rolling her eyes

 

 

 

 

 

 


	32. Start of Forever

“Lexa for fuck sake, she’s fine, she’s in bed sleeping, and that’s what I was doing before you rudely woke me up!” Anya snapped

“Promise me?”

“I promise, will you chill out!”

“Fucking hell!” Raven snapped “It’s 3am!”

Raven got up out the bed and walked downstairs towards Clarke’s room, she gently opened the door and took a picture of Clarke asleep wearing Lexa’s DC University hoodie. She closed the door again going back upstairs and texting Lexa at the same time. Raven walked back into her room, taken Anya’s phone from her “I’ve sent you confirmation, goodnight!” Raven hung up the phone and put it back on the bedside table at Anya’s side before lying back down. Anya smirked shaking her head cuddling back into her girlfriend.

The next morning Raven walked down the stairs yawning.

“Morning” Raven said walking to the kettle and pushing it on

“It’s afternoon Raven” Octavia smirked

“I needed the extra sleep, where’s Clarke?”

“Still sleeping” Octavia smiled “I checked on her like 10 minutes ago she didn’t even budge”

“What’s your plans today?”

“Nothing yet, was wondering if you fancied a spa day just me you and Clarke” Octavia asked

“Well Anya and Lincoln are both working till 8pm…yes let’s do it, I’ll wake her” Raven smiled

 

“Afternoon!” Gustus smiled walking into the kitchen and straight to the coffee machine

“Busy morning?” Lexa asked

“As always” Gustus smiled “How’s the catching up coming along?”

“Yeah okay, still can’t get her out my head though, whole point of coming here was to clear my head so I could actually focus”

“Not going to happen my little warrior, love does that too you!” Gustus kissed the top of Lexa’s head before leaving the kitchen

3 hours later…

“Okay take a break, you’re doing great sweetie your being too hard on yourself, you know what your doing, it’s just putting it onto paper” Indra smiled

Lexa’s phone made a noise causing her to look for it, she found it under her book.

Raven had sent her a picture message of Clarke in her bikini and board shorts lying on a bed next to the pool with her iPod in. Octavia was standing over her with ice dangling over Clarke’s tummy with a funny face plastered on her.

**Lexa: You look like you’re having fun, how she doing? O I hope you can run fast if that touches her!**

**Raven: She’s okay, she’s not left her room much till today, we dragged her here to loosen her up a bit, and getting her to change out your hoodie was a mission!**

**Lexa: She’s adorable!**

**Raven: hope the studying is going to plan, see you when you come home commander. X**

**Lexa: Yeah getting there, my flight is a late one on Monday night so I’ll just make my own way home.**

**Raven: I’ll pick you up, O is letting me use her car just text me. X**

“So what’s happening with the band now?”

“Oh the label dropped us because I refused to tour, but surprisingly the boys told the label to shove their contract, I think they’ve finally clicked to the fact the label was playing us!” Lexa explained

“So are you still in the band?”

“Yeah but just for local gigs and stuff, I’m not touring again, I hated it!” Lexa admitted “Your literally controlled 24-7”

“You know your dad retires at the end of the month yes?”

“Yup he’s going to hate that, he doesn’t like sitting around” Lexa took a drink of her water

“He has plans” Indra smiled

The rest of the weekend went past with no issues, Clarke spent majority of her time in her room watching Netflix and arguing with herself on wither or not to text Lexa. Lexa was trying to respect Clarke’s space. Raven and Anya spent majority of their time catching up with each other watching movies and cuddling. Lincoln was working majority of the weekend and Octavia was catching up on written work she’d missed.

Just after midnight Lexa walked into the house.  


“What the hell I told you to text me!” Raven looked up from the sofa

“We stayed up waiting” Anya said getting up and hugging her sister

“I didn’t want to put anyone out, it’s fine” Lexa smiled “She sleeping?”

“Yeah, we watched some shit on Netflix and she literally was asleep in no time, that was at 10 o’clock. She’s been watching the clock, her phone and the front door all day” Raven smirked “Waiting for her FRIEND to return!” Raven rolled her eyes

“Yeah this friend’s thing is bullshit!” Anya stated

“It’s her call, I need to just respect it, she doesn’t trust me, she’s told me that” Lexa sighed

“Yeah that’s a lie; you’re the only one she’s letting in other than Raven and Octavia!” Anya shook her head “You love her, she loves you it’s simple!”

“I’ve never disputed the fact I love her, but I also hurt her so I need to deal with consequences of that, even if it’s killing me!”

“She’ll come around, she’s not drank at all this weekend so that’s progress right?” Raven smiled “Okay bedtime, I’m tired”

“Night guys” Lexa smiled going into her room and placing her stuff down and quickly getting showered and changed. She slowly made her way towards Clarke’s door opening it softly, She smiled seeing Clarke star fished on the bed with the cover’s kicked of the bed, she quietly made her way in lifting up the cover and placing it back over Clarke and moving the hair out her face leaning down and softly kissing her on the head before leaving the room again and going into her own room and own bed.

The next morning Clarke walked into the kitchen half asleep, opened the fridge took out a bottle of water and made her way into the lounge, she froze seeing Lexa sitting on her chair.

“Your home”

“I told you I would be, I got home late last night” Lexa smiled sitting her book down

Clarke made her way over to Lexa’s chair sitting on the brunette’s lap and hugging her.

Lexa hugged her back inhaling her favourite scent in the world.

“Can we talk at some point?” Clarke asked quietly

“Course we can” Lexa tucked the hair behind Clarke’s ears “Your still half asleep, you look cute”

“Shut up” Clarke said getting off Lexa and going over to the sofa to lie down, she picked up the remote turning on the TV and putting on code black.

They both remained in the lounge in a comfortable silence with each other till around lunch time when Anya, Octavia and Lincoln came in looking like they’d been pushed to their limits.

Octavia lifted Clarke’s legs and sat down letting her legs rest on her.

“Oh my god!” Octavia breathed “I think they’re trying to kill us!”

Lexa smirked at her sister and cousin. “Really you two? Your both personal trainers and you look like shit!”

“Erm we run a gym, they’re fucking running us to death!” Lincoln snapped “I actually can’t feel my legs”

“Going for a long bath, do not disturb!” Anya said practically crawling up the stairs “Lexa you need to work tonight, me and him are out of order!”

“I guessed that since you covered my shifts at the weekend” Lexa smirked

“And tomorrow’s Raven’s birthday, were going to grounders for drinks!” Octavia reminded them

“Is it negotiable?” Clarke asked

“Nope, Anya will kill you if you’re not there it’s important to Raven, Anya has something planned!” Lexa stated

“Do you know what it is?” Octavia asked

“Off course, I’m her sister” Lexa smirked picking her book up and getting up going towards her bedroom

 

The next day…

Clarke handed Raven a box as she collapsed on the sofa beside her. Raven smiled getting excited opening the box to reveal a brand new Ipod and wireless beats.

“I knew you were the best best friend!” Raven smiled

“HEY!” Octavia said looking up from her laptop “I got you fucking tickets to see Blink 182!”

“I love you both and thank you for my presents!” Raven smiled

“What Anya get you?” Clarke asked

“Erm she was gone when I woke up, Lexa and her are working this morning” Raven explained “So we get to go for lunch and to the cinema because I really want to see Sing, and all the little brats are at school, so we can watch it without kids talking all through it!”

“Kids talking through a kids film, imagine that” Octavia rolled her eyes

“Oh my god! I so want to see that movie!” Clarke said excited “Now that’s worth leaving the house!”

Just after 8pm Raven, Clarke and Octavia walked into Grounders. Everyone was already there waiting on them, they all made their way over to Raven saying happy birthday and handing her gifts.

“You look beautiful” Lexa smiled at Clarke

“Thanks” Clarke smiled

“Do you want a drink?” Lexa asked

“Just water if that’s okay, I have no intention of drinking tonight” Clarke stated “My liver has had enough to last a lifetime”

Lexa smiled going over to the bar to get Clarke, Raven and Octavia a drink. She handed the two beers to Octavia and Raven and then handed the water to Clarke.

“Lexa…Luna just asked if we would play tonight, the band she had cancelled last minute” Ryder asked

“Erm…”

“Go, Raven would rather it was you guys playing than some shitty band from out of town” Anya smiled

Lexa looked at Clarke

“Off you go Commander!” Clarke smiled

“I’m not exactly dressed for the occasion” Lexa said letting her hand run down her black fitted dress “I don’t have my symbols or sticks”

“It’s an emergency, you look fine, take your heels off, no-one will be looking at your dress Lexa!” Ryder smirked grabbing her hand and dragging her backstage “Quint went to pick up his gear with Tristian, my guitar was in the car already”

“Fucking hell” Lexa snapped “I had plans to try and speak to Clarke tonight”

“The night is young!” Ryder replied going onto the stage and helping Lexa set up the drum kit.

The night went on without any drama, Coalition brought in a crowd and the DJ was finishing of the night with some requests.

“Dance with me” Lincoln said holding his hand out for Octavia

Raven looked at Anya who held out her hand for Raven.

Bellamy and Echo joined the other two couples as they danced to foreigners I wanna know what love is.

“Have you had a nice day and evening?” Anya asked her girlfriend

“The best” Raven whispered in her ear

“Can I ask you something?” Anya said

Raven pulled back a little so she could look at her girlfriend.

“Is everything okay?” Raven asked slightly worried

“That depends” Anya said softly letting Raven out her grasp

“Babe… your freaking me out” Raven said

“It depends on how you answer my question” Anya said

“Well ask me your question then” Raven was getting irritated and nervous

Anya got down on one knee and Raven looked as if she was about to be sick. Everyone stopped dancing round about them. Octavia jumped with excitement, and Lexa smiled looking over nodding for Clarke to look.

“Raven Rayes…You drive me up the fucking wall but I love you more than I ever thought would be possible and I’m pretty sure I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so I’m not going to drag this out and wait for years till we graduate and all that shit because I already know what I want…So…in saying that…I’m not one for big displays of affection and shit…but you deserve this moment…so will you marry me?”

“Is this a fucking joke?” Raven asked her eyes filling up

Everyone laughed at Raven’s response and Octavia nudged her forward a little

“No-ones laughing babe, I love you so let’s try this again…will you marry me”

Raven nodded

“I didn’t catch that” Anya smirked

“Yes you fucking idiot get off the floor people are looking at us” Raven laughed pulling her girlfriend up off the floor and allowing her to put the ring on her finger. “You’re very sneaky Miss Woods, because I had no fucking clue this was happening!”

“No-one did except Lexa” Anya smiled kissing her fiancée for the first time

Everyone made their way over to congratulate them.

Clarke took this as an opportunity to leave the bar, it was about 10 minutes before Lexa realised.

“She left 10 minutes ago” Niylah said picking up some glasses

Lexa took out her phone ringing Clarke but it went straight to voicemail. Thanking the heavens she chose not to drink tonight she slipped out the bar to go find Clarke.

She was relieved to find Clarke’s car in the drive; she parked beside it going into the house.

She walked straight towards Clarke’s room and knocked softly on the door.

“Clarke can I come in?” Lexa asked

“Go away Lex, I’m fine, I won’t do anything stupid if that’s what you’re worried about” Clarke snapped

“I just want to talk to you”

“I don’t want to talk, go back to the club” Clarke said

“I’m not going anywhere till you talk to me” Lexa retorted “Were going round in circles here and frankly I can’t keep doing this”

Clarke opened the door

“Doing what? We’re not doing anything!” Clarke snapped “You made sure of that!”

“What? Clarke you broke up with me remember, I’ve gave you space, I’ve been your punch bag, fuck I’ve even came to your bed when you’ve summoned me, no strings attached sex doesn’t work for me, this doesn’t work for me!” Lexa snapped pointing between them both

“It’s never bothered you before!”

“I wasn’t insanely in fucking love with them!” Lexa snapped “This is ridiculous, I love you and I know you love me!”

“You didn’t fucking fight to keep me Lex, you just went quiet and then when you got home and realised what the fuck was going on you found your fucking voice…you really fucking hurt me and you don’t even see it! You going on tour didn’t hurt me…because let’s face it, I made that happen, you not speaking up when Quint said you were all single hurt, you took absolutely everything to do with us off your Facebook, Twitter, Instagram…that hurt! Even the Costia thing, if you’d have told me at the time I’d have been pissed but I’d have got over it, letting me read it two weeks later was fucking horrendous on your part!”

“Are you absolutely kidding me Clarke, I see it every fucking day, I’m reminded of it every fucking day!”

Both girls had tears in their eyes “I fucking love you so much, and I’m trying to get you to see that but you pull me in to push me the fuck away again and I can’t take much more of it, you either want me or you don’t!”

Lexa took both Clarke’s hands.

“Lex…I don’t…” Clarke stopped talking, Lexa let go of her hand and turned going back into her own bedroom closing the door. Clarke bit her lip looking up as the tears fell before going back into her own room.

 

 

 


	33. Start of Forever

“Morning you okay?” Raven smiled

“Yeah, I’m running late, I need to get to class” Lexa lifted a bottle of water and an apple “Congratulations sister in law!” Lexa hugged Raven “I’m glad it’s you”

Raven smiled “Thanks’ that means a lot to get your approval”

“You’ve always had it Reyes…I really need to go!” Lexa smiled lifting her car keys and running out the door

Lexa walked along the campus and towards her class.

“Lexa hello!” Abby smiled

“Hey your back?” Lexa smiled hugging Abby “How you doing?”

“Yeah first day back, I’m adapting, how are you?” Abby smiled

“I’ve been better” Lexa admitted “I don’t mean to be rude Abby but I really need to get to class I totally overslept this morning”

“Have you seen Clarke?”

“Erm not since she told me last night she didn’t want me” Lexa said before quickly rushing off

Abby didn’t know how to respond she just watched the brunette rush down the corridor. She took out her phone to text Clarke before heading in the direction of her lecture theatre.

Just after 9am Clarke walked into the lecture theatre and straight up the back, Abby watched her before starting the lecture.

**Raven: Meet me at lunch at the bench?**

**Clarke: Obviously x**

**Raven: How’s class going?**

**Clarke: Two hours on ethics and values not my favourite!**

**Raven: HAHAHAHA!**

**Clarke: Loving the support best friend x**

The class ended and Clarke stood up ready to make a fast departure.

“Not so fast!” Abby said grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her over to her desk

“What? What did I do?” Clarke said

“You told Lexa you didn’t want her? What’s that about Clarke?”

“That’s not what I said; I just didn’t finish my frigging sentence and she left before I got my act together, Mum I’m trying here” Clarke stated

“Are you coming to the cemetery with me later?” Abby asked

“Actually I have plans and I was kind of wanting to go on my own if that’s okay?” Clarke asked

“Off course” Abby sighed giving Clarke a hug “I love you, what class you got now?”

“Infection control and management” Clarke stated “Then I’m meeting Raven for lunch and then I have you again in the afternoon for whatever nonsense you have planned”

“You love my practical nonsense don’t deny it…Go!” Abby smiled

Clarke smiled leaving the room and heading to her next class.

Lunch came and Clarke made her way to the bench they always sat at, Raven was scrolling through her phone.

“Hey” Clarke smiled sitting down

“Now…something interesting happened, on my way here…I bumped into your mom and you will never guess what she told me!” Raven said folding her arms

“I don’t need to guess I have a pretty solid idea” Clarke said quietly

“What the actually fucking fuck Clarke!” Raven snapped “Are you insane?”

“Look I will speak to her, it was a misunderstanding!”

“Oh my god!” Raven snapped “A misunderstanding? Are you serious right now?”

“Raven fucking hell I don’t need this shit right now!” Clarke snapped

“Tough shit you need to hear this! You love her why the hell are you jeopardising that?”

“Because I’m scared of getting hurt again!”

“You’re really hurting Lexa Clarke and your jeopardising her education because she can’t get her head together to think straight for worrying about you!” Raven stated “She isn’t going to hurt you the girl fucking worships you, she’s in love with you and she’s done everything fucking possible to let you see that! She’s apologised profusely, she’s been there every fucking day since she came home, cleaning your vomit, bringing you home, hugging you, just being there…”

Clarke looked at the bench playing with her bracelet

“Are you actually prepared to lose her?”

“No off course not!” Clarke sighed

“Look I love you, you know that, but seriously you’re behaving like a dick and that’s not you” Raven sighed getting up “I need to get to class”

Raven walked off leaving Clarke on her own to think, she wiped her eyes and took out her phone.

**Clarke: Can we talk after University please?**

Clarke didn’t need to wait long for a reply.

**Lexa: Busy sorry**

Clarke sighed putting her phone back in her pocket and getting up heading towards her mums class for the second time today. Her only saving grace was that it was a practical class.

Just after 6pm Lexa walked into the house.

“Hey you” Anya smiled “So I know what happened last night, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Not something I want to text around” Lexa sighed “Besides last night was your night”

Raven came running down the stairs

“Oh your home, hey….why didn’t you come meet us at lunch…infact don’t answer that…if it helps I spoke to her and she knows she’s an idiot”

“I don’t want everyone laying into her, she’s enough to deal with right now” Lexa sighed

“I didn’t lay into her, I told her the truth!” Raven stated

The door knocked, Lexa turned heading towards it.

“Hey, is Clarke in?” Abby asked

“Erm nope she’s not came home yet” Raven said

“We finished at 3pm today” Abby said confused “And her car is here?”

“We walked this morning” Raven admitted “I’ll try calling her”

Raven took her phone out her back pocket and pressed Clarke’s number.

“Voicemail” Raven looked at Lexa and then to Anya

“How hard were you exactly?” Lexa asked Raven folding her arms

“I wasn’t hard at all, She agreed with everything I said” Raven stated

“Relax guys, she’s probably just took a detour home” Anya sighed “She is 23 you know!”

“Anya’s right, she’s maybe at the cemetery, its Jakes birthday today and she asked to go on her own” Abby explained

“Shit, I totally forgot!” Raven pinched the bridge of her nose

“She text me to meet after University, I told her I was busy, I’m trying not to jump now were not together” Lexa sighed feeling guilty

“Oh shut up, not together pffft!” Raven rolled her eyes “It’s frozen outside I’m going to go get her”

“She loves you Lexa she’s just not very good at dealing with emotions” Abby sighed “I’ll go get her Raven, I’ll take her for some dinner and see if she’ll open up a bit”

“You sure, I don’t mind?”

“I’m sure and congratulations you two” Abby smiled at Raven and Anya

Anya nodded and smiled as Raven’s face lit up again.

 

Clarke was kneeling down next to Jake’s headstone, Abby sat in the car for a good 20 minutes just watching until the rain came on. She sighed lifting Clarke’s jacket and getting out the car and slowly approaching.

“You’re going to make yourself sick” Abby said softly handing Clarke her jacket

“What…Oh right sorry?” Clarke sniffed standing up and wiping her eyes “I was just telling him how much of an idiot I’m being”

Abby smiled

“He was so proud of you Clarke”

“He wouldn’t be right now” Clarke sighed

“He was always proud of you!” Abby stated “Come on let’s go get something to eat, we’ll go to dad’s favourite, you can eat a burger for him”

“I’m not hungry”

“You need to eat Clarke, I’m not taking no for an answer” Abby sighed

“Ok” Clarke agreed

Abby wrapped her arm around Clarke’s waist as they walked to the car.

 

The next day…

7am, Everyone is rushing around getting dressed and organised, Lexa and Anya are sitting at the dining table eating breakfast, Lincoln sits down and just as he goes to lift his spoon they’re all startled with a loud scream, All three jump and rush to where the noise was coming from, Raven practically tripped down the stairs to get down and Octavia isn’t far behind her.

“What the actual fuck!” Raven snapped holding her heart

“There is a spider in the shower!” Clarke said horrified standing with a towel wrapped around her and dripping

All 5 of them look at her in sheer disbelief

“A spider?” Lincoln said seriously

Lexa bites her bottom lip trying not to laugh, Anya smirks and Raven looks at Clarke with a look of sheer resentment.

“Are you kidding me right now?” Raven snapped

“Do I look like I’m fucking kidding you, I’m standing in the lounge in a fucking towel Raven!” Clarke snapped “I was just about to wash my hair, I went to lift the shampoo bottled and this big fucking thing attacks me….Attacked me!”

“Oh my god!” Octavia laughs walking towards the downstairs bathroom

“FUCK!” Octavia ran out the bathroom “Ok Clarke I tried to help you’re on your own, that’s fucking huge!” Octavia said going back upstairs

Lincoln rolled his eyes going towards the bathroom, Anya behind him.

“Wipe the smirk away Lex!” Clarke snapped

“It’s too good not to smirk” Lexa said walking back into the dining room and eating the remainder of her breakfast

Raven smiled at Lexa’s actions and then returned to go finish getting ready.

“It’s gone princess, you can go finish your shower” Anya smirked “But yes it was pretty big I’ll give you that”

“Lincoln promise me it’s gone!” Clarke looked straight at him

“I promise you!” Lincoln smiled “Go”

Lexa came out the dining room and laughed when Clarke was still standing outside the bathroom door debating on wither or not to go back in and finish her shower.

“You’re being ridiculous, Lincoln got rid of it” Lexa laughed

“Hey just because you’re not scared of them doesn’t mean you can take the piss out of me” Clarke snapped “It was fucking huge, like not even funny huge!”

Lexa rolled her eyes “Oh my god!”

Lexa walked past Clarke and into the bathroom and looked all around the shower moving the bottles and sponge. “See all gone!”

Clarke seemed convinced after watching Lexa move everything about and look around.

Lexa smirked walking back into the lounge.

“You enjoyed that a little too much commander” Anya smirked

“Oh yes…Yes I did!” Lexa smiled “Clarke in a towel and the sheer hilarity of it, what’s not to enjoy!”

“You’re bad!” Octavia smirked “But yes you deserved that giggle I’ll give you that!”

“That’s made my morning” Lexa smiled “Okay I need to go, have a good day guys”

“You too” Anya smiled hugging her sister

“You not going with Raven and Clarke?” Octavia asked

“They both start later than me” Lexa explained lifting her car keys “And I have band rehearsal after uni”

“You’re coming to grounders tonight yes?” Anya asked

“Yeah I’ll be there, Dad is coming for an overnight tonight by the way, he has a meeting through this way about something, so he’s going to meet us at grounders for a drink”

“Awesome” Anya smiled “See you tonight”

 


	34. Start of Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys didn't get time to proof this! Feedback welcome :D

“So that on the stage is Reece Mastin, he’s 22, lives in Australia, is here to study music, he’s pretty cocky but very very good, I think you would be a great mentor for him” Gustus smiled at Clarke

“Me?” Clarke looked at Gustus and then back to the boy on the stage

“Yes you, I’m his new manager and I need someone I can trust to teach him a few things, about writing and working with others” Gustus explained “All he knows is acoustic, he’s got no stage presence”

“He’s got the look” Clarke smirked “He’s gorgeous and he knows it”

“Yes one of the distasteful facts about him” Gustus smiled “On that note I would love to take you guys on and become your manager”

Clarke smiled “You do know you need to speak to Bellamy about that, I’m banned from making major decisions due to the shit I’ve put myself in”

Gustus smiled “Oh I will, I have Coalition, Reece and I just want you guys and I’ll be happy”

“So this is your big retirement plan?” Clarke smiled

“Yes it’s brilliant don’t you think” Gustus smirked “Let me introduce you to Reece”

Clarke followed Gustus over to the boy who was just coming of stage.

“Reece this is Clarke Griffin, Singer in From the Sky, fabulous musician…you can learn a lot from her” Gustus smirked

“Awesome…nice to meet you…let me buy you a drink” Reece smiled holding his arm out for Clarke

Clarke smirked accepting his arm and following him to the bar.

Lexa stood at the other side of the room with Anya and Raven waiting on Octavia and Lincoln. Lexa stopped mid-sentence

“Who the fuck is he?” Lexa asked causing Anya and Raven too look over

“Relax little warrior I asked her to speak to him” Gustus smirked

“Speak or grope?” Lexa glared at her dad “I know she doesn’t want me but really dad…right infront of me?”

“He’s one of my new clients, Clarke can help him”

“How old is he?” Anya asked

“22” Gustus smiled lifting his bottle “He’s good, you heard him”

“He’s a pretty boy” Raven smirked

“He’s getting very handsy, and I’m getting very pissed off!” Lexa snapped

 

“So Clarke tell me about yourself” Reece smiled

“I’m majoring in medicine, I’m in a band as you already know, I have a lot of experience with music” Clarke smiled taking a drink of her water

“So dating preferences?” Reece smirked

“Okay let’s get this straight right now just to save any confusion…Gustus is your manager yes? Well see if you look at the brunette standing next to him over there?”

“What one there’s 3?”

Clarke looked over and smirked

“The one who’s looking at you as if she wants to kill you” Clarke smiled

Reece nodded gulping

“Well I’m pretty much in love with her…and she’s in love with me…She’s also the daughter of your manager”

“Okay then…your off limits” Reece smiled

“Yep” Clarke nodded

“So are you and her together?” Reece asked

“It’s complicated”

“If you love each other…why?”

“My dad passed away a few weeks back, Lexa’s just off a tour, my head is messed up and we both sort of need a time out” Clarke explained

“Ok gotcha…so studio tomorrow…Gustus said hopefully you can make it”

“Yes I’ll be there” Clarke smiled “Now I’m going, up early for class tomorrow…good set tonight you did well”

“Thanks Clarke” Reece smiled

Clarke moved of the stool and made her way over to Gustus and the others.

“I’ll help him” Clarke smiled at Gustus and then turned to Lexa “Relax, he knows I’m off limits, he knows my heart is yours”

“You don’t want me!” Lexa said stubbornly

“Shut up you idiot…you know I want you…I love you…I just don’t trust you right now” Clarke stated

Raven smirked and Anya looked to see her sister’s response, Gustus just looked awkward.

“I’m heading home, I’m tired and I’m up early” Clarke said “Thank you for the drink and your hugs always make me feel better” Clarke said hugging Gustus and kissing him on the cheek

“You’re welcome, see you soon” Gustus smiled

Clarke opened the door and left the bar.

“To be young and in love” Gustus smirked nudging Lexa

“Shut up dad!” Lexa smiled “No-one likes a smartass”

 

The next morning…

Lexa stood against the kitchen counter with a slice of toast in her hand, Clarke walked in and over to the fridge taking out a bottle of water.

“Any friends in the shower this morning?” Lexa smirked taking a bite of her toast

Clarke smirked closing the fridge and turning walking towards Lexa.

“Shut up!” Clarke smiled taking the toast from her hand and leaving the kitchen

“I was eating that!” Lexa shouted

“Not anymore you’re not” Clarke smiled lifting her keys “You said breakfast is the most important part of the day right? Thanks for making mine!”

Clarke opened the front door leaving.

Lexa stood in the kitchen grinning she turned to make another slice of toast before leaving the house.

Clarke walked into her mum’s classroom handing her a cup of coffee on the way past. Abby smiled taking the cup as Clarke made her way to usual seat at the back of the class taking out her MacBook. Clarke yawned taking a drink of her tea and then given her mum her full attention as the class began.

Lunch time came and Clarke made her way to their usual bench, Raven and Lexa were in a discussion as Clarke approached sitting down.

“Hey how was class?” Raven asked

“Stressful we have an exam on Friday and my mum thinks it’s great to also have her assessment due on Friday” Clarke yawned “I’m so not feeling this afternoon either, how was your class?”

“Oh I have a class with you new friend, that Reece dude, he’s pretty good with ideas he’s just shit at putting them into action” Raven smiled

“He seems like a douche” Lexa added

“Your dad likes him so I guess there must be something” Clarke stated

“Okay I’m going, see you at rehearsal yeah?”

“You only got here”

“I know but I need to go face that place that has all those horrible things we need to reference”

“You mean a library” Lexa smirked

“Yes that place, it’s like organised kaos, it gives me anxiety” Clarke explained

Raven laughed “I never have and never will set foot in that place”

Lexa rolled her eyes “Ok you I understand…But your studying medicine!”

“Yes my mother has a shit load of books, I’ve never required a library but she’s now upping her came and requesting we read journals” Clarke stated getting up and lifting her bag and putting her headphones back in

Raven watched her leave and then turned her attention back to Lexa.

“So has she talked to you yet?”

“Nope, she ate my breakfast this morning…that’s progress right?”

Raven laughed “Yes that’s progress, have you tried talking to her?”

“No I’m done trying, I’ll let her come to me now” Lexa explained “Pushing Clarke gets me nowhere, I understand she’s hurting and trying a different approach seems like a good idea, either that or my mums idea is complete shit!”

“Do you feel better after last night?” Raven asked taking a drink

“A little bit”

“Well no offence you need to sort it because I’m spooning her…Anya’s spooning you and well really I should be spooning my fiancée!” Raven smirked

Lexa laughed “I was a little upset, I don’t get upset easily, Anya was worried!”

“We totally rock paper scissor who were going to comfort” Raven smirked “I get Clarke every fucking time!”

“Don’t think my sister would appreciate you spooning me” Lexa smirked “I’m a complete catch!”

“So is Clarke and I’m spooning her!”

“Yes but I know you have no interest in Clarke because I would clearly rip your head off!” Lexa smiled

“You’re so loving towards me!” Raven rolled her eyes

Clarke walked into the rehearsal studio, her band was sitting as were coalition, Reece sat looking slightly intimidated.

“Why you all here?” Clarke asked

“Gustus told us all to be here, he’s on his way” Lexa explained

“Okay then” Gustus entered clapping his hands “I don’t have long I need to get back to New York, my wife has dinner plans for our anniversary”

Gustus walked over to a seat and turned looking at them all “I presume you’ve all done introductions?”

“Well…” Reece sighed “I know Clarke”

“Okay then…everyone introduce yourself to Reece, play nice you’re going to be spending a lot of time together!”

Everyone made introductions.

“Okay Recce two totally different bands but both amazing at what they do, Coalition have tour experience and an idea of the manipulation you can go through, from the sky have chemistry and incredible stage presence!” Gustus explained

Lexa looked at the floor and Ryder coughed. Clarke took a deep breath.

“Clarke do you want to show him what you guys have? Maybe do ones of your acoustic songs just so he can see how to convey emotion and shit!”

Clarke sat down at the Piano, Bellamy picked up his guitar and Raven picked up her bass. Jasper was already sitting on a Cajun drum.

“Let’s do were gonna be okay?” Bellamy suggested “I like that one”

“Erm I’d rather not” Clarke admitted

“Why?” Gustus asked

“It’s a bit raw at the minute”

“Great I like raw let’s hear it!” Gustus smiled

Clarke took a deep breath locking eyes with Raven before stretching her fingers and beginning to play.

_Do you understand what you're doing to me? I'm starting to think that you don't love me anymore, don't love me anymore. It's been so long since I felt close to you and no matter what I do I can't help but feel ignored, help but feel ignored. I want so badly for you to love me like the way that you use to. Back when we were brand new. Baby if you could only understand, this happens to the best of them. We're gonna be ok. Quit pushing me away I know that we've been distant and things are a little different but we can find a way there's always better days. So instead of "we're over" hold me closer and say we're gonna be ok._

Clarke locked eyes with Lexa just before Lexa got up of her seat and left the room. Clarke stopped playing jumping from the seat behind the piano and making her way after Lexa.

“Let them go!” Gustus stated

“Well that was sure emotional!” Reece commented causing everyone in the room to glare at him.

 

 

 

 


	35. Start of Forever

“Lexa will you just stop please!” Clarke snapped pulling her arm

“What…What do you want for me Clarke” Lexa turned facing her tears streaming down her face “I’m an idiot, I know that, I get it, but this…this is fucking torture and it’s hurting me more than I thought possible…the one person I love more than anything fucking hates me!”

“I don’t hate you!” Clarke sighed running her hands through her hair “I just don’t trust you”

“And that alone makes me sick to my stomach because I caused that to happen!” Lexa stated folding her arms

“Infact let me explain that, I trust you in a sense of you won’t lie to me but I don’t trust you to be honest with me right now, you have a tendency to keep things from me because you’re thinking that it’s going to protect me and it always backfires on you! I tell you absolutely everything even if I know you’re going to hit the roof”

“I know” Lexa agreed “But if me protecting your feelings Clarke makes me wrong then I’ll be wrong every fucking time because I don’t like the idea of you hurting especially when I was In another country!”

“What do you want Lexa?” Clarke sighed

“I just want you Clarke, the band I couldn’t give two fucks about, I just want you!” Lexa looked straight into Clarke’s eyes praying to god Clarke could see in her eyes what she was trying to say

“I want you too and I love you so don’t doubt that, I just need a little time to sort my head out and to get my head around everything, I also want to talk about everything that happened but right now I’m not in the place to do that rationally!” Clarke explained

“I love you more than anything” Lexa said wiping her eyes “I need you to know that!”

“I do” Clarke nodded

“I’m going to head home; I can’t be around all them right now”

“Okay that’s fine” Clarke agreed as Lexa turned walking away

Clarke walked back into the room, it was apparent she had been crying so no-one pushed the subject.

“You good?” Bellamy asked

“Yeah, erm Lex isn’t feeling too well so she’s sitting this one out” Clarke explained “Gustus I’ll drop you at the airport, Reece can work with coalition today and I’ll catch up with him tomorrow”

“Ok” Gustus agreed nodding and standing up “You coming?” Gustus looked at Raven

“Sure” Raven smiled “Let’s go father in law!”

Clarke, Raven and Gustus walked towards Clarke’s Audi.

“I really wish you would get a bigger car Clarke, these little ones make me nervous!”

“Hey I love my car, have you any idea how hard I worked to buy this” Clarke smiled

“I can vouch for that” Raven agreed

“So do I need to be worried heading home tonight?” Gustus asked getting in the passenger seat

“Meaning?”

“You know what I’m meaning Clarke” Gustus sighed “I can tell when two of my girls have been crying, Lexa clearly left the room before anyone could see her upset and you came back upset!”

“It’s just hard, we’ve both made some mistakes recently and right now it’s all too much for me, I need to sort my head out before I can sort me and her out, but I promise you I’m not going anywhere and I’m no intentionally hurting your daughter Gus”

“I know that, you know I love you right?”

“Off course I do, and I love you and Indra also, I owe you both a lot especially after what you guys did for my dad”

“Nonsense!”Gustus stated “In the short time I had the pleasure of knowing your father he became a great friend and I will treasure that always.”

They dropped Gustus off at the airport both hugging him before he entered the airport, Raven climbed into the passenger seat as they both made their way back home.

“So…” Raven sighed

“I don’t want to talk about it Rae, I’ve cried enough today, I’m tired, I’m hungry and I just want to go home and watch a movie or something” Clarke explained

“Shall we watch 50 shades darker, I promised O I’d watch it with her since Lincoln refused” Raven smiled “Pizza, ice cream and free cuddles?”

“Sounds like a plan” Clarke smiled

“YES!” Raven said excited “Anya is working till 11 tonight so it will just be us”

“And Lexa” Clarke stated

“Who will not come and watch it, I guarantee it, and especially considering you and her clearly had a big fight”

“We actually didn’t” Clarke stated “But we still ask her if she wants to watch it, I’m no leaving her out”

“Oh my god!” Raven sighed “You two confuse the life out of me, don’t want to be with each, but don’t want to be without each other…get it together man!”

“Shut up Raven!” Clarke warned “It’s not like that and you know it!”

“I personally think you both need to have really angry sex and get everything out your systems!”

“You would think that” Clarke snapped pulling into the drive “Just watch your comments before we go in here please, this isn’t exactly easy for us”

“Not a bed of roses for the other 4 who live in the house either…you know me, Anya, O and Linc?” Raven said getting out the car “Anya actually is at the point of banging your heads together!”

Lexa and Octavia were both sprawled on the sofa watching some documentary crime drama, both deeply engrossed.

“Hey” Octavia smiled looking up “I’m so hungry, you took forever!”

“Sorry had to drop Gustus at the airport” Raven said plonking down on the sofa beside Octavia, Lexa got up of the sofa lifting her glass and going into the kitchen. Clarke followed her in to the put the stuff away that Raven picked up from the shop.

“You okay?” Clarke asked

“Yep, sorry about earlier”

“Don’t be” Clarke sighed “Do you want a hug?”

“Do you?” Lexa countered

Clarke shook her head pushing herself of the counter and wrapping her arms around Lexa. Lexa was slightly hesitant but only for a second before melting into the hug.

“Were going to watch 50 shades darker, come watch it with us” Clarke said still nuzzled into Lexa’s neck.

“Absolutely not, I refuse!” Lexa stated “I’m a lesbian Clarke; Mr Grey does fuck all for me!”

Clarke laughed “Please, if I have to endure it then you should too, come on all four of us can watch it and just have a stress free night…Raven boughtme Ben and Jerrys , I‘ll totally share it with you and you’re the only other person who eats the same pizza as me!”

Clarke looked at Lexa and Lexa put her hand over her eyes.

“Nope nu ah…don’t do that!”

“I’m not doing anything” Clarke smirked

“You know fine well what you’re doing with those big blue eyes” Lexa stated

“I’m not doing anything, I just don’t want you sitting alone, it’s entirely your choice” Clarke said softly

“Fine, I’ll watch it!” Lexa sighed “But only because there’s pizza and ice cream!”

All 3 of them got comfy on the sofa, Lexa opted to sit on her chair with her phone close by incase she got bored.

 

“He’s so hot” Octavia sighed

“He’s a dick!” Clarke added

“A romantic dick!” Raven corrected

Lexa rolled her eyes “He’s a guy!”

“She has a point” Raven agreed

“I mean who the fuck…No you can’t go to work…the answer is no…no absolutely not!” Clarke ranted “He’d be swiftly told to fuck right off!”

“Will you calm down, it’s only a movie” Octavia laughed

“No wonder…The answer is no! What a dick!”

Lexa smirked watching Clarke rant

“So we can see you’re clearly a dominant!” Raven muttered

Lexa nearly chocked on her drink and started coughing.

“Is something amusing?” Clarke asked looking at her

“Nope went down the wrong way” Lexa smiled “Sorry!”

Raven was trying to hold in her laugh as she took a drink of her own juice

“I don’t know I think he genuinely loves her!” Octavia smiled “He’s cute and caring!”

“He’s controlling her!” Clarke stated

“You just can’t get over the first movie!” Raven smirked

“No wonder, fucking contracts and assault!” Clarke seethed

“Raven will you shut up and quit encouraging her!”

“She has a point though, if Anya tried half that shit with me…”

“You’d fucking love it!” Octavia added causing Lexa and Clarke to laugh

“Not the whole contract shit, whips and chains…bring it!” Raven smirked

“Okay I don’t want to hear this!” Lexa stated “My sister remember!”

“Who’s more dominant from you and Lincoln?” Raven asked

“Are you actually asking that” Clarke smirked “We both know O calls the shots!”

“Actually we communicate with each other” Octavia smirked “But ultimately I have the final decision, he likes and easy life!”

“He’s so cute and good with you” Clarke smiled

“I know right, I got lucky with him” Octavia smiled “But you both got lucky too, I know your both going through some shit just now but you’ll sort it”

Clarke looked at Lexa and then lifted her phone looking at nothing in particular.

“Okay that is fucking hot!” Raven said watching the TV

“Sex in a shower?” Octavia asked confused

“Clothes on, pinned against the wall…yep that would do it for me” Raven smirked

“We’ll be sure to inform Anya when she gets home” Octavia smirked

 

The next day…

“Okay yeah that sounds awesome, I like it so don’t look so nervous!” Clarke smiled “How did it go yesterday with Coalition?”

“Yeah good, Ryder is awesome, but he said Lexa is the song writer out them and she wasn’t there!”

“Don’t worry you’ll get time with Lex” Clarke smiled

“So Gustus has me playing this Friday at Grounders and I’m shitting myself to put it politely” Reece explained “I’m playing with Blood on a Tree”

“Oh brilliant, they’re dicks” Clarke stated

“Oh fabulous, really boosted me there blondie!”

“Firstly blondie…yeah no! And secondly my ex-boyfriend Finn is the lead singer”

“Oh” Reece stated

“But we’ll make sure the crowd love you so it will be fine” Clarke smiled “You’re not playing acoustic though!”

“I don’t have a band!” Reece stated

“I’ll sort that, don’t worry” Clarke smiled

Lexa knocked on the door before coming in.

“Hey!” Clarke smiled

“So I was a bit of a douche yesterday for bailing, I’m sorry” Lexa apologised

“No apology needed” Reece smiled

“So how’s it going?”

“He’s playing with Blood on a Tree on Friday at Grounders” Clarke explained

“Lovely, I’m sure you’ll learn what not to act like when you meet them” Lexa smiled “Anyway I just wanted to pop in and say I’ll catch up with you at some point, don’t worry about Friday my dad has been telling me good things about you” Lexa smiled

“Why don’t you stick around for a while, I was just letting Clarke hear some of my stuff” Reece smiled

“Yeah Lex, your opinion would be good too” Clarke smiled

“Yeah sure I can stay for a little bit, then I need to get to work” Lexa smiled “So let’s hear what you have”

 

“Baby seriously your annoying me” Anya smirked

“What for kissing you?” Raven smiled “Anyone else would be grateful you know”

“Babe I’m trying to type this up and you distracting me…It’s due tomorrow you know!” Anya turned in her chair pulling Raven onto her knee.

“You seem pretty pleased with the distraction if I’m perfectly honest” Raven smirked leaning in to kiss Anya softly

“Well…Yes…It is a lot better than what I’m doing” Anya kissed Raven again biting her bottom lip

“Mmmm don’t do that…or you won’t be finishing what you’re doing…you know how that turns me on!” Raven said closing her eyes and swallowing “God you’re so fucking hot!”

“Shut up!”

“Make me!”

“Is that a challenge?” Anya smiled “Because we both know you staying quiet is mission impossible and Octavia is studying too”

“Urgh, we need to get out bedroom sound proofed” Raven sighed cuddling into Anya “I love you, I’m going to go to the studio and work on my project, I’ll be back in a few hours”

“Love you too” Anya smiled tapping Raven’s backside as she got up leaving the room

“Not playing Fair Miss Woods!” Raven shouted

“You love it!” Anya smiled turning around and going back to what she was typing.

 


	36. Start of Forever

Clarke and Abby sat in Abby’s office at the hospital having some lunch and genuinely checking in on each other.

“So how’s things with you and Lexa?”

“Awkward a little, like at times I just want to hug her and I feel like im pulling her in and pushing her away…I don’t even know mum”

“Sweetie if that’s how you’re feeling how do you think Lexa is feeling?” Abby sighed

“Shit!”

“Exactly”

“I mean I’ve seen her cry twice and that’s broke my heart because she doesn’t really show emotion and I don’t know mum…I don’t hide anything from her like that could jeopardise our relationship, I’m not angry about her being on tour or the kiss, I’m angry she didn’t tell me and I’m angry about the whole deleting photos of us and deleting relationship status from social media!”

“Can I be truthful with you without you going in a mood with me?”

“I get the feeling you’re going to do it anyway” Clarke smirked

“As your mum I get to tell you when I think you’re out of line, and well I think you’ve been very harsh on Lexa and I think if you keep pushing her, you will lose her and we both know that’s not what you want!” Abby stated “As for you not hiding anything Clarke, you kept a major life altercating thing from her when you didn’t tell her about Dad and the record contract you should have told her you were offered it first”

Clarke sat silent for a good few minutes; Abby studied her daughter’s reaction and facial expressions.

“Your right” Clarke agreed “I love her so much mum”

“I know you do, but what you’re doing and how your treating her is wrong Clarke and deep down you know that” Abby sighed “You know your dad loved her, he thinks she’s the best thing to ever happen to you”

Clarke smiled “Yeah, Lexa loved him too, his smart arse attitude humoured her!”

“She’s too good to lose Clarke” Abby smiled “And I’m saying that!”

Clarke laughed “Wow you have done a full 360 in your attitude”

“I see how she is with you and how protective she is, she wouldn’t let anyone near you when your dad died, she made all the calls and she made the decision to be the one to remove you, that took a lot of guts Clarke, she did that because she loves you and she wanted to take the pain away from you, and if you lashing out at her helped she was all for it.”

Clarke sighed “I need to get my shit together”

Abby smiled “Yep”

 

Later that night….

Clarke and Lexa stood at the balcony with Gustus watching Reece just about to go on stage. Octavia, Lincoln, Anya and Raven stood in the crowd for some moral support along with guys from coalition and from the sky.

“Oh my god” Clarke said horrified “He’s fucking terrible!”

“He’s letting the band outshine him, he’s nervous” Gustus stated

“I can’t even watch this, and you want us to give him constructive criticism, Dad I don’t have anything constructive to say about this, it’s a trainwreck!” Lexa sighed “He’s not even communicated with the audience!”

“He’s standing still, I told him he had to move about!” Clarke said

“I don’t get this; he was great when I heard him with the acoustic!” Gustus sighed

“I need to help him, that crowd is going to destroy him!” Clarke said making her way down the stairs and towards the stage, Clarke pushed passed the crowd and up towards the banister. Clarke made eye contact with Reece but all she could read was sheer panic. She turned her attention to find Bellamy.

“Do you have your guitar in your van?” Clarke asked

Bellamy nodded

“Go get me it”

Clarke made her way backstage.

“Hey pretty!”Finn smiled

“Go away Finn, I don’t have time for your shit” Clarke snapped pulling off her hoodie. Bellamy made his way over to Clarke and helped take out his guitar and handing it to Clarke.

“Please be nice to it!” Bellamy pleaded going back into the audience.

The song finished and Reece was just about to start the next song when the crowd cheered. Reece turned seeing Clarke with the guitar and relief flow over him.

“Ladies and Gentleman, Clarke Griffin!” Reece said into the mic

“Hey guys how’s it going, this is a good friend of ours Reece Mastin and this is his first live performance with a band how exciting is that!”

The crowd cheered

“I know right!”

“And tonight Clarke Griffin is going to play along with us, bet you didn’t know that?” Reece smirked

“No neither did I!” Clarke muttered turning and whispering to the other guitarist and bass player “Move about don’t just stand there it looks terrible, watch what I do!”

“So Clarke what do you want to play?” Reece asked

“How about shut up and kiss me” Clarke smiled “Let’s get this crowd moving…Is everyone alive out there?”

The crowd cheered and the music started

“Okay guys when this chorus come I want to see every fucking one of you jumping!” Clarke said “Let’s show this newbie how we party!”

When the chorus came in Clarke started jumping whilst playing causing the others to do it.

“Thank fuck for that!” Raven muttered “I was embarrassed to be under the same management for a minute”

“Okay guys let’s see you clapping those hands!” Reece smiled

The crowd did as he asked as did all the players in the band; Clarke smiled at him and winked.

The last 2 songs were a success eliminating the train wreck at the beginning; Clarke came of backstage with the band following Reece.

“Clarke your amazing I don’t even know how to thank you!” Reece said

“What the fuck happened at the beginning guys? We’ve rehearsed this all week!” Clarke said

“The amount of people, the lights, I couldn’t hear a thing, I panicked!” Reece admitted

“Reece you cannot do that on stage buddy, honestly the crowd will eat you alive, but we pulled it back so don’t worry yeah, you guys really need to pick up on the rehearsing, an hour a week won’t cut it!” Clarke advised putting the guitar back in the case and going back out front to meet Bellamy.

Gustus put his arm around Lexa

“God that girl is a life saver, don’t let her get away!”

“No intention on it” Lexa smiled

“So new plan, Monday coming is unders night at the Ark yep?, you guys and from the sky are playing and he can watch you guys, That kid has so much to learn!” Gustus sighed

“He’s a few month younger than Clarke” Lexa laughed

“He’s immature though, Clarkes not, and Clarke puts work in, he doesn’t realise the amount required!” Gustus stated

“Dad Mum is going to kill you if you don’t go home!”

“I’m going home tonight I’ll be back Monday!” Gustus smiled

“You retiring is a bad idea!” Lexa laughed

“Okay I’m going to shoot my little warrior, I have a hire car so need to drop me off at the airport, I’ll txt you when I’m home”

“Okay love you!” Lexa kissed her dad’s cheek “Make sure you say bye to that lot!”

“I know, I know!” Gustus smiled

Lexa watched her Dad go down the stairs and make his way over to Anya and Raven and then to Clarke and Bellamy. He also shook various hands and waved before leaving the venue.

 

Later that night…

Anya and Lexa were standing outside just near Lincoln’s range rover.

“Hear you dropped her fast too” Finn smirked

Anya stepped forward but Lexa grabbed her arm.

“He’s not worth it ignore him!” Lexa stated

“Did tell you, you wouldn’t have what it takes to satisfy her!” Finn laughed

“Don’t know where you got your information from Finn but it’s bullshit!” Clarke snapped

Finn turned that fast he nearly got whiplash.

“Clarke…Raven! Didn’t see you there!” Finn smiled

“That’s apparent!” Raven snapped

Clarke walked over to Lexa wrapping her arm around her waist “You okay babe?” Clarke gently kissed Lexa for Finn’s benefit.

“I’m perfectly fine” Lexa smiled

“You’re still together?” Finn glared

“As I said your sources are shit, very much still together and as for you your comment on satisfying…you have no idea, Lexa’s pinkie nail can make me cum faster than you ever did…OH wait you didn’t…I’ve never had to fake anything as much in all my life!” Clarke seethed

“YOU TOO!” Raven smirked at Clarke “I mean seriously Finn; Your bedroom skills are just as shit as your singing!”

Bellamy and Reece walked over.

“Problem here?”

“Finn was just leaving!”Anya stated “Run along before I punch your teeth down your throat”

“You just don’t get the fucking message do you” Bellamy snapped

Finn shook his head turning and walking away with his friends.

“You didn’t have to do that you know, I’m more than capable of handling him” Lexa said

“One hit, he’ll get you charged your out of law school is that the route you want to go down…That goes for you too!” Clarke said turning Anya “You would be kicked out the academy and he would fucking love that!”

“She’s got a point” Raven agreed “Me on the other hand!”

“Shut up Raven” Bellamy laughed “Your engaged and your criminal record follows Anya when they do the checks, no charges for any of us through that douche!” Bellamy smiled

“I don’t have one”

“Yet” Clarke muttered

Clarke turned to Lexa

“Come a walk with me?” Clarke asked

“Sure” Lexa agreed

“It’s 11oclock at night guys!” Anya stated

“Well done you…Were both responsible adults you know” Lexa smirked “We’ll be fine”

Lexa and Clarke walked for nearly 10 minutes in silence before Clarke broke the silence.

“So I’ve been thinking a lot this week, my head is majorly all over the place, but something I said to you I shouldn’t have and I want to justify myself in a way if that makes sense”

“It’s okay, it doesn’t matter, I don’t want us to fight if that’s where this going to lead, my heart literally can’t take anymore fighting Clarke” Lexa sighed

“I told you I’ve never kept something from you, that was a blatant lie!” Clarke stated “Just took me a while to realise it…the tour thing I don’t regret in slightest because I wanted you to have the opportunity because in my opinion you guys deserved it, you guys busted your ass to get noticed, I was noticed in high school if that makes sense, I didn’t do it because you were my girlfriend, I did it because it was the right thing to do.”

“Ok” Lexa accepted that “Music isn’t my dream Clarke it’s the boys, I went on the tour because you told me too and the boys begged me, I had no interest in it”

“I know that now and that’s my fault for not paying attention.” Clarke admitted

“You should have told me about your Dad, I’d have been here Clarke”

“I know” Clarke agreed “But in my defence, I really couldn’t accept it to tell anyone Lex, I couldn’t understand what was happening, I was angry really fucking angry and hurt and then the stuff with you just toppled it, in my defence I did try to tell you when it got too much for me if you remember I said I wanted to tell you something…”

“And I told you about Costia being on the door” Lexa sighed “My timing was perfect!”

“You weren’t to know, when you told me that I could think straight, I was paranoid you fell for her again, then I seen pictures of you and her and I got angry because all the pictures of us you deleted and yeah things just went downhill from there.” Clarke sighed

“Clarke look at me” Lexa said stopping, Clarke continued to look at her feet. “Look at me please” Lexa said softly lifting Clarke’s chin “Costia could not lace your shoe laces; I will never look at Costia in that way again ever!”

“I know that but at the time I was feeling very vulnerable and alone and that was my fault because I closed everyone out…and it’s so easy for everyone to say they wouldn’t do it, but when you’re in my position it just sort of happened” Clarke explained “I guess we’ve both sort of hurt each other equally and I just wanted you to hear me admit that”

Lexa looked straight at Clarke

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to say here babe” Lexa admitted

Clarke smiled “I love when you call me that”

“I only call you that and I’ll only ever call you that Clarke” Lexa sighed “I love you, I’m very much in love with you and…”

Clarke didn’t let Lexa finish the sentence before letting her lips meet Lexa’s softly. It was hard or angry, it was soft and full of emotions, both their tears ended up mixed with each other’s but both reluctant to break the kiss.

“God what the fuck are you doing to me, you have me crying and I’m an emotional wreck Griffin!” Lexa stated “the last time I was in this state was also due to a Griffin!”

“I’m sorry” Clarke apologised “No more pushing you away, I promise”

“I’m sorry too” Lexa said interlinking their hands as they continued walking.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	37. Start of Forever

Clarke walked through the hallway just as Raven and Anya walked towards the kitchen.

“Okay you just came out of Lexa’s room, have we missed an adjustment here?” Raven asked stopping and folding her arms.

Clarke rolled her eyes going straight into the kitchen.

“Your observation skills are on top form Rae, it’s actually amazing!” Clarke sighed putting on the kettle

“So…?” Anya asked

“Oh my god, she’s actually washing off on you” Clarke smirked

“Is my sister okay? Have you been fighting again? We didn’t hear any shouting when you came home”

“We didn’t hear any other noises for that matter either” Raven smirked

“Because we came home and went to sleep, Lexa is still sleeping so let’s just simmer down and at least allow me to wake up before you both bombard me” Clarke sighed

“Are you two good now?” Raven asked

“Were talking and hearing each other out, were just taking it a day at a time” Clarke explained as she fixed her mug of tea

“Ok then” Anya smiled turning towards her coffee machine “If you both stop fighting I’m all for it, no offence but I’d rather be spooning my fiancée than my sister, Lexa…emotional freaks me out!”

Clarke laughed

“Clarke lets me be the big spoon so I don’t mind spooning her” Raven smirked

Anya looked at her fiancée with an unamused expression.

Clarke again laughed “Okay then, on that note I’m just going to go now”

20 minutes later Lexa came into the lounge rubbing her eyes.

“Morning” Anya smiled

“Yep good morning” Raven smiled “Sleep well?”

Lexa locked eyes with Clarke to check in. Clarke smiled allowing Lexa to relax a little before she plopped down on her chair pulling her fleece blanket around her.

“Aren’t you talkative this morning” Raven smiled

“At least allow her to wake up” Anya laughed

“I know right, not everyone wakes up instantly Raven!” Clarke added

“Come on, let’s go get organised, you wanted to go shopping” Anya said pulling Raven up from the Sofa

Anya and Raven walked up the stairs, Clarke looked at Lexa.

“You okay?” Clarke asked

“Yeah, I’m shocked you’re awake before me” Lexa smirked

“You looked really peaceful; I didn’t want to wake you” Clarke smiled

“Come here” Lexa said opening her blanket for Clarke to come in.

Clarke smiled getting up and going over to join Lexa on her chair. Lexa kissed the top of Clarke’s head as she wrapped her arms around her covering them both with the blanket.

“What you doing today?” Lexa asked

“Nothing as of yet, I need to go get a new tyre on my car, your dad gave me into trouble about my front passenger tyre” Clarke smiled “It’s legal just not up to his standard!”

Lexa smiled “he’s a bit protective with stuff like that”

“Oh I know, I just let him rant, I had no idea what he was going on about until he said tyre and change it!” Clarke sighed

“How about we do that and then I take you for lunch and we can spend a little time together just us away from everyone” Lexa said

“I’d like that” Clarke smiled turning so she could face Lexa “I’m glad we talked and I’m sorry I delayed it”

“Me too, let’s just move forward now” Lexa said kissing Clarke softly

“Okay I’m going to go shower and stuff”

“Just five more minutes” Lexa said holding Clarke tighter “I’ve missed out on a lot of cuddling time”

Clarke smiled resting her head back on Lexa’s shoulder.

 

“You cannot be serious Raven” Anya smiled

“What she’ll love them, they suit her!” Raven said proudly holding her new purchase

“I cannot believe you actually just bought Clarke and pair of lounge pants!” Anya shook her head

“Listen these lounge pants will be her favourite just you watch…besides you cannot deny there is some sense of truth in them!” Raven smirked entwining her fingers with Anya’s as they walked “Okay one more shop and then I’m done!”

“Yep you said that 20 minutes ago” Anya muttered “You are aware I’m working tonight yes? And I actually would appreciate some time with you before I need to go”

“I know” Raven smiled “It’s okay you can totally buy me lunch its fine”

Anya rolled her eyes and followed Raven’s direction.

“Okay wait here, I’ll be two seconds, I just need to collect something” Raven smiled walking into the shop

“Yeah that’s fine, I’ll just stand out here looking like an idiot on my own” Anya sighed pulling her phone out of her pocket

Raven returned after 5 minutes, Anya looked at her confused.

“What? Why you looking at me like that?”

“You leave me out here and come out empty handed, because that’s not suspicious at all Reyes!”

“I’m allowed at least one secret, come on let’s go I’m hungry now…all this shopping has worked up an appetite!”

“You’ve bought like three things and one of them is for Clarke!” Anya laughed

They walked into the Ark and over to their usual booth that was luckily empty. They didn’t even lift the menu as they both knew what they wanted. The waiter came and took their order then disappeared.

“So I have something for you” Raven said seriously

“If it’s anything like what you bought Clarke you can keep it” Anya joked

“No I much prefer you without lounge pants on thanks” Raven smirked taking out the box and handing it to Anya

Anya looked at the box and then to Raven and then back at the box swallowing hard.

“So, I just feel that I want you to have a ring too, I love mine and I love the fact that it symbols I’m yours but I want you to have one too so people know your mine if that makes sense” Raven rambled “I know I joke around a lot but I love you and I can’t wait to marry you, and I’m just going to shut up now and let you open it” Raven bit her bottom lip watching Anya and she slowly opened the box. The ring was very discreet and consisted of a platinum 6 claw diamond placed in the middle.

“It’s beautiful babe” Anya smiled

“Really?” Raven smiled

“I love it”

Raven reached over taking the ring out the box and placing it on Anya’s finger.

“Thank fuck you’re a heavy sleeper by the way because measuring your finger was a mission” Raven smirked

Anya laughed “You never fail to surprise me”

Later that day…

“Totally bought you a present today” Raven said throwing the bag towards Clarke

“Okay” Clarke looked at the bag suspiciously causing Anya to laugh

“Even Clarke knows to be weary” Anya smirked

Clarke opened the bag pulling out the lounge pants. Grumpy from the seven dwarfs was displayed strategically around them with the written Grumpy- don’t make it worse around the waist band.

“Grumpy…this is a piss take right?” Clarke looked at the pants and then Raven

“Well your super grumpy like every morning, and evening come to think of it, so I figured if you wear the pants your giving people a warning…you know…like don’t fucking speak to me or I’ll snap your face off!” Raven explained

Lexa bit her bottom lip trying to contain her laugh; Octavia didn’t make any effort to hold hers in and high fived Raven.

“You’re a dick!” Clarke smiled “But since I was brought up with manners and to be grateful I will say thank you!”

“You’re welcome” Raven smiled innocently

“I swear you get a kick out of winding her up” Lexa muttered as Raven sat down next to her

“Absolutely, it’s like my favourite activity” Raven smiled

Clarke stood up and made her way towards her bedroom; she placed the pants down on her dresser and then went over to lie on her bed with her laptop in hand.

20 minutes later Lexa gently knocked on her door.

“hey you okay?”

“Yeah just replying to emails and checking class notes for Monday” Clarke smiled

“I’m just heading to the Gym with Anya, do you want anything brought home?” Lexa asked

“No I’m good, you finish at 11 right?”

“Yeah, so should be home about half past”

“Okay I’m going to try and stay awake but if I’m sleeping wake me up” Clarke said getting off the bed and walking towards Lexa and wrapping her arms around her waist. “Have an easy shift” Clarke kissed Lexa softly.

“See you later” Lexa smiled stealing another kiss “And just for the record I find your grumpiness highly attractive…When it’s not aimed at me”

Clarke laughed rolling her eyes “Yeah yeah commander, go before your late”

“Bye babe” Lexa smiled leaving Clarke’s bedroom.

 

Anya and Lexa climbed into Lexa’s Q5.

“So are you together?” Anya asked

“I think so…well I hope so…I haven’t really clarified that yet”

“Don’t you think you should Lexa?” Anya sighed

“I don’t want to push her”

“Wait hold up a minute here…I personally think you’ve been more than patient with her, I mean she came out of your bedroom this morning, we seen her…Raven pounced before Clarke even realised we were there”

“Why does that not surprise me…Your girlfriend doesn’t miss a fucking trick” Lexa smirked

“Fiancée and no she doesn’t but it’s because she cares”

“Yes I know” Lexa agreed “And your ring is pretty, I didn’t mention it because I know what you’re like with the attention being on you”

“She got it today, she’s sneaky, measured my finger when I was asleep!” Anya smirked

“She’s definitely one of a kind I’ll give you that”

“Enough about me…back to you…Lexa I don’t want you hurt like you have been, I also don’t want Clarke hurt”

“Relax Anya, we actually talked about everything and we both apologised, I think with all the stress that’s went on wires have been crossed wrongly and assumptions were made and things just boiled over”

“I know but what now?”

“I love her, I’m in love with her and I’ll spend every day making sure she knows that”

“It can’t all just be one sided though”

“It’s not, she loves me too”

“I know that part, god you can tell with the way you both look at each other, I just want to make sure you’re both not just diving right back in there without clearing the animosity” Anya explained “Your my sister and I love you, and first and foremost I protect you!”

“I know and I appreciate that” Lexa smiled pulling in a car space outside the gym.

They both looked in and closed their eyes when they seen how busy it was.

“Why is it always us that get the busy nights?” Anya muttered “And it’s all those body builders who think their god’s gift to society”

“Well you do love to put them through pain in your sessions” Lexa smirked

“I need some amusement” Anya sighed getting out the car

Lexa got out the car and locked it putting her keys into her bag as she followed Anya into the gym.

“Here you go…goodbye!” Lincoln yawned handing the phone and radio to Lexa

“Okay then” Lexa mumbled as Lincoln walked out the exit

“He’s had a shitty day” Justin smirked “Octavia and him had a slight disagreement”

“Lovely” Lexa sighed putting her bag behind the desk and sitting down looking at the computer and plan for the evening. Anya head straight towards the locker room to get changed.

 

 


	38. Start of Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who continues to read this it means a lot :D If you cant already tell I love to throw curve balls and get peoples emotions going :D x

**@LexaWoods: Can’t erase what happened but I can make it right again!**

Lexa posted the tweet and then updated her profile picture to her favourite picture of her and Clarke. Moving on to Instagram she re-uploaded every single picture she’d took down and then went on to do the same with Facebook. She contemplated putting in a relationship but figured she would leave that to Clarke to decide.

20 minutes later…

**Clarke: Your supposed to be working not hijacking social media :P x**

**Lexa: I’m behind the desk; I’ll have you know I’ve stapled 150 welcome booklets! X**

**Clarke: Wow aren’t you productive, don’t you have clients tonight? X**

**Lexa: Nope, I sent them all to Anya, someone needs to man the desk and I’m super tired, she can do some of the work for a change! X**

New Facebook notification displayed across Lexa’s screen. Lexa opened it and smiled when she seen the relationship request from Clarke and the date they officially got together across the screen. She accepted it without hesitation.

**Clarke: Looks like things are back to how they should be! See you at home commander xx**

**Lexa: Even the best fall down sometimes! I love you x**

**Clarke: Love you too now work or I’m telling Lincoln you’re skiving! X**

Lexa couldn’t help the smile that was spreading across her face and the racing of her heart made her realise that this is the way things are supposed to be. Clarke meant everything to her and she would never jeopardise that again or allow anything else to.

Later that night…

“How was it? It was full of idiots today, keeping my cool was hard, you know those pretty boys who like flirt with other people’s girlfriend’s kind of people! Lincoln stated not taking his eyes of the TV screen and the game he was playing.

Octavia rolled her eyes

“Oh my god you’re being so dramatic!” Octavia snapped looking up from her book “He said my hair looked pretty!”

“It’s not his job to say your hair looks pretty, that’s mine…your boyfriends, he’s a dick he knows your mine!”

“I’m not a fucking piece of property Lincoln!”

Lexa looked at Anya and then back to the couple

“Okay then, on that note, I’m just going to go shower”

“Yeah great idea” Anya smiled making a quick exit up the stairs

Lexa walked into her room dropped her bag down, she smiled seeing Clarke asleep in her bed.

Lexa walked over to her bed kneeling down and gently removing a piece of hair from Clarke’s face. Clarke jumped at the action opening her eyes.

“Only me…Not that I’m complaining but don’t you have your own bed?” Lexa smiled

“I was an idiot, I changed the sheets and now it doesn’t smell of you, and your smell relaxes me” Clarke explained yawning

“Go back to sleep, I’m just going to shower” Lexa smiled

“Mmm” Clarke mumbled dosing of again

 

Clarke came over to the bench sitting down Lexa and Raven were already there eating lunch. Clarke looked at Raven’s lunch and scrunched her face and then looked at Lexa.

Lexa smirked knowing fine well Clarke would now be sharing her lunch.

“Where is your lunch?” Raven asked “And why did you look at mine like it was a piece of shit!”

“Fries and ketchup is disgusting!”

“Thousands of others disagree, some people like ketchup Clarke” Raven snapped

Clarke took a bit of Lexa’s cucumber and ate it.

“Why do I have this sudden feeling that you’re both pms-ing?” Lexa smiled

“Am not” Clarke disagreed pulling out her m&ms from her bag.

“Right” Lexa smirked “Not at all”

“Ok maybe a little” Clarke said eating some of her chocolate

“I’m perfectly fine” Raven sighed “I just want this day to end so I can curl up in a ball and pretend the world doesn’t exist”

“You are aware we have a rehearsal after uni and we have a gig tomorrow night?” Clarke said

“Way to make my day suck even more” Raven sighed closing the box of fries after eating very little

Lexa lifted her phone.

**Lexa: Clarke and Raven are totally on! PMS on high alert!**

**Anya: That explains why she tossed and turned all fucking night and then had the audacity to say I kept her up with stealing the covers! On another note Romeo and Juliet are still not speaking!**

**Lexa: Wait aren’t the three of them on the same cycle!**

**Anya: BINGO!**

Later that night…

Raven and Clarke walked into the house, Clarke walked straight to her room. Lexa looked at Anya and then Raven.

“What? I didn’t say a word, I didn’t do anything!” Raven replied “She has cramp, she’s probably taking some time out before she commits murder, so I hope for everyone’s sake theirs cookie dough in the freezer”

“Yep two tubs incase the three of you run out!” Anya said proudly

“Two tubs…there’s three of us you know!” Raven stated

“It’s big tubs!” Anya counteracted

Lexa got up from the sofa going towards Clarke’s room.

“Hey you” Lexa said softly lying beside her and wrapping her arms around her “You took painkillers?”

“Yep” Clarke sighed

Lexa automatically began running circles on Clarke’s tummy to relax her.

“I’ll go get your monkey for you” Lexa said kissing Clarke’s head softly

Lexa walked into the kitchen with the monkey in hand and placed it in the microwave.

“You’re so whipped!” Anya smirked

“I’m pretty sure that’s Raven’s hot water bottle in your hand and that thing your boiling is the kettle so would you like to try that again sister of mine?” Lexa smirked

“Nope you win”

“I usually do” Lexa smirked taking the monkey back out the microwave and going back to Clarke.

Lexa was just about to lie back down with Clarke when she heard the front door slam.

“That doesn’t sound good” Clarke said getting up slowly still hugging her monkey

Raven just about flew of the sofa with the bang and Anya looked fucking livid at the fact she was now sporting a full glass of water all over her.

“No you listen to me Lincoln…you went on a full-fledged bitch fit yesterday because someone said my hair looked pretty and now I  had to watch so blonde fucking bimbo squeeze your muscles!”

Clarke blinked several times trying to register what was happening.

“Okay firstly less of the blonde bimbo…I have blonde hair and I’m sure as hell not a bimbo!” Clarke said

Octavia looked at her and then the monkey.

“Why the fuck are you hugging a monkey?”

“The same fucking reason your shouting like a maniac and scaring the absolute shit out of people…I mean really Octavia I just about drowned Anya in a cup of water, she’s drip drying and your still standing their shouting at Romeo here for having muscles!” Raven snapped

“Oh I get what’s going on now…it’s your time of the month so all hell has broken loose, now I’m with the programme!” Lincoln stated “Thanks for the warning guys!” Lincoln glared and Lexa and Anya.

“URGH!” Octavia seethed storming up the stairs

“And this is why I’m a lesbian! Men they’re so clueless!” Lexa smirked

“I suppose I’ll just go change shall I” Anya looked at Raven

Raven bit her bottom lip and then smiled sweetly at Anya.

Clarke shook her head taking Lexa’s hand moving back towards her bedroom.

They resumed their position on the bed with Lexa cuddling Clarke and Clarke cuddling the monkey.

“My laptop is in my bag if you want to watch Netflix” Clarke said “I know me having a tantrum at my TV is an inconvenience”

“I’m good, and we bought a new one Lincoln just hasn’t had a chance to put it up yet” Lexa explained “I’m happy just cuddling you” Lexa kissed Clarke’s head again

 

The next night…

Everyone was standing in the Ark in the VIP section.

“Who’s on first?” Reece asked

“Erm Coalition I believe, they lost the coin toss” Gustus smirked

“Lexa was excited about that, she wanted to watch From the Sky from out here and not back stage” Anya smiled

“Clarke’s new stuff is pretty fucking sick” Lincoln stated “Wait till you here it!”

“How the hell have you heard it?” Anya asked

“Octavia”

“You both talking yet?”

“She apologised” Lincoln smirked

“All three of them are on the same cycle” Anya smirked at Gustus

“Jesus Christ, must be fun at your house this week” Reece laughed

“You have no idea mate” Lincoln said

“Just wait to Clarke and Lexa sync together god help the fucking world” Gustus smiled “That’s a don’t speak don’t even breath week with Lexa”

Gustus laughed “Anya is the only female I know that doesn’t create a fuss, she just goes to sleep”

“Told you I was the better child Dad” Anya smirked

“Okay new topic because if they get wind were up here discussing their cycles were all fucking dead!” Lincoln stated making everyone laugh

Octavia walked up the stairs and over to them handing Lincoln a beer.

Coalition went down a storm as always, Lexa made her way back stage after her set. She kissed Clarke wishing her luck and placed her own snapback on Clarke’s head and then got tidied up making her way up to the others.

19 minutes into Clarke’s set Reece spoke up.

“I’m tired just watching her, no offence but Ryder isn’t that energetic!” Reece stated

“Clarke’s what you want to be like, she can pull a crowd in and out” Gustus said proudly

The music stopped

“So were going to slow things down a little and give these losers a bit of a break” Clarke said going and standing next to her piano and fixing her microphone.

“Is everyone alive out there?” Clarke asked

The crowd screamed making Clarke smile

“Good…that’s what I like to here, so did everyone enjoy Coalition?”

Again the crowd screamed

“They’re pretty okay” Clarke smiled

Ryder and Lexa smiled listening intently to Clarke.

“She’s fucking awesome Lexa!” Ryder smiled

“Yeah she is!” Lexa smiled

“So this is a new song, we haven’t played it before…I’m not the best at talking about how I feel and sometimes that puts me in shitty situations, And if you’d to ask my girlfriend she’d probably tell you I’m a fucking nightmare and extremely stubborn!” Clarke laughed a little locking eyes with Lexa

Lexa smiled

Clarke played a little trill on the piano

“So yeah anyway…this is a new song, it’s called long night, and this is just some of the shit I should have got off my chest at the time instead of being stubborn, Lex I love you babe!”

The full room went silent as Clarke started playing the piano; she took a deep breath before she began singing.

 

_**Won't you turn around and please look at me** _

_**For everything we are, everything we've been** _

_**I promise I'll be good if you stay with me** _

_**But everything we are, it just went away** _

_**With the slide of a tongue and a sour taste** _

_**I cannot recall, I can explain** _

__

_**But I remember the nights when you'd lie with me** _

_**Where we'd talk and we'd touch and we'd fall asleep** _

_**I wake up in your arms and I'd feel at ease** _

__

_**It's gonna be a long night** _

__

_**I still have your shirt in my dresser drawer** _

_**The one with the stripes that you liked in store** _

_**Everything has changed, I wanted more** _

__

_**Oh how its raining** _

_**Oh how the water falls** _

_**Into the safe things** _

_**We tried to set in stone** _

_**I can't replace you** _

_**I can't escape you now** _

__

_**But I remember the nights when you'd lie with me** _

_**Where we'd talk and we'd touch and we'd fall asleep** _

_**I wake up in your arms and I'd feel at ease** _

__

_**But now it’s just me and I lie awake** _

_**And I toss and I turn and I see your face** _

_**When I wake from a dream it won't go away** _

__

_**Oh, it's gonna be a long night** _

__

_**But I remember the nights when you'd lie with me** _

_**Where we'd talk and we'd touch and we'd fall asleep** _

_**I wake up in your arms and I'd feel at ease** _

__

_**But now it’s just me and I lie awake** _

_**And I toss and I turn and I see your face** _

_**When I wake from a dream it won't go away** _

_**Oh, it's gonna be a long night** _

 

The crowd erupted with cheers after the song and Clarke smiled standing back up and putting her guitar back on as the rest of the band came back on stage.

 

Anya put her arm around her sister “you okay?”

 

“Yep” Lexa smiled “She’s everything to me An, like actually everything”

 

“I know that and so does she” Anya smiled

 

 


	39. Start of Forever

“So I have some news” Gustus smiled walking into the rehearsal room in which he had instructed Coalition, From the Sky and Reece to meet him at.

“These you will find are all in order not a single word out of place; I can assure you as my wife wrote them! Gustus smiled handing everyone a stapled sheet of paper

“What’s this?” Lexa asked “Who the hell is GW Records? I am not signing this”

“I want all three of you to sign!”

“I’m out” Lexa said “The boys can sign if they want!”

“Lexa hear me out…”

“No dad, I’m still getting over the fucking hurricane the last contract caused!” Lexa snapped “I can’t believe you would put me back in this position!”

“GW Records stands for Griffin Woods Records!” Gus said calmly “This building you in right now has 4 rehearsal rooms, and a two recording studios, with two offices!”

“I’m not following” Raven said confused

“I own it now!” Gustus smiled “I want all three of you under my name and my control”

Clarke looked at Lexa with a what is happening look.

“I’m in” Reece smiled signing his contract

“I’ll sign if you do” Ryder smiled at Lexa “If you don’t, I don’t”

“Yeah we owe you that” Tristian and Quint agreed

“Clarke?” Bellamy looked at his friend

“Erm”

“Look I know you have university and nothing will interfere with that I promise, it’s a chance for you all to make money doing something you enjoy with no pressure attached” Gustus smiled

“When you said you had a retirement plan this was not what I had in mind, I was expecting a fucking fishing boat dad!” Lexa snapped folding her arms and looking at her dad

“Can I have some time to think about it?” Clarke asked looking at the contract and then back at Gustus

“Take all the time you need” Gustus smiled “I’m still your manager, I just want creative control too, so you all don’t end up in the same mess Coalition did”

“Thanks for the reminder big guy!” Quint muttered

“You can count on It” Gustus smiled “I’ll be in my office, Raven familiarise yourself with the sound system in the studio, your helping Clarke to produce Reece’s record regardless of you signing”

“NICE!” Raven smiled leaving the room

Lexa ran he hand through her hair “I need air”

“Lex” Clarke sighed grabbing her arm “Talk to me, what you thinking?”

“The last time I was in this position it wasn’t my choice and I nearly lost you, I can’t go through all this shit again Clarke”

“Come on, let’s go for a walk” Clarke said lacing her fingers through Lexa’s

Just as they were about to leave Clarke stopped in her tracks.

“Wait he said Griffin Woods Records” Clarke looked at Lexa

Lexa looked at Clarke also realising what her dad had said.

Clarke turned walking towards Gustus’s office.

“And it’s sunk in” Gustus smiled

“Griffin Woods?” Clarke asked

Lexa stood behind her equally interested

“The last thing your dad told me to do was make sure you were happy, okay, and have a back-up plan if you thought medicine was no longer for you” Gustus explained “Your father owns half this building and it will always carry his name as long as I breathe, the only person who has any control over his share other than myself is you!”

Clarke’s eyes watered up and Lexa laced her arms around the blonde.

“He hated you working at the ark waitressing and wants you to have security, he’s also aware how rocky you and Abby get along…your father was not an idiot Clarke, he made a mistake and he was well aware of it and this is his way of showing you he will always look over you” Gustus smiled

“I’ll sign” Lexa said

“Me too” Clarke agreed “but university comes first, I want my medical degree and Lexa wants her law degree”

“I know, my wife has made that my top priority” Gustus smiled

“Dad you live in New York…”

“Not anymore” Gustus smiled “Mum’s firm is relocating and we feel it’s time we move closer to you girls!”

“Wow this is too much” Lexa ran her hand through her hair pulling it to one side “You kept this very quiet!”

“We were waiting on the rubber stamp before we announced it”

 

Later that night…

 

“Mum actually didn’t say a thing to me, I spoke to her yesterday” Anya said confused

“Yep they didn’t inform me either” Lexa agreed sitting down at the table "They're keeping the house in New York as well as buying one here though"

"Good we grew up in that house, I love it"

Lincoln and Octavia were behind them cooking dinner, Clarke walked in with a towel wrapped around her hair causing Lexa to smile.

“What?” Clarke looked behind her

“Nothing you look cute”

“And were back to nothing else mattering the minute Clarke walks in the room” Anya joked

“Shut up you idiot!” Lexa snapped

“Yeah shut up Anya we all know you illuminate the minute Raven walks in the room” Clarke teased

“I heard my name…it better be something good” Raven said sitting down at the table and sitting her phone down to give everyone her attention

“Oh nothing Clarke was just saying Anya Illuminates when you walk in the room” Lexa smirked

“Awww babe…you’re so sweet!” Raven smiled squeezing Anya’s cheek

“Get off you idiot” Anya pushed Raven’s hand away “I much preferred it when you two were not speaking!” Anya glared at Lexa and Clarke

“No No that’s a lie…ignore her!” Octavia said placing a plate infront of them both

Clarke looked at her plate and then Lexa’s. Octavia looked at Clarke

“What’s the issue?” Octavia asked

“Nothing” Clarke said

Lincoln put Raven and Anya’s plate down and Clarke looked at them

“Right seriously what the fuck is the problem Griffin?” Octavia asked putting her fork and knife down

Lincoln sat down with his plate.

“How long have you been my best friend O?” Clarke asked

“Is this a trick question?” Octavia asked

“I’m starving can we not have one decent meal without an issue?” Anya asked

“I’m starving too!” Clarke said looking at the plate and then to Octavia

“Well fucking eat it, I didn’t stand cooking it for the good of my health” Octavia explained

“Clarke I usually catch on fast, but, I’m not following what’s going on here” Raven said confused

“You all suck!” Clarke said getting up and walking over to the fridge

“Me what the hell did I do?” Lexa asked horrified

“Not even back in the good books a week Lexa that’s a record” Lincoln muttered causing Lexa to glare at him

Clarke began making herself a sandwich being extra vigilant in the process

“Are you actually fucking kidding me right now?” Octavia said horrified at what Clarke was doing "Did I cook you dinner for a laugh or something?"

“I refuse to speak to any of you” Clarke said leaving the kitchen with her sandwich and going into the lounge turning on the TV

“Oh no she didn’t!” Octavia got up following Clarke into the lounge

“Clarke I’m two seconds away from kicking your ass”

“Well that’s better than killing my ass!” Clarke smirked

“What the hell Clarke? O made dinner you’re being rude!” Raven shouted

“So is she…she’s trying to fucking kill me and your all allowing it, Lexa you’re supposed to fucking love me!” Clarke replied

“You’re testing every ounce of patience I have right now!” Octavia huffed going back in the kitchen

“What the fuck is the problem?” Anya asked taking a bite of her dinner “It tastes amazing!”

Lexa looked around trying to guess what the issue was; Raven took a bite of her dinner.

“Shit!” Raven laughed “Clarke it’s okay I love you, I’m sorry!”

“I’m so fucking confused right now” Anya looked at her sister

“Your confused” Lexa said “I’ve lost my appetite”

“Octavia sweetie how long have we been Clarke’s best friend?” Raven smirked pushing her plate away

“12 maybe 13 years”

“Yep that’s correct and she’s deadly allergic to one thing…That one thing you’re feeding us right now!” Raven said amused

“Like I said you all fucking suck!” Clarke shouted “Make sure you clean the kitchen properly”

“Shit!” Octavia sighed looking at her plate

Lexa looked at her plate and then pushed it away “If it makes you feel better I didn’t eat any of it!” Lexa shouted

“You didn’t notice either, could have killed me you know….obviously don’t love me that much!” Clarke said

“I don’t know if she’s joking around right now or being serious” Lincoln said “I thought everyone loved stir-fry”

“Yeah chicken stir-fry, Prawn nu-ahh!” Raven said

Lexa stood up removing her plate and scraping it into the bin then going over and washing her hands at the sink.

“Never living this one down” Lexa muttered as she began tidying the kitchen “Thanks O you really made me look awesome!”

Raven laughed as did Anya.

Octavia just put her head on the table. “There was me ready to kick her ass thinking she was being an ungrateful bitch!”

Raven and Anya now had tears running down their eyes with laughter.

“Glad were all amused at my expense” Clarke shouted

“Clarke I’m so sorry, it’s been a super stressful day and I didn’t think!”

“Yeah good luck explaining that to my mother when she’s resuscitating me!” Clarke shouted

“You’re making us all feel shitty!” Anya shouted “Poor Lexa is scrubbing the kitchen now, and none of us have eaten it!”

“I’ll buy you Pizza?” Octavia offered

“Shove your pizza up your ass Octavia Blake we are no longer friends!” Clarke replied “Now if you don’t mind I’m trying to watch the TV”

Again Raven and Anya started laughing; Lincoln was trying to hold his in.

“It’s not funny!” Lexa stated “If she wasn’t paying attention she’d have eaten that, and then we’d all be explaining to Abby why we nearly killed her daughter”

“Relax Lexa, Clarke is joking, she knows it wasn’t deliberate” Raven stated “None of us noticed!”

“That’s the fucking point! We only buried Jake a few months ago!” Lexa snapped leaving the kitchen and going to her bedroom

The table went silent; Lincoln got up and started cleaning as did everyone else before making their way into the lounge.

Clarke smirked at them “Guilty conscience?”

“Sorry” Octavia smiled “My bad”

“It’s fine” Clarke smiled “Good Job I always check my food before I eat something isn’t it”

“Lexa actually thinks you’re being serious with your huff by the way, she just lost it at us and stormed out the kitchen” Raven explained

“What I was joking, it’s fine, I actually really enjoyed my sandwich” Clarke said getting up and going towards Lexa’s room.

“Don’t know about you 3 but I’m fucking starving!” Lincoln muttered making all three girls laugh again

Clarke walked into Lexa’s room to find her lying on her bed in sweatpants and hoodie having just come out the shower.

“Hey you…I was joking, I’m not actually mad!” Clarke said lying beside her and cuddling in

Lexa automatically wrapped her arms around the blonde.

“I should have noticed, what kind of girlfriend am I”

“Babe seriously it’s like a major one off, you banned fish from the house remember, Octavia has just had a long day they weren’t thinking, things like this happen” Clarke smiled

“Yeah but if you’d have eaten it…”

“Then my epi-pen was close by, baby relax a little, it actually amused me” Clarke smiled kissing Lexa softly

“I genuinely thought when you were looking at everyone’s plate that you had something on your plate you didn’t like”

“I did…Prawns” Clarke laughed

“Not funny Clarke!”

“Oh shut up and lighten up” Clarke smiled

“Lighten up…I’m fucking hungry” Lexa pouted

“Come on, I’ll take you to McDonalds” Clarke got up pulling Lexa from her bed “I’ll even drive and let you eat in my car”

“Wow that’s true love right there, you don’t let anyone eat in your car” Lexa joked

 

 


	40. Start of Forever

Anya and Raven were sitting in the studio with Bellamy, Lexa and Gustus, Clarke was in the recording booth putting down vocals for their new song.

Lexa took a picture and posted it on twitter and then onto From the Sky’s page.

**@LexaWoods: My Baby doing what she does best!**

“See if I did that, I would get my balls chewed!” Bellamy stated “You know what she’s like when she’s in the zone!”

“I can totally get away with it” Lexa smirked “Plus she’s the one that said fans should see what you do behind the scenes, I’m just proving I listen to her”

Anya smiled

“Her voice makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up!” Raven shouted causing everyone to laugh

“What…What’s funny?” Raven asked taking her headphones off

“You just blew my ear off!” Anya replied

“Shit sorry…My bad” Raven smiled putting her headphones back on

Raven fixed some levels on the desk and then pressed the live button.

“Ok Griffin sounding awesome, let’s go from the second chorus”

An hour later and they were done.

“The piano sounds amazing!” Clarke smiled “Good Job Rae!”

“I wasn’t playing it you were” Raven smiled

“No but you recorded the full track, it sounds wicked!” Bellamy smiled “Credit goes to you!”

“Well I can’t have us sounding shit can I? Jez...I’ll save that for Coalition!”

“Watch it!” Lexa warned

Gustus laughed

“Dad I think her working here is a bad idea, I mean she has a lot of control and there’s a lot she can make go boom you know” Lexa stated

“Now Lexa play nice, just because your daddy owns the studio and my band is better than yours doesn’t mean you need to make it personal!” Raven smiled

“Your band is not better than mine…your band is the biggest…”

Clarke folded her arms as did Bellamy and glared straight at her. Lexa looked at Clarke and then back to Raven.

“My girlfriend is in your band…you don’t get to use that against me, because she will obviously take your side!” Lexa changed her direction with the statement making everyone laugh

“Baby I don’t know why you allow her to wind you up so fast, she actually gets a kick out of it!” Clarke smiled

 

Later that night Lexa and Clarke were in Clarke’s bedroom

“Are you okay with this?” Lexa asked hovering over Clarke “I mean we’ve not…since before…I mean you were drunk, we haven’t properly since before I went on tour”

“Lex I was not as drunk as you think I was, it wasn’t about summoning you for sex, god that sounds horrendous!” Clarke sighed “I just needed you close and sex was an excuse, I actually just wanted your arms around me”

“You could have just asked for a cuddle” Lexa smirked

“However right now, I’m extremely turned on and you want to have a serious conversation” Clarke smiled pulling Lexa back down so she could kiss her

Clarke pulled Lexa’s top up towards her head breaking the kiss for a split second so she could remove her top.

Lexa pulled Clarke up so she could remove her top and took the opportunity to remove her bra as well.

“Smooth Commander”

“I aim to please” Lexa smiled

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah” Lexa smiled again refusing to back down

“Rather cocky are we not?”

“Nothing cocky about me…I can assure you!” Lexa stated unbutton Clarke’s jeans “Really did you pick the tightest fucking pair Clarke”

“Well I didn’t exactly choose my outfit on wither or not I was getting laid tonight!” Clarke countered helping Lexa with taking of her jeans. Lexa removed Clarke’s underwear without any help and went back to kissing Clarke leading her kisses down Clarke’s body.

“Lex if you think for one fucking minute you’re going to tease the fuck out of me you can think again” Clarke stated

Lexa didn’t even dignify Clarke with a response she merely spread her legs and let her tongue do the talking.

Clarke gripped the sheets of her bed “FUCK!”

Clarke grabbed the pillow and covered her face causing Lexa to smirk.

“Ahh shit…Lex…I’m gonna…shit!”

Lexa kissed Clarke’s body all the way back up towards her removing the pillow from Clarke’s face she leaned down kissing her girlfriend softly wearing a small smirk.

“You are so fucking full of yourself!” Clarke smirked

“That I can make you cum that quick…yep…yes I am!” Lexa smiled

Clarke laughed and then quickly flipped Lexa so she was now on top.

“Let’s get one thing straight commander…You’re the only person that can make me cum that quick…that one is for your ego…not that it needs further inflating!” Clarke smiled unbuttoning Lexa’s jeans and pulling them off along with her underwear. “Secondly at least I can remove your jeans without having a fucking tantrum!” Clarke smirked “Finally let’s see how the commander copes with being quiet when there’s a full fucking house and Raven and your sister have ears like a fucking bat!”

“Clarke there’s a reason I picked your bedroom baby…it’s furthest away and…!”

Lexa was cut off by Clarke’s tongue entering her.

Lexa let out a loud moan and Clarke looked at her absolutely horrified.

“Are you serious right now?”

“Difference is I don’t give a fuck if they hear us, how many times have we had to listen to them!” Lexa stated

“I will stop!”

“And I will go sleep in my own bed with my door locked!”

“You wouldn’t” Clarke looked at Lexa with her best sad eyes

“Try me!” Lexa smirked

Clarke scrunched her nose smirking back at Lexa. She let he tongue run the full length of Lexa’s entrance causing Lexa to close her eyes. She then did it again.

“Okay you win, I’m sorry I’ll stop being a smart ass!” Lexa snapped “Will you quit fucking teasing me!”

Clarke smirked and then continued her mission this time not stopping till Lexa’s orgasm erupted.

“You are aware you’ve probably woke all four of them?”

“I really couldn’t care less right now, and the fact that you’re thinking about them rather than me right now is infuriating” Lexa smiled pulling Clarke into her arms and holding her tightly “Clearly I haven’t distracted you enough!”

“Clearly” Clarke smiled

“I allowed you the pillow the first time!” Lexa smiled throwing all the pillows from the bed and quickly moving back on top of Clarke “I love the noises you make, they’re super sexy and I don’t want them muted and I know how wet you get with the noises I make, so stop worrying and just…”

Clarke pulled Lexa towards her kissing her hard “Just Fuck me baby!”

 

The next morning…

Lexa was standing in the kitchen with Anya and Raven.  Octavia and Lincoln walked in yawning.

“What she doing?” Octavia asked shocked at the thought of Lexa actually attempting to cook.

“Making pancakes apparently” Raven smiled “With a bottle mix, because she can’t bake obviously!”

“Look she’s been working hard on her assessments, and she loves pancakes so yeah” Lexa said proud of herself “I got up early to go get this bottle mix stuff”

“No way you bought that shit, I could have helped you make them in two minutes you know” Lincoln smiled

“No I want to do it myself, I even bought stuff to decorate them” Lexa smiled

“Okay who are you and what the fuck you done with my sister!” Anya said looking at Lexa

“Clarke said I haven't done anything romantic recently, so yeah how hard can it be, add milk and shake the bottle” Lexa smiled getting the milk out the fridge

All four of the others sat at the table watching her.

She turned the cooker on and took a frying pan out the cupboard.

“Just do me a favour…open the window before you start, just incase” Anya smirked

“My names not Raven…I don’t make things blow up!” Lexa smirked

Everyone at the table was in deep conversation when they all jumped from the table suddenly covered in pancake mix.

“I’m fucking dreaming” Raven said closing her eyes

“Lexa the fuck…You’re supposed to put it in the fucking pan!” Anya snapped

Lexa stood with her hand over her mouth looking at the empty bottle.

“I spent half an hour doing my fucking hair!” Raven snapped

“I’m so glad I held off on that shower” Octavia muttered

“I might have forgotten to put the lid back on the bottle before I shook it…My mistake!” Lexa smirked

“If I didn’t know how fucking clumsy you could be I’d say that was deliberate!” Anya snapped

Clarke walked into the kitchen still half asleep and looked at the five of them and then around the kitchen.

“Erm what the fuck?” Clarke asked

“Lexa is making you pancakes!” Raven snapped

“I can see how well that’s going” Clarke smiled

“She forgot to put the lid back on the bottle before shaking it” Octavia explained calmly “Are you aware of your girlfriend’s skills in a kitchen…She’s a keeper!”

“She’s studying law at university for fuck sake, that’s terrifying!” Raven snapped “Excuse me, I need to shower again!”

Lincoln got up taking the spatula out Lexa’s hand.

“I’ll make the pancakes shall I…we can pretend it was you!”

“You cook I’ll clean?” Lexa smirked at her cousin causing him to laugh

Clarke shook her head kissing Lexa on the cheek and then going into the lounge to lie on the sofa.

“Apparently no-one wants you to eat in this house…Octavia try’s to kill you and she’s throwing ingredients about the kitchen” Anya smirked sitting down beside Clarke

“I know right” Clarke smiled

“Time did you go to bed at?” Anya asked trying to contain the smirk

“Just to clarify, you didn’t hear me, you heard your sister, she just doesn’t know when to shut up” Clarke said her cheeks beginning to redden

“Oh…we heard you both! Anya smiled “You obviously rocked her world or else she wouldn’t be in the kitchen thinking she’s Gordon fucking Oliver”

“It’s Gordon Ramsey” Clarke smirked

“Whatever!…Clarke she is wanting to decorate the pancakes!!…what the fuck you done to her, Lexa…badass…stoic…grumpy?”

“Gordon Ramsey is grumpy in the kitchen” Clarke smiled

“You’re missing the point…she couldn’t even fucking remember to put the lid on the bottle!” Anya laughed “My poor fiancée is wearing the majority of it!”

Clarke laughed

Lexa came into the lounge handing Clarke a well decorated pancake with Nutella and I love you written with sugar letters and banana round the side.

Clarke looked at the plate and smiled “Awww babe you’re so cute”

“The fuck is happening” Anya glared at the plate and then at Lexa

“Had to like put some fruit in there just to make it a little healthy” Lexa smiled stealing a kiss before going back into the kitchen

“Okay then” Clarke said “She is aware I don’t like banana right?”

Anya laughed getting up of the sofa and making her way upstairs

Clarke took a picture of the pancake and snapchatted it before putting it on her twitter.

**@ClarkeGriffin: Woke up to breakfast  Gotta <3 her @LexaWoods #bestgirlfriendever**

**In reply to Clarke Griffin**

**@Reyes92: That’s funny I could have fucking sworn I was wearing that!**

**In reply to Raven Reyes**

**@BabyBlake: Too fucking funny, made my morning!**

**@LexaWoods: Jealousy is not the product of a strong mind Raven, Maybe Anya will make you some pancakes if you ask her nicely :P**

Instantly raven replied Clarke read the messages, laughed and put her phone back down eating her pancake.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	41. Start of Forever

6 months later…

“Oh yes be ready for 10am” Raven smiled jumping on Clarke’s bed between her and Lexa

“WHAT THE FUCK REYES!” Lexa snapped

“What…What the hell is going on? Raven really?” Clarke looked up from her pillow and then put her head back down face first in the pillow.

“Morning!” Raven smiled

“You scared the absolute crap out of me!” Lexa snapped

“Well if you were both up that wouldn’t have happened!” Raven smiled

“What is going on?” Clarke mumbled

“Your best friend felt the need to jump on your bed and scare the crap out of me!”

“Raven…Really was there any need?” Clarke said sitting up and rubbing her eyes

“Go…Leave…goodbye!” Lexa snapped pulling the cover up in an attempt to cover herself

“Are you both naked?” Raven asked

“Oh my god!” Lexa snapped looking at Clarke

“Raven leave the room before she kills you, I really can’t be doing with holding her back right now!”

“5 minutes then I’m coming back, you promised me Clarke!” Raven said getting up and leaving the room

Raven slammed the door on the way out.

“That’s the door closed then!” Lexa muttered lying back down

“She’s excited; I said we would go wedding dress shopping” Clarke yawned

“They’ve only been engaged 8 month!” Lexa said “They haven’t even set a date!”

“You’re so grumpy this morning!”

“Someone kept me awake until 5am!”

“Are you complaining?” Clarke said raising her eyebrow and looking at her girlfriend

“No, I just don’t appreciate being woke up to a heart attack and a Raven!” Lexa stated “I like to be woken with kisses!”

“Hey” Clarke smiled leaning down and kissing Lexa softly

“Very cute…and all mine!” Lexa smiled pulling Clarke on top of her

Raven opened the door and popped her head in the door.

“Five minutes is up and you’re still not up Clarke!” Raven smiled

“I’m actually going to kill her!” Lexa muttered looking straight at Clarke

Clarke rolled her eyes “Raven…you’re supposed to knock!”

“I’ve never knocked your door…like ever!” Raven stated

“I was single then…I’m now in a relationship, you don’t see me storming into you and Anya’s bedroom!”

“I’m not in Lexa’s bedroom, I’m in yours…not my fault she’s a guest in your bed!”

“A guest? Really…my girlfriend of what nearly 2 years?”Clarke smiled looking at Raven

“So are you saying if Clarke was in my room you wouldn’t have done this?”

“Precisely” Raven smiled

“Noted!” Lexa stated “Now let me put this rather politely…FUCK OFF!”

“Wow she’s feisty this morning!” Raven joked looking at Clarke who was still firmly on top of Lexa with her head turned facing Raven. “Now Lexa…” Raven began “We both know you’re not going to do anything, because frankly you’re both naked, and as much as I wouldn’t mind seeing two beautiful women naked, Clarke is a one women kind of girl and so am I”

“Raven…in all seriousness…leave, I will be out in 15 minutes max!” Clarke stated knowing Lexa’s patience was about to hit breaking point

“Promise?”

“I fucking promise now go!” Clarke snapped losing her own patience

Raven left the room for the second time. Clarke got up out the bed and went over to her drawers pulling on shorts and tank.

“I’m too tired!” Lexa whined

“Well stay in bed…your off today, Anya, Lincoln and Octavia are at work, that’s why she’s being an arse…she’s bored” Clarke explained “I’m just going to shower quickly I’ll be back”

 

Raven and Clarke were sitting having lunch after trailing around at least 8 bridal shops. Clarke was losing the will to live and Raven wasn’t far behind her.

“I’m not cut out for this wedding shit!” Raven snapped “Fucking fussing over a under thingy, prodding and pulling, I wanted to look not try them fucking on!”

“Underskirt, and Raven you need to try them on to see if you like it on, think how I feel I had to endure you moaning and them assuming your husband was going to love you regardless!” Clarke said taking a drink “Not that Anya won’t love you regardless!”

“I hate people touching me that don’t know me, it freaks me out!”

“I know babe, but they know what they’re doing and I was there so it’s fine!” Clarke smiled

“What you getting?” Raven looked at the menu and then to Clarke

“Probably just a panini with Cajun chicken”

“Awesome sounds good” Raven said putting the menu back and getting up and walking over to the counter to place the order. Clarke took out her phone quickly checked her messages and then sat it down rubbing her temples.

“How much do I owe you?” Clarke lifted her purse

“Shut up Griffin…you pay all the time, I think I can buy you lunch!” Raven smiled “So how does Lexa actually feel about us going on tour from 3 month?”

“She’s actually okay with it, it’s not like I won’t communicate with her, we spoke about it majorly before I made the decision and Reece needs us…I think she’s okay with it because her dad is coming if that makes sense”

“Anya doesn’t actually seem bothered; she said she’d be glad of the peace!” Raven pouted

“That’s a lie and you know it” Clarke laughed

“What’s she going to do for 3 month, Anya, Lincoln and O have academy stuff and she’s got the full summer off”

“She’s going to work at Indra’s firm to get experience before our final year”

“We both know she’s got a job there the minute she graduates!”

“Lexa likes things out her own merit though, she doesn’t want a job because she’s Indra’s daughter”

“She’s top of her class that’s highly unlikely!” Raven rolled her eyes “I can’t believe we only have a year left and were both 25 next month!” Raven smiled

“I can’t believe you want to get married before we graduate…that’s ridiculous!” Clarke laughed

“Anya’s idea not mine, she said it doesn’t make a difference when we do it because we both know it’s what we want, she wants a winter wedding I think”

“It’s cold in the winter!” Clarke stated “As in freezing!”

“Tell me about it, I don’t care when it is, I just want to marry her, I’m excited” Raven smiled

“I cannot believe you’re getting married first what the fuck is going on in the world!” Clarke joked

Raven picked up a bit of lettuce throwing it at Clarke. “I resent that comment!”

Clarke laughed

 

Anya walked in just after 3, Lexa looked up from the sofa and then went back to watching her TV programme.

Anya sat down beside her sister resting her head on her shoulder

“Long day?” Lexa asked

“The worst!” Anya muttered

“I fucking hate your fiancée…like actually hate her” Lexa stated

“What the fuck she done now?” Anya pinched the bridge of her nose

“She barged into Clarke’s room scaring the crap out of me!”

“And she’s still breathing?”

“I was naked; Clarke was naked and incoherent about what was actually going on!” Lexa stated “She’s a fucking nightmare”

“She is” Anya agreed nodding her head “But a very lovable one”

“I can’t say I agree with that statement”

“Dad loves her”

“He would…he’s got her sense of fucking humour!” Lexa stated

“Lincoln and O are working till 10pm tonight so I figured we could just order Pizza since it’s our turn to cook, I can’t be arsed cooking and your cooking is erm…well…I really can’t be doing with fire alarms going off and shit!”

“Pizza sound good” Lexa sighed

Clarke and Raven walked in the door.

“Good day?” Anya asked getting up and kissing Raven softly

Clarke looked at Lexa and rolled her eyes making Lexa smile.

“Next time O can go!” Clarke said sitting next to Lexa.

Clarke kissed Lexa softly and then pulled Lexa’s arms around her as she got comfortable.

“You’re my maid of honour! That means you’re like pretty much involved in everything!”

“Just shoot me now!” Clarke muttered

“Going for a shower and then going to the gym to meet O” Raven stated

“You take exercise to seriously! Please don’t overdo it on the weights, Lincoln told me about that shit you were pulling yesterday” Anya warned

“Relax it was nothing!”

“What she do?” Lexa asked

“Tried to lift the same weight Lincoln lifts to show off!” Anya stated

“Are you crazy or just plain stupid?” Lexa asked

“Hey I did it!” Raven smiled proudly

“You could have ripped several muscles!” Lexa snapped “You’re unbelievable!”

“Lincoln was there to supervise!”

“Lincoln needs punched for allowing it” Anya agreed with Lexa

“Oh whatever” Raven smirked walking up the stairs

“Hey Anya…Your marrying that…Bet your so proud!” Clarke smirked

“Uh huh!” Anya sat on the chair breathing out “She definitely keeps me on my toes!”

“She keeps us all on our toes but we love her” Clarke smiled

“Speak for yourself” Lexa stated

“Still not over this morning?” Clarke laughed

“Nope!” Lexa said popping the P

 

 

 

 


	42. Start of Forever

Clarke woke just after 7am she looked at her watch and yawned. She turned facing Lexa and kissed her softly on the shoulder letting her hand trail Lexa’s bare back.

“Baby don’t kiss my shoulder if you don’t intend on kissing other places” Lexa mumbled sleepily

Clarke smiled kissing Lexa’s shoulder again and then placed a kiss on Lexa’s other shoulder and added some soft kisses down Lexa’s back.

“You’re being bad…What time is it?”

“10 past 7” Clarke said softly

Lexa opened her eyes “And you’re awake…what the hell…you feeling okay?”

Lexa turned so she was practically on top of Clarke and nuzzled into her neck.

“I want to spend as much time as possible with you before you abandon me” Lexa sighed

“Wow!” Clarke moved so Lexa fell of her “I asked you to come on this full tour with me…I’m hardly abandoning you…Don’t even think about trying to guilt…”

Lexa cut Clarke off kissing her softly

“Relax I was joking!” Lexa smirked “Rest your voice!”

“You better be bloody joking!” Clarke smiled cuddling back in

“Or what?” Lexa smirked

“Or I will just need to leave a lasting impression!” Clarke smiled kissing Lexa’s neck

Lexa laughed “Baby you’ve left a lasting impression since I first laid eyes on you!”

Clarke ran her hand over Lexa’s cheek “You know…you’re very beautiful when your hair is like everywhere”

“Your hair is not much better baby” Lexa smiled “and that’s without the hot passionate sex we should have had last night”

“Your right we should have…but you were tired and I wanted you fully energised for today, tonight, tomorrow…and whenever else I decide”

“When you decide?” Lexa laughed pinning Clarke’s hands above her head

“Using your strength does not even bother me in the slightest” Clarke lied

“You’re a terrible liar baby” Lexa laughed

Clarke quickly moved so she was on top of Lexa and pinned Lexa’s arms above her head.

“You’re not the only one with strength I go to the gym too” Clarke smirked proud of herself

“Baby I could have you on the floor in 2 seconds flat and you wouldn’t even realise” Lexa said

“Oh really…I don’t know if I find that sexy or intimidating” Clarke smirked

“Depends what way you look at it” Lexa looked at Clarke

Clarke took a second just to look in Lexa’s eyes, before leaning down and kissing her softly.

“You can pin me to the floor any day of the week” Clarke whispered in Lexa’s ear

“Gosh I love you so much”

“I love you too, now let’s get up, I’m hungry!” Clarke smiled

The next day…

From the sky, Lexa, Reece, and Anya walked into the airport with Gustus and Indra.

“Now Clarke don’t be kissing any of your ex’s when were gone, don’t need the drama when we return”  Jasper joked receiving a punch from Bellamy

“NOT FUNNY!” Raven snapped

“Yeah I don’t find that amusing either to be fair” Lexa glared at him

“Get a grip Jasper” Clarke snapped taking Lexa’s hand and pulling her away from everyone “You sure you’re okay with me doing this?”

“Yep you need to do this babe, just come home safe to me please” Lexa cupped Clarke’s face in her hands “I love you”

“Love you too, I’ll call you the minute I get there” Clarke said kissing Lexa softly

“JESS MOVE IT!” Jasper shouted

“He’s started and were not even on the fucking plane” Clarke said resting her head against Lexa’s

“Just ignore him, don’t let him wind you up” Lexa smiled “Ok go beautiful girl before I change my mind”

Clarke kissed Lexa again and then walked over to the group still with Lexa’s hand in hers

“I promise I’ll look after her” Reece smiled

“I appreciate that” Lexa smiled “However I know my dad will watch her more than anyone”

“Yes because he needs to face me when he gets home” Indra smiled

Anya laughed pulling Raven into her arms “Please please please don’t do anything stupid and come back home safe”

“I will I love you,”

“Love you too”

“Ok guy’s we need to go!” Gustus instructed

 

The group all said their goodbyes and walked through to departures.

“Well I wonder what will happen this time” Anya said linking arms with Lexa

“You’re not settling my nerves Anya” Lexa smiled

“You’re not the least bit worried?” Anya asked

“Course I bloody am but I love her and don’t want to lose her” Lexa admitted “She put up with me touring, besides Raven is the one more likely to get into any trouble”

“Fuck your right” Anya agreed looking at her sister wide eyes “Known her the plane will go fucking boom!”

“Anya seriously?” Indra snapped “Plane hasn’t even left the runway and you’ve got Raven blowing it up in your head!”

Lexa walked into the rehearsal room.

“Hey buddy…Now don’t be all sad” Ryder smiled

Lexa walked behind her drum kit and sat down.

“I’m not I’m good” Lexa smiled

“That’s a total lie, your girlfriend has fucked off and left you for 3 month or is it four?” Quint smiled

“Dude you’re about to lose your teeth…there’s a joke and then there’s too far” Ryder snapped

“No it’s fine…he’s just jealous because my girlfriend is hot and he finds it difficult for a girl to even look at him” Lexa smirked picking up her drumsticks “Shall we actually rehearse?”

“Ouch bit harsh” Quint smiled

“And you saying Clarke has left me is not?” Lexa asked

Quint put his guitar down and walked over throwing his arms around Lexa.

“I’m sorry, I love you…you know that!” Quint smiled

“Get your hands off me you douche bag!” Lexa snapped

 

The next day…

“Shit…Shit…Shit!” Anya snapped running around the house “Where the fuck are you?” Anya asked pulling all the cushions of the sofa “Ha! Found you!”

“Hello” Anya said in the phone

“Wow I was beginning to think you weren’t going to answer me” Raven yawned

“I’ve been waiting for your call, I hardly slept and then just as I get up to go to the bathroom the phone goes and I couldn’t find it,” Anya explained “How was the flight?”

“Long…Like it was brutal” Raven sighed it’s like 2am here and I’m guessing you’ve just woke up?”

“No I’ve been up a few hours, I have a shift at the gym, didn’t sleep well with you not being beside me” Anya sighed

“Awww you’re cute, anyway I just wanted to call and let you know were all safe, Clarke is on the phone to Lexa as we speak so after that were both going to sleep before your dad has us running about like maniacs” Raven explained “I love you and miss you”

“Yeah I know the feeling, bye babe” Anya sighed hanging up her phone

Lexa was sitting behind the reception at the gym on a facetime call with Clarke.

“Baby you look terrible go get some sleep and face time me later, I don’t care what time it is” Lexa smiled

“Okay, I love you beautiful girl” Clarke said blowing a kiss to Lexa

Octavia watched the call amused and smirked at Lexa as she hung up the phone.

“You two are vomit worthy, like oh my god” Octavia smirked

“Shut up, I listen to you and Lincoln be soppy all the fucking time!” Lexa countered getting up

 

4 weeks into the tour, Clarke and Lexa communicated every day, the time difference was a huge pain in the arse, but they made it work as did Anya and Raven. Lexa was enjoying working at Indra’s firm but was majorly missing Clarke. Anya was majorly missing her dad and Raven and was finding herself getting jealous of Octavia and Lincoln when they were being all coupley, something she would never admit.

“Clarke those vocal needs to be so much sharper” Ashley said

“Ash no offence but did you write the song?”

“No but…”

“See I didn’t think so, I did, so don’t tell me how to sing my own song thank you” Clarke snapped

Raven and Bellamy smirked, Jasper sat against the wall.

“You okay?” Clarke looked over and Jasper worried

“I feel sick” Jasper stated

“Let’s go get some air” Clarke said pulling him up

“1 month in and were struggling this is not good” Jasper said

“Were not struggling, were just tired” Clarke explained

“Jasper you okay?” Gustus asked coming out the building

“I just have a bit of an upset tummy” Jasper explained

“Gus you need to speak to Ashley she’s annoying me” Clarke explained “She’s telling me how to sing my songs; I’m not okay with that”

“She’s just trying to help you, have you been doing your warm-ups?”

“Yes were just tired” Clarke explained

“Well you’re off tomorrow you have a full day’s rest and I want you to rest your voice” Gus stated “ok we need to get you to the radio station for your interview”

Clarke rubbed Jasper’s back, “You feeling up to it?”

“I don’t have an option” Jasper said

“Course you do” Clarke stated “Well cover for you”

“No it’s cool I’ll be fine, let’s go” Jasper said

 

Clarke, Raven, Bellamy and Jasper sat down in the radio station ready for their live interview.

“Ok live here today we have From The Sky, guys you’ve only been in Australia 4 weeks how’s it going?”

“Tiring” Jasper said “Were still getting used to the fast pace of it all”

“So tell us a bit about you guys, are you in relationships, what’s it like being on tour?”

“Were all in relationships except Jasper” Bellamy stated “Raven’s actually engaged…so as you can imagine being on tour were missing our significant others”

“Yeah, it’s hard going being away from our families but were having fun and rolling with it, and my future father in law is actually our manager so he looks out for us” Raven smiled

“Clarke is it true that you’re in a relationship with Coalition’s drummer?”

“I am” Clarke smiled

“Raven’s fiancée is Clarke’s girlfriend’s sister, them pair like to keep it in the family” Jasper joked

Raven elbowed Jasper.

The presenter laughed “Ok so couple of questions from your fans, they want to know who’s the quietest person in the band?”

“I’d say Clarke, she does what she has to and then she settles down, what you see on stage is not Clarke off stage” Jasper said

“Who’s the messiest?”

“Bellamy!” Clarke and Raven both said at the same time

“Oh come on!” Bellamy disagreed

“Does anyone in the band have any allergies?”

“Me…I’m allergic to fish” Clarke explained

 “Clarke what does the design on your Guitar neck mean?”

“Erm my girlfriend got me the guitar for my 22ndst birthday, and I wanted something to remind me of that, so she has this tattoo down her back and I sort of just engraved it onto the guitar neck to remind me of Lex” Clarke smiled

 “Ok last question is, what kind of things could you not live without on tour?”

“Red bull and my phone” Bellamy said

“Redbull and my laptop” Jasper said

“Moisturiser, Redbull and my phone” Raven smiled

“Redbull, iPad, phone and Skype” Clarke said

“Guy’s thank you for talking to us, we appreciate it, good luck for tonight and we hope to have you back real soon”

“Thanks for having us” Bellamy smiled

 

Lexa just got out of bed when her phone rang, she didn’t even look at the caller ID.

“Baby I miss you!” Clarke said over the music

“Awww I miss you too princess, you guys out?”

“Yeah were all a bit drunk and I miss you!” Clarke said again causing Lexa to smile

The doorbell went distracting Lexa “Babe give me two seconds, someone’s at the door, don’t go anywhere please.”

Lexa opened the door.

“Hi Lexa woods?”

“That’s me” Lexa said confused

The man handed her a bunch of red roses and a box.

“Sign here thanks”

Lexa did as he asked thanked him and then closed the door.

She looked confused at the flowers and then opened the card.

I miss you and I love you x Clarke

“Baby!” Lexa said lifting the phone back to her ear “you’re sneaky”

“Do you like them?” Clarke asked

“They’re beautiful, what’s in the box?”

“Open it” Clarke requested

“Okay” Lexa smiled sitting on the sofa and opening the box pulling out a Koala bear with a heart saying I love you.

“You’re just too cute” Lexa smiled putting the phone back to her ear “Gosh I miss you so much!”

“It will be time for me to come home before you know it, I just wanted you to have something to cuddle” Clarke smiled

“I love you baby…how’s things your end?”

“Erm all good, Jasper has a sore tummy, were all just tired I think, Raven is missing Anya like crazy, Bellamy is moping over Echo and I really miss my girlfriend…you should meet her she’s pretty fucking awesome and sexy as hell!” Clarke smiled

“You know what I heard that actually, I heard she was pretty badass especially when hugging a koala bear her girlfriend sent her” Lexa joked making Clarke laugh

“So I need to go but I gave that Koala and pretty big hug before I put it in the box so yeah, I’ve sent you a hug, I love you so much, I’ll face time you tomorrow babe”

“Love you baby, please stay safe and down get separated when you’re out, I know what you’re like for wandering off!”

“I will, love you bye!” Clarke said hanging up the phone


	43. Start of Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all the readers and all my comments I read every single one :D It means the world to me that you enjoy this. Any idea's shoot them my way.

Lexa walked into her assigned office and smiled when she seen her sister sprawled on her chair with her legs dangling over the arms.

“So your phone rang, I didn’t answer it, I don’t know how lawyers talk”

“Was it and outside ring or and inside ring?” Lexa asked

“The fuck Lexa…it made a noise!” Anya looked at her sister confused

“Inside ring is when it’s someone inside the office phoning, outside I when it’s the public” Lexa explained

“Why the fuck would they ring you when you’re in the same building…that’s just fucking lazy!” Anya smirked

Lexa looked at her phone to see no messages, so it obviously wasn’t important.

“So what you doing here?” Lexa asked

“I was bored at home, Lincoln and Octavia have gone out for the day and I was feeling lonely” Anya admitted “And I wanted to see if my favourite sister wanted lunch”

“I’m your only sister” Lexa smirked

“Anya I’m sure your father and I taught you how to sit on a chair properly” Indra said walking into Lexa’s office “I tried to call you, I was downstairs and it appears we have some new cases”  Indra explained looking at Lexa

“So it was an inside ring!” Anya smirked

Lexa laughed “Anya was oblivious to the whole inside outside ring with the phones”

Indra smiled

“Cops…they know nothing, they think they’re intelligent when really they don’t” Indra smirked

“Yeah yeah…you know at the academy they asked me to fax something, well…let me tell you…that was an experience…I’m standing at this machine waiting on a harry potter moment…like the paper to disappear and stuff…it was humiliating!” Anya sighed

Indra and Lexa both looked at her.

“Yeah stop with the look, no everyone is as educated as you pair…jez!” Anya stood up “So I’m hungry and I want company, I’m depressed, I miss Raven!”

“I never thought I’d see the day, Anya actually has a heart” Indra smirked

“I proposed to her didn’t I!” Anya smirked

“It’s okay we both know how much you love Raven, she’s softened you in your old age!” Lexa put her arm around her sister

“I’m only 26” Anya smirked

 

Meanwhile down under…

“Clarke SOUNDCHECK!” Bellamy shouted

“Yep Yep coming” Clarke said putting her phone back in her pocket and getting up and walking over to the rest of the bad, her eyes automatically falling onto Jasper.

“Jasper are you okay dude seriously” Clarke asked concerned

“I think I’m going to be sick” Jasper said jumping from the drum stool

“Shit” Raven said

“Ashley he’s not okay” Clarke said “I think we need to pull out tonight”

“You can’t pull out, it’s a sold out show your fans are expecting you”

“My drummer is sick” Clarke stated putting her hands on her hips

“Can’t Reece’s drummer play?” Bellamy asked

“That’s him on stage for 2 hours that’s ridiculous, he’ll be coming straight off from Reece’s slot to play with us” Clarke said “that’s crazy”

“Ask him see what he says” Ashley suggested “You can’t pull out”

Clarke shook her head breathing out and running her hand through her hair.

Later that night…

Raven crawled into Clarke’s bunk.

“Personal space invaded” Clarke said moving over so Raven could fit

“I’m missing my fiancée today” Raven said

“Awwwwww, check you being all soppy” Clarke laughed “Where’s Bellamy and Jasper?”

“Bellamy is with Reece and John and Jasper is sleeping on the sofa” Raven explained “Anya isn’t answering her phone”

“Anya never answers her phone” Clarke smirked “Besides she’s probably sleeping”

“I know, but god forbid I don’t answer mine” Raven said sarcastically

“Absolutely that’s divorce material you know” Clarke smiled “And you’re not even married yet”

“Does Lexa do this?”

“Lex’s phone is never out her hand long enough for her not to answer” Clarke laughed

“You can’t talk you answer yours in rehearsals” Raven stated

“Yeah but I’m an important person” Clarke countered hugging Raven

The next morning…

Anya walked into Lexa’s room…

“They’re all sick apparently” Anya stated

“What why?” Lexa said

“Dad said Raven has been throwing up majority of the day, Clarke fainted and they had to cancel their show tomorrow” Anya stated

“Okay so shall you book the flight or will I?” Lexa asked lifting her laptop

“On it” Anya smiled “Dad well be in touch, got to go bye!”

Anya took Lexa’s laptop from her and booked them both on the first flight out to Australia.

“Won’t mum flip?” Anya asked “I mean I have two weeks holiday”

“Mum won’t mind, my girlfriend is sick, she comes first” Lexa stated “Are you happy staying here knowing Raven is sick?”

“Nope” Anya stated “Okay done!”

36 hours later…

 

“Clarke how you feeling?” Gustus asked

“Like crap” Clarke admitted cuddling into her pillow

“Well done for doing that tonight you didn’t need to” Gustus smiled

“Yeah I did they paid to see us play, I don’t like letting people down and the guys were all too sick to do anything, so I felt I had to” Clarke admitted “Besides I’ve only started feeling like crap”

“Get some sleep” Gustus instructed putting down a bottle of water and some aspirin “You have my room number if you need anything”

“Thanks” Clarke yawned cuddling into her pillow

Just after 7am Gustus let Lexa into Clarke’s room. Clarke was outcold, Lexa sat her bag down took off her shoes and crawled in beside Clarke causing her to jump.

“Shhh it’s me” Lexa smiled stroking Clarke’s cheek and kissing her head softly

“Baby what you doing here?” Clarke said sleepily “Am I dreaming?”

“Anya is here she’s with Raven…see I heard my girl was sick and I wasn’t okay with that”

“Gosh I love you so much” Clarke said kissing Lexa “You’re probably going to get sick now”

“So worth it” Lexa smiled “Ok go back to sleep I’ll be here when you wake up”

Clarke crawled into Lexa’s arms and fell back asleep. Lexa lay just watching Clarke sleep before falling asleep herself.

Just after 1pm Clarke jumped at the door knocking. She quickly got out of bed pulling open the door Reece stood with Ashley at the door.

“How you feeling?” Reece asked

“Shit!” Clarke said unamused at the fact she’d been woken up

“Luke and John are sick too were all pretty much fucked” Reece said

“Who the hell is in your bed?” Ashley asked peeking in the door

“My girlfriend” Clarke replied

“When did she get here?” Reece smiled

“Silly o’clock this morning, I didn’t even know she was coming and her sister is with Raven so I wouldn’t advise waking her” Clarke covered her mouth “Excuse me”

Clarke ran to the toilet making it just in time. Lexa sat up straight in the bed Reece and Ashley laughed; she got up realising Clarke was being sick. She went into the bathroom kneeling down beside Clarke and rubbing her back.

“Lexa hands up to you, I wouldn’t be rubbing her back right now, I’d possibly be spewing beside her” Reece answered cringed

“I feel sick just hearing her be sick” Ashely muttered

Gustus walked towards them “So Clarke is sick a lot too” Reece sighed

“This is not good” Gustus sighed going into Clarke’s hotel room

“You okay Clarke?” Gustus asked

Clarke gave her thumbs up, standing up and brushing her teeth

“Lexa you must be exhausted” Gustus said looking at his daughter

“I am” Lexa admitted

“I’m sorry I’m an inconvenience” Clarke snapped going back to bed

“On that note were going to go” Brian said

Lexa looked at her dad then closed her eyes.

“Good luck” Gustus muttered leaving the room

Lexa crawled back in beside Clarke “Baby no-one said you were an inconvenience, you’re sick so I’m awake I couldn’t care how tired I am”

“I know I’m sorry, I just hate this” Clarke admitted “Cuddle me please”

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke rubbing her tummy gently; both of them fallen back asleep.

Later that afternoon…

Gustus knocked on Clarke’s door

Lexa opened the door rubbing her eyes

“Hey just to let you know I’ve cancelled the next two shows so just let her rest up”

“She couldn’t play even if she wanted two she’s throwing up every two minutes” Lexa said “I’m getting worried”

“Make sure she keeps drinking plenty of water if no change in a few hours I’ll call a doctor” Gustus advised

“She’s nearly a doctor do you honestly think she’s going to allow that Dad, get real” Lexa smirked

Anya appeared behind Gustus

“I’ve been sent to get an update on Clarke?”

“Not so good” Lexa said letting Anya into the room

Anya walked over to the bed and sat next to Clarke feeling her head.

“She’s not got a temperature so that’s a good sign, Raven’s is sky high” Anya yawned

“I’m fine I just want sleep without the friggen door going every two minutes, Lexa hasn’t had any sleep either yet she’s too busy holding my hair back as I make friends with the toilet.” Clarke said with her eyes still closed

Gustus smiled “I’ll put a ban on anyone coming near your room”

“I have access all areas” Anya stated “Raven’s more pissy than her when she’s sick and she wants regular updates”

“Except you Anya” Gustus laughed

“Right I’ll come back in a few hours both of you get sleep” Anya smiled “I’m going to go make sure my wife to be is okay, she’s spewing a lot too”

“I could fucking kill Jasper and John they started the whole thing” Clarke snapped making everyone laugh “Joys of being on tour, if one gets sick everyone gets sick” Gustus explained


	44. Start of Forever

“Oh wow what you doing awake” Bellamy smiled as Clarke walked into the lobby

“I’m sick of the room it’s boring me now, and I’m trying to let Lexa get sleep without me running to the toilet every two minutes” Clarke sighed sitting down on the sofa “What’s the latest?”

“Fans are pissed”

“I feel shit about that” Clarke admitted

“I don’tJasper couldn’t play drums even if he wanted too he’s no energy and no offence babe but you look like shit” Bellamy laughed

“Thanks Bel you’ve made my day now” Clarke smirked

“Ignore him hun you don’t look like shit” Reece said putting his arm around Clarke “But I still feel shitty too, they’d be paying for a half arsed show.

“Don’t take this the wrong way babe I love being on tour with you and stuff but I so cant wait to go home” Clarke said

“Oh wow this isn’t like you” Bellamy stated

“I hate being sick” Clarke laughed “I know that sounds pathetic I kind of just want my mum around”

“Your 24 get a grip” Bellamy laughed

“Well look after you” Reece smiled

“Shouldn’t you be looking after your own band” Anya smirked sitting beside Clarke “Hey you how you feeling?”

“Hey we are doing regular checks I’ll have you know” Reece smiled

“Yep and if Lexa came down and checked you all over her girlfriend your balls would be on a plate” Anya stated

“That’s a point” Bellamy smiled “Lexa doesn’t play nice when it comes to Clarke”

Clarke smiled

“my fans are not happy” Clarke stated

“Fuck them…your ill” Anya snapped

“Not my style Anya my fans mean everything to me I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for them” Clarke admitted

“I know but…”

Clarke jumped up from sofa making a run for the toilet

“Maybe she shouldn’t be out of bed” Reece said

“She doesn’t want to keep Lexa awake” Bellamy said to Anya

“Oh for god sake” Anya laughed “I better go make sure she’s okay”

Lexa walked into the lobby

“Guys have you seen Clarke?”

“Toilet spewing” Bellamy pointed

“TRUE LOVE SHE DIDN’T WANT TO KEEP YOU AWAKE!” Reece shouted

Lexa walked into the toilet; Anya was leaning against the sink.

“Clarke you okay?” Anya asked

“Yeah” Clarke said coming out the cubicle

Lexa looked at her and smiled a little. Clarke washed her hands and then left the toilet with Lexa and Anya.

“I want some air do you think your dad will let me go a walk”

“Not without security because fans are pissed and if you get seen having a stroll they will get more pissed” Gustus answered

“Where did you appear from” Clarke asked

“The elevator”

“Oh okay then…it’s too warm in here”

“Go up onto the rooftop” Gustus said

“Are we allowed?” Bellamy asked

“Yes just don’t cause any commotion please” Gustus smiled looking directly at Reece

“Me never” Reece smirked

10 minutes later Gustus appears on the roof top, Anya had went back to her room to make sure Raven was okay.

“Clarke you Mum is calling me do you want to speak to her?”Gustus asked

“YES!” Clarke said jumping up and taking the phone from Gustus

“Gustus hi I was just wondering how my girl is” Abby said

“Mum hi it’s me, I miss you” Clarke said

“Hey sweetie how you feeling?”

“Like crap I can’t stop being sick and the heat is just ridiculous”

“Are you drinking plenty of water?”

“Yeah but it’s not helping, I actually can’t wait to come home” Clarke admitted

“Just rest Clarke I love you”

“Love you too, I’ll Skype in a few hours” Clarke said

“Ok sweetie put Gustus on the phone”

Clarke handed the phone to Gustus

“Abby hi”

“Please tell me she is getting the best possible care?”

“She is don’t worry, I won’t let anything happen to her” Gustus promised “And Lexa flew out to make sure she was fine, so don’t you worry yourself.”

“I always liked Lexa, She’s going to marry her one day, Jake said that the first time he laid eyes on them together”

Gustus smiled knowing fine well Jake believed that, they both did.

A week passed and the bands had just got back into the swing of performing.

“Guys where is Clarke?”

“Outside signing she’s been there for an hour and half now” Bellamy said

“She feels bad for letting fans down so she’s trying to make up for it” Jasper sighed

“She’s fucking dying, she needs to sleep, that show has floored her” Lexa snapped

“She should have been took off stage early their shouldn’t have been an encore” Bellamy agreed “she’s still not 100 percent but boy did she give it her all”

Lexa glared at her dad unamused. Anya wasn’t thrilled with it either since Raven wasn’t back to full health.

“Chill out let me go get her” Gustus said

“Get her partner in crime too” Anya said referring to Raven

Gustus walked out the backstage door

Clarke and Raven were getting pictures took with fans.

“Guys I’m really sorry but I need to steal the girls now” Gustus said putting his arm around both of them, getting them back in the door.

“Guys an hour and half is a long time to sign” Gustus said

“Sorry we were later getting out though so we thought we’d put in a little extra” Clarke said

“How you both feeling?” Gustus asked

“I’m so tired it’s not even funny” Raven said “My fiancée looked pissed at me”

“She’s just worried they all are” Gustus laughed

“To be honest Clarke you looked terrible on stage I thought you were going to pass out, Lexa was panicking so was Anya” Gustus admitted

“It’s the lights they are soooo warm, I started feeling sick”

“Why didn’t you stop jumping about?” Raven asked

“The fans paid to see a show”

“Yeah they didn’t pay to see their idol pass out though so be careful please” Gustus stated

“Noted” Clarke smiled

“You are in so much trouble” Lexa said getting up “Turn my back for two seconds and your gone?”

“Sorry baby I went to sign” Clarke said hugging Lexa “It’s bedtime” Clarke smiled innocently making Lexa melt

Everyone laughed

Saturday came everyone was saying bye to Lexa and Anya. Clarke and Raven went extremely quiet.

“Hey it’s only another month and a bit then you’ll both be back with them” Reece smiled

 

A few weeks later…

“LEXA!” Octavia said running downstairs phone in hand

Lexa jumped from her bed running out the room.

“O is everything okay? Why you screaming like maniac it’s 3am for fuck sake!” Lexa snapped

“Clarke has broken her foot, Raven’s been trying to call you and Anya!” Octavia said

”What?” Lexa said going back into her room and lifting her phone dialing Clarke’s number

”Lexa what’s going on?” Anya said walking down the stairs half asleep

“Babe where the fuck is your phone?” Raven snapped

“That’s my fiancee’s voice” Anya said eye widening

Octavia passed her phone to Anya

“Hey” Anya said “Is everything okay?”

“Clarke’s broke her foot” Raven stated “Lexa no point ringing her, I have her phone!”

”Where’s Clarke?” Lexa asked

”In the treatment room, she’s absolutely fine”

”What happened” Lexa asked standing next to Anya so she could see Raven

”She fell down the stairs of the tour bus”

”How the hell did she manage that?” Lexa snapped

”There was a spider on the floor” Raven smirked

”Is she okay?” Lexa asked

Anya and Octavia were trying to contain their smiles

”She wasn’t a minute ago when they popped her bone back in, but she’s good now!” Raven said ”Wait here she is”

”Hey” Clarke said

”Baby are you okay?” Lexa asked concern seeping out her eyes

”Yeah I’m feeling sick!” Clarke admitted ”A spider chased me!”

”Do you want me to come to you?” Lexa asked

”No don’t be silly Lex, it’s a broken foot, and I’ll be home in like 4 weeks!” Clarke said

”You sure? I don’t mind?” Lexa asked

”honestly Lex I’m good we’re off tomorrow and the next day to so I’ll just rest” Clarke said

”Ok if you’re sure!” Lexa sighed ”If you change your mind you call me!”

”I will, goodnight I love you!”

”I love you too”

Lexa hung up the phone.

”A spider chased her and she fell down the stairs!” Lexa shook her head

”Oh My God!”Octavia laughed

”A spider?” Anya asked

Octavia shook her head taking her phone and leaving the room.

“I’m going back to bed” Anya sighed

“Night!” Lexa yawned

Lexa was sitting in office on the phone to Gustus.

“No Dad I said look after her, she’s been sick, she’s got a broken foot and I’m at the other end of the country!”

“Sweetheart you’re overacting here, she’s absolutely fine, she’s still performing and she’s jumping about like an idiot still, you know what she’s like!” Gustus smirked “And if it makes you feel better I killed the spider”

Lexa couldn’t help but laugh

“I’m sorry, I think I have separation anxiety, I miss her!”

“She’s home in four weeks, I can’t wait to hand them back over to you and Anya, them two together are a fucking nightmare, they tag team!” Gustus explained

Lexa smirked

“Well yes, you should try have Octavia in that mix too, honestly battle lost!” Lexa explained “Anyway I gotta go, Mum has plans for me this afternoon, she’s forgotten I’m not actually qualified yet!” Lexa sighed

“She believes in you and you know it!”

“I know”

“Love you Dad”

“Love you too my little warrior!” Gustus smiled

 

Clarke was sitting eating breakfast with Raven the next day…Gustus sat next to them with a mug of coffee.

“Me and you are no longer friends!” Gustus glared at Clarke

“What the hek have I done?” Clarke said worried

“I had an earful of my daughter at silly o’clock for not looking after you properly!” Gustus stated

Raven laughed and Clarke smiled

“She’s rather protective, is the commander!” Raven stated

“Didn’t let me get a word in edge ways, that’s the lawyer in her!” Gustus said “Indra does that too…on a rant and I just stand there nodding and agreeing!”

Raven and Clarke laughed

 

 

 

 


	45. Start of Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being very supportive and all the private messages I received. Here's the next chapter.

4 weeks later

“Shhhh!!!” Clarke snapped sneaking into the house “It’s called a surprise for a reason!”

“Sorry!” Raven said holding her hands up and closing the door behind her

They both crept through the house… both separating to go to their respective bedrooms. Clarke walked toward Lexa’s bedroom and looked confused at the empty bed considering it was 4am. She then made her way to her own bedroom and smiled when she seen Lexa asleep cuddling into Clarke’s pillow.

Clarke lay at her side of the bed.

“Lex wake up!” Clarke said kissing her softly

Lexa opened her eyes “OH MY GOD!!”

“Shhh!” Clarke laughed “It’s 4am!”

“I missed you!” Lexa said pulling Clarke into her arms and kissing her

“I missed you!” Clarke smiled

“Must admit the foot cast really suits you babe!”Lexa laughed

“Yeah shut up!” Clarke smirked “So tired”

Clarke cuddled into Lexa both of them falling asleep contently.

 

“Babe it’s 4am can you seriously come to bed a little bit quieter I’m up at 6!” Anya snapped

“Wait how the hell did you know it was me and you haven’t seen me in weeks and this is the welcome home I get?” Raven huffed

“Raven I knew it was you the minute the front door banged shut scaring the shit out me…let’s face it you’re not exactly quiet…I seen you on face time the other day!” Anya smirked

“No seriously you’re actually hurting my feelings now!” Raven said getting changed and crawling into the bed

Anya turned wrapping her arms around Raven “I love you, I missed you, go to sleep”

“You’re an ass!” Raven yawned closing her eyes

 

The next afternoon…

“HEY!” Anya smiled hugging Clarke “Loving the cast, it’s awesome!”

“Really completes the badass image doesn’t it” Lexa joked

“Hey I’ve still played every night with this stupid thing, that’s dedication!” Clarke said “Takes me double the time to get to places though!”

“Yeah she’s milked it for all it’s worth” Raven yawned coming down the stairs “Can you get me this, can you do this, Raven my foot hurts can you please”

Lexa and Anya laughed

“Thought you had work, training whatever?”

“It’s 1pm I’ve been and returned” Anya smiled

“I’m glad you looked after my girlfriend Reyes” Lexa smiled

“Yep she was treated like royalty, everyone was running after her” Raven told them

“So when do you get it off?”

“Well I have my x-ray to take to the ER but it’s supposed to come off next week” Clarke said

“Yeah but that depends, she broke it in two places” Raven told them “And you should have heard her scream when they popped it back into place!”

“Ok you’re annoying me! Here’s an idea why don’t you go and play with traffic!” Clarke snapped causing Lexa and Anya to laugh

“What is it with people being horrible to me?” Raven pouted sitting down on the sofa “Bet Lexa was super happy to see you!”

“I was!” Lexa smiled “like you have no idea, best surprise ever!”

“And they’re not even engaged!” Raven glared at Anya

“Okay yep…fine…I deserve that!” Anya smirked sitting down

Lexa looked at them and then to Clarke with a confused look.

“I didn’t even get a kiss!” Raven added

“Look in my defence baby…you banged the door scaring the shit out me, and the only reason I didn’t come running down the stairs with a fucking bat was because I heard Clarke give you into trouble, you then fell up the last few stairs and proclaimed your protest at that, so by the time you reached our room, I was pissy and tired!”

Clarke and Lexa laughed

“Okay I was tired too and super excited to see you!” Raven said folding her arms

“She was!” Clarke added nodding

“Yeah okay I feel a little guilty” Anya smiled sitting beside Raven

“So you should!” Raven stated

“How about I take you to lunch to make up for it” Anya smiled

“McDonalds isn’t going to cut it this time!” Raven smirked

“You love McDonalds” Clarke smirked

“Not today I don’t” Raven smiled “I’m feeling Ton DC and then I really want to see that new movie that’s out erm what’s it called? Oh yeah! Boss Baby”

“You’re kidding” Anya said absolutely horrified at the idea of sitting through that movie

“You’re on making up terms you clearly don’t have a choice” Lexa smirked

“I hate you” Anya glared at her sister and then looked at Raven “Fine I’ll go get changed!”

Anya huffed all the way up the stairs

“You can’t be serious? Are you actually going to make her go see that?” Clarke smirked

“Absolutely and I’m going to love every fucking minute of it” Raven smirked

Lexa laughed “You’re good,”

“Thank you” Raven smirked “So what you guys doing today?”

“I don’t know, what do you want to do baby?” Clarke asked

“I was happy just chilling at home with you, your exhausted babe and you’re in a cast” Lexa smiled

“Oh my god, why can’t your sister be more thoughtful” Raven rolled her eyes getting up throwing her hands in the air as she made her way upstairs.

Clarke stood up about to head back towards her bedroom to get changed but before she realised she was back first on the floor with Octavia on top of her.

“YOUR HOME!” Octavia smiled

“Fucking hell Octavia, broken foot!” Clarke snapped

Lincoln and Lexa stood looking both attempting not to laugh.

“Oh shit sorry I totally forgot, did I hurt you? Look I’ve missed you both, it’s not good flying solo!”

“You had Lexa, Anya and Lincoln!”

“Yeah those three understand each other’s inside jokes and all that shit, I have no clue what’s going on half the time, and no offence Anya and Lexa mopped around like lost puppy’s majority of the time!” Octavia stated helping Clarke back up

Raven and Anya came down the stairs hearing all the commotion.

“She rugby tackled you to the ground didn’t she?” Raven smirked

“Yup!” Clarke stated letting the P pop.

“And I had to miss that! Total snapchat moment!” Raven smirked hugging Octavia “I missed you!”

“I miss you, so what we doing?” Octavia asked “I’m more than happy to ditch Lincoln to spend time with you two!”

“Actually!” Raven smirked “My fiancée is taking me out for being inconsiderate to my feelings…isn’t that right babe?” Raven smirked at Anya

“You’re pushing it Reyes!” Anya stated

“What I miss?” Octavia asked looking between them both

“I’ll explain later” Clarke smiled “Lexa and I are hanging around the house, feel free to chill with us”

“I do have a few things to do, then I’m all yours” Octavia smiled “I’m so glad your home, I suppose I should actually visit my brother too, said he needs to communicate with me about something.”

Octavia rolled her eyes causing Clarke to smile.

“Don’t look at me like that Griffin, you know how much shit he chats, he’s probably got this huge horrible idea that he thinks is brilliant, and Jasper has probably coached him on it”

“yes that’s a very high possibility” Clarke smirked

 

 

 

 

 

 


	46. Start of Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am so sorry about the delayed wait for this. Things have been hectic and I'm finally getting my life back on track. Thank you for being supportive and enjoy :D

“Hey Lex how are you, I’m in such a rush this morning, how’s Clarke? She’s getting her cast of today right?” Octavia asked as she starting filling her lunch box and Lincoln’s.

“Morning, Clarke stayed at Abby’s last night and yep she’s pretty excited about that”

“Shit was she okay?” Octavia stopped what she was doing and looked at Lexa

“She was doing okay when I left her, Abby was pretty supportive, it’s been a long year so she’s holding up well.”

“I can't believe it’s been a year since he died, I’ll never forget that day for as long as I live” Octavia sighed “I sent her a text but she’s not replied yet”

“I know that was categorially one of the worst days of my life” Lexa sighed “I promise you she’s okay I spoke to her when I woke up, she’s going to get her cast of then they are going to Jake’s grave”

“Ok I’ll take your word for it, Rae and Anya are away to book their venue and shit today, so I’m waiting on the 911 phone call at some point”

“Oh tell me about it, Anya’s already made It perfectly clear my phone is to remain on at all times for when Raven stresses her out” Lexa laughed 

Clarke and Abby walked into the hospital and towards orthopaedics.

“I am so glad this stupid thing is coming off, longest 8 weeks of my life, it’s such an inconvenience.” Clarke sighed 

Abby smiled at her daughter as them walked straight into a cubicle.

“Jason nice to see you,” Abby smiled at the other doctor entering the room.

“Clarke your looking well, where’s that beautiful girlfriend of yours?”

“She’s working today and finishing the last of her dissertation before she graduates” Clarke smiled “She is beautiful isn’t she, I’m glad everyone sees that, I’m so lucky to have her”

“You both make a stunning couple, your both as beautiful as each other” Jason smiled “Okay that’s the cast of let’s get it x-rayed and make sure it’s healed.”

30 minutes later and Clarke was on her way out the hospital.

“Now are you sure it feel’s okay, it’s not sore or anything to walk on?”

“Mum will you relax it’s fine, you heard Jason, It’s going to be week for a few weeks due to being in a cast, can we just go see dad now”

Abby and Clarke walked towards Jakes stone both with heavy hearts. Clarke was finding it really difficult to keep her emotions in check.

Abby took Clarke’s hand as they approached giving it a squeeze before she let it go to discard the flowers that were dead replacing them with fresh ones.

“Mum I can't do this today; I’ll wait in the car” Clarke said head back to the car

Abby nodded understanding what Clarke was saying, she watched her walk back to the car before turning her attention back to the stone.

“Jake I hope you giving her positive vibes because she’s finding today really difficult, we both are…She passed all her written work for university with honours so that’s her moving on to her internship at the hospital, she wants to specialise in trauma/peads. You would be so proud of her…Still doing her music too and her and Lexa are stronger than ever, think you were right about them, they’re the end deal…Gosh I miss you so much” Abby sighed wiping her own tears “Not a day goes by when I don’t think about you Jake and I hope you know that…Anyway I better go, I don’t want to leave her too long”

Abby kissed her hand and then touched the stone before leaving and making her way back to the car.

“You know he would be so proud of you Clarke, you make us both proud everyday, I hope you know that!” Abby said pulling her daughter into her arms. “I love you so much”

“Love you too” Clarke sniffed “Gosh I’m such a mess”

“Your allowed to be today” Abby smiled

“Let’s go get you some lunch and then we can go see a film or something”

“Sound’s good, thanks for taking the day of mum”

“Baby you cannot be serious; I hate the décor it’s absolutely horrendous” Raven stated looking around “Pink wallpaper what the actual fuck?”

Anya smiled “It was just a suggestion; you’ve hated every place we’ve visited so far”

“It has to be perfect, it’s our wedding, do you want to get married in a shammy area with pink fucking wallpaper and…is that lace curtains” Raven said horrified

“Who’d have thought you had an eye for décor, if your this bad poor fucking Lexa if her and Clarke ever get married”

“Erm when…and what the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“I remember the Christmas tree fiasco” Anya smirked opening the door for Raven before getting in her own side

“That was Clarke being ridiculous, she’s a fucking nightmare and so particular”

“I know someone else like that” Anya muttered lifting her phone and quickly texting Lexa

“I do have a suggestion, can remember the hotel spa retreat we went to for Clarke’s 21st, I absolutely love it there” Raven said “But…”

“But what? Raven see if it’s something stupid like a picture you don’t like, we can remove it for the day for crying out loud, I just want to marry you, I don’t care where as long as your there that’s all that matters”

“Check you getting all mushy…I love the fact everyone thinks you’re a bad ass when really your as soft as shit…actually I was going to say it’s ridiculously expensive” Raven muttered

“Let’s go have a look around, if that’s where you want to get married cost is not an issue I promise” Anya said softly kissing Raven 

They walked around the venue and Anya watched as Raven’s eyes light up as she visualised everything the wedding co-ordinator was saying.

“So what are we talking for the wedding day, and rooms the night before and night of the wedding so really Friday through to Sunday?” Anya asked

“With everything included and what your wanting were looking at an excess of 30 thousand” 

Raven looked as if she was about to be sick.

“Awesome well take it, thank the lord that’s done”

Raven choked on thin air “Anya what the hell are you fucking insane that’s what I earn for the full fucking year…Excuse the language” Raven apologised to the worker causing her to smirk

“Raven if it shuts you up, and stops me trapesing around the full of Washington I’d pay double that, my mum and dad stated cost is not an option as long as were both happy, like I said if we both agree and this is it I’m fucking delighted!” Anya huffed

“Your mum and dad?” Raven swallowed hard 

“Baby” Anya sighed taking Raven’s hand “Get those thoughts right out your head please…they love you and they want to do this, and even if they didn’t I have enough to pay for it, if this is what you want”

“I want to contribute too” Raven sighed

“Baby my parents won’t let me contribute I can assure you, so were both fighting a losing battle.” Anya laughed wiping Raven’s tears and stealing a kiss “We’re doing this…Okay?”

“Okay” Raven nodded smiling

“So were going ahead? 6 months from today?”

“we are” Anya smiled

“Excellent let’s go fill out the paperwork” 

Later that night…

“Hey” Lexa said coming into the house and putting her keys in the bowl “Is Clarke home, I haven’t heard from her all day, I tried to call but her phone is off”

“She’s in her room, she’s had a rough day” Raven sighed “I tried to talk to her but she said she just wants to be on her own for a bit”

“Erm okay, I’ll go see how she is, glad you got your venue” Lexa smiled 

Lexa walked through the corridor into Clarke’s room. She gently opened the door going in the room and closing it behind her.

“Hey pretty girl, I’m here” Lexa said lying next to Clarke on the bed and wrapping her arm around her. Clarke immediately turned into Lexa’s grasp allowing Lexa to completely envelope her into her arms as she held Clarke tight whilst she broke down. No words were said Lexa just held her tight until she finally drifted off to sleep. Lexa gently moved some hair from Clarke’s face before slowly and as gently as possible getting up from the bed and leaving the room to go get showered and changed.

“She okay?” Anya asked

“She will be” Lexa sighed “Just going to get showered and changed and then call it a night, can you get Raven to text Abby and let her know she’s asleep, she’s been blowing up my phone and if you could let Mum know that be great”

“Sure” Anya smiled “If you need anything just shout”

“Thanks”

The next morning Clarke woke with Lexa’s arms wrapped tightly around her, she smiled turning and cuddling in closer to her girlfriend.

“Morning pretty girl” Lexa said softly with her eyes still closed 

“Morning” Clarke said leaning down and kissing Lexa softly “Your amazing and I love you”

“Mmmm, well I won’t object if It gets me woken up like this” Lexa smiled

“So yesterday was shitty, I’m sorry I went AWOL, I’ve actually left my phone in my mum’s car so I need to go get that”

“I’m off today so I can take you for it then we can do whatever you want” Lexa smiled opening her eyes for the first time “Gosh your beautiful”

“You’re such a charmer, You’re the beautiful one, I’m going to go shower feel free to join me” Clarke smirked stealing another kiss before getting out the bed and grabbing her towel and making her way to Lexa’s bedroom.

Later that day they both jumped out Lexa’s Q6 and made their way into Clarke’s Mum’s house.

“Hey mum, where are you?” Clarke shouted walking into the lounge “JESUS FUCK!”

Clarke turned running straight back out the room and into Lexa

“Hey hey, look at me? what’s wrong?” Lexa said cupping Clarke’s face concerned

“They…Oh my god…my dad has only been dead a year…” Clarke said 

“Clarke it’s not what it looks like” Abby quickly stated pulling on her top and fastening her trousers.

“Oh really because I looked pretty accurate to me, how could you mum, and with him…your supposed to be my dad’s best friend” Clarke snapped

“Clarke” Marcus attempted

“Don’t even try and justify it” Clarke snapped

Lexa stood absolutely confused as to what was happening

“Did you think about my dad before you decided to fuck my mum in his house, in his lounge, what the actual fuck!” Clarke seethed

“Clarke watch your mouth” Abby snapped

“Watch my mouth, are you absolutely kidding me, were you thinking about dad whilst riding him mum, comparing them both?”

Before anyone realised what was going on Abby’s hand slapped Clarke across the face. Lexa was in between then pair of them in an instant pushing Clarke behind her.

“Enough!” Lexa glared at Abby and then turned to Clarke and examined her face “Baby go wait in the car, I’ll get your phone” Lexa said calmly

Clarke nodded wiping her tears as she glared at Abby one more time the hurt in her eyes evident.

“Clarke I’m sorry I didn’t mean that” Abby tried to push past Lexa

“Leave her cool down, you were out of line Abby, you got lucky there, make no mistake when I say this, I respect you and I care about you however if you ever lift your hands to Clarke again I won’t be responsible for my actions.” Lexa stated “Clarke’s phone is in your car can you open it and we’ll be on our way”

Abby nodded and walked to the door with Lexa opening the car. Lexa walked to the passenger side and retrieved Clarke’s phone from the side of the door before going back to her own car and getting in. Abby stood watching from the door guilt eating at her.


	47. Start of Forever Chapter 47

Clarke stormed in the house by past everyone in the lounge heading straight to her bedroom slamming the door closed. Lexa walked in behind her and looked at Raven and Octavia who were both looking back with a “what the fuck” expression.

“So erm before you both start, you can stand down, I did nothing” Lexa sighed sitting down

“Then what the fuck was that? She scared the shit out us!” Raven snapped

“Erm Clarke walked in on Abby and Marcus getting erm shall we say acquainted with each other in a more than friends sort of way” Lexa explained

Raven and Octavia’s mouth both dropped.

“You’re kidding” Octavia said 

“Jake’s anniversary was yesterday, what the hell” Raven sighed standing up

“Rae just leave her cool off, it gets better” Lexa stated “Abby also slapped Clarke after Clarke said some not so pleasant things”

“She hit her?” Raven clarified “Like actually hit her?”

“Yes it happened very fast, she knows that was the first and last time she’ll ever do that, I made that perfectly clear” Lexa sighed

“I actually don’t know what to say” Octavia looked at the TV 

Clarke made her way out her room and over to the bowl lifting her own car keys.

“Clarke I really don’t feel comfortable with you driving right now” Lexa said standing up

“I’ll be fine, I’m good I promise” Clarke said leaving the house and closing the door

“Or you know ignore how I feel and carry on” Lexa muttered following Clarke outside

Clarke opened her car door just as Lexa got outside.

“Baby please” Lexa pleaded

“Clarke seriously don’t be stupid, your emotions must be peaking right about now and you’re just going to worry the shit out of us” Raven added

“Fine I’ll walk” Clarke said throwing her keys at Lexa

Lexa luckily caught them.

“babe I don’t mind driving you wherever you want to go” Lexa offered

“look I just need some time on my own, I have my phone, I’m okay I promise” Clarke said “Just let me breath please” Clarke said before continuing to walk

“Love when she shuts me out, it’s my absolute favourite” Lexa muttered under her breath

“She’s a fucking nightmare when she’s in this sort of mood” Raven sighed walking back inside 

Lexa followed closing the door behind her.

6 hours later…

“Nope she’s taking the piss now, phone switched off, absolute piss take” Raven paced up and down the lounge

“You’re not making me feel any better Raven, you’re not the only one worried here” Lexa snapped

“Can't we go see if we can find her, I mean it’s getting cold and she’s wearing a vest top” Raven suggested

“She stated she wants some time, she’s a big girl” Anya tried but the look Lexa and Raven both gave her pretty much signified she should shut up

“I’ll go, I have a pretty good idea where she’ll be, I don’t want to bombard her because she’ll have one of her diva fits” Lexa stated lifting her keys and leaving the house

“I could fucking kill Abby, Clarke was finally doing really well again and back in the zone she needed to be in, what the fuck is she thinking…I mean I’m not saying she can't move on…but the timing and the person is a bit insensitive” Raven snapped

“Baby it’s not really our business or place to comment”

“She’s my best friend, practically sister,” Raven stated

“Look I know you just want to protect her and I know you care but she’s a big girl” Anya sighed “I need to get to work just chill out a little okay” Anya leaned in kissing Raven softly “I love you”

“Love you too” Raven sighed “I’ll just be here on my own watching shitty TV”

Indra knocked on Abby’s door.

Abby opened the door showing her tearstained face. Indra sighed and followed Abby into the house.

“So I received a call from my daughter, she thought I should check in on you, what’s going on Abby?” Indra said

“Where do I even start” Abby sighed sitting down “I’m sorry my manners…can I get you drink?”

“I’m okay at the minute, talk to me”

“I was just feeling lonely and I’d had a bit to drink, Marcus was here, supportive and before I knew what was happening he kissed me and it felt nice…it was good to have that closeness again and one thing led to another and Clarke walked in”

Indra closed her eyes and took a breath

“She said some really hurtful things and I reacted poorly and slapped her” Abby said “I’m absolute ashamed of myself for doing that”

“Abby…I…Clarke’s 23, she’s still pretty much grieving for Jake, it’s only been a year for crying out loud, how did you expect her to react? I’m not excusing the things she said but she’s angry and hurt” 

“I know; I know I don’t blame her one bit” Abby explained “Lexa is pissed at me too”

“Lexa asked me to check in on you, so she is still concerned, if Lexa see you slap Clarke off course she’s pissed you know how protective she is of Clarke…Clarke’s her everything and when Clarke is hurting guaranteed Lexa is hurting too”

“I know, I completely understand her reaction” Abby said wiping her tears “I fucked up, I just don’t know how to fix it, she won’t answer her phone or my texts”

“She’ll come to you when she’s ready, just give her time” Indra sighed sitting next to Abby and putting her arm around her.

Lexa parked outside the cemetery, she noticed Clarke sitting next to Jake’s stone. She took a breath and then got out the car making her way over to where Clarke was.

Clarke looked up as Lexa sat down beside her.

“Hey” Clarke sniffed wiping her eyes “I was leaving soon, my phone died, I’m sorry” Clarke laughed weakly 

Lexa took her hoodie off and place it around Clarke and then wrapped her arm around her. 

“It’s okay, I just needed to know you were okay, we were getting worried’ Lexa said kissing Clarke softly on the head. I’m going to go back to the car and let Raven know you’re okay, you take as long as you need.” Lexa said getting up and making her way back to the car. 

She lifted her phone and quickly called Raven to let her know where she was and that Clarke was okay.

10 minutes later Clarke opened the passenger door and got in.

“I’m sorry I ruined our day” Clarke apologised

“Hey don’t be silly” Lexa said pulling Clarke into her arms “This wasn’t your fault”

“I know but I closed off and I promised I wouldn’t do that” Clarke said nuzzling into Lexa’s neck.

“Considering the circumstances I think we can let this one slide…You hungry babe?” Lexa asked pulling Clarke forward so she could look at her.

“Starving” Clarke laughed 

“what do you want?” Lexa asked wiping some tear marks from Clarke’s cheeks

“Can we pick something up and take it home, I kind of just want to relax, maybe watch a film” Clarke explained sitting back and putting her seatbelt on

“Off course, whatever you need” Lexa smiled “Your best friend will probably forgive you if you bring her food, she’s been pacing the floor for 6 hours”

Clarke rolled her eyes “She’s so dramatic I told her I was fine”

“In all fairness baby, your phone died, we totally need to get you a battery back-up pack” Lexa smirked “Your important to us, we’re allowed to worry”

“I know, I’m sorry I made you guys worry” Clarke sighed

Three weeks later…

Graduation day…

“I feel sick” Clarke sighed fixing her robe

“Baby I am so proud of you, honestly your walking out with your degree after everything that’s went on, seriously” Lexa said kissing Clarke softly

“I’m proud of you too Lex, you’re officially a qualified lawyer” Clarke smiled 

“Yeah that’s a scary thought” Lexa laughed “Your residency will fly in”

“4 years done, 4 to go” Clarke laughed

“Hey you’ve done the annoying part least now you get paid for your hard work” Lexa smiled “And you’re going to be the hottest doctor in that place”

“Is she here?” Clarke asked

“Yep she’s sitting next to my mum and dad, you can't exclude her Clarke, I know your pissed at her, but this is your graduation and she’s super proud of you” Lexa reassured 

“I know; doesn’t mean I need to speak to her though” Clarke sighed “where the hell is Raven she’s cutting it fine”

“They had some final wedding prep to do before next week, they’re on their way, they’re also bringing O” Lexa explained “Are you nervous Miss Griffin?”

“Yes, I don’t like all this fuss”

“Clarke you perform to crowd’s double this” Lexa laughed

“That’s different, this is well out my comfort zone” Clarke stated “And I really wish he was here”

“He is baby” Lexa said kissing Clarke’s head and pulling her into her arms “You know how proud he was of you and he’ll be watching over today”

Raven came running in the room looking slightly rushed.

“Sorry…Sorry…Shitty morning, wedding cake drama and then O couldn’t find her heels and you know how pissy she gets…” Raven stated causing Lexa and Clarke to laugh “Okay let’s get this show on the road” Raven said breathing out and straightening up her robe.

Lexa entwined her hand with Clarke and followed Raven out the room and towards the hall. They separated taking their allocated seats next to their classes.


	48. Start of Forever

“So this is going to be our last show for a while, for those of you who don’t know were all super excited because Raven is getting married tomorrow” Clarke said into the microphone causing the crowd to erupt with cheers, Raven smiled and then laughed a little as she took a drink  
“And now she’s kidding that she’s embarrassed, Raven doesn’t do embarrassed” Bellamy smirked   
Clarke laughed lifting her mic out the stand as she walked over and put her arm around Raven.  
“SO… that being said, were going to play a new song tonight, absolutely no-one has heard this song…so we want you to get your phone’s out and get the lights on and get them in the air” Bellamy stated  
“This song is pretty special to us…sometimes were away for a few weeks at a time and every one of us are in relationships and it absolutely sucks, We all get separation anxiety and struggle being gone when our other half’s are back home so yeah this song sort of symbolises that” Clarke smirked  
“Clarke’s the worst…. she cries…like…ALOT!” Jasper said in his mic making everyone laugh  
“I can’t even deny that, so yeah this song is called Phobia” Clarke smirked putting her mic back in the stand

Anya, Lexa, Lincoln, Octavia, Echo, Maya and the rest of their friends all stood around the bar watching the group.

I just don’t know where to start  
Time moves slow, now we’re apart  
When we first met i was strong  
I tell you my story  
In this it was me and you  
Thought that we were winners, oh  
Where story heart winners go .  
Can’t get between us.

But i’ve been sleeping with the light on  
Like i’m afraid of the dark  
Afraid of a broken heart  
I don’t wanna break your heart  
No, no, no.

I’ve got a phobia of being without ya  
I’ve got a phobia of being alone  
It’s only a matter of time, girl  
Before i break down  
Because i can’t start being without ya  
I’ve got a phobia of letting you go  
And i want you to know  
I’m not afraid, no  
I’m safe with you.

We’ve been holding on so long  
Time will make or break us, so  
Go with you, i can’t let go  
You know it’s about us.  
But i’ve been sleeping with the light on  
Like i’m afraid of the dark  
Afraid of a broken heart  
I don’t wanna break your heart  
No, no, no.

I’ve got a phobia of being without ya  
I’ve got a phobia of being alone  
It’s only a matter of time, girl  
Before i break down  
Because i can’t start being without ya  
I’ve got a phobia of letting you go  
And i want you to know  
I’m not afraid, no  
I’m safe with you.

And i don’t wanna be alone  
Cause you’re the only one for me  
And i’m finding it hard to breathe here, breathe here  
You could be, the only way out of this place that i’m in  
It’s like i’m living a bad dream, bad dream  
And only you can wake me, yeah.  
I’ve been sleeping with the light on  
Like i’m afraid of the dark  
Afraid of a broken heart  
I don’t wanna break your heart  
No, no, no ohhhhh.

I’ve got a phobia of being without ya  
I’ve got a phobia of being alone  
It’s only a matter of time, girl  
Before i break down  
Because i can’t start being without ya  
I’ve got a phobia of letting you go  
And i want you to know  
I’m not afraid, no.  
I’m safe with you.

“Not going to even lie your girlfriend’s voice makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up” Anya whispered

“Yep” Lexa smiled “Gosh I fucking love her”

“Oh my god look how fucking awesome this looks” Octavia said showing them the video she just took “All the lights and arms in the air looks sooooo good!”

“So this is our last song for the night and it’s another new one and were actually going to switch it up a bit, so this is either going to go great or flat on it’s face” Bellamy laughed “So Clarkey here is going to hit up the drums and Jasper is going to play some Banjo and our manager Mr Gustus woods is going to play guitar with us”

“What the fuck” Anya asked looking at the stage

“I have absolutely no idea what they’re playing at tonight, full of surprises” Lexa laughed

“Clarke play’s drums?” Reece asked

Everyone laughed

“Clarke plays everything” Octavia laughed

“Okay let’s see those hands clapping along with this” Bellemy smiled as the music started playing. He turned too Clarke who winked at him before he turned and started singing.

There's a new wind blowin' like I've never known.  
I'm breathin' deeper than I've ever done.  
And it sure feels good, to finally feel the way I do.  
I wanna love somebody,  
Love somebody like you.

An' I'm lettin' go of all my lonely yesterdays.  
I've forgiven myself for the mistakes I've made.  
Now there's just one thing, the only thing I wanna do, mmm, mmm.  
I wanna love somebody,  
Love somebody like you.

Bellemy lifted his mic out the stand and jumped of the stage walking towards the bar as he continued to sing.

 

Yeah, I wanna feel the sunshine,  
Shinin' down on me and you.  
When you put your arms around me,  
You let me know there's nothing in this world I can't do.

I used to run in circles goin' no-where fast.  
I'd take, uh, one step forward end up two steps back.  
Couldn't walk a straight line even if I wanted to, mmm, mmm.  
I wanna love somebody,  
Love somebody like you.

Whoa here we go now!

Yeah, I wanna feel the sunshine,  
Shinin' down on me and you.  
When you put your arms around me,  
Well, baby there ain't nothing in this world I can't do.

Bellamy stood infront of Echo as he reached out and took her hand

Sometimes it's hard for me to understand,  
But you're teachin' me to be a better man.  
I don't want to take this life for granted like I used to do, no, no.  
I wanna love somebody,  
Love somebody like you.

I'm ready to love somebody,  
Love somebody like you. Oooh.

Bellamy stopped singing putting his mic in his back pocket as he took a box out his pocket and got down on one knee.

“I love you, will you marry me”

Octavia grabbed Lincolns arm getting excited, everyone smiled and clapped as Echo nodded kissing Bellamy. Bellamy kissed her cheek before taking the mic back out his pocket making his way back to the stage and finishing the song.

An' I wanna love somebody,  
Love somebody like you, yeah.

Oh yeah.  
Oh, I wanna be the man in the middle of the night,  
Shinin' like it's true.  
I wanna be the man that you run to whenever I call on you  
When everything that loved someone finally found it's way  
Wanna be a better man  
I see it in you yeah.

Everyone erupted after the song as the lights went dark. Clarke wrapped her arms around Bellamy.

“You nailed it, proud of you” Clarke smiled

They all made their way over to the bar. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist pulling her towards her. Bellamy took Echo’s hand pulling her away from the group as everyone whistled and cheered.

“That was so sneaky, cannot believe you did not tell me about that” Lexa smiled kissing Clarke softly

“Wasn’t my secret to tell” Clarke smiled “Your dad totally fucking loved that by the way”

“Oh I know, wait you see the video Anya took” 

Raven and Anya were just about to make a quick escape when Clarke clicked on to what was happening.

“Erm excuse me, don’t even fucking think about it, you two are not sleeping together at all tonight” Clarke stated

“Clarke come on your being ridiculous, That’s a myth” Raven whined

“A myth I like, you’re staying with me and O, it’s not up for discussion” Clarke stated “Try and argue with me on it, I dare you!” 

Octavia laughed “Check Clarke being all assertive for like the first time ever, usually it’s Raven calling the shots”

“So hot!” Lexa whispered

Clarke turned and kissed Lexa “Love you…see you tomorrow”

Octavia kissed Lincoln and then took Raven’s hand “Let’s go you, before you get into trouble”

“Love you” Raven smiled letting herself be pulled from Anya’s grasp

“Total pisstake!” Anya snapped looking at Lexa “Absolutely no need for this!”

“Oh relax, let’s get you drunk” Lincoln smirked putting his arm around his cousin

 

The next day…

“Will you chill out your making me frigging nervous!” Lexa snapped looking at her sister

“What if she doesn’t show up Lexa?”

“Oh my god shut up!” Lexa laughed

“No but seriously, what if…”

“Anya she’s right behind us so just shut up, the music is about to start!” Gustus laughed at his daughter

Octavia whispered to Clarke “Anya looks terrified”

“No idea why” Clarke smiled

The music started and Anya and Gustus made their way down the aisle with Indra and Lexa behind them and Lincoln behind them.

Abby took Raven’s arm as Clarke and Octavia began to walk up the aisle.

“You look beautiful, I’m proud of you” Abby smiled kissing Raven’s cheek “Jake would be too”

“Abby you’re going to start me again, I’ve cried all morning and if you mess my make-up Clarke will kill you and she’s only started talking to you again” Raven smirked

Raven reached Anya taking her hand.

“Babe you can look at me” Raven laughed

“WOW!” Anya smiled

Lexa sat next to Clarke

“She drove me insane this morning” Lexa whispered

“I feel your pain, Raven was paranoid Anya wouldn’t turn up”

“Anya though Raven would have second thoughts” Lexa smiled

“We are gathered here today to celebrate to wedding of Anya and Raven” Monty began

Raven and Anya smiled at each other.

“The pair of them have requested I don’t bore you all to death, so were going to keep this short and sweet then you can all party” Monty smirked “They’ve both written their own vows so Anya if you want to start”

Anya took a deep breath and then looked at Raven

“Rae, I didn’t really know what my purpose in life was until I met you, When I walked into the bar and I seen you with O, I was a goner, you made my heart skip a beat and took my breath away. I don’t know if it was your sarcasm or your protectiveness of your friends but yeah I knew I wanted to know more. I’ve never seen myself with anyone else since that day. I love you more than life itself and I’m so glad you chose me to me your wife, I promise from today I will love and cherish you, no matter how much of a pain in the arse your being” Anya smiled

Everyone laughed even Raven as she wiped her eyes.

“I will defend you at home against Clarke and Octavia even when you’re being unreasonable and I will put up with your tantrums when you don’t get your own way.” Anya smirked

“That’s a lie she gives as good as she gets” Raven muttered 

Again everyone laughed

“I love you, everything about you and I’m so proud to call you my wife, you’re smart, funny, caring and the best person I know” Anya finished putting Raven’s ring on her finger

“Raven you’re up” Monty smiled

“Anya, I can’t even put into words how hard I fell for you, we were only supposed to be setting Clarke and Lexa up” Raven smirked “It was impossible not to fall for you, your amazing and your eyes and jawline had me hooked from the start…I used to deliberately get Octavia to call Lincoln just so we could all hang out, I wanted to see you as much as possible…I hate not being with you now, I hate when your angry with me, I hate to even imagine one second without you in my life. You amaze me every day with how brave and courageous you are and strong…You said you were lucky I chose you…well I disagree with that…I didn’t chose you babe, you chose me and I’m so thankful that you did, I’ll love you till my last breath and that’s a promise, I was nothing and nobody majority of my life and now I’m somebody and that’s down to you and how you make me feel” Raven smiled putting Anya’s ring on her finger

Anya wiped her own tears

“Jesus Raven you’re ruining my reputation here” Anya laughed

“Okay enough you two, just kiss already” Monty wiped his own eyes “Ladies and Gentleman Mrs Anya and Raven Woods!”

Everyone cheered and clapped

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dream big](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870962) by [Mouseking13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouseking13/pseuds/Mouseking13)




End file.
